Of Stray Hearts and Kats
by Scarlet Rebelle
Summary: Katrina's mother is dead, her abusive father sees her only as a commodity to get his precious whiskey. What happens when she refuses to take it any more?
1. It Begins

Ok so the first bit is mostly like the Teaser, slight changes though. The rest is new stuff. Thanks for reading. I will attempt to update once every week or every other, hey I do have a life (not much of one, but it is there).

-Scarlet Rebelle

This chapter is dedicated to:

Drink-Up-Me-Heartis-Yo-Ho!

Drink-Up-Me-Heartis-Yo-Ho: My first review! Thanks a lot DUMHYH! You are so sweet!

FFAMasquerade2005: Thanks for the compliment, here is the update ; )

Aaaaaaaaand on with the story...

Rum Lane, London, England

Katrina's head jerked to the side, the force of the blow causing her to stumble back a pace. Her jaw was then roughly grabbed and jerked so that she was looking straight into a livid, ruddy face.

"I asked ye a question, wench!" the face reeking of alcohol bellowed at her.

"But, Papa." Katrina began, Resisting the urge to gag from the stench.

"Don't sass me, girl!" He roared back. "I said, 'Where be the money!' And ye better not lie to me Trina!"

"But I don't have anymore!" Katrina cried in frustration. This happened every time her father came for more money for his drinking binges. The local taverns didn't allow him tabs anymore.

"I said not to lie!" This time the backhand spun Katrina, sending her hurtling to the ground, her blond hair falling all about her face. Tears of pain pricked Katrina's eyes but she blinked them back and stayed down, deciding to accept defeat.

"Stupid little useless bitch." Her father kicked her in the side Katrina remained motionless. She had learned that to show any emotion would only result in more yelling and beatings.

Getting no reaction from Katrina, her father snarled and turned on his heel, storming to the door.

Katrina listened to her father's footsteps retreat to the door of her one room shack, the rickety door creaking on its hinges signaled his departure. She waited a few more moments, once certain he wasn't coming back, she pushed herself into a sitting position, finally allowing herself to gasp at the pain in her side. Slowly she crawled to the small pile of hay in the corner of her room that served as a sorry excuse for a bed and fell into a restless sleep.

That had been a week ago. The swellings over her eye and on her cheek were nearly gone. Her side was still tender when she stretched the wrong way though.

And now he was back.

"Ye be lyin' again Trina! I know ye make more than a handful of coppers in a week. Even id ye do work at a "respectable" tavern!"

"But business was so slow that they had to close the Blue Crow." Katrina protested.

"what did I say about sassin' me, girl! I can't get more than a couple o' me whiskeys with what ye make! Ye be as worthless as yer whore of a mother!" Suddenly he gave a smirk. "I've fed ye and clothed ye enough, and its time I get me share. But I will do one more thing for me little girl. Ye need a job, and I know just the place. They just happen to need a gal of yer… serving abilities."

Suddenly Katrina's wrist was in his iron grip and she was being pulled along the street.

"Papa, wait-stop!" Katrina pulled and twisted, trying to escape the viselike grip. He ignored her, stopping only when they reached a scared door on the side of a slightly rundown two story building.

The door opened to his firm knock "I am here to see Madam." He stated confidently.

The buxom girl who answered the door eyed him boldly, giving only a glance to the stunned Katrina standing mute by his side, her wrist still being held prisoner.

"Right this way monsieur." The girl led the way, Saucily swaying her hips. "in here." She motioned to the open double doors.

"Ah, Warren, you have made yourself all to rare lately." A cool accented voice came from a woman of indeterniment age sitting on a sofa sipping tea. "and who is you lovely friend?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This, Madame, be Trina, the gal I were tellin' ye 'bout. To be sure, an untouched beauty if there ever was one." He pushed Katrina towards the woman.

"Hmm, yes, she does have potential, lovely hair, and those eyes! I do not believe I have ever seen such color. And you say she is untouched. Unusual. How old?"

"14 Madame." Katrina's father replied before she could open her mouth. She was nearly 17, but then her father had never been good with dates, not that he seemed to care to begin with.

"Unusual indeed." Madam replied. "She is above the age that I like to start my girls. But such a lovely mamselle will be, I am sure, widely accepted by my patrons. Fleur?" Madame barely rose her voice

"Yes Madame?" a dark haired girl of about 20 was almost instantly at the doorway.

"This is Trina, she will be staying with us. I trust you will see her to a room and help her get ready for to night, as it will be her fist working here. Oh, and I want you to be sure to bring out those eyes."

"Of course, Madame" the girl dropped a short curtsy and grabbed the shocked Katrina's hand, pulling her along before she could protest.

Katrina soon learned that Fleur was of an animated and talkative nature. "My, but your dress eez worn. But that eez no problem. I have just, oh watch that step, eet eez loose, as I was saying, I have _just_ de thing. I can't wait to see you in eet! Eet will be lovely! And you _must_ let me do your hair! Eet would look so good in curls. Oh, and I think a bit of rice powder would be just de thing for those fading bruises." She barely paused her chattering for a breath. "Your complexion is so pretty I could never get mine just so."

Fleur stopped abruptly at a door "Here we are! This ees my room, you can have de one three doors down, on the same side of the hall. "Now, come, sit." Fleur directed Katrina to a chair in front of a small vanity. "Now, lets see what we can do about these bruises while de curling tongs are heating, hmm? Have you ever used any cosmetics, Trina? No? Oh, this will be fun! But you cannot see til I am finished!" Fleur flung a sheet over the vanity's mirror.

"Now where did I… oh, here eet eez, Now, close your eyes. Wouldn't want to get anything in your eyes. Good, now hold on…" powder "almost done…" kohl " just a bit longer…" shadow "there! And finally, a bit of dye." Fleur wiped a damp cloth across Katrina's lips. "Parfait! Now for your hair. Hold still these tongs can burn!"

Katrina took Fluer's words to heart and stayed torturously still for half an hour while Flier curled and primped "Ah, belle! And now for de piece de la resistance!" Fleur bounded to a wardrobe placed against the far wall and pulled out a striking bright peacock blue dress trimmed in black.

"Hmm, we should have put this on first, but I think I can loosen de laces in de back enough so you can just step in to eet and not mess you hair. " after much rearranging of the black back laces and a few tugs, Katrina was in the dress. Fleur stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Ah eez parfait! The dress nearly matches your eyes, see for yourself." Fleur yanked the sheet off the mirror with finesse "Voila! Eez belle, no?"

Katrina could only stare, that was her looking back from the mirror? She couldn't believe it. She looked good. Fleur was right, she looked beautiful. She looked… like a hussy.

"I can't wear this!" Katrina exclaimed'

"Mon Deiu! Why ever not?" Fleur was confused

"I look cheap! Like a…a…"

"A whore?" Fleur finished "Trina, Madame's is the most successful copulatory establishment in London!"

"I'm sorry..?"

Fleur gave an exasperated sigh "This is Madame's, famous for good alcohol… and pleasurable company."


	2. Room of Red

Well, here it is, not very good, sorry. We are redecorating our basement and I was enlisted to sew the pillows. Also I had 2 new classes start last week, also looking for a job, ugh. Well, C'est la vie! I have decided that I will try to update every Wed. if I can. O, and I promise that PotC characters will show up, at least one by the next update. --Scarlet Rebelle

Chapter 2 is dedicated to:

AneleTiger,

her story is the best, if you haven't read it yet, go check it out. She is the one that encouraged me to write my own fic. Thanks Anele!

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:

Thanks for the encouragement. You have no idea it means to me, helps keep me going : )

A great big thank you to all who read this, reviews are as good as fresh salsa, making myself hungry here….

Any-who, on with the story…. CHARGE, ahem, well here is chapter2…

-----------

Katrina stared at Fleur in terror. "But…you…I…my father…I can't…"

Fleur shook her. "Trina! What ever eet eez, just say eet!"

"I can't." Fleur's outburst returned some of Katrina's coherency. "I can't." she repeated

"Don't fret Trina, Madame's eez know to be more , how you say, classy than other establishments. Eetz patronage eez the mostly well-born, gentleman type. They are not the best lovers, but they pay very well.

Also, Madame takes very good care of us girls. We are not allowed to be beaten. So guessing by those marks on your cheek, this will be better than you last job. Madame does not allow those sadist types.

Katrina gingerly touched the tender spots on her face. "My father caused these…I was a serving maid, just a serving maid."

"So what you are trying to say ezz…?"

"I am…um…chaste." Katrina supplied.

"You're a virgin?' for once Fleur could think of nothing else to say.

"Yes, so you see why I cannot stay here! I have to leave!" Katrina was shaking.

"Trina," Fleur took Katrina's hand and led her to sit beside her on the edge of her bed "you can't leave. I can't leave. Those men at de doors are not just to keep de unwelcome out, They keep de girls in. We are not allowed out, we only get bought."

"B-bought?" Katrina parroted.

"Oui, over and over, or rather our services are bought, by our clientele of course."

"I c-can't st-stay here." Katrina was on the edge of sobbing.

"Don't you _dare_ start to cry! I worked too hard on your makeup and Madame will be furious if your debut is ruined by tear stains and bloodshot eyes!"

"B-but you must help me escape." She pleaded desperately trying to bring her tears and fear under control.

"I cannot. De repercussions…"

_Knock knock. _The door opened to reveal the brazen girl that had taken Katrina and her father to see Madame. "Madame says it is time to introduce the new girl, Riley will come shortly." Her eyes shot venom at Katrina. "Hhumph!" She slammed the door.

"I think she hates me, but what did I do? Katrina said.

"That was Jemma, Madame's best girl. She is always in high demand. She sees you as a threat to her reign over de other girls here."

There was another knock on the door. "Fleur, Madame asked me to bring down the new girl." A huge bulk of a man filled the door way

"Oh! But of course!" Fleur hopped down off the bed and sailed through the door, her raven hair floating behind her like a veil. Her head popped back around the corner "Who knows, Trina? You might actually like it." Fleur giggled with a broad wink.

"Off you go, trollop." Riley gave Fleur a wide grin and a playful slap on her hind end. Katrina heard her merry laugh fade down the hall.

"Time to go poppet." Riley said. Katrina didn't move. "Easy way or the hard way, its your choice." He emphasized his comment by producing and brandishing a length of rope.

With a soft whimper Katrina slid from the bed and allowed him to steer her to a set of steps at the far end of the hall. When they reached the bottom they were stopped by a door, which was swiftly unlocked and opened by Riley. He directed her into the shadowed area, thick red drapes covered the opposite side from the door.

Katrina's senses were assailed with the sent of perfume and raucous laughter.

"Gentleman, gentlemen," the same cool, accented voice that Katrina heard before was calling the room to some semblance of order "Tonight, I have a special treat for you. A tasty little dollop, yet unsullied by her new found profession. An enticing little sprite of enchanting beauty. Whose deflowerment will be the privilege of the gentleman whose purse is the most generous. And now here is our pure little fille. Trina!"

"That's your queue poppet." Riley flicked a bit of the drapery to the side and propelled a stumbling Katrina through the opening. The first thing that Katrina noticed was that she was on some sort of stage, the next, the color of red. Almost every thing in the room was red trimmed with black. Katrina stood still and shocked.

All over the room women where hanging off of men's arms, sitting on there laps, and dancing suggestively.

It was then that something broke into her dazed state if mind.

"16 guineas!"

"17!"

_Oh, Lord!_

"20 guineas, gold up front!"

_I'm being bid on like a cow on auction day!_

"20 up front it is!" Madame confirmed.

_Clink._ A bag landed on the stage, and Katrina was tugged down by her wrist, landing over a man's shoulder, her breath leaving her lungs in a whoosh. Ribald remarks and boisterous laughter followed their progress through the room and up the stairs to a room where Katrina was not so gently deposited on the floor.

------------------------

So that's it for now. I know not very good. Die vile writers' block! DIE! Um…heheheh, pretend that didn't happen…. So R&R if you would please.


	3. Escape?

It's update Tuesday! (Yes I know I said I would update Wednesdays, but I got done early)

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: Alas, my writers block is still upon me (wow, that Shakespeare homework is getting to me). But, as you can see I'm still going.

Almost forgot, Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, the characters, the script, etc. I only own the dvd.

This chapter moves kinda erratically, sorry 'bout that, please bear with me. And now, the update:

-------------------

"Up bitch!" the man that "purchased her" yelled and drew Katrina up by her arm, pressing her against the stone work on the side of the small fireplace and started tugging up her skirt.

_Fight back!_ Katrina's mind screamed and she struggled, scratching and kicking.

"Like et ruff, eh?" the man slurred. He spun her from the wall and forcefully pushed her She tripped over the stand of fire implements causing her to fall to the floor again. Katrina pushed herself into a sitting position, scooting back from the man who now glared at her with alcohol glazed eyes.

"Tha's righ', run, you stupid little bitch."

Something inside Katrina snapped even as she shook. Her hand found a long, hard object, the fire poker.

Katrina's hand curled around it and without thought she swung it with all her strength. It made contact with the man's knee with a sickening crunching noise, immediately followed by a howl of pain. Katrina swung again and he crumpled at her feet. She watched in horror as a blood spot grew, spreading out from the man's temple.

_O God! He's dead! I just killed a man! He's dead! He's **dead!** And I **killed **him! O God! O… wait…he's… breathing, he's not dead._

Katrina pushed herself shakily to her feet and made her way to her bed, never letting her eyes off of the downed man.

Grabbing a sheet off of her bed, Katrina started to hastily rip it into strips. She then proceeded to bind the man, hands and feet, complete with a gag.

Making a quick scan of the hall, Katrina stepped out, softly closing her door behind her.

"Trina?" Her hand froze on the door knob. "Where eez Monsieur Toussaint?"

"Fleur?" Katrina slowly turned to the young woman. "He's… in there." She finished lamely, motioning to the recently closed door.

"Trina!" Fleur squeaked after peeking into the room.

"Shh!" Katrina covered Fleur's mouth. "You have to be quiet, alright?"

Fleur nodded.

"Good. Now what is the best way out of here?

"But, I told you. Eet eez too hard… the guards--"

"I'm going with or without your help." Katrina interrupted.

Fleur sighed "There eez one way, eet…" They both froze at the sound of footsteps. "With me." Fleur whispered and grabbed Katrina's hand, pulling Katrina to her room, firmly bolting the door and leaning against it.

Katrina's fingertips flew to her mouth, pressing her lips, her eyes growing wide. Fleur squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her palms flat on the door. There was a thump right out side Fleur's door. Her eyes flew open, catching Katrina's.

There was a giggle from out side. "Oopsie!" A drunken voice said.

Katrina released a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the steps faded down the hall.

Fleur became a miniature flurry of activity. "This you will wear." A dress was thrust into Katrina's hands. She shook it out, a simple blue cotton, barely modest, but it wasn't a bawdy dress. As she changed, Fleur was splashing lamp oil all over the room.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked, finishing up the front laces of the dress.

"Since you are leaving 'with or without my help', I decided that it would be easier if I helped, and have some fun along de way. By tomorrow Madame's will be ruined." Fleur had a mischievous grim on her face. "Now, Trina, this is what you do…"

-------------------------------------------------

Fleur lit a candle. The miniature blaze eerily mirrored in Fleur's gray eyes.

"But what of you?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Now, go!" Fleur tilted the candle to the floor.

Katrina picked up her skirts and ran.

"Riley!" Katrina cried when she reached the man, "Fire! Fire in Fleur's room!" The young man rushed past her. "Good luck, Fleur" Katrina whispered as she hurried down the back steps.

----------------------------------------------

Katrina ran for ten minutes before slowing down to a less conspicuous rate. She was now wandering somewhat aimlessly, only vaguely aware of her surroundings.

Which was the very reason she didn't notice a man watching her from the shadows of an ally until one of his grimy hands grabbed her waist, the other covering her mouth, smothering her startled scream.

"Now what's a tasty lil morsel doin round 'ere all by yerself?" a voice breathed into her ear.

This time Katrina's response was instinctive, she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach while wrenching her head enough that she could clamp down on the hand covering her mouth. The man let out a startled yelp, releasing Katrina only to grab her upper arm, spinning her to face him

"Ye lil whore!" he drew back his arm to strike her. But before he could swing his wrist was caught in a firm grip.

"That's not very nice."

--------------------------------

And there you have it! Poor girl, how many times in one night?

Reviews are as good as almond banket!

Thanks for reading! --Scarlet Rebelle


	4. Mr, er, Captain

Hello to all my faithful and new readers! It's update Wednesday!

This chapter is dedicated to:

Stealingseamonkeys!

Stealingseamonkeys: I'm glad you like it! I always love getting new reviewers! As for who said it, well, we'll just have to see, no?

Allbountiesaccepted: Yay! Another new reviewer, and I update about once a week, that's as soon as I can, inspiration comes only so fast….

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: Thank you thank you thank you for being such a faithful reviewer, you're the best! As for your review: You would think so, huh? Let's read on and see…

And now, chapter 4….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man stared in stupid confusion at his trapped limb. Katrina seized the opportunity and lashed out with her foot, striking her attacker where the sun doesn't shine. As he bent down in pain, Katrina forcefully brought up her knee to make contact with his face. He sprawled out, mumbling incoherently in a semi-conscious state, Katrina looked grimly from her assailant to the newcomer His surprised expression turned into a smirk that she found strangely attractive.

"Well," came an amused voice "I can see my assistance was hardly needed, young missy. Well fought, me little spitfire."

Katrina inwardly groaned. _I do not need this, not tonight._ "I am not your anything!" she defensively informed him.

"Easy, lass, I'm not goin' ta hurt ye." He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Oh really?" Katrina narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you? What makes you so different from all the others?"

"Because, luv," a grin split his face "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished with a flourish of his hands, gold teeth flashing.

"Never heard of you." Jack's grin disappeared. Katrina placed her hands on her hips. "You are between me and my way out, Mr. Sparrow--"

"_Captain_ luv." Jack cut in."

"Your masculine ego, _Captain,_" Katrina ground out, "shows the typical arrogance of the male species. Now you are still in my way. Let me pass."

"Hold on there, lass."

"Let me through!" Katrina demanded. He seemed nice, but that would go against her newfound philosophy about men.

"We aren't as bad as you make us out to be, luv." Jack was uncharacteristically serious. "Not all of us that is." He eyed the semiconscious man still lying on the ground.

"I have no trust of men, they are despicable."

"Sticks and stones, Lady Spitfire." Jack said, and spun on his heel. "Keep yer pretty head out o' trouble." He called over his shoulder.

Her passage now unblocked, Katrina started to move forward. But a faint glimmer caught her eye. She gasped softly when she scooped up a delicate silver ring set with a fiery ruby. Quickly, she slipped it into her bodice, then stepped out of the alley, moving inconspicuously down the deserted street.

------------------------------------------

Jack watched the girl move down the street. She reminded him of someone, he couldn't quite put his finger on who though. _Peculiar lass._ He thought, then smiled. Lady Spitfire. He liked that, that was one to remember.

Turning he continued to his original destination, before he saw a 'helpless' maiden being attacked, his favorite London haunt, the Sea Nymph. Best rum in the whole of England. Not as good as Caribbean rum, but would have to do.

"Jack!" Gibbs called from a corner table in the Sea Nymph "What took ye so long?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lost all of her faith in the male counterpart of her species our young friend has. YODA TALK!

eh-hem

Right, so I'd like to point out that this is _not_ a JackOC fic. Yes Katrina thinks Jack is attractive, but not in that way! He is way too old for her, She' only 17! She more admires his looks, like I think guys are cute, but I am not romantically inclined to them. Got it? Good.

Now that we got that sorted out, I need a good "good guy" name, I'm drawing a blank here. If anyone has a good suggestion, just add it onto your review.

Speaking of which; reviews are as good as fresh baked cookies!


	5. Silent Farewell

Well, y'all, its that time of the week again…. UPDATE WEDNESDAY

This week's installment is dedicated to:

Allbountiesaccepted!

Allbountiesaccepted: Thanks for the compliment, and since you called me "Cap'n" I have decided to make you my first mate! ; )

AKAFredandGeorge: You are both EVIL! But I still loves ya!

Sarah-K-O-M: The chapters are as long as my imagination and time allows. Thanks for the name ideas!

Stealingseamonkeys: I'm so happy that you reviewed again! Thanks!

Shattered Farewell: Thanks for the name ideas. I already have a last name picked, now I just gotta figure out which suggestion fits best…

-------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark and silent, causing the squeaking hinges to sound abnormally loud. Katrina froze, not hearing anything else, pushed the door open further, enough to let some light illuminate the area enough to see inside. She glanced cautiously into the room before fully entering.

He wasn't here. No doubt getting drunk, or already passed out.

Softly moving to her bed of hay she dropped to her knees, swiftly digging beneath it.

"I know he hasn't found it…he couldn't have…" Katrina mumbled to herself, digging more frantically. Her fingers hit something hard, digging around the object, she unearthed a small roughly-hewn box. Gently lifting it from its hiding place she brushed off the excess dust and dirt.

Clutching the box to her chest, Katrina allowed her eyes to slide closed, feeling old memories wash over her. "Oh, mama." She whispered.

A soft sobbing drew her from her reverie. Realizing the sound was coming from herself she swallowed a few deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. Standing up, Katrina slipped the box into her skirt pocket, brushed off her skirt and straightened her shoulders.

She took a final glance around her small home, it had been her haven, for the most part. Stepping out, she closed the door behind her with conviction. Taking a deep breath she headed towards the docks.

----------------------------------------------------

The masts showed a forest of black against the deep night sky. Bobbing gently as the docked ships rode the soft swell of the waves. A pair of Mediterranean blue eyes studied the plethora of ships from the shadows Finally the eyes fell upon the one that they were looking for.. Katrina smiled, thank God for loose-lipped sailors! The _White Tiger_ sat peacefully at her dock. Katrina got as close as she could to the gangplank while staying in the shadows.

Checking and seeing nobody in the immediate vicinity, she stealthily proceeded up the ramp. She cracked a grin when she heard the faint snoring of the lone guard on board. Quietly as possible she snuck down the hatch to the hold, hiding behind the extra sailcloth and settled down, waiting for the ship to set sail.

Katrina smirked as she thought about her good luck. The _White Tiger_ ; a large passenger ship bringing immigrants to the Americas and setting sail with the tide that after noon. Bless the tipsy sailor! Who would notice one extra young woman in a large ship of nobodies? She wrapped a corner of sailcloth around herself and leaned against the rest, determined to get a few hours of sleep after an eventful and stressful night.

--------------------------------------------

So there we are, another chapter up! Reviews are as good as Home made pizza in an herbed crust !


	6. On Board

Update time! Chapter 6:

This chapter is dedicated to:

AKAFredandGeorge

AKAFredandGeorge- Wow! Love to review do we? ; ) It's nice to know you enjoy it though! No, I did not want to keep it quite, quiet mebbe. Yes, I did have to quote the movie, cause I can. And just who does our darling leading lady remind you of? Oh, you need your nautical assignments…

Fred: Quartermaster, cause we all know she's gonna take over the world some day anyway, so she might as well get in some practice.

George: Hmm, ah! Resident oddball! J/K. We'll make you navigator.

Sarah-K-O-M-Thank you! It's always nice to know one's characters are coming across as intended. It's one of my fears that I will allow my characters to slip out of their personality, or that I will portray other's characters out of, well for lack of better word, character.

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho- Yeah, I decided to try something a bit different, JackOC fanfics are too common. And, don't worry 'bout it, happens to everyone I suppose. I'm just glad you are not abandoning me.

Disclaimer: I don't have to, cause this chapter is all original! …at least I think it is…hmmm. Oh well, here's chapter 6!

Since the last chapter was really short, I decided to make this one a bit longer, enjoy!

---------------------------------

The creaking of the ship woke Katrina up. She smiled, stretching in her small cot in the cabin she had decided to "borrow". So far her luck hadn't run out on her. The first day aboard Katrina had decided to keep a low profile. She had managed to secure a cabin of her own, but only because it was barely big enough for one. She had been determined to stay in her cabin for the whole journey. What better way to keep from drawing unwanted attention?

But after three days of hardtack, stale water and close confines, she was ready to go stir crazy. And so decided to explore the interior of the ship, as most of the passengers decided to mill about the deck most of the day. Exploring the _White Tiger, _Katrina heard a deep voice singing softly. Following the mellow sound, Katrina found herself standing in the doorway to the ship's galley. A rotund man was standing over a pot, stirring and singing a countryside folk song:

"The milkmaid loved the boy from the dell,

Who loved the girl who kept the sheep,

Who loved the lad who sung so well,

That loved the girl with eyes so deep,

Who loved the boy who fished in the stream,

Who loved the lass with golden hair,

That loved the boy that drove the king's team,

Who loved the girl that danced at the fare,

Who loved the boy that rode the sea's swell.

That loved the milkmaid so well,

Who loved the boy from the dell."

"Singing goes well with food. Don't you agree?" the man commented, turning his chestnut brown eyes towards her.

Katrina blushed slightly at being found out. "That was lovely."

He beamed "Well, come on in, sit down."

Not wanting to be rude, Katrina complied, sitting at a small bolted down table.

"Here now, try some of this. " he placed a steaming bowl in front of Katrina. The tantalizing smell made her mouth water.

"It smells wonderful. What is it?" she inquired tasting a spoonful.

"Beef stew." He turned back to the pot giving it a quick stir before turning back around. "Jordie McCradey, ship's cook." He offered his hand.

Slightly taken aback Katrina took the proffered appendage. "Katrina, Katrina Ellis." She answered, giving a small smile, relaxing a little around the jovial man.

"Ever had shark stew?" Katrina shook her head. "I'll never forget the first time I had shark stew…"

Half an hour later Katrina was completely entranced by Jordie's tales, her empty bowl sat forgotten in front of her on the table.

"and I didn't even realize that it was the queen!" he concluded his latest vividly animated story.

Katrina burst out laughing, joining Jordie's hearty chuckle. It had been to long, she decided, since she had anything to laugh about.

After that, Katrina began visiting Jordie in the galley every day.

One day, after another one of Jordie's fantastic tales, Katrina said "Jordie?

"Aye?"

"I never see anyone else down here. Do you make all the food by yourself?"

"Aye, milady, that I do." He replied never looking up from the fish he was busy cleaning. "I used to have an assistant, but he got recruited by another ship."

"Oh."

"Ah, it's not so bad, just a little tiring is all."

"I could help."

"Nah, you don't need to worry 'bout it. Besides, now I get his share of the money." He replied with a wink, causing Katrina to smile.

"Oh, but I want to help, I'm just about crazy with all the spare time I have." she pleaded.

"Well…." He pretended to look thoughtful. "I could use some help. So…I guess. You've won me over milady." He said, using the nickname he had given her.

Katrina crossed her arms in mock disgust "Flattery will get you no where, you know. Now where would my apron be?"

Jordie chuckled. "There be some extras in that cabinet." He waved in the general direction. Katrina found the right cabinet on her third try. Finding one that would cover most of her dress, she slipped it over her head and tied it firmly.

"OK, I'm ready…what do I do?'

"Hmmm. Well, why don't you make biscuits while I finish on these fish."

"Alright." Katrina looked around the large kitchen. "Um, Jordie?"

"Aye?"

"Where is everything?"

------------------------------

Katrina paused to tuck a damp strand of hair behind her ear. It could get hot rather quickly in the galley. The biscuits were finished and she was helping Jordie fry the fish.

"How many more do we have? It seems like they emptied the entire ocean." She jokingly complained.

Jordie throatily chuckled. "There are just a few more. Why don't you go for a walk on the deck? The fresh air would do you some good. I can finish up here."

"Well," it did sound good "only if you are sure…"

"I'm sure. We're just about done anyway. Now get going."

"Alright." Katrina couldn't help but smile at his brotherly tone. In the week that she had known him they had become rather close friends. She peeled off her apron and hung it from a nail by the door.

The ocean air felt especially cool and refreshing after the warm kitchen. Katrina walked to the bow of the ship, contentedly watching the sky turn colors with the setting of the sun, not leaving for her cabin until the stars started to appear in the night sky.

---------------------------

And there we are, end of chapter 6!

Reviews are as good as fresh pineapple!


	7. A Storm Brewing

Well, I origanlly posted this Monday, but apperantly the site wasn't allowing up dates, sorry its late.

This chapter dedicated to:

**Sarah-K-O-M:**

Well, you see, I have this thing about names. I'm kinda fascinated by them, as Fred and George will tell you. I have this huge book on names, their origin and there meanings. So, long answer short, yes I did, and still do know. Nice to know that others know too though.

**Nautical assignment:** We'll have you be the look out person in the crows nest, take lots of sunscreen!

Oh, and **George,** since you do not like your position as navigator, I'm changing you to bosun!

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Really THAT's where they come from? And I always thought they were grown in Hawaii or something….

**Allbountiesaccepted:** So you like the name Jordie? I got the name from one of my friend's friend, he was named after a soap opera character. Anyways, yes, Jack will come back….eventually.

And here's chapter 7…

-----------------------------------------------

"How was your morning stroll, milady?"

"Invigorating, Milord." Katrina rejoined, pulling her apron on over her head. She had taken to indulging in a walk around the deck of the ship every dawn and every dusk, enjoying the calmness of the two times when most of the passengers were in their cabins. She smiled, Jordie always was able to make her smile with his playful nature. "What is for breakfast?" Katrina inquired, securing her apron behind her back.

"Toast from last night's left over bread and bacon, what do ye think?"

"Sounds great. " Jordie grinned. "But," he groaned and Katrina smiled. "I'm going to add apple fritters." It had become their little game. Jordie would make up the main part of the meal and Katrina would add her specialties, usually in the form of sweets.

"You spoil the crew and passengers, ye know." Jordie complained.

"Just because we are on a ship doesn't mean we have to eat bland food. Unless you are one of those seasick types. Besides, I'll make sure to save one for you." The last comment solicited a grin from Jordie.

"One of the boys getting sweet on you?" he asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina was perplexed.

"That necklace, "Jordie motioned to her neck "never seen you wear it before."

"I-it was my mothers." Her hand fluttered to her throat, grasping the small oval locket she had taken from its small box, and the ruby ring she had slipped onto the chain. Her shoulders slumped and her head bent in sorrow. Her golden hair falling around her face, creating a curtain, hiding her expression. "I-I don't feel so well anymore. I think I'll go lie down. " Katrina whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Katrina…wait…" Jordie placed his hand on her shoulder.

Katrina cried out, slapping his hand away and jerking back violently, her head flying up and her tear brimmed eyes blazing turquoise fire. Which was quickly doused at the sight of Jordie's completely stunned look.

"Katrina…" he stepped forward, lifting his arms to comfort her.

"**Don't touch me!"** She was trembling violently.

"Are ye sick?" he asked reaching to feel her forehead for a fever.

But she shrunk back a step. Lifting her arms as if to ward off a blow. "Please…please no." she choked out before spinning on her heel with a dry sob and running to her cabin.

Jordie's face was a mask of concern for the girl he had come to look on as a sister.

----------------------

Katrina flung herself across her bed, letting out her pent-up emotions in a flood of tears. Sobs racking her body. She cried out of sorrow, sorrow for her mother, tears of frustration and anger at her father, tears of self pity at her situation and finally the simple tears of release. Eventually her tears ceased. She got up and splashed some water on her face, gazing into the slightly disfigured mirror on her wall.

Suddenly she felt wrung out. Stripping to her shift she let her apron and dress fall to the floor, not caring that they would be wrinkled and creased. She fell exhaustedly across her cot, pulling her blankets up to her chin.

----------------------

Katrina's eyes grudgingly opened. What had woken her up? There it was again. Sounded like thunder. She smiled sleepily, she always did like thunder storms. Sitting up and stretching Katrina glanced at her small port hole. Immediately her eyes swung back to the little window. There wasn't any rain. Come to think of it, the ship should be tossing about more if they were in a storm.

_Boom! _The _White Tiger_ jumped beneath her feet. That wasn't thunder! It was cannon fire!

Unheedful of her state of undress, Katrina threw open her door and ran down the narrow corridor, hastily climbing the steps leading to the deck. Almost immediately Katrina regretted going on deck, for next to the _White Tiger_ an imposing ship was firing it's guns.

Through the smoke, Katrina could just make out its name the_ Blood Stone_ written in red. The _White Tiger_ lurched from another volley of cannon fire, throwing Katrina at the battered and slightly scorched railing, which broke beneath her.

She was aware that she was falling and screamed in panic, hitting the water hard. Surfacing, she clambered best she could onto a piece of the ship that had been blown off. She wheezed in pain, grasping her side where she had hit the railing, every breath and movement causing searing pain.

Katrina's vision blurred, her side seemed to go numb as the sound of the sea battle faded. Blackness swallowed her, then she knew nothing.

-----------------------------------------------

Finis! At least chapter 7. I know, it's kinda short.

We might meet someone familiar in chapter 8, I haven't decided yet.

Reviews are as good as chocolate covered strawberries!


	8. Where?

Hi all! Terribly sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's been a hectic week, not to mention the fact that I have been under the weather. Sniffle Anyone got a kleenex?

**Sarah K-O-M:** Yum! (munching) Thesh are weally good. swallow Oh, sorry, I don't usually talk with my mouth full…As for your question, I guess we'll just have to read, no? (munch) Hmmmm Yummy!

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho**: O.o

-----------------------

Pain, all she felt was pain. Katrina groaned, forcing her eyes open she stared up at a wooden ceiling. Shouldn't it be sky? Last she remembered, she was lying on a piece of deck in the middle of the ocean.

But she wasn't lying on a hard piece of deck, she was in a soft cot, much softer than her straw stuffed mattress on the _White Tiger._ She tried to move but found herself restricted. Looking down, Katrina noticed her left arm was in a sling and her ribs were bound. Turning her head to the side she saw a large desk covered with maps and navigational instruments.

Light cast itself in a grid like pattern from the large paned windows somewhere past her feet. Lazy dust motes danced and drifted in the muted light. Watching the soothing sight, Katrina grew drowsy, allowing the darkness to claim her again.

-----------------------

I told you it was short. But at least I got _something_ up, right?

Reviews are as good as getting better!


	9. A Few Answers

Yes, I know the last one was a bit short, hopefully though this one helps make up for it.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**CAPTIAN Matey Sparrow:**

YAY! New reviewer! Thanks for the review! I love getting new reviewers, and I'm glad you like it! ; )

Nautical Assignment: Ship's cook, I hope you can cook…

**AKAFredandGeorge:**

**Fred:** Glad you liked it and like your title, I don't think that chocolate covered pineapple would be very good though… So yeah, laryngitis still lingering a bit, but I will survive.

**George:** Thankfully, my writer's block has gone away, at least, for know…

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Yeah, I know, but as you can see this one is a bit longer. And I'm loving it that your still reviewing it. : )

And with out further ado, and no more gilding the lily, I present to you…

(drum roll please)

CHAPTER 9!

------------------------------

Katrina kept her eyes closed willing herself to sink back into the darkness where her head didn't ache and side didn't throb. After a few moments she gave up with a sigh, allowing her eyes to flutter open.

Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, Katrina gingerly turned her head to the side. A young man stood slightly bent over a map on the desk, a compass in one hand. His hair was tied back and shining russet from the light streaming through the large windows.

Seeming to feel her watching him, he straightened, set down the compass in the map and rounded the desk, his cobalt blue eyes colliding with Katrina's own turquoise eyes.

Startled, Katrina used her unbound arm to force herself into a sitting position, wincing and clutching the blanket to her chest like a shield.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Katrina demanded, wishing her voice wasn't so horse, that she didn't notice that his hair softly curled behind his ear and the fact that his blue double breasted coat made his eyes more striking.

Despite herself, the soft, reassuring smile he gave her quieted some of her hostility.

"I am Lieutenant Norrington, you are in the captain's cabin aboard the _HMS Lexicon_." He answered simply.

"How…?"

"You where found floating on a piece of deck, passed out... how is what I'd like to know. But as you have been unconscious for two days, I presume you are hungry. And perhaps you should be dressed more… suitably, before I ask questions."

Katrina flushed slightly, she was still in her shift.

"Fortunately," he continued "we have a lady passenger. No doubt she is willing to spare a few dresses."

------------------------

Briony Charmaine was pleasant enough, and Katrina felt quite amiable towards her, when she wasn't prattling inanely about slippers, dresses, balls, dinner parties and suitors. All of which were Briony's favorite discussion topics.

Briony gave Katrina a fine cotton dress of sea green, the hem, scooped neckline and tiny puffed sleeves were trimmed in pure white ribbon. Apologizing and lamenting for the lack of fashion the whole time she was helping Katrina into the dress, trying to minimize the pain that accompanied each movement of her arm. Briony explained the doctor didn't allow a corset because of Katrina's injured ribs. Quite honestly, Katrina was thankful that she wasn't to be squeezed into one of those awful contraptions.

"You are quite the topic on deck you know." Briony informed Katrina while brushing her hair. "What with you showing up out of seemingly nowhere on some planks of wood, covered with naught but a wet shift. There! What do you think?" Katrina took the proffered hand mirror with her free hand. The style was simple, hair brushed back and secured with a ribbon to match her dress.

Katrina smiled "Thank you, Briony, it is lovely. " Katrina offered, knowing it was the expected response.

Briony positively glowed.

--------------------------------

Katrina stared blankly at the small volume of poetry lying in her lap. A tray of half eaten broth and brown bread sat on the small table at the side of the overstuffed chair in which she sat.

"You must have read the same line at least a dozen times by now."

The amused voice jolted Katrina out of her reverie and making her start, causing a pang to shoot down her side. She swung her eyes to meet and amused pair of silvery blue eyes.

--------------------------------

She looked enchanting. Her slim figure engulfed in the large chair, her golden hair shining like a halo around her bent head in the muted light.

He didn't know how long he stood watching her, but suddenly he knew he wanted those captivating turquoise eyes looking at him.

"You must have read the same line at least a dozen times by now."

Yes, he decided, most captivating eyes.

-------------------------------

"Hello, Lieutenant." Katrina greeted.

"Good afternoon, Miss…I do believe you have the advantage on me." He gave a crooked grin, folding his arms and leaning against the desk

"Ellis, Katrina Ellis." She supplied.

"Well, Miss Ellis, I was wondering if you could tell me what you were doing floating around in the middle of the ocean."

"The ship I was on, the _White Tiger_ was attacked. I was asleep below deck, a noise awoke me, and at first I thought it was thunder, but then realized it was cannon fire. I ran onto deck, the next round of fire threw me off the ship." Katrina could smell the acrid scent of gun powder.

"Do you know the name of the ship that attacked you?"

Katrina closed her eyes. She could see once again the hazy smoke, a smudge of red showing through. "_Blood Stone_." She whispered. "It was call the _Blood Stone."_

The lieutenant muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "damn bloody pirates".

Katrina opened her eyes to find him now sitting on the foot stool next to the chair. A thought struck her.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Miss Ellis?" he looked up at her

"Were there… did you …find anyone else?"

he was silent for a moment "We did find some ship wreckage. There was one…"

Katrina's heart leapt. _Jordie?_

"A small lad, he was badly wounded. He didn't make it."

_Not Jordie?_ "No one else?" she whispered brokenly.

He was suddenly fascinated by the tricorn hat he held in his hands, fidgeting with it.

"No." he said, slowly raising his eyes to meet hers. "I'm afraid not."

Any hope left in her eyes shattered, she covered her face and cried. Comforting arms came around her and soft hushing sounds were murmured into her ear. Not realizing what she was doing, she buried her face in the available chest and wept as if her heart would break, weeping herself into exhaustion. The steady heartbeat beneath her ear lulling her to sleep.

-----------------------------------

Lieutenant Norrington looked down at the tearstained face cradled on his chest. She was sleeping. Gently he picked her up, placed her on the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her.

Giving a deep sigh he left the cabin, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Lieutenant!" a young powder monkey ran up to him. "The commodore wan's ta see ya."

He looked up at the imposing figure overseeing the ship from the quarter deck. He mounted the stairs and approached the man.

"Commodore." he gave a smart salute. "Lieutenant Daniel Norrington reporting, you wanted to see me sir?"

James Norrington turned to look at his son. "How is are young lady? I heard she was awake."

----------------------------------

Well, did I fool you? Did you think the Lieutenant was James Norrington?

Oh well, reviews are as good as getting a free massage!


	10. The Charming Lt Norrington

Hi, all! Scarlet Rebelle here! I hope y'all are having a good week so far.

This chapter is a little hastily put together, so sorry if it is a bit short.

No dedication this week, cause I don't feel like it.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** Good point, well hopefully this chapter makes it all better, or so I hope. / Fanciful? Yes I suppose I am, but that is what stories are for right?

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Oh, how fun? I have a fan girl! happy dance No, I will not repeat it, if you missed it, that is your own fault! Any who…perchance we will navigate why father and son are different, no?

**CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow**: Well, I thought that I would at least try, it could have happened before the movie, before Norrington was promoted, even though it is after the movie.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho**: Yes, that they are, I'm glad your computer is running now, cause it kinda would be if you are reading this right now. Oh, and that is just gross.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own James Norrington, all else in this chapter (and the last one, 'cause I forgot a disclaimer for that chapter) I do own though.

Briony and Katrina were sitting on plush cushions just outside the captain's cabin under an awning of sailcloth. Katrina idly sketched random items that lay about the ship's deck while Briony was happily applying her needle to a section of cloth set in an embroidery frame, happily humming what Katrina suspected was a ballroom tune. She sighed setting down her borrowed pencil and sketch pad, there where only so many things on a deck to draw. And she allowed her mind to wander.

After a week of boredom the ship's surgeon had declared her well enough to leave the cabin, and for her arm to be unbound, and Katrina really did feel healthy again, if not for an uncomfortable ache in her side. But regardless, she was just happy to be out of the cabin, despite its comfortable atmosphere, it had become sort of a gilt cage. That surgeon was very strict and very mad when Katrina had dared to venture out on deck against his orders to rest on the third day after she had woken up.

Suddenly Katrina's view of empty space blocked by a blue jacket brought her back to earth.

"Good day to you, Miss Charmaine. Miss Ellis." Lieutenant Norrington stood in front of them, looking dashing in his navel uniform. "I was wondering if you would care to take a turn about deck with me." He addressed Katrina.

Happy for any diversion, and knowing it would be rude to refuse, Katrina smiled, getting to her feet with only a small wince, and accepted his arm. They walked in silence until they came to the back railing of the quarter deck, where they stopped, watching the wake the hull of the ship cut through the water.

"Why did you decide to join the navy, Lieutenant?" it was the only thing Katrina could think of to break the silence, that and she really was curious about the young man standing beside her.

"Well," he turned around to lean back on the railing so he could face her. "I guess the most simple answer would be because of my adoptive father."

Katrina stayed silent, inwardly encouraging him to continue.

He sighed and his eyes became distant with memories. "My parents died in a carriage accident when I was little. I no longer remember much about them, or my old home, only that it was a happy and carefree place. Uncle James is my only living relative, the brother of my mother. He was already in the navy, gone a lot, so I was sent to a boarding school at seven, and after that , the Royal Naval Academy in Greenwich. The Commodore planed to purchase my commission for me, it seemed ungrateful to refuse, I enjoy it and I know no other trade. I really do look up to him as a father and he treats me like a son."

"Oh." Katrina breathed.

"Well, we are bound for the colonies to drop off some troops, you know, but then we will proceed to Port Royal in the Caribbean. I was hoping that you would come with us."

Katrina slightly panicked. What could she say? She was running away from her father who was a drunk and who had almost daily beaten her? Katrina didn't want pity, and she didn't want to ruin these people's disillusionment. She knew they thought her to be a respectable young miss, and she was fine by that.

"My mother died a few years back." _Well_, she told herself , _that much was true_ "My father decided I need a female's guidance, and not being able to provide it himself, he is sending to live with some relatives in the colonies.." _That part was complete fabrication and you know it Katrina Rae Ellis_.

"Relatives?" he seemed disappointed.

"Yes. Cousins of my mother, once removed." She turned her head to look at him, his face was just inches from hers, if he just leaned forward a little…

"LAND HO!" a cry from the crow's nest sounded.

The Lieutenant looked up startled. "One day ahead of schedule." He murmured. "Please excuse me, Miss Ellis."

"Of course." Katrina replied as he moved toward the front of the quarter deck, pulling out his telescope, training where the lookout had pointed.

------------------------------------------

The _Lexicon_ docked at Charleston harbor early the next morning. Katrina stood at the railing with a small cloth bag containing the four extra dresses that Briony donated from her own wardrobe. While she waited for the ship's boarding ramp to be lowered Briony was trying to convince her to stay.

"Katrina, please, do say you will come with us, I hear there are great parties held at the plantation's owner's houses, and that they have young sons." Katrina glanced at her with a slight grimace. Briony laughed, then lowered her voice to a confidential tone. "And Lieutenant Norrington will be stationed there. Surely you know he has taken a fancy to you."

Katrina bushed.

"Ah!" Briony exclaimed with glee. "Now you must simply come! We wouldn't want a heartbroken young Lieutenant on our hands, would we?"

"I can't, Briony. M-my family is expecting me." She fumbled over the lie, a little unsure of her future in an unknown country.

Briony sighed defeat. "Well, at least promise to write."

Katrina forced a small smile. "I will." The ramp was lowered and she picked up her bag, moving towards it.

"You will not reconsider, and join us to Port Royal?" a voice said near her shoulder. Katrina whirled around.

"I'm afraid not, Lieutenant." Katrina said.

"I didn't think it would hurt to try." He smiled boyishly, if a little sheepishly.

"No, I suppose not." Katrina turned back to the ramp. "Good bye, sir." She was gone then, disappearing into the crowded wharf.

-------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Norrington watched her figure vanish in the bustling crowd. _Dammit! I don't even know where she is going!_ Frustrated he turned to order the unloading and over see the supplies replenished.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope ya all liked it, kinda boring, I know. Though I hope to get a little more action going in later chapters

If you haven't figured it out by know, I'm a hopeless romantic, though I promise to try to keep the squishiness down to a minimum.

Reviews are as good as a breeze on a hot summer's day.


	11. On the Run Again

Hi again! Just a little side note, I'm going to be going through my already posted chapters and fix the typos and what not.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Kates Master's Sister:** New reviewer! Now that is an interesting idea…but I will not say anything, you'll just have to wait and see how it goes, cause honestly I don't even know. Oh, and updates are once a week, usually on Wednesday s.

Nautical Assignment: Um, gunner! Yeah, we need some defenses, right?

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Now calm down. Swearing will get you no where, demands will get you no where, and flattery will get you every where! Yes, I admit it I'm so shallow. No you never did mention it, but I'm glad you like it, I do enjoy it myself.

**Allbountiesaccepted:** YAY! You're not dead! I was wondering where you went off to, don't scare me like than again…

Right, so here's chapter, what am I up to?…. oh, right, 11.

------------------------------------

Katrina trudged wearily down another street that made up the maze of the bustling seaport. Her head hanging down in despair. It seemed she had been to every public serving house in the city. Not a single tavern or inn needed to hire another serving girl.

And so she was walking aimlessly around, trying to decide what to do next when the smell of fresh baked bread reached her nose, causing her stomach to rumble. She hadn't had anything to eat since that morning before leaving the ship. Following the delicious aroma, she found herself standing in front of a very neat looking tavern. The sign above the door was carved into the shape of a lion and "Lyon's Den" was written in bold black letters.

She pushed open the door. It was a very clean and cheery place. Scrubbed wood floors, neat little tables were placed in an orderly fashion about the room covered with checkered tablecloths, there was a bar at the far side of the room. A tall man stood behind it, polishing glasses.

"'Ello, miss." He said in a jovial voice. "Ye here for a bite, hm?"

"John, who is it?" a voice called, a plump motherly woman came out of a door which Katrina guessed to be the kitchen. "Oh, 'ello, love." She said in a sweet cockney accent. "why don' ye sit down? We have mincemeat pie or vegetable stew wi' bread today, what will it be?"

"Well, I actually wanted to know if you're looking for help? Even if it's just for the night?" Katrina ventured.

"Praise be!" the motherly woman bubbled. "Did I no' tell ye John?" she turned back to Katrina "Ye be a God send. Our girl just up and quit th' other day. We would be glad o' a bit o' help. We 'ave just enough time ta tell ye how we run things, it be almos' time for th' supper rush."

--------------------------------------

"Hello, gentlemen." Katrina said approaching a table. "We have Mincemeat pie or vegetable stew with fresh bread tonight, what would you like?"

The men looked up, startled from their conversation. "Where be Maria? The normal gal?" one asked.

"She quit. Now, what would you be having?" Katrina took their orders and relayed them to the kitchen. Mrs. Lyons quickly made up the requested food, Katrina bringing them out to the table.

-------------------------------------------

Katrina sat down at a table in the kitchen with Mrs. Lyons.

"I never thought tonight would end." Katrina said, taking a bit of mincemeat pie.

Mrs. Lyons laughed. "Aye, it was a bit more then we usually do get 'round 'ere." She agreed.

"Well, John and I are off to bed, Katrina. Do you mind cleaning up the spare dishes? We can wash then in the morning."

"Not at all, Mrs. Lyons." Katrina responded.

"Good nigh' child." Mr. Lyons called from the foot of the staircase.

Katrina had finished with the dishes and was about to retire to her own room that the Lyons gave her when she heard the front door open.

Groaning, Katrina retied her apron and picked up her tray, going through the swinging door into the dimly lit dining room.

"What will it be tonight, gentlemen?" she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"A round of grog, poppet." A familiar voice said. Startled Katrina looked more intently at the face of the speaker.

_Riley!_ "Oh, Lord." Katrina breathed and suddenly she was running. She didn't know how long she ran and didn't stop running until she tripped over a tree root. Pushing herself up Katrina looked around, noticing she was in the woods beyond the port city. Too alarmed to return to the tavern or even the town Katrina walked steadily away from the city until she found a likely gathering of brush. Burrowing a hole to the general middle of the small clump of the bushes, she curled up to spend a cold night in the forest.

-------------------------------------

Yes, I know, I am evil for leaving it there, but I really don't have anymore time to write right now, guess you'll just have to wait for next week.


	12. The Chase

It's that time again! Update Wednesday!

Today's chapter is dedicated to:

**Little Country Dragon:**

Yay! Another new reviewer!

Yes, yes, I know, y'all want Jack back, but he doesn't fit back into the story yet, so…yeah. No! Anything but the eyes. Must…resist…the…eyes…. make them stop!

Nautical assignment:Um… sail maker! That's what a ship needs, but what a ship is… is freedom.

**Sarah-K-O-M:** My most faithful reviewer! A great big thanks to you! (HUG) And see where politeness gets you?

The knights of Nee demand a sacrifice!

-----------------------------------------------

She was tired no exhausted. And yet she couldn't sleep. Fear kept her awake. Every nocturnal sound and movement was another reason to stay awake and alert. Giving up on sleep Katrina sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them resting her chin on her knees and staring straight forward, her mind restlessly working.

_What will I do? No where to go. Too dark to go anywhere right now anyway…_

_You could be in the Caribbean. _A voice reasoned.

_But then I would have to live the lie that I was well born, and I'm not. I refuse to live a lie._

_You could have a soft bed in a warm house. _

_And live a lie._

_Have many pretty dresses, more friends like Briony…_

"Stop it, stop it, I must be going crazy, arguing with myself." Exasperated, she ran her hand though her hair. Resolutely she set her mind back to the problem at hand; what to do. She was so tired, if she just rested her eyes a moment…

Next thing she knew she was startled by a distant crash. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. The crashing was coming closer.

"I know yer out 'ere poppet!" an all too familiar voice called.

_No!_ Katrina's mind screamed. She moved stealthily to a better hiding place behind some close growing trees, the narrow spaces between them allowing for glimpses of the forest beyond them.

"Ye caused quite a bit o' trouble. Ye an' tha' lil whore Fleur." He was saying conversationally. "Ye can hear me, canna ye? Couldn't believe me eyes last ni'. 'Ere halfway 'round th' world be our lil Trina. Who whoulda guessed?" He sounded closer. "Ye need not worry, I'll not be takin' ye back to Madame, no, I be wantin' ye all for meself."

Katrina could see him prowling about not eight feet from where she hid. She fought to control her breathing, her heart was beating so loud and wildly she was sure he could hear it. He looked directly at the tree she was hiding behind. Involuntarily Katrina backed up a step, nearly blundering over a dead branch.

"'Ello poppet." His grin was victorious.

Katrina scrambled to her feet as he rounded the trees. "Ye do as yer told and I might just be nice to ye." He said advancing towards her.

Suddenly Katrina thrust the branch towards his stomach, hearing a satisfying whoosh of air, she swung it towards his head. He roared in pain and rage. But Katrina was already off running, she could hear him thundering behind her.

Katrina ran until she thought her lungs would burst. She abruptly changed course and dashed behind a large tree just to her left, her intuition kicking in.

Riley charged right past, only to stop still a few yards from Katrina's hiding place.

"You are trespassing, young sir." Katrina heard a new voice say.

Curious, Katrina peeked around the edge of the trunk. Riley was standing, hands up, at the unfriendly end of a rifle which was held by a well dressed middle aged man sitting on a fine horse.

"Beg pardon, govn'r." Riley's voice shook. "Didna mean no 'arm."

"What are you doing here?" the man's demanded. Cocking back the hammer.

"Jus' lookin' for me lil sister, govn'r." Riley was now visibly shaking.

"I do not appreciate or tolerate liars." The man glowered. "I suggest you leave, now." His tone of voice allowed no room for augment.

Carefully, so that his movements would not be misinterpreted, Riley turned around and started walking away, moving a little faster with each step.

The man watched his figure move away, the rifle following every movement until the it was out of sight, and the noise of running had faded away.

The man sighed, uncocked his gun, sliding it back into its holster attached to his saddle.

"You can come out now, miss." He commented, his voice void of all menacing hostility. "He's gone now. He won't be coming back, that cad was a coward."

There were a few moments where nothing happened.

"Come, now child. I won't hurt you, on my word as a gentleman."

Slowly, Katrina stepped forward, her head slightly bent.

"Well, now, it seems you need a place to stay."

"Yes, sir." Katrina glanced up somewhat suspiciously.

"Tell me, do you know how to cook or clean?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, not satisfied with that last line…

**Important notification!** Next week will be void of an update, mid terms you see, and I must study like a mad woman.

Oh, and by the way, I was thinking of changing the title… any suggestions? Or should I just keep it as it is?

Reviews are as good as Italian ice!


	13. New Friends

Hey! I'm back after a week's absence. If you were wondering, my midterms went quite well. Except for the parts where my brain totally froze…

Chapter dedicated to:

My brand-new baby niece! A healthy little girl, Katelyn Hope! She is so adorable! But then, I am a bit biased…

**Solace-Flower:** Glad you like it so far. And updates are Wednesday or earlier if I finish them sooner.

**LittleCountryDragon:** Yes, well, math is gross. And update Wednesday is resuming normal schedule.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** Yes, yes, back to food. Anywho, your review sounds like a multiple personality disorder, I tells ya, you both need to get your own pen name. So, yeah… the governor is… not gonna say! HA! Oh, btw, love the British-type talk, made me smile.

**CAPTIN Matey Sparrow:** Yay! Another review from you! I thought you might be one of those people who review once or twice and are never heard from again, but I'm so glad your not! I love getting reviews, they brighten my day.

I would like to take this opportunity to point out that in chapter 12 govn'r is used as a term of respect, not an actual governor.

On to Ch. 13…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgewood was a beautiful place. The sheer size of it was intimidating. Katrina was directed by a footman to the kitchen's back door where she was told to ask for a Mrs. Milton. Upon entering Katrina espied a formidable looking woman chopping vegetables at a long work table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mrs. Milton?" Katrina asked.

"I most certainly am not." The woman said in a booming voice, looking appalled. "And I'll thank you to leave me alone." She carried the chopped vegetables to a pot of boiling water, completely ignoring Katrina.

"Don't mind her." a woman farther down the work table said. "Tha's how Melissa always is. And who might you be?"

"Oh, My name is Katrina, I'm new here."

"Of course! You must be the new help. By the way. you can call me Millie, Mrs. Milton sounds too formal, and there's no sense in standing on ceremony, is there?"

Katrina was surprised, this woman looked to be too young to be head cook. She looked only to be in her late twenties.

"You can help peel the potatoes for today's dinner." Millie motioned to the far end of the table where a young woman with dirty blond hair was peeling a large pile of potatoes.

Katrina walked over to the girl and accepted the knife the girl handed her with a smile. "I'm Katrina." She said, reaching for a potato.

"Rachel Bandel." The girl replied just as a young girl of about two with white-blond hair and large deep blue eyes came running up to her, shrieking. "And this is my daughter, Seraphima, we call her Sera."

"Hello, Sera." Katrina said dropping to her knees so she was eye level with the little girl. Sera hid her face in her mother's skirt. "My name is Katrina, can you say Katrina?"

Sera peeked out from the skirts she was clutching to. "Trina?" She attempted.

"N-no." Katrina was shaken by the little girl's effort to say her name.

"You'll have to for give her, she isn't very good at pronunciation yet." Rachel explained.

"It's alright." Katrina reassured her. "Let's try this, Sera. Kat-rina, Can you say Kat?"

"Kitty?" Sera ventured.

Katrina laughed lightly. "Sure, Sera. You can call me Kitty."

Sera gave her aradiant smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Sera is pronounced like Sarah.

I know, short, but I got it up on a MONDAY! Mebbe I can get another up by Wednesday, to help make up for last week.

Reviews are as good as Applebee's chicken fajita roll-ups!

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"Come and see the violence inherent in the system! Help! Help! I'm being repressed!"


	14. A Day of Normalcy

Hi all! Another short chapter, sorry, writer's block.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Solace Flower**

Who the last chapter was originally going to be dedicated to, but sorry, family takes precedence in my life.

**Captain Blackett:**

AHA! I found you out! I always do wonder who reads my fic without reviewing. And now I know one more person that reads it… Oh, and yes, you still will get the sneak peek for next week.

**AKAFredandGeorge:**

Sorry, you got beat out by Captain Blackett, but check the bottom for another chance!

---------------------------------------

Katrina sprawled on her cot in the servants' quarters, glad for a rest after a hard day at work. It had been almost three months since that first day. She had discovered that Millie, as she like to be called, ran a very tight and tidy household. She expected no less than excellence but was a very fair and pleasant sort of person. Which earned her the respect of the staff, causing smooth running of most matters.

Katrina allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

_Oomf!_ A soft heavy object landed squarely on Katrina's stomach, an object that quickly scrambled off, then started tugging incessantly at her hand, repeating "Kitty, up! Kitty, up!" in a determined voice.

Katrina groaned and covered her head with her pillow mumbling "Not today, Sera, it's my day off."

The pillow was abruptly snatched from her possession accompanied by a stern voice. "Oh no you don't. You promised to go into town with me today, and I want to get there before it gets too hot to walk."

Reluctantly Katrina rolled onto her back and peered up at her momentary antagonist. Seeing that Rachel was indeed already up and dressed in burgundy trimmed cream dress rather than her customary gray maid's uniform, Katrina grumbled a grudging "Give me a minute. I just woke up." While Sera continued her chant, only now she was jumping on Katrina's mattress, white-gold curls bouncing.

Rachel laughed and caught an airborne Sera around the waist in mid jump, carrying her out of the room. "Twenty minutes, or I'll send Sera back in here!" Rachel called over her shoulder.

Knowing from pervious experience that it was no idle threat, Katrina stood with a stretch and a yawn, regarding her "to town" clothes, or in other words, anything besides her maid's uniform. Hanging on a few pegs nailed into the wall where three of the uniforms and two other dresses, which showed some of Rachel's skill with a needle, evidenced in the addition of any form of red, the woman's favorite color.

After a moments hesitation, Katrina decided on an azure dress, the hem embroidered with minuscule scattered scarlet and deep sapphire flowers, with more sprinkled over the skirt.. She washed her face and was just finishing tying back her hair when Sera came charging through her doors again.

"Well, I hardly believe that was twenty minutes." Katrina directed a playful glare at the little girl, who just giggled and started pulling on Katrina's hand again. With a sigh Katrina followed, pausing just long enough to make sure her door was closed.

"Good morning, Millie." she called once Sera had "led" her captive to the kitchens.

"Morning, Kitty." Millie replied, everyone at Bridgewood had adopted Sera's version of Katrina's name, mainly because they all doted on the adorably impish little creature. "Your breakfast is getting fixed for you." She pointed to already Sera smothering toast with butter and strawberry jam, which she handed to Katrina.

"Thank you, precious." Katrina took a bite and ruffled Sera's hair, which only succeeded in her hand being caught once more, but this time she was towed towards the door.

"Good bye, Millie." Katrina said with a laugh.

"Have a nice time in town, dear." Millie replied with an amused twinkle in her eye.

Once out the door, Sera released Katrina's hand and bounced up to her mother. "All here?" Rachel asked, Sera gave her a vigorous nod. "Lets go then." She started forward, Katrina falling into step with her, Sera in-between them.

"What do you need in town?" Katrina asked finishing off her piece of toast.

"Oh, cloth, trim, ribbon, thread, and a few more odds and ends." Rachel replied counting off the items on her fingers.

"Sounds like more sewing."

"Well, Sera is growing so fast, she'll need new cloths soon. Besides, my little girl has a birthday coming up, don't you sweetheart?"

Sera beamed an angelic smile at her mother.

"Is that so?" at Sera's nod Katrina continued. "How old are you going to be?"

Sera held up two little fingers.

"My, what a big girl you will be!" she exclaimed, which caused Sera's smile to grow wider.

The little village came into view, Sera skipping ahead happily, going straight for the bakery.

"I guess she has her priorities in order. " Katrina smiled.

" She does have very strong opinions on the order of our business." Rachel replied, sharing a grin with Katrina.

------------------------------------------

OK, not very exciting, but I like how it turned out.

Reviews are as good as smoothies NOT made by frat boys (don't ask).

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"Unfortunately I cannot. Business, you see."


	15. A Mask?

Hi to all my faithful and new readers.

I know you where all hoping for a bit more action this chapter, but unfortunately it seems that won't be happening. I promised my sister I would go shopping with her today, and I only have the smallest bit prewrote.

Sigh.

Seems I stumped you all though with that last movie quote. In case you where wondering, it's from "The Count of Monte Cristo"

This weeks chapter is dedicated to:

**Darkangel:**

Hi Sarah! And you really should attempt a story. I bet there are some pretty good ideas in that head of yours…

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Thank you thank you thank you! You are the only one of my reviewers that gives me feedback on my own characters, and I love getting it. And you know what? Computers suck, but alas we all must live with it, non?

**LittleCountryDragon:** Yeah, school sucks. Sorry for the lack of excitement (yet again). And well, just wait a few more chapters.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Yeah, I can take a hint, more Jack, and yet still, he doesn't fit back into the story…yet

little reminder, the Blue Crow is the tavern where Katrina worked in London before it shut down. referance ch 1

---------------------------------------

Katrina was humming a jaunty little tune she remembered hearing while working at the Blue Crow as she was hanging up freshly washed linens to dry. Her humming was cut off by a short shriek followed by a cry of "Kitty!" Two little arms wrapped firmly around her knees, eliciting a startled squeak as she grabbed at a sheet, in an unsuccessful attempt to regain her balance.

"Sera!" Katrina exclaimed, exasperated, trying to disentangle herself from the damp and now dusty sheet.

But the little girl just giggled saying "Look, Kitty." doing a pirouette, showing off a new dress that was pure white, trimmed ad the hem, short puffed sleeves and around the waist with thick blue ribbon so deep that it looked almost violet, matching Sera's eyes perfectly.

"Very pretty." Katrina commented, peeling the clingy cloth from herself. "Did your mum make it?"

Sera nodded, twirling again, skirt flaring out. Katrina studied the garment a bit closer.

Surprisingly there wasn't a stitch of red in sight. Sera continued spinning, arms held out from her sides, gleefully shrieking and laughing. Katrina smiled at her mirth, remembering doing the same thing in her younger years.

Sera tumbled unceremoniously at Katrina's feet with a dizzy giggle that stopped abruptly when a sheet fluttered down over her head. Shrieking, Sera began to battle the offensive cloth. Katrina couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled pout the little girl gave her when she gave in and finally helped Sera out of the sheet.

Suddenly a masculine laugh joined Katrina's, surprised, she spun towards the sound. There, a young man with sandy brown hair stood. "That look usually means trouble." He said, green eyes twinkling.

"Link!" Sera squealed, rushing up to the man.

With another hearty chuckle that man scooped Sera up and spun her in a circle, then placing her on the ground, crouching before her.

"How is my favorite one year old?" he asked. Sera shook her head and held up two fingers. His eyes grew big in mock shock. "Two already? I didn't know, I feel totally unprepared for this." he said, reaching into his coat pocket, producing a simply wrapped package. "Her you go, pixie."

With a smile Sera caught the package from his hand and tore it open allowing that paper to fall away, she gazed at a little doll. And one other thing, a mask. Sera beamed at the man, hugging the doll and holding the mask to her face. She turned to Katrina holding out the presents. "See, Kitty?"

"Yes, precious, they are very nice. But why a mask Mr. Link?"

"It's just Link, short for Lincoln." He told her. "And for the masque dance in town at the fair. You didn't know about it?"

Katrina shook her head. "It is the first I've heard about it." She bent down to pick up the now two dirty sheets. "I better get these to the wash house." She said, rolling them into a bundle.

"Here, let me help you." He reached for the sheets, but his hand was captured in Sera's grasp.

"Looks like you have another responsibility to look after." Katrina grinned.

"So I do." He returned, looking down at Sera.

"Come see mommy." She demanded and drug him to the kitchen door, still clutching her new doll and mask.

Katrina smiled and shook her head at their retreating backs, did no one say no to the little "pixie"? As Link liked to call her, Katrina decided it fit perfectly.

Katrina wandered down a side path, it took longer to get to the wash house, but it took her through her favorite part of Bridgewood, the gardens. She allowed her mind to wander and started humming again.

Turning a corner, she bumped into something solid and hard, causing her to fall down, scrambling to maintain her load of laundry. She looked up to see what she hit.

"Hello." A man said, she could see from his clothing that he wasn't a servant.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I had no idea, almost nobody is in here this time of day." She apologized. Getting up off the ground.

"Well, that's just perfect, isn't it?"

Katrina looked up, startled to see him leering at her. "Please excuse me, I have to get by." She attempted to walk past him.

"Why the rush?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

Katrina's eyes flashed turquoise fire, "Sir, unhand me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Suddenly Katrina slapped him and stomped on his foot, hard, causing him to release her arm and grab at his injured foot.

"That's why." Katrina said curtly walking off, smiling to herself.

-----------------------------------------------

OK, so a little bit happened. Yeah, didn't expect that to happen…

Reviews are as good a pizza hobo pies!

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"Told you he was real."


	16. Gossip

Hi all! Yes, it is that time again!

(Drum roll please)

UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Book Worm1211:**

Half hour? That's all it takes? Subject change! I don't think anyone has ever called me Scarlet before… hmmm.

**It's Kat Sparrow luv.:**

Glad you like it so far… I guess you'll just have to hang around to see if you think it's as good when it is finished, no?

**LittleCountryDragon:**

How far north do you have to be to consider Michigan southern? Oh, well. A pizza hobo pie is just a hobo pie with pizza toppings inside, but to understand that you need to know what a hobo pie is. First of all you need a hobo pie maker, its like two miniature square ('bout 3-3 ½ inch) skillets that lock together, concave sides facing each other, then you take a piece of bread. Butter one side and place it butter side down in one half of the hobo pie maker, add toppings, another piece of buttered bread, butter side up this time, mind you, put the other half of the hobo pie maker on top, lock it in place, cook over a camp fire and enjoy! And hey, sugar highs are great! I LOVE SUGAR! (Insane evil laugh)

**Sarah-K-O-M:**

Yeah, I reread my story, and decided Katrina was getting to be too much of a watering pot… Perhaps I should add some more butt whipping in the future. What do you think?

Aaaaaaaaaaand chapter16

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again, Keeley." Katrina said.

The pretty young maid laughed. "Don't fret yourself. It won't be the first time laundry has do be redone because of Sera."

"She wasn't the only one." Katrina mumbled under her breath. But fortunately the queen of gossip didn't seem to hear, for she kept right on talking, reporting the juiciest tidbits on recent happenings around Bridgewood.

"They say that the centurion is back." Keeley let out a girlish giggle.

"The centurion?" Gossip was one of the guilty pleasures that Katrina allowed herself.

"You know, that creature that is supposed to be half human, half horse? Well, this man rides as if he where part of the horse. And he does some wonderful stunt riding too. No doubt you'll see him perform at the fair. Oh, and he has the most gorgeous eyes you ever did see!"

"Just who is this man, Keeley?" Katrina inquired.

"Oh, you would not know him, would you? He left a while back to train some horses for the master's friend. I heard that he made a good sum of money for it too. I bet half of the girls in the village are smitten with him. I can't blame them none either, he's a handsome bloke, that one is. I also heard-"

"Keeley!" an irked voice cut in. "There is work to get done! Socialize in your free time, and Kitty, isn't it almost time for dinner?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins!" both the girls chorused.

"I'll tell you the rest later." Keeley winked one brown eye at Katrina.

"I'll hold you to that!" Katrina promised.

Rachel Met Katrina at the kitchen door. "There you are! I was about to send out a search party for you! How long can it take to hang a couple of sheets?"

Katrina merely laughed.

"Come on. We have your favorite, vegetable duty tonight."

Katrina groaned and followed Rachel to the work table. She grabbed a knife and started chopping up carrots to fit into the pot.

"I tell you, he's back." Betsy, a scullery maid said from across the table.

"And how would you know a thing like that?" Chloe, another maid, parried.

"Joe, the footman told me, he helped unload his luggage." Betsy replied grinning with her superior knowledge.

"Then why haven't we seen him?" Chloe was trying to find any holes in Betsy's narrative.

"He's hiding, got kicked out."

"I can't believe he got kicked out of school, again!" Chloe exclaimed, apparently convinced Betsy was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, but who?" Katrina allowed her curiosity to get the better of her.

"He's a liar, gambler, brawler, drinker, womanizer…" Chloe started.

"The master's son, Edmond." Betsy explained.

There was a clatter beside Katrina. She turned to see Rachel, whom had dropped her knife. Her face was pale, eyes wide, frightened and unfocused. Katrina followed her gaze to where Sera was playing quietly on the floor with her new doll. As if struck by lightning, Katrina suddenly understood why nobody talked about Sera's father.

"Rachel…"

She didn't move.

"Rachel…"

Still nothing.

"Rachel!"

She jumped slightly. "Huh…er, what?"

"Are you alright?" Katrina asked, concerned.

"Y-yes just fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Katrina lied, sensing Rachel didn't want to talk about it.

"I also heard that a servant struck him, apparently for no reason." Betsy's voice drew Katrina back into the conversation.

"No reason?" Chloe scoffed. "Balderdash! Probably deserved it, he did. And you know it."

"Kitty!" Katrina tore herself away from the conversation.

"Yes, Millie?" she called back.

"Could you come with me?"

"One moment!" Katrina put down her knife and wiped her hands on her apron, removing it as she walked over to Millie.

"I need a word with you."

Katrina could tell Millie was troubled. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" She asked apprehensively.

"Kitty, the master asked to speak to you in his study."

"What does he want?"

"Truthfully, I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing." Millie didn't sound all too convinced herself.

"O-of course." Katrina attempted a weak smile.

"Just follow this hall until you reach a pair of double doors on your right."

Katrina had never been in the main part of the house and was awed by it. She craned her neck every which way, trying to take it all in, that is, until she saw the doors, and remembered why she was there.

Tentatively, she knocked on one of the heavy wooden doors.

"Come in." a voice called.

Katrina pushed open the door and dropped a curtsy. "You wanted to see me sir?"

------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I felt like leaving a cliff hanger. And yes, I know it is evil to do so.

Reviews are as good as a turkey artichoke panini! (If that is how you spell it.)

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"And so, without further ado, and no more gilding the lily..."


	17. An Interview, a Question and a Race

**UPDATE WEDNESDAY!**

**(Trumpets and fanfare)**

A big sorry to the last people who answered the last two quotes of the week, but didn't get a preview. I've been extremely busy, and haven't had a chance to send any previews out. They are coming though, I promise.

This week's chapter is dedicated to:

**Tazz Sparrow:**

GAH! Love your story! I really appreciate the review! And a panini is kinda like a grilled sandwich… good stuff.

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Um, yeah, well, I'll have to get around to inserting that in my stories some huh?

**Book Worm1211: **Aw, thanks for the compliments! I do try to update on a regular weekly basis, so no worries there. Australia, huh? Love that accent!

**AKAFredandGeorge: **Right you are m'dear! Good movie, no?

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Pineapples…from…….space? Alrighty then.

**LittleCountryDragon**: Boy, are you in for some good food, I love hobo pies, I hope you'll like 'em too (Careful, they can get REAL hot!). Never said you where slow, just wondered if you lived in like, Canada or somthin'.

**Kyrie:** YAY! New reviewer! HAPPY DANCE! No I will not repeat it, if you missed it, well, that's your fault, no? Oh, and the line from chapter 15 is from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Loin the Witch and the Wardrobe. I love your name btw.

Chapter seventeen…

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Master of Bridgewood sat behind a large dark-wood desk set in the middle of the study. Two of its hunter green walls lined with shelves of books, a set of french doors dominating one more wall and the last wall doors to the hallway and a large painting of ships placed above the doors. Katrina found the dark colors mellow and calming, rather than depressing, as some people might find such colors.

"Young Kitty, I assume?" he asked, not looking up from the estate documents he was pouring over.

"Yessir." Katrina bobbed another curtsy.

"How long have you been in my employ?"

"Near three months now, sir."

He stooped perusing the papers in his hand to look at Katrina.

"Ah, yes!" his eyes lit in recognition. "You're the girl I found in the woods." He chuckled, remembering. "How has Bridgewood been treating you?"

"Very well, sir. Will that be all, sir?" Katrina wanted to get back to check on Rachel, she felt horrible just leaving her.

"It most certainly is not!" a new voice declared from behind Katrina.

Katrina froze in place, she recognized that voice.

"Not now, Edmund, go wait in the parlor."

"But-"

"_Now_." The voice held the same authority it did when commanding Riley off the estate.

Edmund maliciously glared at Katrina, then with a huff he rose from the corner chair he was sitting in and stomped out of the room.

The older man just sighed and shook his head. "Please, be seated." He gestured to the immense overstuffed deep brown leather chairs placed in front of his desk. And Katrina obediently sat down, perched on the edge of the chair. While the man got up and paced in front of her, Katrina watching, apprehensive.

Abruptly, he halted and turned to face her, fixing a stern eye on her. "So, I hear that you have been assailing my guests, with out provocation."

"No, sir." Katrina protested. "I did not do such a thing."

"Suppose you tell me what happened then?" He quirked one eyebrow.

"Well, I was bringing dirty linens to the wash house. I took a path through the gardens, and I'm afraid I let my mind wander. So I bumped into someone, a young man. He refused to let me pass, and I guess I just got frustrated. So I, well, I resorted to a more persuasive method than words." Katrina finished with a slight blush.

"Ah, I was afraid of this happening again." He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "You may go now, thank you Kitty. Oh, and if you could have my son sent back in?"

With a small nod, Katrina got up and headed towards the door. "That boy…" She heard him mutter as she left the room, not hearing more, she was already back to the kitchen to check on her best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Black Pearl_

Captain Jack Sparrow was kneeling on the floor, digging frantically through an old chest in his cabin. "Where is it?" he was muttering to himself. "I know it's here somewhere… He'll kill me if I can't find it…It was her favorite piece."

Jack noticed that there was nothing left in the chest. He cursed under his breath. That was the last chest, now there were things flung all over his cabin, spilling out of chests and drawers.

"Great" he mumbled. "I'm a dead man."

"Cotton!" He called. "Ge' thi' cleaned up 'fore our gues' arrives, would ye? Thanks mate." He said when the mute man entered the room.

"All hands, all hands!" the parrot squawked after Jack's retreating back.

"Gibbs."

"Aye?"

"Go into town, see if you can stall him some while I come up with a good story."

"A good story for what, Jack?"

With a slight twitch, which Jack swiftly turned into a grin, he turned to see a young man standing behind him, hands on his hips.

"Hello, lad." Jack said.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Bridgewood _

_Oomph!_

"_Se-ra!"_

"Kitty, up! Kitty, up!"

Katrina groaned, flinging her arm across her eyes.

"Come on now, the faster we get done with our jobs the quicker we can get ready for the fair and masque dance in the village." Rachel said from the doorway of Katrina's room.

Katrina moved her arm just enough so she could see Rachel. "I don't have anything to wear to it tonight."

"You do now!" Rachel shook out the bundle in her arms. It was a dress. Sapphire blue trimmed in shimmery silver gray. "You'll look just like a princess!" Rachel exclaimed holding the material to herself to show it off.

"Oh." Katrina breathed. "It is beautiful. But I can't take it, what will you wear?"

Rachel laughed. "I made another, for my self, but don't worry, it isn't exactly the same!"

Katrina smiled, glad to see her friend back to normal, if still a bit pale. "Let me guess, is it red and trimmed with gold?" Katrina said sitting up and stretching.

"But of course!" Rachel grinned. "Hurry up and get down stairs. I want to get done early. Come Sera, let Kitty have some privacy." She caught the child's arm and pulled her from the room, allowing Katrina to get ready for work.

The kitchen was bustling with activity, the air almost electric. Everyone was excited for the fair in town, they got half the day off just so everyone could enjoy the festivities.

At noon Katrina, Rachel and Sera all sat down for a short lunch before getting ready to head into the village. "I'll need you to help me with my hair," Rachel was saying to Katrina, "I just can't get it to work the same way you do."

"Only if I get to borrow your spare pair of slippers, I don't think I could dance very well in my shoes." Katrina countered.

"Deal." Rachel said around a mouthful of food.

Two hours later, they were ready to go into town. "Don't forget this." Rachel handed Katrina a mask that matched her dress. "Now, I know a bunch of the others are walking together, and they are taking a wagon for anyone who is too tired to walk back tonight." She looked pointedly at Sera. At two years old, the girl most likely wouldn't last past nine.

The walk to town seemed shorter than usual to Katrina. Walking with a large group there was never a quiet or dull moment, especially with Sera around.

The fair was already in full swing when the group arrived at the town. Katrina and Rachel wandered through the bazaar part set up down the main street, enjoying many sights and smells that could not normally be found in town.

"Kiiiityyy!" Katrina heard her name called out in a sing song voice.

She turned to see Keeley running over to her. "Come on!" Keeley pulled at her arm. "The centurion is here! He's going to be in a horse race! He might do some tricks latter too!" Her eyes where shining from excitement and anticipation. "You have to see him! He is just the most handsome man! Come on!"

Katrina allowed herself to be led to a make shift track that was set up in a field behind the village. A simple fence had been set up to keep spectators out of harms way.

"There he is!" Keeley pointed to the line up of riders getting ready to race.

"Which one?" Katrina craned her neck to see, catching Keeley's enthusiasm.

"The one with those gorgeous green eyes."

"Why, that's Link!" Katrina exclaimed.

"_You know_ _him?"_ Keeley nearly screamed. "You _have_ to introduce me!" 

Before Katrina could answer a gun shot rang out and the horses lunged forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now! Hope y'all liked it!

Question:

which name do y'all like best?

Kadin,

Christopher

or Dakota?

Oh, and it is my mum's birthday today! Everybody together now!

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Mum!

Happy birthday to you!

Reviews are as good as fresh corn on the cob! Yum! And now I will go plant my corn seedlings in my brand new garden! Yay!

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball

and I've never been to Boston in the fall."


	18. Danger, Sweets and A Libertine

**It's update Wednesday!**

Hello to all! If you held on this long, I thank you, now chapter 18, enjoy!

This week's chapter is dedicated to:

**Le Jack:**

Wow! That is more like an essay than a review! But I loved getting it! And yeah, this is a story that has been floating about in my head for a while now, it was not originally a PotC fiction, but the characters fit in rather nicely, or so I hope. And I DID put it under the PotC category, so I thought I might make it a bit more PotC-ish. Katrina is supposed to originally feisty, hopefully her going into a more defiant role won't screw up her character. I know, Jack slurs, but it was just fun to put all those apostrophes in.. And hey the short attention thing? I totally relate. Wow, that was rather a long review response, at least, it was for me. Oh well, long review equals long response, I suppose.

**AKAFredandGeorge: ** 1. Smashing? Smashing what? Romance, huh? Who do you think?

2. Spanking? Who are my characters spanking? Oh, that sounded dirty. Oops. LOVE your analogies!

3. K, you where either a. in a hurry b. didn't really wanna review or c. on a sugar high. My guess is a or c.

**LittleCountryDragon: ** Yes, yes, Jack is back. Hey! That rhymed! Ok, over it, I promise. And yeah. Corn on the cob is yummy, especially when smothered in butter and sprinkled with salt after being boiled for a few minutes. Oh, and it has to be the bi-colored kind, ya know, the white and yellow.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Hedgehogs? Those cute little creatures? Never! Oh, perish the thought! (Oh, the drama) K, I'm over it now, I promise. Any who… Moles mebbe, durn little buggers rip up my lawn.

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Ok, Ok, caaaaalm down, breath, come on… inhale, exhale, repeat. Yeah, that was the general direction I was going for with Link and Edmund.

**Tazz Sparrow: ** Cereal? Haven't seen that one, but I was tempted to buy the fruit snacks I saw in the grocery store the other day…

**BabyBoy1:** I don't know how many times I have said it, but I update once a week, on Wednesdays, or earlier if I have the time. That's it, badgering does not make updates go quicker, in fact they impede my creativity and inspiration.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was cheering loudly, each person urging on their favorite horse and rider. Katrina gripped the rope strung between the posts that marked the outside of the track, watching the horses race. Coming around the bend, Link and his horse were lengths ahead of the other seven riders, it was easy to see why he was called "the centurion", his horse seemed to be an extension of his own body.

A flicker of a movement out of the corner of her eye caught Katrina's attention. What she saw tore a startled cry from her throat, but her shout was drowned out by the clamor of the spectators.

"Sera!" Katrina screamed desperately. The little girl was chasing something onto the race track. _"Sera!" _she tried harder. The little girl caught up her renegade object. And turned to hold up her prize, only to freeze halfway. Staring at the speeding animals running straight at her.

Katrina watched, frozen in terror as the first horse approached her, but it was driven to the side and a body flew from the saddle, seizing the child and curling itself around her.

Other riders saw this and swerved their horses to avoid the two humans huddled on the track, but not all could avoid in time. Two horses rode right over both people.

"Oh, Lord." Katrina was on her knees at Link's side before she knew she moved, Keeley following. A dusty and sobbing Sera was on the other side of the fallen centurion. There where hoof prints on his back. "Link!" she gently rolled him onto his side.

His eyes slowly opened, peering up at the three girls huddled over him. "Angels." He muttered. "I must be dead." He added with a playful smirk.

"Link!" Katrina said exasperated. "That isn't funny!"

"You must be the avenging angel." He directed at Katrina.

"He'll be fine if he can joke about all this. " Katrina told a concerned looking Keeley. "He'll be alright." She addressed the growing crowd around them.

Link let out a groan, and managed to prop himself up on an elbow, one hand holding his head. "Is pixie alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, thanks to you." Katrina reassured, helping him into a sitting position.

"Link!" Sera wailed, throwing herself into his arms.

"Ow!" he winced slightly. "Careful, pixie." He held her from him and looked down at her. Seeing she was only dusty and not really hurt, he smiled at her.

"Oh dear." Keeley said and started dabbing at a large gash on Link's forehead with a handkerchief. She looked up at the crowd of gawkers. "Well, don't just stand there staring! Help me move him!" she ordered, causing some of the onlookers to jump into action.

Two of the men in the group pulled Link to his feet , slinging his arms around their shoulders. and helped him walk the short distance to the shade of a large oak a little ways from the track, out of the way of the main events of the fair. Keeley following, instructing them.

Seeing Link had a fully capable nurse, Katrina turned her attentions to the trembling little girl next to her. "Come here, precious."

Sera crawled onto Katrina's lap, Katrina giving her a short hug. "What made you run onto the track?" she asked gently.

Sera turned her large tear rimmed eyes towards her and held up her hair ribbon up, lower lip trembling.

"Your hair ribbon?" she took the scrap of material from the little girl.

Sera hung her head and nodded, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sera! Kitty!" Rachel ran up to them. "I heard what happened, are you all right?"

"Mommy!" Sera sobbed, throwing herself at her mother.

Rachel caught her. "Shh, It's alright, it's alright." She comforted, slightly rocking the child. Sera slowly clamed down, her sobs subsiding into snuffles. "Let's get you cleaned up." Rachel said after Sera had sufficiently calmed down. "Both of you." She added eyeing the skirt of Katrina's dress which was coated in dust from kneeling on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------

the afternoon had melted away to early evening and most of the fair's participants were sitting on blankets spread around the village commons, partaking of their evening meal. Katrina, Rachel and Sera joined Kelley and Link beneath the oak, all enjoying a basket from the kitchens of Bridgewood.

"I think Millie has grossly over judged the capacity of everyone's stomachs." Katrina commented as they were finishing up their meal, almost half of the food left over.

"Cookie?" Sera said, rummaging around in the basket. Finding none she sat back and fixed Katrina with puppy-eyes.

"Alright," Katrina gave in. "I think I saw a pastry stall at market, lets see if they have any thing left." Sera eyes immediately lost their begging look and lit up along with her smile.

"I better come with and make sure she doesn't convince you to buy the whole stall out." Rachel got up to join them as the small band started tuning up their instruments.

"Hurry back!" Keeley called after them. "You don't want to miss the dance, masques are so fun!"

----------------------------------------------------

The shop was just getting ready to close as the trio of girls walked up to it.

"Excuse me, sir, but my daughter would like a cookie if you have any left." Rachel called to the owner.

"Well now, no cookies left. But I believe I have just the right thing." He said at seeing Sera's expression fall. He lifted a towel covering a tray and pulled out a honey bun, handing it to Sera. "Will this do?"

Sera beamed at him and accepted the treat.

"What do we owe you?" Katrina asked riffling through her skirt pocket for a few coins.

"Owe me?" the man said. "Why nothing, those buns would have been no good by morning anyhow."

"What do we say to the nice man, Sera?" Rachel prompted her daughter.

"Tank oo." Sera recited shyly around a mouthful off honey bun.

"Sera! Don't talk with you mouth full!" Rachel admonished her daughter. Sera swallowed her food and giggled.

Have a nice evening, sir." Katrina said before following her friends back to the commons.

"Where are Keeley and Link?" Katrina asked when they got back to their blanket.

"There, they are dancing." Rachel pointed out a couple twirling around the area cleared for the dancers, festive lanterns strung about to give light in to on coming darkness.

"He shouldn't be moving around like that! He just got run over by two horses!"

Rachel gave a soft laugh. "Link never let something like that stop him before."

"Miss Kitty?" a young masked footman from Bridgewood interrupted whatever Katrina was about to say. "Would you care to dance with me?" Katrina recognized him as Matthew, he was almost painfully shy.

"I would be delighted, Matt." She answered, very aware what a rejection might do to the shy young man's newfound fragile confidence. She tied on her mask and accepted his proffered his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set hours ago Katrina had been dancing for hours on end, and felt as if she danced another dance, her feet might fall off. So she made her way to the refreshments provided by the villagers, begging pardon from a few offers to dance.

She was sipping from a weak but cool glass of lemonade when she caught sight of twinkling green eyes behind a mask at the edge of the trees close to the refreshment table. Katrina smiled and waved to him. He grinned back and motioned for Katrina to follow him, disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Setting her glass down, Katrina wandered into the shadows.

"Link?" she called. "Where are you?"

No answer.

"If you are trying to scare me, I'll hurt you." She warned.

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her against a tree. Rough lips cut off her scream of surprise.

"I got you now, my little minx." Katrina started into green eyes.

"Sir, release me, we don't want a repeat of what happened in the gardens." Katrina strove to remain calm. She was in a dark forest, pinned against a tree by a lecherous man who had a grudge against her. And as far as she knew, no one knew where she was.

"Ah, Minx, why are you so mean to me?" his lips brushed hers. "I could make life much more enjoyable."

"Like you did for Rachel?" She spat at him..

His rough laugh chilled Katrina to the bone. "Oh, she fought it at first too, but in the end I got my own way. I always get my way." He ran a finger down her cheek, roughly forcing her face back to him when she jerked away form his touch. "I don't mind though," he continued "I like my girls feisty." He captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Katrina made a protesting noise against his lips and tried to fight him off.

"Come on, Minx." He whispered in her ear, pressing her against the tree. "I can show you a good time."

"Let me go." Katrina snarled, turning her head away.

"I don't want to." He grabbed her chin, making to kiss her again. But he was abruptly suddenly gone.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone." Link's voice was dangerously low as he stood between Katrina and Edmond. "I suggest you do as she asks."

Edmond scoffed and made a charge at Link, who merely let him come, lending more force to the punch Link threw. Edmond sprawled on the ground, nose bleeding. Link spat at him. "Dumb lecher." He then took Katrina's arm. "Come on, Kitty. Rachel sent me to look for you. We are going back to Bridgewood. And that _thing_," he pointed his thumb at the unconscious man on the forest floor "will, unfortunately, be fine when he comes to."

Katrina allowed Link to lead her to the wagon where she climbed in, a sleepy Sera snuggling up to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked this chapter! It was kinda a last moment thing, they have been keeping me busy at work (grumble).

I am so excited about X-men III: The Last Stand, coming out on Friday!

Hey! Guess what Saturday is!

My Birthday! I'm gonna be 20! Bye-bye teens, sadness.

Reviews are as good as birthday presents!

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"I think when you're groveling, important to bring a very large present."


	19. Good Bye?

Hey all! CHAPTER 19! So this one was a bit hard for me to write, cause my brain train decided to crash.

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: The mighty herb? O…k… then.

Chocola Emo Shizzle: Um riiiiight. That was… interesting. OH! Forgot! NEW REVIEWER! YAY!

Tiff/Bookworm1211: Naughty, naughty. But I can't honestly say that I've never done the same. And I did have a good birthday, thank you.

LittleCountryDragon: Thank you!

Sarah-K-O-M: That he is, that he is.

AKAFredandGeorge: Um… yeah. You both know what I think of you two. And tonguing…your… cup…? The oddness proceeds you.

Le Jack: Um… yeah, well, we'll find out what the master thinks this chapter… shall we? That's about all I's got to say…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. Link paused for a breath and then knocked on the large doors.

"Come in."

The master of Bridgewood sat behind his desk, bent over papers, studying them. "Ah, Link." He leaned back in his chair. "How was Brookfield?"

"Fine sir, but that is not what I am here for."

"No?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir. I had another run in with Edmond last night. I may have broken his nose. He was disturbing a maid."

"I see. I'm sorry my boy, but, last time we made came to an understanding…" the older man trailed off.

"Yessir. I'll go pack my bags."

"Please have my son sent to me."

"I will, sir." Link walked out of the room with a small smirk on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

"EDMOND!"

Everybody in the kitchen stopped their work, startled. The master had never, as long as anyone could remember, risen his voice.

Just then, Link walked into the kitchen, a bag in hand. "I came to say good bye." He said walking up to Katrina.

"Good bye?" She repeated.

"Yes, I'm leaving… for good."

"But, why?" Katrina asked.

"Well, after the last time I decked Edmond, I promised not to do so again, or I would leave. So I am leaving."

"But you only did so to protect me." Katrina protested.

"Those where the conditions, I have to leave."

"But you just can't-"

"Kitty!" Sera ran up to her, cutting her off and crying.

"What is it precious?" Katrina stooped to pick the little child up.

"Mommy." Sera sniffled into her shoulder.

"Where is she?" Katrina asked while attempting to calm the child down.

Sera pointed at the stairs leading to the servants' quarters.

"Still in bed? That's not like her." Link said, starting up the stairs, Katrina right behind, still holding Sera in her arms.

Link opened Rachel's door and held it for Katrina.

"Oh, dear." Katrina put down Sera and rushed to the side of Rachel's bed. She was pale and breathing shallowly. Katrina put a hand to her for head. "She's burning up. Link, go get Millie."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry 'bout the shortness!

Today is my brother's birthday! He's 23!

Happy birthday to Andy!

Sneak peek for next week goes to the first person who can correctly tell me where this line comes from:

"Oh, mother, Shut up."


	20. Good Bye? Part II

Hey! I wrote another tidbit! You all get a two for one deal today!

**Sarah-K-O-M:** I thought it'd be mean to keep you all in suspense for a week, so here is more.

Chapter 20!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina sat against the wall outside of Rachel's room, a bored Sera sitting on her lap, Link leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door, arms crossed.

Sera sighed. "Kitty?"

"Yes, Sera?"

"Mommy be ok?"

Katrina glanced at Link who stared straight ahead, giving no sign that he heard or cared. "I don't know precious."

The door opened and the doctor stepped out with Millie.

"How is she?" Link asked as Katrina got to her feet holding Sera.

The doctor hesitated and looked at Sera.

"Sera, how about we go see if there are any sugar buns left?" Millie held out her arms and the little girl gave a weak smile, but allowed herself to be handed over to the kind woman.

"So?" Katrina prompted the doctor after Sera and Millie were gone.

"I'm afraid its not good news. I'm not sure of the disease, but it appears to be advanced. Advanced enough to be no longer contagious, if it was to begin with. She is sleeping, I gave her some laudanum. I will leave some more to give her if she has trouble sleeping. Sleep and quietness is what she needs now. Try to keep her comfortable. She may yet pull through. I'm afraid that is all I can do for her."

Link grabbed the doctor by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "That's not good enough!"

"Link!" Katrina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it! This won't help Rachel!" the fire in Link's eyes died down a little. " Just- put him down." Link let go of the doctor, allowing him to thud onto the floor.

"I'll go sit with Rachel." Link avoided Katrina's eyes. "Don't tell pixie, not yet." He entered the room and closed the door.

Katrina stared at the closed door for a moment, wondering at the change in Link's attitude. Then she bent to help up the doctor. "Are you alright sir?"

"Perfectly fine, miss." He stood and straightened his hat. "Don't worry about me. Call for me if there is any change."

Katrina followed him to the foot of the stairs. "Good day, Millie. Only mild foods and lots of broth when she is awake." Then he left.

"Millie?" Katrina approached the woman. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Kitty, just give me a minute." Millie finished checking the progress of that night's dinner and returned to Katrina, removing her apron. "Let's go talk in my room, shall we?" Katrina followed Millie to her room.

"Now, what is this all about?" Millie asked after she shut the door and sat in a chair across from the one Katrina was in.

"Millie, what is the relationship between Rachel and Link?" Katrina kept her gaze firmly on her hands folded loosely in her lap.

"Why the sudden interest?" Millie asked.

"Well, when the doctor said he couldn't do much, Link, well, he got really upset. He slammed the doctor against the wall, I've never seen him anywhere near that upset before and well, it scared me."

"Ah, I see. Well, Link and Rachel have always been close, making Rachel the target of jealousy among many of the maids and town's girls. But they misunderstand their relationship. Rachel reminds Link of his younger sister who died in a fire at a young age. He never really has forgiven himself for not being there to help her, he was so young when it happened, though."

"That's terrible." Katrina said.

"Yes, and so he has kind of adopted Rachel as his sister, and not being able to protect her from Edmond has heaped more guilt on him, even though it was none of his fault. He tends to blame himself and has become very protective of her and Sera."

They sat in silence for a while, Katrina allowing the information to settle.

"Is that all dear?" Millie asked.

"Oh!" Katrina mentally shook herself. "Yes, thank you, Millie."

"Well, I best get back to the kitchen, heaven knows what mess has been made since I've been gone." She got up to leave.

"Millie?"

"Yes?"

"Might I have the rest of the day off? I would like to make sure Rachel is alright."

"Today? Of course, though there is not much to be done for her. But I will need you in the kitchens tomorrow, mostly to keep an eye on Sera. We can have the other maids take turns keeping an eye on Rachel."

"Thank you." Katrina got up and followed Millie out the door, turning the opposite way once they reached the hall. She reached Rachel's door and slowly pushed it open. "Link?" He was sitting on a chair next to Rachel's bed. "How is she doing?" She sat on the edge of the bed, the only other place in the room to sit.

"She is fine now, but I think she was having nightmares earlier."

Katrina took Rachel's limp hand in her own. Concerned for her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel had been sleeping for three days straight, with no apparent improvement. If anything, it appeared that she was getting worse. Katrina was kneading dough on the work table, Sera sat at her feet, listlessly rolling a ball back and forth between her knees on the floor. Marie, the maid who was to watch Rachel, came rushing down the stairs.

"She's awake. An' she wants to see Sera." Katrina picked up Sera and quickly brought her up the stairs.

"Mommy?" Sera approached her mother and climbed up on the bed.

"Sera" Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper. "My little angel." Katrina sat on the chair next to her bed. "Kitty? Would you do something for me?"

"Anything." Katrina replied immediately.

"Take care of Sera for me."

"D-don't talk like that. You'll be alright, you'll see." She said, smoothing hair from Rachel's face.

"We both know that's not true." She turned back to Sera. "You mind Kitty, and be a good girl, alright?" Sera gave a nod. "I love you." Rachel reached up and put a hand to Sera's cheek. She fell back asleep so quickly that Katrina was afraid that she was dead.

Rachel slept for another full day before she died, peacefully and in her sleep. Sera was inconsolable, and wouldn't eat. At Rachel's funeral she clung to Katrina and wouldn't stop crying. Katrina stood unmoving, she had already cried her tears and watched stonily as the coffin was lowered into the village cemetery. Link stayed for the ceremony, but left after it was done.

Back at the manor she sat with a crying Sera until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Katrina tucked her in. then retired to her own room, which was in a room now connected to Sera's own small room.

----------------------------------------------------------

OK, so it was a little more than a tidbit.

I hope everyone enjoyed the long weekend.

And I promise that Andy's birthday is the last one for a while. We just have a barrage of family birthdays in the second half of May.

Preview goes to the first person who can find the movie quote in this chapter.


	21. A Family Fued and New Family Ties

Yes, I know, I missed update Wednesday. (ducks all the various objects thrown at her) hey! Who would throw a perfectly good box of bite size butterfingers? Oh well, more for me.

Wow! I'm sorry. I didn't know you all liked Rachel so much, but all good things must come to an end.

I may not be updating on a regular basis any more, but that does not mean in any way that the story is over with. In fact it is far from over. I most defiantly will update every chance I get, but that might not be as regularly as possible as my finals and boards are coming up in a few weeks. Wish me luck!

This week's chapter is dedicated to:

**word junky **(even though you kinda put down on my fic, throws discarded bite sized butterfingers box)

New reviewer! Yay! Yeah, I know, but there will be more PotC later, but since the story is so different from the original, I find it is important to set it up so that you know where my original characters are coming from. As I said before, this story has been floating around and maturing in my head for a while now, I just think that it fits well with PotC.

**Le Jack:** You feel sad? Think how I feel, for my story to go in the general direction planned I had to kill off my name-sake. So sad. But I do apologize for any bruised or hurt feelings.

**CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow:**1 hey, no worries, happens to everyone.

2. glad you think so, that is what I was going for

3. yes, that he did

4. well, if you waited, you would get to see, non?

5. I didn't intend for it so sound like some one was shot. Well mebbe a little bit, but as you saw, it was just to begin the race.

6. Yes, I guess I made him into the stereotypical mean, jerky, I-think-I'm-god's-gift-to-women, bratty, aristocrat, but then there is always the other end of the spectrum, currently filled by our former leading man, Link.

7. Yes, but we may see him again, I have not yet decided

8. Yes, as Fred put it "sadness reigns omnipotent" the general consensus follows along the same lines.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** Yes, that is the movie line, can you get the movie quote from the previous chapter?

**Fred: **yes, I know you wanted me to kill off the " sleazy #$!" as you so eloquently put it. As for making your review seem dirty you have only yourselves to blame, you know you're the ones that corrupted my sweet innocent, impressionable mind. Um, would you mind removing that gray pall now?

**Sarah-K-O-M:** Yes, sorry, but it is for the story to progress.

**LittleCountryDragon:** yeah, more fighting. It is coming, I promise, but I'm setting up a bit more of the story for ya all, cause if it was mayhem all the time, there would be no story line.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: **Um, what can I say to that?

Back to that talk the master of Bridgewood had with his son…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"EDMOND!" The master of Bridgewood burst into the back parlor.

"Yes, Father?" Edmond was slouching side ways in a chair, legs flung, nonchalantly, over one arm, aimlessly flipping through a book.

"Look at me when I speaking to you!"

Edmond sighed and closed the book, looking up at his father. "Bloody boring, anyhow." He muttered "Was there something you wanted father?"

The older man glared at Edmond. "You've been bothering the maids again."

Edmond shrugged opening up the book and flipping the pages again. "Just a little fun is all."

"Your face suggests otherwise." He fumed, referring to the bruised and broken skin across the bridge of Edmond's nose.

"It's of no consequence." Edmond shrugged again. "I hope you fired the boy, by the way."

"No consequence! I've lost many of my employ because of you!"

"You always seem to find more." Edmond responded, plucking at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Edmond! You have a child!" the master had never intended to tell his son. He wanted to protect the little girl.

Edmond let out a cruel bark of laughter. "Three of them! Oh, don't look so surprised father. I'm actually impressed that you found out. But, I knew that it would most likely happen, eventually. Come to think of it, Marci was showing some before I paid her off and sent her away. Out of all three she was the hardest to get rid of, and she was a meek little thing…"

The master of Bridgewood was disgusted and angry. Beyond angry. Enraged. He had only known about one. The one that was staying under his roof at the manor. And three more! Perhaps even others! How many young maids had suddenly quit over the years? He was so furious, he was shaking.

"That is it! He roared, coming to a sudden decision. "You are leaving! I'm sending you away!"

"To where, father" Edmond sneered. "A European holiday, perchance? You know that I have been black lettered by every notable university in these back water colonies."

"I'm sending you to the army."

"A commission? Wonderful." Edmond shot sarcastically.

"No. I am done giving you things you don't deserve. You will be a foot solider."

Edmond looked up at his father in panic.

"But foot soldiers are put through torturous training! They are the lowest rank! Looked down on!"

"Perhaps they can teach you some discipline! Lord knows I've failed!"

"But foot soldiers die father, they _die!"_

"Then you better learn, and learn well. Maybe by some misconstrued miracle, they might promote your miserable corpse! I'll have the coach at the front of the house in a quarter hour. Don't bother packing much, as I doubt you will need any fancy clothes or anything of that sort. One quarter hour." And with that the master of Bridgewood left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Black Pearl_

"You _lost_ it? How could you lose it! I trusted you Jack."

Jack shot a look at Gibbs, obviously annoyed at the lack of security. Gibbs made a shrugging motion and waved towards a grappling hook hanging off the side of the ship. Jack's eyes widened a bit at seeing the small scratch one of the hook's prongs made on the railing.

"Sorry lad. And it's Captain Sparrow, mate." He gave one of his trademark grins.

_Wham!_ A fist made solid contact with Jack's jaw. "Damn, that felt good." The younger man said, shaking his hand slightly.

"Alright," Jack said, gingerly moving his jaw. "my mistake. You'll get a new one, a better one."

"Jack! It's irreplaceable!"

"Terribly sorry."

"You better at least try to find it." The young man growled dangerously before turning to a rope and descending it to his waiting skiff.

Jack moved to the side of the _Black Pearl _and watched as the small craft was rowed away. "Relatives." He muttered, shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Bridgewood_

Katrina stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep. She was worried about Sera. The little girl didn't seem to be the same.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she had seen the little girl smile. She also didn't run around shrieking. Katrina even missed the mischief that seemed to follow the child around. Sera had become clingy and always seemed to need Katrina in sight, often attaching herself to Katrina's skirts.

With a sigh, Katrina rolled to her side, trying to get more comfortable. What was that noise? There it was again. _Oh no. _Katrina groaned. _Not again._ She flung her blankets back and swung her feet to the floor. She rushed to Sera's room, pushing open the door. Sera was whimpering and fighting in her sleep.

"Sera…" Katrina sat down on the little girl's bed "Sera…" she shook her gently.

"Kitty!" Sera flung her arms around Katrina's neck, her small body shaking.

Katrina hugged the little girl to herself. "Shhhh. It's ok. It was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you, remember?"

Sera nodded into Katrina's neck.

"Was it the same dream as before?" Katrina asked once the girl stopped trembling.

Another nod.

"Are you alright now?"

Nod.

"Good girl." Katrina gently disentangled Sera's arms from her neck and got up to go back to her own room, but Sera caught her hand.

"Kitty? Stay?" Sera looked at her with terrified and scared eyes.

"Ok, but only until you fall asleep. Alright?"

Sera nodded. "Story?"

Katrina sat down on the edge of the bed again, Sera curling up to her side. "Hmm, let me think, ah. Once upon a time, the whole Kingdom was celebrating the royal birth of the baby princess…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"and they all lived happily ever after."

Katrina smiled down at the soundly sleeping Sera. She pulled up the blanket to cover her and returned to her own bed. She woke up the next morning with Sera snuggled to her side.

---------------------------------------------------------

So there we are. Ending on a cute note for this chapter. Yes, that is more of Jack inserted in there. Yes, he will show up in greater quantities in the up coming chapters.

See, LittleCountryDragon? I told you there would be more fighting, well, at least I got a punch in there.

Um… find the movie quote! Oh, and that one "Oh mother, shut up!" was from the Titanic.

Reviews are as good as bite sized butter fingers (yes I am hooked on them today).

Read you later! –Scarlet Rebelle

P.S. dyed my hair today, now it is deep auburn! oh, and I started a new job too!


	22. Death Visits Again

**CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow:** I'm not saying, but it's not any of the items you guessed… or is it? DUN DUN DUN!

**Le Jack:** that last chapter actually printed out as 5 pages on my program. Long enough if you ask me. So I guess this one will be a bit disappointing as it was only 2.5 but I guess you take what you can get, non?

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four months. Life at Bridgewood was much more peaceful since Edmond left. If only Sera would return to her usual self, then, Katrina decided, life would be almost back to normal. Katrina tried everything she could to think of to bring Sera out of her self imposed shell. And slowly, the little girl did respond, if not with her usual enthusiasm she had also started to throwing tantrums or sulking for no apparent reason. Well, Katrina reasoned to herself, it was a step in the right direction. Hopefully life would be closer to normal in the following months.

But it seemed that life was not destined to be normal just as Katrina was making progress, however small with Sera, another event rocked the manor to its very core.

It had been a cool and misty morning when the master went out for a hunt, but a hazy figure spooked the horse, causing him to rear. The master of Bridgewood fell off, hitting his head, knocking the older man unconscious. The horse ran back to the manor, riderless.

A search party was sent out with in the hour, but by the time they found him, the master had passed on, supposedly from loss of blood, he had a nasty gash at the back of his head where he had fallen.

The new master of Bridgewood was immediately sent for.

Edmond arrived in three day's time. He was no better for the discipline and training that he had. If anything the war games made him stronger and more merciless. The first few days that Edmond returned had no effect on the household, as he set about straightening his father's affairs, then there was the funeral.

But soon enough, things were changed. The manor as a whole had a more oppressive atmosphere, there wasn't as much banter or gossip. Millie was replaced by a hard and exacting butler. And nothing was there to stop Edmond from doing what ever he wished, which, most of the time, was getting raving drunk, or having all his raucous army cronies over for parties, which usually ended in all them being raving drunk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sera's nightmares had woken her up again, and she couldn't fall back asleep. So Katrina gave up and headed for the kitchens, perhaps a little milk would help, but if not, there were always dishes to be washed. The milk didn't help.

Katrina was scrubbing an unusually stubborn burnt on food off of a skillet when she heard uneven footsteps behind her. Katrina spun around to see an unsteady Edmond directly in front of her.

"'ello, Minx." He slurred. "I 'ave you now. No 'ero to 'hic' say-ve you. Nope. All alone Minx."

"Sir," Katrina gritted, this man apparently liked whiskey as much as her father. "you are completely drunk. You need to go to bed and sleep it off."

"You are 'n no postitstion to tell me wha' ta do." He leered.

"And you are in no condition to be awake, much less talking somewhat coherently."

"Ah, Minx, ya're so 'hic' cruel ta me. We coul' 'ave fun. Besi', ya don' wanna loosh yar job, hu?." He added grabbing her arm, a mistake on his part as her other hand was still gripping the handle of the skillet.

Edmond crumpled at Katrina's feet. "Consider that my notice." She then gathered her skirts and rushed up the stairs, throwing all hers and Sera's clothes into a small cloth bag which, once full, she slung over her shoulder.

Going into Sera's room she picked up a sleepy Sera and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the few remaining hours remaining until dawn and the better part of the following day to walk to Charleston, arriving a few hours before sun down. It was amazing how much longer it took to do anything when you have a two and a half old girl that refuses to be carried and wants to stop for a rest every ten minutes.

The Lyon's Den was just as Katrina remembered it, neat and tidy.

"John! Look who it is!" was the first thing Katrina heard when she walked through the door. "Bless me soul lass. We got all worried 'bout ya when ya just turned up a-missin' tha' day. An' now ya jus' walk through tha' there door, as if ya been here the whole time."

"Sorry if I caused you trouble, Mrs. Lyons." Katrina said as she wearily sat down at one of the tables, allowing Sera to crawl onto her lap.

"Why, deary, ya look dead on your feet. Ya just sit tight. I'll ge' ya and the wee lass both some good fillin stew."

"Oh, but I can't pay you " Katrina started, realizing she had forgotten to take her sparse cash.

"Would no' o' taken it nohow. So ya jus' set there an' I'll be righ' back."

"Thank you Mrs. Lyons." Katrina said with a sincere smile.

"Tis no trouble at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------

And there is where I shall leave it for now as it is currently 4:00 am and I am getting a bit tired.


	23. At the Lyon's

Guess what yall! My story has officially hit 100 reviews! HAPPY DANCE!

Hey!I got an update up on update Wednesday! Wow!

This week's chapter is dedicated to:

Jesteress:

Thank you for the great review. I'm glad that you like it so far. I was going for the whole "original" thing, but I bet you guessed that.

Word junky: oops, I got your review after I posted the next chapter.

Twadrummer: ah, no we don't, at least not in Michigan. What are orange Wednesdays? Well, anywho, glad you like it!

Angelwingz21: yeah, well, I thought I might as well post one more since I didn't know when I'd be able to do so again.

Sarah-K-O-M: hey girl! Computers are dumb, non?

Le Jack: Yeah, I know, slow story, I'm just in a funky can-write-but-can't-get-it-right rut right now. And I really do enjoy getting your reviews. You give very good constructive criticism.

Drink-Up-Me-Heartis-Yo-Ho: …leathery goodness?… do I want to know?

It's Kat Sparrow luv: Glad your likin' it, luv; )

-------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina woke up shivering in the early morning chill. She opened her eyes to see that the window had been left open, letting in the ocean cooled air. The graying sky told her that dawn was not far off.

Standing up she shivered again. What had happened to her blanket? Katrina looked at the bed, the blanket was cocooned around Sera's little body. Katrina smiled indulgently, then bent down to shake the little girl's shoulder.

"Sera, wake up, precious."

Sera blinked up at Katrina sleepily. "No." she mumbled, rolling over onto her side.

Katrina shrugged. There was no way to get Sera up when she acted that way." I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?"

A sleepy "Mmm." Was the only answer she got.

With a smile, Katrina slipped from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She told the Lyons she would work today to pay off last night's stay, though they wouldn't let her pay for her and Sera's meal. Katrina listened to the voices, already filtering from the dining room, while she was tying on her apron.

"Why lad, wha' 'appened ta yer 'ead?" Katrina grinned at the sound of Mr. Lyon's booming, yet gentle voice.

"Hunting accident." Came the curt reply, the voice making Katrina's blood run cold. "Listen old man, I'm looking for a girl, blond hair, unusual blue-green eyes." Katrina moved closer to the door to the dining room to hear better what was being said.

"Oi, yeah, I've seen 'er." A new voice said.

_Oh, lord. No._

"Lass works over at the _Horse Shoe_. Right fine dancer, too!"

"'Course I heard she moved to Princeton, or was it Williamsburg?" another voice joined.

"Can't say I rightfully remember." The fist voice replied. "But I though' it was that lil town called Twin Oaks."

"Now tha' you mention it…"

"You're all just a bunch of old coots!" came Edmond's angry voice, followed by stomping footsteps, which faded away.

"Tis safe now, child." the voice behind her made Katrina jump.

"Oh, Mrs. Lyons, you scared me." Katrina said.

"Well tha' man is gone now, an' we got some mighty 'ungry customers. I'd say, time ta ge' movin'." Mrs. Lyons punctured her statement with a smirk, taking away any sign of an order.

"So it is." Katrina picked up her tray.

"Bacon and eggs or biscuits and gravy this mornin, luv."

------------------------------------------------------

Katrina was just finished serving what seemed like her hundredth table when the door to the kitchen burst open and a little blue eyed bundle ran up and latched onto Katrina's legs, making her loose her balance and for eggs to go flying everywhere.

"Sera!" Katrina exclaimed, standing up and attempting to brush off some splattered egg. Then bending down to wipe up the mess with an old rag. Her most recent customers chuckling.

"Kitty, look."

Katrina stopped her cleaning to glance at Sera. She was in a sky blue dress and a tiny apron. Katrina let her eyes roam to the kitchen door, there, Mrs. Lyons was smiling in the open door way.

"Very nice. Do you want to help me today?"

Sera gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Do you remember how I showed you to wipe down the work table?'

Sera nodded again.

"Well wiping down these little tables are just the same, only they are smaller. Think you can handle that?"

Sera nodded. "Good, go see if you can get a rag from Mrs. Lyons, ok sweetie?" Sera whirled and scampered into the kitchen. Katrina sighed with a smile, well, at least Sera was acting a little more like herself.

------------------------------------------------

Katrina groaned, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen. "I forgot how much running around you do while serving people like this."

Mr. Lyons laughed, then took a sip from his mug of ale.

"Aye, does 'urt the feet a bit, till ya ge' used ta it."

Katrina allowed a weary grin, Sera curling up in her lap. "That it does." Katrina stood up, picking up Sera who was nearly asleep. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Lyons, Mrs. Lyons."

"Why, child, your no' going, are ya?" Mrs. Lyons inquired. "We though' ya migh' like ta stay."

"I would, Mrs. Lyons. But I' going to stay with some.. friends. But I will never forget how nice you've been to me. Thank you for that."

"Well, at leas' take some o' this bread wi' you, It jus' came out o' the oven."

Katrina accepted the still warm loaf with a smile. Then she bundled Sera up in her cloak, picked up their small bag of belongings and headed out into the night.

-----------------------------------------------

Ok, so a bit short, yes it is kinda a cliffy. Yes, it is just a chapter of fluff. Why is Katrina leaving the Lyons you ask? Well, Riley did find her there, and Edmond almost did, besides, there are some friends who we haven't seen in quite a few chapters…

Still trying to find another good "good guy" name, still taking suggestions…

Reviews are as good as chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Movie quote:

"There's always room for one more."


	24. Bad Luck

Hello all! Scarlet Rebelle here! That's about it, just wanted to say hi…. Yeah…

**Twadruumer :**so _that's _what orange Wednesdays are…as for your questions, they are very good ones, but being the mean authoress that I am, I'm not gonna say a thing. glad I am that you are still liking it, thanks for the ideas!

**Sarah-K-O-M:** yes, I agree, the fluffiness needs hugging every now and then.

Hmmm… do I detect a reason ( coughmeaning cough ) behind the choosing of said name?

**Chocola Emo Shizzle:** Hey! Totally not what you think, get your mind out of the gutter! Or, mebbe, you like it there, ah, whatever.

Oh, hey, I do the same thing with reviewing (most times).

**Jessteress:** right you are, you're just gonna have to wait (evil laugh). A-hem, let's pretend that never happened, ok?

**Bookworm1211:** Um, happy late half birthday! And hey, no worries, sticky gobble dee gook gets in the way some times

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina crouched down in the shadows between two crates, studying the ships before her. Sera was behind her, still wrapped up and partially asleep.

Pier 34, that's what the man said, wasn't it? The first ship leaving for the Caribbean was docked at pier 34. She had done it before, why not again, granted, Sera was going with her this time, but Sera could behave, right? Besides she had no money for a place for her on a passenger ship, much less for two. The ship looked big enough to hide on, besides, how long was the voyage anyways? Two, maybe three weeks?

Katrina moved back by Sera, she would wait a few hours, until a little after midnight, then she would wake up Sera, and they could get on board.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Seeeraaa." Katrina called softly. "Time to wake up."

"No." Katrina clenched her teeth. _Not again, not now._

"Fine," Katrina said, picking up the cloak-wrapped little girl. "but you have to be quiet." She started towards the gangplank, than froze. There was someone coming down the ramp. He stopped at the end and set down a rifle. Katrina could see him lighting what looked like a pipe of some kind. He'd be there for a while. 

Katrina spun, took a few quick steps and pushed her back against some crates. _Great, they stationed a guard, now what?_

Katrina grinned as her eyes fell on some loose rocks. She tied the cloak around herself, slipping it over one arm and under the other, she made an impromptu sling for the sleeping Sera.

Picking up the rocks, Katrina picked a likely grouping of crates farther down the dock, and threw one of the rocks, it landed with a clattering noise, causing the guard to look up, his face eerily lit by the soft red glow from his pipe.

"Damn rats." He murmured.

Katrina scowled in annoyance and let loose a few more stones.

"Who's there?" the guard demanded. No answer. "Bloody hell." He sounded exasperated, but picked up his gun and cautiously made his way towards the crates.

As quickly and as quietly as possible, Katrina scurried up the gangplank, carrying Sera on her back. She stealthily making her way towards the hatch, halfway, she stumbled over a loose line. _Oh sh-_

"You there!"

_Not good._

Katrina tried to run back down the gangplank, but the guard had heard the shout from deck and intercepted her, grabbing her arms from behind. Katrina kicked and thrashed about. "Let me go." Katrina hissed. But her captor didn't answer, but instead hauled her back onto deck. "Jones, bring a light, man."

Katrina squinted at the lamp light as it shone harshly in her face.

"Looks like ye caugh' a pretty one." Jones snickered. "Seems we migh' 'ave a bit o' fun tonigh't ay?"

"But the captain-"

"Wha' the cap'in don' know won' hur' 'im."

"True," a new voice said from behind Jones, causing the man to spin around. "but what he does know will hurt ye."

"We were jus'-"

"I know what ye was doin'." The new man nearly roared. "Go back ta yer post 'fore I put ye in the brig." He watched as Jones sulked back to his post. "What's this abou', Brick?" He addressed Katrina's captor.

"Caught the girl sneaking about deck, we did."

"Wha' ye got to say, girl?"

Katrina merely stared at him.

"The first mate asked ye a question wench!" Brick shook Katrina.

"Wha's tha' ye got in yer pack? Stolen goods?" the first mate advanced at Katrina and roughly cut the cloak from her, also cutting her dress and making a small gash across her abdomen. The makeshift sling fell to the deck with a thump, a yelp followed by a whimper issuing from it. "Wha's this?" he whipped the folds of the fabric back.

Sera stared back at the man, fear mixed with curiosity filled her eyes. "A little one!" The fist mate took a step back, surveying the two girls. "Bring them to the brig, Brick. Wee will see what the cap'in wants wi' 'em tomarrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina hit the damp wood of the brigs floor hard. Getting up just in time to catch Sera from falling, the cold metal door closing behind her with a bang.

"Sweet dreams." Brick chuckled, locking the door.

The brig was completely dark after he left. It was cold and wet, Katrina hugged Sera to herself. _What have you got yourself into this time, Katrina?_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo, bet none of you thought she would get caught!

Reviews are as good as Pop Rocks!

Movie quote:

"I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby."

Where's it from? Any takers?


	25. The Captain

OK, I know I haven't updated in like, forever, don't hate me, just be glad I'm back.

I would like to thank everyone for not sending pestering emails or reviews, asking when the next chapter would be posted. I have been really busy the past weeks with preparations for finals and what not. Thanks for all your understanding!

This chapter is dedicated to:

Shelby Black!

Yay! New reviewer (squeal) love getting new reviewers!

Twadrummer: you know what? The first time I read your pen name I thought it was twad rummer. And I thought "what is a twad?" but then I read your profile. And hey, being a teacher isn't all that bad, unless you are one of those nasty kill joys, that teaches 10th grade biology and looks like Hitler…eh-heh, sorry, flash back there…

Sarah-K-O-M: ok, let's see… the first time, it was her "job"

Second time, what would you think if you saw a girl walking alone in that part of town in the middle of the night?

Third, well, Edmund was just a perv

Fourth, the guy has been at sea for who knows how long, and then he's kept on board for watch?

Did I get them all?

Bookworm1211: um, yeah about those reviews… the updates, well, um…

Angelwings21: Right, more comes when it does, no sooner, and no later.

Darkangelkikyo2323: yes twists are fun, and that way, my story isn't TOTALLY predictable (I hope)

SpazAttack8638: hey if you don't like it, don't read.

AKAfredandgeorge: oi, how lazy am I? I didn't feel like typing out your name so guess what? Cut/copy and paste! Wow! I surprised Claire! Fete of the day! Oooo let me see the hat! please? Please? Please?

Triksterstheifgirl: ok, ok caaaaaaalm down. I hope you are not twitching as you read this, because guess what? It's another update!

LeJack: chapter 23…chapter 23…(searching review folder) sorry, It's not there, o the sadness. So you think you know what ship she's on, do you? Shall we test that theory?

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: um, what?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina leaned back against the hull and held Sera close, lightly dozing throughout the night, or rather, trying to. The thin layer of water covering the damp floor making her cold and miserable. Her mind going through all possible plans of escape. Finally, Katrina guessed it was somewhere near dawn, she fell asleep.

At first Katrina wasn't sure what had woken her up, she knew it was daytime though. There was a split in one of the hull's boards opposite of her and Sera's cell, and she could see sunlight streaming though. The comforting stream of light and the gentle rise and fall of the ship started to lull Katrina back to sleep, then she shot straight up. what was that about a gentle rise and fall? Frantically, Katrina strained her ears for sounds of the day time dock activities, her eyes to see if there was a dock or possibly other ships visible through the split wood.

There was nothing, no noises, nothing to see, but the sea, endless blue water. _Now what, Katrina?_ She started berating herself. _You didn't get just yourself stuck this time, but Sera, too. What would Rachel think?_ Frustrated, Katrina closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. _No way off a ship in the middle of the ocean, shit._

The hatch to the hull slammed open, letting a feeble light stream through, causing Katrina to squint, here eyes unaccustomed to more than a very little amount of light. A large bulk filled the hatchway, outlined in the sunlight. Instinctively, Katrina's arms hugged Sera a bit tighter, causing the little girl to whimper.

Startled, Katrina glanced down, a large bruise covered the outside of Sera's upper arm, where she landed on it the pervious night.

The clang of the cell opening finally drew Katrina to her senses, but not before the man took Sera's small form from him.

"W-wait…" Katrina's voice croaked slightly after a near sleepless night and nothing to drink.

"You'll 'have ta wait yur turn." He grumbled, pushing Katrina back and slamming the cell closed again. "The cap'n wants ta see the poppet firs'." Then the light vanished as the hatch was closed again.

Sera's sobs for "Kitty" going unheeded by her current mode of transportation. Long after Katrina could no longer hear Sera's crying, she fought against all the bars with all her strength. at length Katrina, gasping for breath and allowing tears of frustration flow unchecked down her face, she leaned her head against the bars and slowly sunk to her knees.

This was the position she was in hours later when the hatch was once again opened, the cell opened and she was roughly hauled to her feet. Half pulled, half stumbling, Katrina was led up to the deck. The harsh tropical sun assaulting her eyes after the darkness of the hull.

Katrina's eyes adjusted in time to see she was being led to a pair of double doors, which where open. Before she knew it, she was roughly shoved inside. She spun to face the man that pushed her.

"Yer ta wai' for the cap'n." the man gave an evil smirk and slammed the doors. A distinct "click" was heard. Katrina ran towards the door, trying desperately to wrench it open, but to no avail. Frustration and anger suddenly over took her.

"Let me out!" she screamed banging on the door. "Where is Sera! Let me see her! If you hurt her, there'll be hell to pay! I swear it! Let me out! Let me see Sera, you bloody bastards!" Katrina kept pounding on the door hour hours, till her fists felt like they had bruises on them and her voice started to become sore. The whole time her cries and demands seemed completely ignored.

Deciding to try a different tactic, Katrina backed from the door, then threw her shoulder into it with a loud "thump".

"Ow." Katrina complained, rubbing her hurt shoulder. "Bad idea, note to self: don't do again." With a resigned sigh, she sat down on the bed on one side of the room, but was suddenly on her feet once again as the door slammed open. A figure was outlined by the setting sun.

"We've finally calmed down now, have we?" the voice sent chills down Katrina's spine, and her eyes widened when she realized who it was that was addressing her.

----------------------------------------------

Yes, yes short chapter, and an evil cliff hanger too.

But I got bored with studying, and needed to vent some creativeness, but now it is getting close to dusk, and I want to go watch fireworks…

Happy 4th everyone!

waves American flag I love this holiday!

Oh, quote, I love this one:

"A ship! I'm being fired on by an entire ship!"


	26. A Familiar Face

Guess what all! I had my finals today! So, with a little luck I will be able to update regularly!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Hooved Majesty:**

NEW REVIEWER! YAY! Wow, that was a really nice review. Short and very sweet. It is always good to get conformation on one's works. Thanks, Mage…I like that…

**Shelby Black:** yes, well, I do what I can. And as I explained in my little after chapter babble THERE WHERE FIREWORKS TO BE SEEN! How can anyone pass up fireworks on the fourth?

**word junky:** yes, well I believe I had studying to do. And it was so a chapter, because I said so!

**Sarah-K-O-M:** aw! Still reviewing after 25 chapters. Have I told you lately how much I love you?-in a strictly sisterly sense of course.

**angelwingz21:** um… ok, I'll take it.

**It's Kat Sparrow luv:** well, as I like to say: the only thing holding up the halo is the horns! ; )

**Little Country Dragon:** hey, no worries, stuff happens.. And you know what? You are the only person to even mention Sera. Hmm…

**Twadrummer:** yes, well I do try.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina stood, rooted to the spot. "You!" she squeaked.

The captain laughed. "The one and only darlin'." He swept off his hat and executed a mock bow. "Nice ta know I've been in your thoughts." He stepped over the thresh hold and closed the cabin doors behind him. "You where never too far from mine."

Katrina took a step back. Seeing this, the captain's eyes gained a taunting quality. He advanced another step, while Katrina backed up another. He took another step, and another, and another, Katrina retreating step for step, never taking her eyes off him.

Katrina felt the wall at her back, she could not move back any farther, and he was still coming towards her. He didn't stop until he was mere inches from her, and placed one hand beside her head. He smirked at the way Katrina seemed to try to sink through the wall.

"You left your mark on me," he whispered dangerously, pausing to let his eyes and free hand roam over Katrina's body, causing Katrina to shudder, and his smile grow evilly wider. "and now, I intend to do the same to you!" he cruelly back handed her across the mouth with enough force to send her reeling to the wood floor. Katrina caught herself on her hands and knees, and glared defiantly up at the man standing before her, brushing her hand against her aching lip, and coming away with blood.

He let loose a cruel laugh. "Don't worry, I won't maim that pretty face as you did mine, besides, I believe I would have a hard time finding a fire poker on a ship. Even if it is my own. No. I intend to mark you in a different way. And what better way than to get my money's worth."

Katrina shuddered at the remark, looking around, desperately trying to form an escape plan.

"Now," the captain said, almost conversationally. "I tire of that… _thing_ you are wearing, let's find something more… _becoming_ to the girl I once knew." At that he walked over to a beautifully carved dark wood wardrobe and threw open the doors. Flipping through the garments, he commented on each one. "No. no. no. wrong color. Too big. No. No. Ah!" just the thing!" he pulled out a dress so dark a blue, it was almost black.

Katrina stared at the garment, in dread and alarm. The neck line was impossibly low and the bodice too small. Shakily, she pushed herself to her feet. "If you think-"

Suddenly he was before her. "I don't think, I know. You _will _put on that dress… or I will put it on you!" he grabbed one of the sleeves on her dress and pulled it, hard, giving a malicious grin when it ripped easily.

With that he turned and stalked, with an irregular gait out of the room.

Katrina held the ripped cloth to herself and looked dismayed at the dress lying across the bed. She stared at it, determined not to put it on, but the idea of that man undressing her made her want to cringe, so, as quickly as she could, least he walk in on her, she swiftly changed and laced up the front of the dress. As she guessed, the bodice was too small, and it gave her an amazing amount of cleavage, not something she wanted to exhibit. Desperately, she tried to tug the top up to cover herself, but it was no use, it was too tight. Abandoning trying to make the unyielding bodice cover any more of herself than it seemed inclined to do, Katrina instead searched for anything she could use as a weapon to defend herself.

She couldn't find a thing. Katrina leaned back against the desk situated near a wall and crossed her arms in front of herself, worry puckering her brow. _You would think a pirate captain would have weapons in his cabin, I do assume this is a pirate ship…_Her thoughts stopped abruptly as she caught her reflection in a small mirror tacked to the opposite wall of the cabin.

She once again looked like a whore from Madam's, minus the makeup. But the low neck line revealed more than an excessive amount of cleavage, her mother's locket, and the

ruby ring, also hanging from the necklace. Swiftly, Katrina took off the necklace and removed the ring, placing it backward on her right ring finger, so that the stone was on the same side as her palm. Katrina reclasped the locket around her neck and turned toward the door just as it opened.

"Ah, much better." The captain, Monsieur Toussaint, said, his eyes practically undressing her, though the dress left little to the imagination.

"Where is Sera?" Katrina demanded.

"That miniature wench? Enjoying herself, just as you should be." He answered, approaching her and running a hand down her neck and down towards her chest.

Katrina slapped him as hard as she could, the ruby cutting a thin line of blood appeared on his cheek, crossing the other one that was there. With a growl, Tousaint grabbed her wrists and twisted them cruelly around her back. Causing Katrina to wince. "You will learn to like my touch." He sneered.

Katrina spit in his face. "What have you done with Sera, you bastard?" she yelled in his face, her maternal instincts taking over. Angrily, he wiped the spit from his face.

"Jones!" he shouted towards the doorway, not taking his eyes from Katrina.

The large brutish man entered the cabin, pulling Sera by her arm with him.

"Kitty!" Sera cried happily. She was a bundle of black Spanish lace, looking every inch a pirate princess though one arm bruised up and down from her fall.

"Precious little thing, isn't she?" the captain purred into Katrina's ear. "You see, she is unharmed. And, if you want her to remain that way you will learn to please me. That will be all, Jones." He added in a slightly louder tone. The large man nodded and left, taking Sera with him.

Katrina went quite limp. "You bastard." she hissed.

----------------------------------------------

side note: just got back from watching potc2, went to a midnight showing, it's now 3:40am (yawn) I think I'll go to bed and finish this chapter later.

-----------------------------------------------

"I don't understand, Jack. Why do we need to stop in the colonies?"

Jack sat behind a large sea desk, his feet up and crossed at the ankles. "Rum, lad! Those Americans can make some bloody good rum!"

"Fine, we'll make a quick stop. I'm short a few crew members, lets see if there are any good American sailors."

"Tha's the spirit me boy!" Jack said with a large grin.

"Remind me why you are staying on _my_ ship, instead of trailing me in the _Pearl_ along with the rest of your crew."

"Anamaria can steer 'er. Besides, lad your ship isn't out of rum!" Jack gave a lopsided grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

And a slpash of Jack and mystery relative!

So, that's it for now.

Reviews are as good as Cotton candy!

No one got last quote, it was from Cutthroat Island. It's an older movie.

New quote:

"Super nova, bad. Got it."


	27. Toussaint and Other Pirates

I know it's been forever since I updated, sorry (please don't kill me, I'll be a good girl, I promise).

Sooooooooooooo, yeah, how's everyone's life right about now?

Chapter is dedicated to:

**Ace's Buddy:** 1. New reviewer! Yay!

2. Hew, now, the commodore can have feelings, right?

3. um, ok, yeah, midterms, brain-freeze…

4.yes, it is The Chronicles of Narnia, and he is coming…

5. :bows to applause: hmm, intriguing thought…

6. A character is DEAD, and you're looking for pirates:sigh: I thought you might have more sympathy for a character named after the authoress, lets have a moment of silence ok…. Now that that is done, more pirates will come and in greater quantities, I just want to make sure my other characters are firmly established.

7. see 6, last line.

8. I got it already, ok?

**Sir Francis Drake's Heir:** yeah, I was getting sick of those fics, there is nothing wrong with many of them, but I was sick of them none the less, and who said there would be absolutely no romance? I am, after all a hopeless romantic.

**angelwingz21:** I am sooooo jealous! You're lucky I don't know where you live, or you might wake up some morning and find the good captain gone!

**word junky:** ah, no big, everyone gets into a funk every now and again, and as long as your not totally bashing or trying to rip my head off, I tend to not care too much.

**Neshoba:** ok, first of all, I love getting long reviews. Second the name Katrina wasn't meant to be a joke or an insult in anyway. I needed a name that could be shortened to "Kat/Kitty", and I'm related to Katherines and Katelyns, so I didn't want to use those, so I picked a variation of my German friend's name. I always liked the name to begin with. So deal. Third, I never heard of that comic, I thought I was the only one to come up with the name, obviously not, ah? And, yes you got the quote right.

**AKAFredandGeorge:**

**Fred:** (I think) sweetie, I never said you had to like it, nor read it, but being the good friend that you are, you keep on! Much love!

**George:** (guessing again) at least you liked it, non? And I meant no tie-in with the new movie. This fic is meant to: take place after the first, and the second never happened, sorry folks, but that's the way it is.

**Sarah-K-O-M:** I'm sure she would appreciate it, I know I would. And so you think Jack should save her, eh?

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Here, have a tissue. Yes, French pirates! They fart in your general di-rec-tion (if you don't get it, please don't be offended).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina went quite limp. "You bastard." she hissed.

Toussaint's upper lip curled cruelly at that and he callously grabbed and yanked Katrina's hair, causing her to give a short yelp of pain. Which only made his sneer grow larger.

"That wasn't very nice." He licked the side of Katrina's face, making her shudder in fear and disgust, but she stared at him defiantly though dread was gripping her whole body.

"I thought we agreed that you would be nice." His voice seemed conversational, but held an underlying menace. Katrina continued her silent stare. Toussaint grabbed at the side of her dress, but his hand slipped off the too tight silky fabric. Katrina's eyes glittered with ironic humor.

"Think this is funny, do you, wench?" a knife glittered menacingly in front of Katrina's face. Causing her eyes to widen and the defiance in her eyes became clouded with fear. But suddenly the knife vanished from sight and Katrina's dress loosened could breath again.

But her relief was cut short when she realized that the pirate had cut the lacings on her dress, and she froze at the sound of ripping fabric. The side of her bodice was ripped from the skirt to the thin strip of material that barely qualified as a sleeve. With a gasp, Katrina tried desperately to pull the material back together, but even without the lacings, the material was too small to totally cover her side.

A violent shove found Katrina falling backwards, she breathed a small sigh of relief when she was caught by something soft, rather than meeting the hard wooden floor. But when she realized where she was, she scrambled to get up out of the bed. however, Katrina had no success as he pushed her back down.

"You have a feisty spirit, one that I'm gonna enjoy breaking." He growled into her face, his lips pressing hers hard enough to bruise.

"Cap'n!" an apprehensive voice suddenly called from the other side of the cabin door.

"What!" Toussaint bellowed.

"Ye better come see this, sir!" the voice was tremulous.

Toussaint grunted. "This better be good, sailor, or you're gonna be meeting Davy Jones!" he then turned back to Katrina. "You be good now, poppet." His reeking breath made her cringe.

As the door slammed, Katrina jumped off the bed, still trying to force the cheaply woven fabric together she was struggling with the fabric when her eyes landed on some thing. _Perfect!_ She grabbed the black vest and buttoned it up, it still showed a considerable amount of cleavage, but her side was now covered and the bodice was a little looser so she tugged it up. It gave a little so that just a bit of the midnight blue material showed over the top of the vest, but Katrina felt almost as if she was in a decent dress, rather than that of a trollop.

----------------------------------------------------

_A tavern in some random colony port_

"Alright, Jack. Your ship is stocked with American rum. Now will you go back to the _Pearl?_"

"Aw, lad, ye wound ol' Jack, I thought ye liked me."

"This isn't a pleasure cruise, Jack, you stay on and I'll have to out you to work."

"Now lad, would ye do that to your very own uncle?"

His stare was enough answer.

"Alright, alright." Jack got up from the table. "I'm sailing on the next tide, if ye want to sail with me." Jack started to the door, then paused, swiveling towards the young man. "Coming, lad?"

"You go ahead, Uncle Jack. I still need to recruit some men for my crew, but don't worry I'll be trailing you from my ship at tide."

Jack smiled, paused near a table, palmed a small money bag, and sauntered out the door. Outside the door he jingled the bag, smiling as the coins rattled, then stuck it in his pocket.

The young man just shook his head and scanned the room for likely crew members.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

"All set to cast off!" Gibbs called. "Jack! I'm glad ta see ye! Anamaria's steering sure is lacking." Anamaria, who was standing at the helm, gave a huff and stalked off. "The kid coming?" Gibbs asked.

"Said he would." Jack replied walking up to and taking hold of the helm. "On deck ye scabrous dogs! Make to set sail!" Jack shouted causing the crew to scramble to their positions.

"Now, bring me the horizon." Jack murmured with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Another ship, as of yet, unnamed_

"Two days, captain, we been trailing them for two days. Ye think we might find that ship anytime soon?"

"My informant was certain that they were headed this way. They just got a few days on us. We are keeping up with the _Pearl,_ and as long as we do so, we will be able to catch a slow moving galleon."

"Aye, captain." The man replied.

"Capt'n!" a cry called down from the crow's nest.

"What is it lad?" the young captain called back up.

"It's the _Pearl!_ She's signaling that she spotted the _Wayfarer!_"

"What did I tell you?" the captain slapped his first mate on the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wayfarer_

Katrina noticed the door to the cabin wasn't completely closed, and if it wasn't closed, it couldn't be locked! She rushed out onto deck. Pandemonium reigned on deck and she rushed to the railing to see what was causing all the chaos.

A beautiful black ship was gaining on them. Katrina smiled and her eyes lit up with hope. She didn't know who was on that ship, but they couldn't be any worse than the people on this ship. Abruptly, Katrina was spun around. "Wench!" Toussaint screeched at her. "Who is chasing us?" panic showed clearly in his eyes. "Who do you know? Answer me!" he roared, backhanding her so forcefully that she fell to the deck.

"Kitty!" Sera screamed, rushing up to the unconscious form, but was caught up by the captain. "Jones! I thought I told you to keep an eye on this one!" he nodded his head to the struggling form in his arms. "Put her in my cabin, and lock the door, she'll be safer there!" he handed Sera to the man. And put that one in the brig, I don't want to see her get loose again!" 

"Aye, sir." The big man said and turned, calling a crew member to bring Katrina to the brig.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now!

Quote:

"We are bad men, and for the money."


	28. A Girl and Her Cat

Hi all! Took a while for inspiration to strike, but strike it did, then fled quickly. I'm gonna get that little bugger back… eventually…

This chapter is dedicated to:

**MoonSeaEarth:**

NEW REVIEWER!

I can too leave it like that, evil cliffy and all! Because I am the authoress! Bow to my amazing poweress! Mwahahaha! (ahem) sorry, the little imp escaped from his cage and got a hold of my keyboard again. I really ought to buy a better lock…

**angelwingz21**: yes an update, and guess what? Here's another!

**Sarah-K-O-M:** sorry, hun, but as I said before, this is not a JackOC. yes, we will meet the nephew, I just am having trouble coming up with a name for him, I think I got one now though, and that is a rather intriguing thought.

**Le Jack:** yup that review went through, but I bet you guessed that as I am replying ;) ok, hopefully this helps. Before the colonies, Jack was on his nephew's ship with the _Pearl_ following. After the colonies, the nephew is following Jack, and they are trying to catch the _Wayfarer_.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Now that I can understand what you are writing (your reviews were kinda odd there for a bit), I love it! Oh, right, the reply… um, they are EVIL pirates…uh, yeah, that's it. Yeah, apparently you haven't seen Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. And you really should stop hurting yourself…

**Hooved Majesty:** you wonder if they will be alright? I guess you will just have to read on to find out, no?

**Tazz Sparrow:** I think I said most of it in my review, but you know what? Here's one more chapter that I am up on! Hehehe!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Wayfarer_

Toussaint screamed at his men to hurry in their tasks, convinced that they were not moving fast enough, all the while repeatedly glancing over his shoulder, with each glance the _Black Pearl _got closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

Jack lowered his spyglass with a grin, his nephew sure knew how to pick them. The men on deck of the _Wayfarer_ were frantically scrambling around at the frenzied orders of their captain, if the wild gestures of the man standing on the quarter deck were any indication. And by the way the galleon was riding low in the water, he guessed she had a far amount of plunder in her holds, ripe for the plucking.

"Alright lads!" Jack called out. "Load the cannons and ready your weapons to board!" he grinned again at the crew's loud shout of the anticipated battle-induced adrenaline. "Fire!" Jack cried as the _Pearl_ drew up beside the_ Wayfarer._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Wayfarer _

Sera pounded her tiny fists against the door, she wanted out, she wanted Kitty, and she knew Kitty was outside the cabin. She paused as she heard a loud crash like thunder, shrieking as the ship lurched beneath her feet, throwing her against the bedpost, and hitting her bruised arm. Holding her arm, Sera just got up when a second round of cannon fire, this time the ship jumping to the opposite side, threw her back to the ground.

There were shouts from the deck, closely followed by more cannon, mixed with gunshots, which reminded Sera of the horse race at the fare. Only this time, she knew there was no Link to save her if she got in trouble. She carefully crawled to the desk, not wanting to be thrown back down, and curled up against the side underneath to hide. There she stayed as she listened to want was going on outside the cabin, changing from cannons and guns to swords. Though not thoroughly understanding what was going on, she was scared. And there was no Kitty there to comfort her. Hugging her knees to herself she hid her face in the folds of her dress and silently cried, not even noticing when the sounds from outside changed and nearly ceased altogether.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the cabin_

Toussaint looked down at his hand covering the sword wound in his side, he couldn't believe it was all over so quick, he also couldn't believe that he had miscalculated and over swung his sword, cutting his own side. What he could believe was that his ship was now taken over, and he knew he was dying, looking down at his side again, he moved his hand away to look at the wound, then fainted dead away.

-----------

Jack looked around deck, not a member of Toussaint's crew was standing, many of his own men, along with his nephew's crew, wore cuts and what would most likely turn into bruises, few where nursing more serious wounds, such as gunshot wounds or a particularly nasty scratch along the forearm. But overall, they looked well enough.

He needed rum he suddenly realized and smirked as his eyes fell on double doors stationed next to the stairs that led to the quarter-deck. Where better to find rum than the captain's cabin. Jack walked up to the doors and puled them open, or at least tried to, they where locked shut. After jiggling and slightly struggling with the door handle, he got frustrated, pulled his pistol out of his sash, and shot the lock.

Jack thought he heard something inside, mentally pushing the rum to second thing to do on his list, he pulled out his sword and quickly surveyed the cabin, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He started to put his sword away, but hearing a noise, swiftly pulled it back out of his sheath and followed the noise. Jack stopped at the desk and stared quizzically, how could a desk cry? Jack just shrugged, he _had_ seen, and fought, undead pirates, what was a crying desk?

Lifting his eyes, Jack smirked at a bottle on a shelf, a board nailed to the wall, really, but did that mater? It was rum. Rounding the desk, he grabbed the bottle, pulled out the cork and made to take a swig from said bottle when he heard it. A small stifled squeak, followed by some heavy breathing. Swiveling in place, he focused his eyes, on the desk. So now it was squeaking? And breathing? A movement below the desk caught his attention. Looking down he saw a bit of lacy black ruffles.

Understanding dawned in Jack's eyes and he bent down to look under the desk where he was greeted by very large dark blue eyes set in a tearstained little face.

"Well, 'ello, lass." He said gently, as to not scare her, but her eyes grew wider, if possible, and she tried to shuffle farther away from him, but was trapped against the desk. "Now lass, I ain't gonna hurt ye." He tried to coax her from her no longer secret hiding spot. But here eyes only darted from his hand, to him, and back again. Following her gaze, he mentally kicked himself, he still held his sword. "Oh, right." He shoved the sword back into its scabbard. "How 'bout now, will ye come out now, lass?" she gave almost an indiscernible nod and Jack moved back so she had room to get out.

------------------

As soon as the frightening man got out of the way, Sera quickly got up and sprinted for the door, only to bump into another man, and fall down. She looked up with fearful eyes. This man didn't look so scary, no things in his hair, and it wasn't in dreadlocks either. In fact, he looked a lot like the nice footman from the manor that always snuck her sweets from the kitchen when she had been naughty, and not allowed dessert after supper. Sera just covered her face with her hands and started to sob. The man crouched in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder, surprised when she lunged at him and clung to his shirtfront, sobbing harder. The young man raised questioning eyes to Jack while awkwardly patting her on the back and making soft, and what he hoped were comforting, noises. Jack merely shrugged. And they waited for Sera to calm down

"I believe you frightened the young lady, uncle Jack." The man said.

"So it appears. Think she's Toussaint's? Certainly looks like a pirate lass." Jack crossed his arms.

The younger captain shrugged. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Well, there's Tortuga…"

"No."

"or Port Royal." Jack quickly added. "I know some people there…"

"Captain!" came a call. Both men turned their heads. "We found the hold, full of plunder, she is!"

Seeing it was one of the younger captain's crew members, he stood up, Sera still in his arms. "Good, Bailey!" he called back, let's get it loaded onto the other ships now."

"Aye, captain!" the man grinned and rushed to the hold with some of the other men, making quick work of moving numerous chests to both the ships floating on either side of the _Wayfarer_ as both captains oversaw the moving of said objects. Finally the procession of men to and from the hold stopped.

"That's it, Captain!" Gibbs called up to Jack.

"Good work today, lads!" Jack called to his crew. "Extra ration of rum tonight!" he threw his hands wide. Both crews cheered as the younger captain nodded his assent. Jack shared a grin with his relative as they both started to make way to their own ships.

Sera saw this and started struggling. "Kitty!" she cried, reaching for the hatch. "Kitty!"

"We can get you another one lass."

"Kitty!" Sera repeated and cried harder. "KITTY!"

Sharing a slightly confused look, Jack took the young girl as she was pushed towards him and his nephew quickly moved to the hatch. "You go on Uncle Jack, I'll find her cat."

At those words, Sera slightly calmed down, though Sera still didn't like the pirate, noticing, Jack handed the girl to a very astonished Anamaria.

--------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Hunt, or Kipp, as he was normally called searched all around the ship, not seeing any cat, he gave up hope and started up the stairs to the deck when he eyed the hatch to the brig. Brigs were notoriously wet, and he doubted a cat would go there, but remembering the look on the young girl's face he sighed and decided he better check.

Lifting the hatch, he stared down into complete black, grabbing a lantern he quickly lit it and climbed down the steep stairs. He made his way through the couple inch deep water and scum, scowling at the smell. Slowly, waving the lantern back and forth so he could see both sides, if only alternately. He didn't find a cat, but what he did find startled him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There, a bit longer, rejoice all ye readers!

Reviews are as good as… bothers apologizing for eating your king sized chocolate candy bar! Like that will ever happen, Oh well, a girl can dream, can't she?

Quote:

"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?"


	29. Seperation, Slips, Sweets and a Song

Wow! Has really been over two weeks since I updated? Sorry…

As always, reviews are replied to in the order they were received, except for the dedication, of course.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**blackfuzzdevil:**

Well, at least Sera is…

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** hehe! Loved the review. You really think that there should be French pirates that are sexy? I'll see what I can do, though the muses might refuse…

**Sarah-K-O-M:** hehe! Bed head humor, weak, but good. Thanks, I liked the name, hence why I picked it ;) and guess what? You got the quote (Yay)!

**Tricksterstheifgirl:** thanks, the chapter name was probably one of the quickest I came up with, just kinda popped into my head…and sorry, but Sarah beat you to the punch on the quote.

**MoonSeaEarth:** yup, that I do. It's just who I am ;)

**Twadrummer:** ooo! Holiday? Where? And what is tenterhoks?

**Le Jack:** Yeah, but it is a minor problem, no? and, hey, when I get on a roll, I kinda just keep going…

---------------------------------------------------------

_Wayfarer_

Kipp stood still in shock for a moment before moving forward to check on the figure sprawled on the floor of the ship's brig. The door swung easily on its hinges. _They must have been in a hurry to forget to lock it._ He thought to himself, positioning his light to better see. First he gently prodded the figure wit his foot, just in case, getting no response, he bent down and brushed damp blond hair off of the face. Anger entered him seeing the dark bruises on her cheek and the cut on her lip. Where he came from, how he was raised, you simply didn't hit a woman.

Turning, Kipp placed the lantern on a crate and scooped up the unconscious girl, one arm under her knees and one under her back. Retrieving his lantern, he moved back up the steep stairs with some difficulty, since he never had the occasion to practice such an action.

Once on deck his first mate, Taidhgan, approached him. "That's an odd cat, captain." he studied the unconscious form. "The captain's wench, do you think?"

"Honestly, Taidhgan? I'm not sure. If she is, or rather was," He glanced at the lifeless form of the former captain of the _Wayfarer_, "well, we'll just have to see." He glanced around. "I see my uncle left us to take care of the mess."

"Aye. What do you want us to do with her?"

"Set a charge, sink her. She won't be worth the trouble of hauling her to try to sell."

"Aye, captain. But I meant the girl."

Kipp looked down at the battered face and sighed. "I'll put her in a cabin, and have one of the boys guard it. Did Jack say where he was headed?"

"I believe he was going to bring that little lass to Port Royal." Taidhgan said.

"Then that will be our heading as well." Kipp replies, shifting the figure in his arms before crossing the boards that connected his ship to the _Wayfarer._

-----------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

"Jack!" Gibbs called to his captain "You can't mean to let that lass on board! Tis bad luck to have women on board! Even a miniature one." He added under his breath.

"Anamaria is in charge of the girl." Jack said, already approaching the helm.

"Why with me?" Anamaria demanded from behind Jack. He swiveled in place.

"Womanly companionship, luv. The girl stays with you as you are the only other woman on this voyage, even if you rarely act it." That last remark earned Jack a firm slap before Anamaria walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Huntress_

Katrina groaned and forced her eyes open, squinting as light assaulted her eyes. The last she remembered, there was a black ship, Toussaint screamed at her then hit her, she heard Sera call her name… Wait! _Sera! Where was Sera?_ Katrina sat up abruptly, clutching the side of her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. After a moment, when the room stopped spinning, she rose shakily to her feet and glanced around the small, unrecognizable cabin she was in. Just where was she? She wondered the grabbed a hold of the wall to keep her balance as the floor rocked beneath her. _Still on a ship_.

Katrina shook her head, immediately regretting it as the dizziness came back, dimming her vision. She leaned against the wall, _Sera. _She reminded herself and followed the wall to the door, slowly turning the knob and peeked out. There was a hallway made of wood, and a young man sitting against the wall just outside, sleeping. Pushing the door open wider, Katrina froze when it squeaked on its hinges. But the young guard just shifted and mumbled something that sounded like "furry sea boots" in his sleep. Katrina let out a breath that she had been holding, resisting the urge to giggle and forced the door the couple extra inches she needed to squeeze through.

Once in the hallway, she glanced one way than the next, one end had stairs that led down, the other way disappeared around a corner. Deciding that she defiantly did not want to head down into the ship, Katrina settled on the corridor that had the corner, but to do that she had to pass by the young man sitting in the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Katrina lifted her skirts and looped them over her arm, blushing slightly that the action bared her legs to the knee, even though there was no one to see. Carefully, as to not step on the young man's sprawled out legs, she tip toed past him. Relieved that nothing went wrong, she let down her skirt and took a few tentative steps, pausing and wincing when a board protested very loudly under her inconsiderable weight.

"Hey!" Katrina heard the guard behind her. "Wait!"

Catching up her skirt, Katrina dashed down the hall. Glancing back at the corner to see the guard scrambling to get up, she didn't see where she was going until she bumped into something solid just around the corner, causing her to fall back onto her butt. Katrina's eyes followed legs encased in black boots to just below the knee, to brown pants followed by a white shirt which was covered with an unbuttoned black vest… and food from the tray the man had been carrying, and finally his face, which was a mixture of surprise and confusion. Katrina silently gaped up at him.

Pounding footsteps brought Katrina back to focus as she glanced at the young man, a boy, really running up to her, who stopped short. "C-capt'n!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean- she…" the boy trailed off.

The captain gave a sparse smile. "You fell asleep again, didn't you, Alex?"

"Yessir." The boy answered, hanging his head.

The captain released one hand from the tray and shook it, losing some splattered fruit, then used the back of the same hand to brush some spilled water from his chin. "Escort the lady back to her cabin, will you, lad?" he gave a grin which seemed oddly familiar, though Sera was sure she had never seen this man before. "I need to get her a new lunch, as it seems she didn't like the first one I was bringing her."

"Yessir." The boy, Alex, sounded encouraged in the trust his captain clearly still had in him. "This way, miss." Alex gave an elaborate bow, gesturing back towards the cabin.

"But..." Katrina began.

"I don't want to sound rude, miss, but where would you go in the middle of the ocean?" Alex spoke up.

Looking up at the boy, she realized that he was right. With a resigned sigh, she pushed herself off the floor and made her way back to the small cabin. Inside, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the wall.

---------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

Sera was delighted. She was allowed to wander around, instead of being locked in some smelly old room, supposedly for her safety. Also, she wasn't followed, or rather, escorted everywhere she went, though a watchful eye was kept on her by the lady that told her to "stay out of trouble".

And so Sera meandered around the deck. She had never been on a ship before and was fascinated by everything. Every time she saw somebody doing a job, she would stop and study them. She understood the moping and scrubbing of the deck, the maids back at Bridgewood cleaned the floors all of the time. The sails seemed odd though. It was like a very large sheet hung out to dry, but it wasn't wet. Sera quickly forgot about the oddness when she noticed the crew scaling the ratlines. She watched in amazement as they seemed to skim the rigging. It looked so easy. making her way to the railing where the lines were connected, Sera grabbed the lowest rung and looked up. from her vantage point it appeared very high. The farthest up she had ever been was the fourth floor attic at Bridgewood, and even then, she hadn't been tall enough to see out of the dust smeared window.

Sera set her jaw in a stubbornly determined fashion and began to clumsily climb, hand hand, foot, foot. Climbing by placing both feet on one rung before moving onto the next. When she thought she was high enough, Sera paused to look around, shielding her eyes from the bright sun with one hand like she had seen grownups do.

She was concentrating so hard on what was around, she forgot where she was and her feet slipped. She screamed, wildly grabbing at the rigging and flailing her feet around, trying to regain her footing. Once her feet where gingerly back on the rat lines, Sera entwined her arms around the ropes. Staring wide-eyed at the deck which now appeared impossibly far away, panic and terror freezing her in place.

----------------------------------------------------------

Anamaria was arguing with Gibbs, neither of them willing to budge an inch on the subject, when a small scream cut them off. They both turned to see a small figure dangling form halfway up the rigging.

"Shit!" Anamaria swore before racing for the ratlines, surprised when Gibbs passed her and bolted up the ropes faster then she'd ever seen anyone go. Gibbs reached the pale and trembling little girl in record time. He reached for her arm, and she twitched a bit then tightened her hold on the ropes.

"It's alright lass." Gibbs cooed, trying to reassure the nervous girl. "How 'bout you let go and let ol' Gibbs take you back down?"

Sera furiously shook her head, still not taking her eyes from the deck below. Suppressing a groan Gibbs decided to change tactic. "Ye look like a lass that likes sweets." Sera, at the prospect of getting a treat, tore her tear brimmed eyes away from the far off deck. Gibbs leaned toward her conspirally "I happen to know that cotton has a hidden stash of sugar cubes."

"Cookie?" Sera sniffled.

"I'm sure we could manage." Gibbs grinned indulgently. "But yer gonna havta come down to get it."

"Carry?" she asked again.

"Alright, but lass, ye got to let go of the riggin'."

Sera nodded and loosened her grip, giving a squeak when Gibbs swung her onto his back. "Now hold on good and tight." He commanded. Carefully he returned to the deck and set the girl firmly on her feet then bent down with his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "No more climbing on the ropes, ok?" He asked gently.

Sera nodded and hung her head. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"What are ye all lookin at?" he stood and growled gruffly at the crowd of crew members that had formed to watch the drama. The crew drifted away until only Anamaria was the only one still standing there, arms folded in front of her, giving Gibbs a speculative look.

"What?" he asked Anamaria just shrugged and walked off. Gibbs started to follow her when he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Sera giving him puppy eyes.

"Cookie?" she repeated.

With a short laugh, Gibbs scooped her up and headed down to the kitchens.

------------------------------------------------------

Sera watched as the nice old man bullied the other man into giving up some sugar cubes. But was soon distracted by the bright bird sitting on the other man's shoulder. Which she bribed to sit on her shoulder by offering one of the sugar cubes. Sera reached up and patted the bird on the back a beatific smile lighting up her face.

"There now, Cotton," Gibbs said "ain't that all worth it?" Cotton nodded, a wizened twinkle in his eye.

Sera popped a sugar cube into her own mouth and her smile grew wider. With a happy flounce she headed up the stairs to enjoy the rest of her treat in the sunlight Once on deck Sera found a stack of crates propped up against the quarter deck and crawled up onto the nearest one, settling down to enjoy the sugar. The parrot hopped down beside her and cocked his head "Yo ho.. yo ho." He squawked. Feeding him another cube, Sera smiled, that reminded her of a song that Kitty had sung sometimes when she thought she was alone. Sera happily started humming the song.

"And really bad eggs…" a voice above Sera sung quietly along with her humming. Sera twisted to look up. Jack was leaning on his elbows which where propped on the railing "I love that song, luv." he grinned at the girl, which she returned and kept humming, Jack singing along.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alright, first things first Taidhgan is pronounced TEE-gan. It's Irish.

YEEAAH… That's about it.

Reviews are as good as Not burning your fingers on a hot pan while making lunch which I did today, and let me tell you, typing is not fun with a burnt finger.

Quote:

-Sit……. I meant the dog.


	30. Seperate Times

Sorry it took so long, I lost my notebook that has all my ideas, snippets of chapters, lines I wish to use and the general outline for the story. But no worries, I found it again.

My goal is to get 10 reviews out of this chapter, so, if you like it, review!

This week's chapter is dedicated to:

**TheOddOne:**

I absolutely loved your review. I got it just when I was feeling down and needed a good pick me up. Your review made me laugh, or rather giggle, a couple of times. Thanks! Oh, and thank you for the generous compliments. Oh, and I love the rambling, savvy? XD

**AKAFredandGeorge**: You're both sweet. Much love! Oh, and props for the speedy review.

**Angelwingz21**: yes, you did win… but I thought the point of the review was to comment at least a little bit on the chapter…

**Word junky**: yes you are right, but be easy on the girl, fascinating things she's never seen before, then a near death experience? Oh well, I'll get around to it.

**Sarah-K-O-M:** You the cuteness reigns supreme at the end of this chapter. Looks like our little lady is working her magic on some of the crew, ay? Oiy! Got a thing for Irish things? And thanks, ice and antiseptic burn cream may sting, but they do wonders.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho**: yes, I know! It hurt very badly, even made me cuss (bad scarlet, baaad).um, no I don't take quotes from shows, sorry. And I'm working with the muses, they are quite insistent against said french pirates...

**Le Jack:** yeah. I always imagined Gibbs had a doting grandfather personality hidden beneath his gruffness, and now I can write it so! Happy dance! O yes, Sera is busy enchanting the crew of the Pearl…

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** Thank you for the review! BTW, love the name ;)

**Twadrummer:** yeah, I'm still not sure what that means, ok, I feel really dumb right now… anywho, yes, we met Jack, I did promise more of the good captain, and lo and behold there he is!

**LittleCountryDragon:** I'll not say who she falls in love with… or even if she does fall in love… but there was a foot note attached to chapter 4…

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Huntress_

In the captain's cabin Kipp shrugged out of his vest and peeled off his soaking shirt, grimacing at the fresh stains down the front. With a groan like sigh he flung it into a crate in the corner, maybe he could take care of it later. Grabbing a fresh shirt, he pulled it over his head as he headed towards the galley to pick up the tray he had asked the cook to fix up.

-----------------------------

Katrina sat on the edge of the bed, the grain on the wall opposite of her absorbing all her unfocused attention. (In other words, she was blankly staring at nothing.) Voices from outside her cabin pulled her back to the present and when the door opened, she jumped to her feet, apprehensively clutching her skirts and ready to bolt through the still open doorway at the first chance she got.

"Why don't you sit down?" the young captain asked.

"I'd rather stand." Katrina replied somewhat stiffly.

He shrugged and slightly lifted the tray. "Lunch." He explained.

"I'm not hungry." Katrina replied in the same tone.

"Later, perhaps." Kipp said, placing the tray down on a sea chest situated at the foot of the bed. Katrina took the opportunity to study the man before her. He moved in an unhurried and lithe manner. Deep brown hair was cut in an oddly short fashion, it wasn't long enough to pull back as was most men's, it barely even reached his shirt collar. And he was tanned from his hours on deck of the ship. He stood from his bent position and Katrina looked closer at his face, a straight nose was positioned above an annoyingly attractive half grin and below striking sea blue eyes that held a roguish twinkle. He was quite a handsome man, she decided.

"If you done staring…?"

Katrina felt her face flush and she slightly dropped her eyes.

"I am Captain Christopher Hunt, and you are aboard my ship, _The Huntress."_ He said to fill the silence that had fallen, executing a perfect courtly bow. "Who might you be?"

"Kitt- I mean, Katrina." she fumbled, taken by surprise by the captain's formal manners.

Kipp had picked up on the first part of her answer. "Miss Katrina, had you meant to say Kitty?" At her startled look, he guessed he was right.

""How did you…?" Katrina trailed off, then it struck her. "Where is Sera?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, who?" Kipp asked.

"Sera! The little girl! Where is she!" she suddenly sucked in a breath. "She did get off that ship, didn't she?" she worriedly whispered, almost dreading the answer. When he didn't immediately answer, Katrina became apprehensive. "What is it? What aren't you telling me? I-is she alright?" she was starting to break down, Kipp saw.

"She is fine, she's safe." He reassured her, suddenly sorry for causing her to worry.

Relief flooded through Katrina. "I want to see her." She stated imperiously.

Kipp crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, may I see her?" Katrina swiftly changed tactic.

"Unfortunately, that is not possible at this time."

"What? Why? What did you do to her?" Katrina

"I already gave you my word she is safe and unharmed. And she will stay so." Kipp sincerely promised.

Katrina searched his face, trying to discern if he was being truthful, as if coming to a decision, she gave a short nod.

"Now, why don't you sit down and let me look at your lip? It has a rather nasty cut." Kipp dipped a square cloth in the cup of water on her tray.

"I still prefer to stand."

"Alright." Kipp approached her, lifting the cloth to wipe away dried blood, but she swiftly side stepped and made for the door. Dropping the cloth Kipp caught her by her upper arms, pulling her close when she struggled, giving her less room to thrash about. Though she continued to try to escape, so Kipp resulted to the only thing he could think of.

Katrina suddenly stopped, standing immobile. The dashing young captain had just wrapped his arms about her, pulling her up flush against a very well muscled chest.

"I won't harm you." He heard him say softly, his breath stirring some stray wisps some inches above her ear.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Katrina replied, her voice also scarcely above a murmur.

"Trust." Was his simple answer. "I am a man of my word, all you can do is trust that."

"You haven't given any reason to earn that trust."

"Have I given any reason for you to not trust me?" he countered.

Katrina pulled back and looked into his somberly truthful blue eyes. "Then let me see Sera."

Kipp dropped his arms and stepped back, running one hand through his short hair. "I can't right now, she isn't on this ship, but my uncle's." He paused to look up at her. "But we will make a short stop in two days to do some repairs obtained during the fight. You can see her then."

"I guess I have to accept that." she sighed.

"Now," Kipp bent to pick up the cloth, dipping it once again in the water. "will you please sit down?"

With a reluctant nod, Katrina perched herself on the edge of the only piece of unoccupied furniture in the spartanly equipped room, the edge of the bed.

"This may sting a little." Kipp settled on his knees next to the bed, lifting the damp cloth and began cleaning the dried blood from her face.

Katrina watched him as he worked on removing the blood, his eyes never straying from his task. So she was slightly startled when he asked her a question. "So, who are you?" he inquired.

"I already told you." Katrina slightly winced.

"Sorry." Kipp apologized, moving the cloth to a less sensitive area. "You told me your name, not who you are." He paused to look directly into her turquoise eyes. At her puzzled expression he continued. "What is the girl to you? What were you to Toussaint?"

"The man was foul, I was nothing to him." Katrina gritted, her eyes unfocusing.

"And the girl, is she his?" Kipp gently pressed, returning to his task.

Surprised Katrina swung her eyes to him. "Lord forbid." She stated, ardently.

"So she is…?"

Katrina considered lying, though there was no point, besides possibly protecting Sera. Though Katrina didn't really know the situation, and this man promised that she was safe. "She is my ward, though I love her like my own."

"There, that should do it." Kipp got up from the floor. "You should eat something, cook made those biscuits fresh. They should still be a bit warm. And fresh fruit is a treat when you are on a ship." He turned to leave.

"Wait," he turned to look at Katrina. "am I to be confined to this room for two more days?"

"Not if you do not wish it. You may come on deck, all I ask is that you don't get in the way of my mens' work."

"One more thing." Katrina paused with a slight blush. "Might you have something I could wear? Something more… modest? This is not how I normally dress…"

Kipp quickly surveyed her clothing, taking quick note of her size. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"I can't promise anything fancy."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

Sera smiled. She was watching some of the crew winding down for the night by playing various instruments, other members of the crew were dancing. She started to clap along with the music but then erupted into giggles. "Gan'pa Gibb!" she laughed at the man's humorous jig. Sera shrieked as Gibbs scooped her up and continued dancing with her. When the song ended Sera shook her head, "No good." She told Gibbs straight faced, causing all the crew within hearing distance to laugh.

"Is that so?" he asked her. At her nod he set her down. "And how do you dance, lass?" She looked expectantly at the improvised pirate band, who started to play a lively reel. Sera shook her head and hummed a few bars of a slower song, they caught on and played a more sedate song. Sera had watched the dances at the fair intently, although she had no partner, she copied the steps, improvising when her memory failed her, twirling and daintily stepping around deck. The crew watched amused at the little sprite's antics, clapping when the song ended and Sera gave a small smile and a shaky curtsey.

Sera stayed and watched three more lively dances, deciding she didn't like the pirates' style of dance, she got up and climbed the steps to the quarter deck and sat against the railing, watching Jack at the helm. After about ten minutes, she approached him. "I try?" she asked.

Surprised, Jack looked down at the little girl. "It ain't like dancin', luv. I don't know if ye could handle it." Sera pouted and gave Jack puppy eyes, allowing tears to rim the bottom of her eyes, but not enough that they actually spilled over. One look and Jack folded. "Alright, ye can try," he said. Instantly, Sera's face broke into a bright smile, "Just grab that crate over there." he pointed to an empty crate staked against the railing. With a nod, Sera bounced off, soon returning with said object. Jack took it and placed it in front of the helm, lifting Sera up on it so that she could see over it, barely. Then proceeded to stand behind her, gently guiding her tiny hands on the helm.

After about half an hour, Sera decided that steering a ship wasn't as fun as it looked and jumped off the crate she was standing on she started to walk past Jack when something shiny sticking out of his coat pocket caught her eye. She pulled it out of the pocket, it extended and folded back up. she put it to her eye and could see the front of the ship like it was right in front of her. Happy with this new discovery she turned full circle, surveying all around. Then she saw something behind the_ Pearl _and trained the telescope on it.

"Boat!" she cried, pointing. Jack turned from his spot at the helm and looked where Sera pointed.

"That is a ship, luv."

"Thip." Sera repeated, retraining the telescope on the ship, watching it.

After a while, Sera put down the telescope with a yawn, rubbing both her eyes with little fists, releasing another small yawn. She walked up to Jack and tugged on his coat. "Sleep?"

"No need to ask, luv." He said, making a minor adjustment in the steering.

Sera walked off, but couldn't find her cabin. She did find one cabin, but was disgusted with how filthy it was. Bridgewood was never this dirty. She decided that something had to be done. So she set to work, piling all the empty bottles in empty crates and scrubbing like Kitty had taught her, though floors were different than tables, it basically worked the same. She even changed the sheets and piled all the dirty laundry in a corner. Sera worked until she was satisfied with the presence of the cabin, then she crawled into the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Later, when Jack surrendered the helm to Anamaria so that he could catch a couple hours of sleep, he wondered if he walked into the wrong cabin. Scratching his head, he noticed the little figure wrapped in his blankets on his bed. "Seems your good for more than softening up ol' Gibbs." Jack said softly, as to not wake up the slumbering child and picked up a spare blanket. He would sleep in the chair, one night wouldn't kill him.

----------------------------------------------------

_Huntress_

Katrina was just licking the last of the fruit juice off of her fingers when a knock sounded on the door of her cabin.

"Yes?" she called.

"Miss?" Alex said from the other side of the door.

"What is it? You may come in." she added, realizing that the boy was waiting permission.

Alex entered carrying a bundle of cloth. "The capt'n sent these for you. He apologizes if they are different then what you're used to, but then we ain't used to having women on board."

"Thank you, Alex. I'm sure they'll be just fine." Katrina said, accepting the bundle in Alex's arms. When the boy left, she shook out the clothes, and was quite surprised, these where men's clothes! Not a single skirt. Deciding anything was better than the revolting dress Toussaint made her wear, Katrina washed her face and arms before she slipped on the shirt and pants, there was even a pair of boots for her to wear. Katrina was amazed at how well they all fit. The captain must be more observant than she thought. Tying back her loose hair with a strip of cloth after using the thoughtfully provided brush, she opened her door, Alex still standing guard. "Alex, could you show me the way to the deck? I feel the need for fresh air."

"Sure, miss, right this way." Alex grinned, obviously happy to be moving about.

-------------------------------------------------

Who-Hoo! More diolouge!

And there we end for this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the time it took me to update.

Reviews are as good as (insert favorite food here).

Quote:

"You always said that I had multiple personalities.

I bounce somewhere between dreams and reality.

So where'd you dig up the audacity

to ask me,

how we've all been doin'

sense you broke our hearts?"


	31. Face From the Past

WOW! You're all so sweet!

I would like to start by thanking the 12 out of 106 people that reviewed on my last chapter.

I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but I had the misguided idea to introduce my niece to Brach's mallowcream pumpkins. Not following? Ok. Imagine this; hyperactive 18 month child. Got it? Ok, now add a sugar high, scary, no?

This chapter is dedicated to:

Captain Ella Raven

Thank you for the rave review! You really read all of it in one sitting?! How long does that take?

Chicaga: Thank you! I can't believe the great reviews I'm getting!

angelwingz21: thanks! Gruff, outside exterior, doting grandfatherly interior! And our miniature leading lady just brings it out ;)

Sarah: hey sweetie! I haven't heard for you in like, forever. How's class going? And I take your jealousy as a compliment, but then we are all blessed in different areas.

Twadrummer: that she does, I don't doubt that if I met her, I'd be the same! And yes his whole name is Christopher, but we will know him as Kipp, cause I like the name.

Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: thank you, um, french pirate, got it… I think…

ButWhyIsAllTheRumGone: I know, I do try, but I rarely have the time lately.

AKAfredandgeorge: brilliant wicked and peachy, righto then

AKAFredandGeorge: well, what would you prefer? Scandalous low neck, or pants? I'd opt for the pants myself…oh, and I don't rmember what chapter it was in, but I totally used a song before, hey I constantly listen to music while on the comp, and couldn't think of a movie line, therefore the following result…

Sarah-K-O-M: yes! Decent clothing is always good, though George believes that pants are scandalous for a young woman of the era, in which she is most likely correct, but she is not writing the fic, is she? And yes, Sera is adorable, wish I was…

Blackfuzzdevil: YES the cuteness will prevail! Eh-hem, excuse me, let's pretend that never happened…

LittleCountryDragon: yeah, that sounds sooo good right now, really it does, you have no idea…

--

_Huntress_

Katrina stepped into the tropically bright sunlight, blinking to adjust to the change of light. Taking a deep breath she moved to the railing and leaned her elbows on it. Closing her eyes, Katrina simply allowed the sea breeze to caress her face and hair while she enjoyed the freedom of fresh air and sunlight.

She was thus occupied when arms wrapped about her waist and she was suddenly spinning in the air.

--

Kipp stood behind his desk, going over their present course and figuring their speed and estimated time of arrival to the island., his first mate, Taidhgan, sitting in a chair opposite him with his feet propped on the desk.

"You're sure, Kipp?" he asked.

"For the last time, Taidhgan, yes." Kipp answered not looking up from the maps on his desk. "She holds absolutely no threat to me or the crew."

"But what about the crew towards her?" Kipp raised an eyebrow. "You might want to address that before anything happens."

"The men know my rules." Kipp replied unconcerned.

"Kipp, being frank, you have no rules that relate to this situation…"

A scream cut him off and Kipp shared a glance with Taidhgan, then they both ran out onto the deck.

--

With a startled scream Katrina twisted trying to get a good look at who it was that was holding her. Her scream turned into a squeal at the sight of familiar green eyes. And her ears filled with a wonderfully familiar laugh.

"Well, if it isn't our young Kitty." Green eyes twinkled.

"Link!" Katrina shrieked "Put me down this instant!" She swatted at the arms still holding her feet off the deck.

"No." was the simple answer before another circle or two startled a squeak out of Katrina. "_Now_ I'll put you down." Link's eyes positively danced with mirth.

The moment Katrina was back on deck she threw her arms around Link, pulling into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much." She told him.

Link hugged her back briefly then pulled away, giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "It is good to see you too. But what are you doing here? Why aren't you safe back at Bridgewood? And Sera," Link grabbed her shoulders looking intently into her eyes "Kitty, where is she?"

"Oh, Link," Katrina's eyes brimmed with tears. "you never heard. Edmond is now master at Bridgewood." She hung hear head, continuing when Link didn't respond. "the whole manor is changed, Millie was fired, everything is changed." She looked back up at him. "One night, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to scrub some pots in the kitchen. Edmond came up behind me, he was drunk, and he tried to, and, well, I hit him with the pan. I left that night, I didn't know what he might do to me or Sera for that matter. And oh! Sera! I'm not allowed to see her! He said she is on another ship!" spying Kipp on deck she pointed at him. "I can't see her till we get to some island or another." Katrina crossed her arms and pouted slightly, her brow puckered in worry. "Wait, what are you doing on this ship?"

"I was sitting in a tavern at port, trying to figure out what to do, when this man asked for crew members, I've never been to sea, though I've always wanted to, and there was my chance. So I jumped at it, it's more work than I thought. Though my work with horses has given me strength, so it's not so hard as it has been with the other new crew members."

"Oh, I am glad." Katrina flashed a smile at him.

--

Kipp stopped when he saw the woman in one of his new crew member's arms.

"I told ye, Kipp." Taidhgan said beside him.

Kipp was about to step forward to order his new man to put their "guest" down, when the man did just that, only to have the girl happily exclaim and throw her arms around him.

"But then, I have been known to be wrong from time to time." Taidhgan added to his earlier statement, gaining a scowl from Kipp. But then he turned back to the two people, watching their exchange. He was surprised by the vehement look that crossed her face when she pointed straight at him, obviously explaining something to the crew member in front of her. Frowning, Kipp wondered what he did to make her mad at him. Walking up to the pair, he took Katrina's upper arm, intent on steering her away.

"Excuse me… Link, was it?" Kipp paused allowing Link to nod, Kipp was insistent on knowing all his man by name. "I need to borrow our young guest for a moment."

"I'll talk to you later, Kitty." Link nodded.

"But…" Katrina started, but then inclined her head gracefully to Kipp, allowing the young captain to lead her to the quarter deck.

"So, shall I call you Katrina or Kitty?" Kipp began.

"You may call me Katrina, though I don't know why it should matter to a pirate such as yourself."

Kipp just smirked and raised his hands, calling out "All right lads! Listen up!" gaining the attention of all crew on deck. "We have a guest on board for the rest of the trip. This is Miss Katrina, I expect you all to be on your best behavior and if any of you feel inclined to bother her, well, lets just say the cat will cure your loneliness. Is that understood?" (If you wanted to know, the cat, actually the cat-o-nine-tails, is a very nasty, nine corded whip.)

A chorus of 'ayes' confirmed that the crew read him loud and clear.

--

_Black Pearl_

Sera sat cross-legged on the deck, staring at the setting sun a large pout gracing her face.

"What's the matter, lass?" Gibbs said, crouching down next to Sera.

"Where Kitty?" she lifted inquisitive eyes to Gibbs.

"Well, I suppose tha' if Kipp found it, your cat would be on his boat."

"Ship." Sera said automatically. Gibbs smiled, amused, Jack was rubbing off on her. "Kipp?" she asked.

"Aye, the Captain's nephew. Right clever lad he is too."

"Want Kitty." Sera pouted again, crossing her arms.

"We'll see when we stop at the island tomorrow, k? how 'bout I take you to yer cabin?" he said seeing her yawn.

Sera nodded tiredly. "Story?" she asked, holding up her arms for Gibbs to pick her up.

"I'm not sure I know any for a tender lass's ears, but I'll se what I can do." Gibbs replied, scooping up the child.

--

Do any of you think it is possible to favorite yourself? Not that I would, but it's just a thought that popped into my head, and I was like "hey I wonder if I could do that". hmmm. I shall have to experiment…


	32. Reunions

So, yeah… I guess I forgot to mention, I meant your favorite character out of my story… oh well.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Ponysteph15:**

Thanks! You're very sweet.

**Twadrummer**: yeah, this chapter reunited, I promise. Oh, and sorry to disappoint, but the Link/Katrina relationship is more sibling like than anything.

**Angelwingz21**: ah, no worries, hun, I've been there and done that, so I know how it goes. And why not work a bit on your own story, I quite enjoy it so far, and I'm wondering what is going to happen next.

**BookWorm1211**: wow, um, apology accepted… and thanks.

**Sarah-K-O-M**: thanks hun, you keep reviewing. .

**Captain Ella Raven**: don't you just love "doing homework"? -.o

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** toffee pie? Can't say I've ever had it.

**AKAfreadandgeorge:** you know what? As I'm writing this I am talking to you on AIM!

**AKAFredandGeorge:** to tell you the truth hun, I'm not sure how to respond to that review…

**LittleCountryDragon**: You're the only one who likes the bad guy, hmmm…

**Windpoetry**: wow, you are the only one to answer my question. I wonder, how many people really read the before/ after bits that I put on my chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huntress_

Katrina stood at the railing watching the island come closer. It had started out as a speck on the horizon, but then it had grown and she could now pick out individual trees beyond the expanse of the golden strip of beach. The black ship, the one she had seen from the deck of Toussaint's ship, was anchored a little way off shore and she could see what she assumed was some of the crew milling about the beach.

"My uncle's ship, the_ Black Pearl_." Kipp said coming up beside her and leaning back against the railing, crossing his ankles, arms folded in front of him.

"She's beautiful." Katrina said in admiration.

"Don't let uncle Jack hear you say that," his eyes twinkled with amusement "or you'll never get him to stop singing the glories of her. Though I must agree, she is beautiful." He said softly, still not looking at the ship.

Startled, Katrina swung her eyes to meet his.

-----------------------------------------

Hiding a smirk at her startled expression, exactly the effect he wanted, Kipp turned to look at the beach. "I've sent some men to the beach with a sail cloth awning. It can get rather warm if you're in the sun too long. I'll tack you ashore as soon as they have it set up."

"Thank you." Katrina was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Kipp nodded and pushed himself away from the railing, moving to instruct his men on what they needed for the ship repairs.

-----------------------------------------

Sera stood at the railing with scarcely concealed excitement, watching all the activity of sailors loading and unloading rowboats, going to and from the beach. Seeing Gibbs swing over the side of the ship after dropping off a load of empty barrels for water on the beach, Sera ran up to him, dodging pirates and supplies on the way.

"Gan'pa Gibb?" she asked, tugging on the edge of his vest.

"Aye lass?" Gibbs said, squatting down so he was eye level with her.

"See Kitty today?"

"Aye, lass, that ye will." _I hope._ Gibbs added to himself.

-----------------------------------------

"Ready to go, Kitten?" Katrina spun around to face the young captain.

"W-what did you just-"

"I asked if you were ready to go." He interrupted her with an innocent look. "The sailcloth awning is set up." he added, gallantly extending his hand to help her over the railing so she could climb down the rope ladder to the waiting skiff below.

Deciding to let it drop, Katrina nodded her thanks and took his hand to steady herself, but was surprised when her hand was jerked and turned over.

"Where did you get this?" Kipp whispered hoarsely.

-----------------------------------------

Startled, Katrina looked at the man holding her right hand, then followed his gaze to her hand. The ring. She had forgotten about it. It was still turned inward, the ruby slightly smudged with blood from when she had slapped Toussaint. She curled her fingers, covering the fiery gem.

"L-London." Katrina faltered under his intense gaze. And gently pulled at her hand, but he didn't let it go.

"How did you come across it?" Kipp gently smoothed her fingers back, lightly touching the precious stone.

"I found it… may I have my hand back?" Katrina tugged at her hand again.

"May I see it?" Kipp asked after releasing her hand.

Katrina bit her bottom lip and twisted the ring about her finger, studying Kipp's face.

"Have I given any reason for you to not trust me?"

Katrina smiled mischievously "You haven't given any reason to earn that trust." She shot back. But her smile faded when she caught the ardent look on his face. Wordlessly, she slipped the ring off and handed to him.

-----------------------------------------

Kipp gently took the ring and turned it over in his hands, almost mesmerized. He studied it from different angles, even reading the inscription on the inside, one that he could quote from memory. "To match my burning passion for you, my heart." He rubbed the dried blood off of the ruby, watching it sparkle in the sunlight.

Shaking his head as if waking from a daydream, "André?" he called to one of his men. "Take miss Katrina to the beach, will you? I need to talk to my _dear_ uncle."

"Oui captain." The crew member responded. "This way please, mademoiselle."

Shooting Kipp a confused look, Katrina climbed down the rope and into the boat, unconsciously swaying with the small craft so that she stayed upright. The jolt of the boat hitting the shallow sand at shore nearly jolted Katrina from her seat, but she caught herself with the edge of the boat. The men rowing had jumped into the water and had the boat pulled up onto the beach before Katrina could blink.

"Mademoiselle?" André held out his hand to assist Katrina out of the craft. Katrina gave a small smile and accepted the hand, carefully exiting the boat, and stumbling once she was on the sand. André caught her, laughing. "Do not worry Mademoiselle Katrina, you are just used to your sea legs, but you will remember how to walk on land in less than an hour."

Katrina nodded blushing when the other men from the boat joined their crew member in laughter. But let out a cry of joy when she heard a sheik and saw a slightly damp little figure running down the shore line towards her.

"Sera!"

-----------------------------------------

"Kitty!" the little girl exclaimed as they neared the beach and pointed to a figure on the beach surrounded by laughing men. Gibbs looked, the only thing setting her apart was the long blond braid hanging down her back.

Understanding dawned._ Not a cat then._ Gibbs decided. Watching the little girl jump into the couple inch deep water and rush towards the girl who let out a happy cry.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina swung Sera up into her arms, holding her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, precious, I missed you so much." She pulled back to look the little girl in the eyes. "Are you alright?" Sera nodded, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Look funny." Sera told Katrina.

Katrina stood up and spread out her arms, looking down at herself. "I thought so too." Katrina winked and took Sera's hand, leading her to the canopy of sailcloth, there was even some spread on the sand so they had somewhere to sit. Katrina sat down cross legged and Sera snuggled up close to her side.

-----------------------------------------

"JACK!"

Jack's head swung around to look at his nephew. "Aye, lad?" He didn't seem concerned about Kipp's dangerous tone of voice, though he didn't bother to correct him.

"Why didn't you mention that you had lost it in London."

"Terribly sorry. Didn't know I had."

"Then how do you explain this?" Kipp held up the ring.

"Why lad, ye found it." Jack said with a grin.

"Off someone that said they got it in London." Kipp added.

"Who?" Jack inquired, slightly intrigued.

"Why don't you come with me to the beach and meet her." Kipp invited, placing the ring in his pocket.

_Her? _Jack thought, following his nephew down the side of the ship to one of the boats. _This could be interesting._

-----------------------------------------

"Hello, Kitten."

Katrina's head popped up about to retort when she noticed that the young captain had someone else with him, someone she thought she recognized.

"This is my uncle-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Katrina finished for him, realization setting in.

Jack grinned widely and gave a mocking bow with a flourish. "Nice to see you again, Lady Spitfire."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't help but think "one ring to find them one ring to bind them one ring to rule them all." Or however it goes at the part where Kipp read the ring. Man, I'm a dork.

**poll results:**

favorite female character:

Sera- 5

Katrina- 1

Favorite male character:

Link- 5

Kipp- 1

Edmond- 1

(someone had a tie b/tw Kipp and Link, so I just counted both votes as one, instead of a half)

Reviews are as good as Banana Boogie Ice Cream!

Quote:

"It's called a lance, hello?"

no George, you aren't allowed to win this one, sorry hun.


	33. Profiles for Sera and Katrina

I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I'm having a reeeeeeealy hard time writing chapter 33. So, instead, I'm giving you a profile, just to let y'all know that I am still alive.

Hi all! Guess what! My story hit 200 reviews!

This weeks chapter is dedicated to:

**MizSparrow:** Just keep reading.. just keep reading. Ok, dumb I know, all could think of at the time. But I am glad that you enjoy my story, and that you enjoy it enough to put it in your favorites.

2. Whoa, who ever said it was over half way done (though it could be)

3. yes, well we'll get there

4. yes, I know, but u write what I can when I can

5. The story is not almost over, you are just close to where I left off so far.

6. Well. Now your wait is up, no?

7. I'm not sure what you mean, in my files they are different chapters…

8. Um, thanks

**Twadrummer:** Yes! Power to the dorks! And I agree. Heath…. Got a mop?

**Sarah K-O-M:** I don't really know if you're the only one. And Sera is only 2! I don't think she'll be getting any lovin like that, mebbe more parenty/ distant relation type lovingness, but I haven't decided.

**Angelwingz21: **not much I can say, but keep trying.

**MonnSeaEarth:** Yeah, I get the whole procrastination thing, I do it too.

**Ponysteph15:** thanks, and I'm allowed to use a movie more than once, aren't I? Wow, that came out a bit snobbish, sorry bout that.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** does he really? I didn't mean for that to happen, he was just having a bit of fun, you know and trying to keep Katrina off balance.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** ah, banana boogie ice cream. It is such a sad tragedy that the dreamery no longer makes the wonderful concoction. Oh, did you see the frenchie-ness? Did you? I put in there just for you.

**AKAfredandgeorge:** the guy is NOT obsessive, he's just having a bit of fun, geez, I guess I portrayed him wrong.

**LittleCountryDragon:** ok, favorite meaning least favorite… yeah I can sorta see how that might happen

---------------------------------------------------

PROFILE:

SERAPHIMA BARDELL:

AGE: 2

GENDER: female

HAIR: white-ish blond hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders and has a tendency to soft curls

EYES: deep blue, almost violet in apperance.

NICKNAMES: Sera, Pixie, precious, lass

FAMILY: Rachel Bardell, mother, dead. Katrina Ellis, guardian

FRIENDS: Link, uncle figure, Captain Jack, a fragile friendship is formed there, Gibbs, grandfather figure

LOVE INTEREST: none

ABOUT: Sera is a little impish child that has a knack for wrapping everybody around her little finger. Though she is two, she doesn't speak very much and her Kitty is the thing she loves most, and wouldn't let her out of sight for weeks after her mother died of a mysterious illness. She also has a tendency for getting into trouble, but coming out unharmed, mostly.

PROFILE:

NAME: Katrina Rae Ellis

AGE: 18

GENDER: female

HAIR: blond with deeper honey tones that reaches about mid-back

EYES: an unusual turquoise color

NICKNAMES: Kitty, Kitten, also called Miss Katrina or Miss Ellis

FAMILY: mother, dead, Father, drunk, Sera, ward

FRIENDS: Link, brother figure, Keelee, Bridgewood manor maid, other maids from Bridgewood, Rachel Bardell, dead, Mr. And Mrs. Lyons, previous employers of Katrina, Jordie, dead, Briony, wealthy young lady, Fleur, whore

LOVE INTEREST: Lt. Daniel Norrington expressed interest, and there could be another…

ABOUT: Katrina grew up in London with her abusive drunk of a father that sold her to a brothel so he could afford more whiskey. She escaped with the help of Fleur and stowed away on a ship towards the Americas. The ship was attacked and she was rescued by a ship of the royal navy where she met Lt. Norrington and Briony. In the colonies she was hired by the Lyons' but was forced to flee. She was taken in as a maid by the master of Bridgewood where she met Rachel, Sera, Keelee and Link. Katrina fled the manor when the son of the master tried to force himself on her one too many times. she took Sera and tried to stow away on another ship, she was caught and the captain was someone that had reason to want revenge on her, but her was stalled when Jack and his nephew attacked his ship. And if you want to know more, read the story!

Katrina is slightly lost and trying to establish her place in life. The fact that she is in charge of Sera insures her life is never dull.

-----------------------------------------------------------

that's all I have the time for. As I said, this is just a filler and to let you all know I am alive.


	34. Inside the Locket

I know, my last update wasn't what you expected.

Sarah-K-O-M: aww! Hugs all around!

Angelwings21: …

Ponysteph15: ah, no big, apology not needed.

LittleCountryDragon: well now you know, no?

---------------------------------------------------

Kipp looked between Katrina and his uncle, dumbfounded and speechless.

"Well, now, Chip," Jack said, using Kipp's childhood nickname. "it seems I actually succeeded in surprising you."

Frustration helped Kipp regain his voice. "I told you not to call me that." he growled under his breath, causing Jack to grin a fraction wider. "How do you-"

"Know one another?" Jack finished for him. "Why I had the pleasure of making Lady Spitfire's acquaintance back in London a little over a year ago." He winked at Katrina and felt Kipp stiffen slightly beside him. An idea forming in his head, Jack decided to push it one step further. He stepped forward with another bow. "I must thank you for returnin' the ring to my nephew. You see, I was supposed to deliver it to him and he was rather distressed when he found that it had gone missin'." With that he picked up Katrina's hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush lightly and Sera to giggle.

-----------------------------------------

His uncle always had a way of making the most innocent things seem to take on different meanings. And the way he insinuated things tended to strike a nerve this time and aroused a twinge of emotion that Kipp couldn't place. Catching his uncle's knowing smile, he mumbled something about seeing that all the supplies where getting taken care of and went to go talk to Taidhgan, who was standing on the edge of the shore.

He was in the process of helping unload heavy crates when the sound of a shriek caused him to pause and look towards the cloth awning, where the little girl was running towards Link, who caught her up with a laugh. He spun her around once or twice before joining Katrina under the shade, looking like the perfect little family. The emotion twinged deep inside Kipp again, frustrated, he turned swiftly and strode into the trees covering the interior of the island.

-----------------------------------------

Sera was entranced by the story Link was telling her, squealing when he imitated one of the many monsters that the hero was encountering throughout the story. Katrina sat off to one side, watching them with a peaceful smile on her face. Seeing that Sera was in good hands she stood, intent on taking a walk, restless after being confined on a ship for the past couple of days.

Katrina was fascinated with the thick foliage and the difference in the plants between the forest around Bridgewood and that of the one covering the greater portion of the island. There were also little green lizards that scurried along the forest floor and around patches of flowers that Katrina had never seen before perfumed the air, above were beautifully colored birds and little nimble monkeys in the trees that chattered as they swung about. She was so amused by the little creatures that she tripped over a creeper vine that she hadn't noticed in time to avoid. Katrina gave a short cry of surprise and a soft whimper of pain, her foot still caught in the vine.

There was a sound of running and Kipp appeared in front of her crouching to help her up into a sitting position. "What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit dirty." Katrina replied, brushing off her clothes.

"Lets get you up then." Kipp pulled her up, but she cried out and bent to grab her ankle, falling back onto her butt in the process. "Just dirty?" Kipp raised one eyebrow and crouched down to gently untangle her foot.

"I may have twisted my ankle a little bit." Katrina grimaced at her ankle.

Swiftly but carefully, Kipp removed Katrina's borrowed boots and rolled up her pant leg to mid calf.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Katrina flushed and tried to pull away, but hissed in pain that the movement caused.

"Easy now." Kipp said soothingly. "Can you move it?"

"I-I think so." She responded, cautiously flexing her foot and wincing at the pain. Then he was gently prodding at her ankle.

"Does this hurt at all?"

"Not really." Katrina flinched as he poked at different spots.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Kipp commanded in his no-nonsense captain's voice. Startled, Katrina did as he said and he swept her into his arms causing her to gasp.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded indignantly.

"You can't put weight on your ankle." Kipp replied calmly not breaking stride. "It can get worse if it isn't taken care of."

Katrina was quiet after that, listening to the animals and the wind in the trees which was soon joined by the sound of falling water. They stepped into a small clearing, in the middle was a pool of clear water, ripples spreading from the small waterfall that was splashing down a ten foot wall of rock.

"You can let go now." Kipp remarked his eyes twinkling, he had set her down on a small boulder at the edge of the water.

"Oh." Katrina blushed at him, quickly untangling her arms.

She watched as he bent to look at her ankle, then removed her other boot. "That ankle is fine." She protested.

He looked up at her with a lopsided grin. "You don't want to get your boot wet though, do you?" Before Katrina could ask what he meant, Kipp had picked her back up and turned her so that her feet and ankles were now immersed in the cool water. "How's that?"

"Hmm." Katrina said non-commental, though she leaned back on her hands, allowed her head to fall back and a small smile formed on her lips.

Kipp studied her for a moment and smiled. "We'll let it soak for a bit then." He bent down and picked up a hand full of rocks. "Hopefully that will prevent any swelling."

Katrina opened her eyes and lifted her head, watching him skip the rocks across the water. "Thank you."

He glanced at her then continued to skip rocks on the gently rippling surface of the pool. "For what?"

"For being so kind… and not expecting anything form me in return." She added after a moments hesitation.

"How do you know I don't expect anything from you?"

Katrina froze, studying him while he looked back at her, eyes twinkling with impish mischief and his lips twitching at the corners. "Oh! You're teasing me!" she exclaimed, leaned over and splashed water just as his face broke into that devilishly handsome grin that was so much like his uncle's. She hit him square in the face, water dripping down onto the front of his shirt. Kipp reached up and wiped the excess water off his face. His grin playfully broadened and Katrina's eyes widened.

"No mistreatment of the injured!" she squeaked. He took a few intimidating steps towards her. "No!" she cried as Kipp picked her up and held her over the water. He loosened his grip, experimentally dropping her a few inches. "No!" she threw her arms around his neck for stability. "Please put me down! On dry land!" She added when he began to lower towards the water.

Kipp tightened his grip, regaining the few inches she had slipped and Katrina turned her eyes towards his and his grin slowly faded. "Please," Katrina whispered, dropping her eyes. "put me down."

Without a word Kipp gently set her back down on the boulder and took a seat on another. They were both silent for a time. Kipp staring at the waterfall and Katrina playing with her locket, searching for something to say. "This place is beautiful." She finally said.

"Yes, it was her favorite spot." Kipp pulled the ring from his pocket and watched as it sparkled in his palm. "My father worked extra hours for almost a year to get enough money to buy this ring. I can still remember him giving it to my mother on their sixth anniversary. It was her favorite and always wore it for special occasions."

"I have something like that." Katrina said after a few moments. "This was my mother's." she slid the locket off and opened the lid. Katrina gazed at the picture she had long since memorized. Her mother was sitting on a chair. Her two brothers standing to the side and a little behind her, each with one hand on her shoulders, their parents centered behind them. The miniature was exquisitely done. The artist managed to capture the liveliness in the three younger people and the love and pride in the parent's faces that shown through their sedate expressions.

Nostalgia swept over Katrina and she clicked the locket shut before she lost control of her emotions. She lovingly traced the "E" elegantly engraved on the cover of the locket with her finger before clasping it back around her neck. She fiddled with her locket, running the silver oval along its chain and twisting the chain around the locket and her fingers. After a few moments of silence she glanced at Kipp who was watching her with an expression of curiosity written on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Just wondering how you happen to know my crewman." Kipp shrugged

"Who? Link?" Kipp nodded. "Oh, we worked at the same manor house." Kipp continued to watch her and raised an eyebrow and "Oh fine. If you want the whole story…"

"I do." Kipp stated.

Katrina looked at him incredulously.

"Really."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's it for now

I decided to do a saying for the week instead of a quote:

Last night I dreamt I ate a ten pound marshmallow. When I woke up this morning, my pillow was gone.


	35. Bonds

Rejoice all ye mortals! Another chapter is up!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Amberly:**

Just when I'm about to give up on this story, somebody sends me a review like yours. You are the type of person that keeps this story going!

**Sarah-K-O-M:** you are such a sweet girl! Chippy Kipp- lol

**LittleCountryDragon:** wisdom teeth? Oww! I know how that goes. I was so drugged up on vicadin I was laughing at the battle death scenes in "Gone With the Wind". That is, until our transformer blew up and knocked out our power…

**Ponysteph15:** merci beaucoup

**AKAfredandgeorge:** ok, so his name is Christopher, but people call him Kipp. Chip was his nickname when he was younger, he changed it to Kipp as soon as he started going to school. Jack just calls him that to annoy him, and is the only one who can get away with it.

**Second Star to the Left:** um, no it's not, I don't use TV shows…sorry.

**Darkangelkikyo2323:** thanks dearie! Oh, did that make me sound like an old lady? Creepy.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** very…short

-------------------------------------------------

Katrina sat for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Why?" she asked.

Kipp shrugged. "He's new to my crew. I like to know the type of men I employ. What better way then to ask someone that seems particularly… close to him?" He paused and tugged the blue sash from his waist. "Let me see your ankle."

"Close?" Katrina repeated, shifting so Kipp could inspect her ankle. "Yes, I suppose we are. It made many of the girls jealous, both at Bridgewood and the village nearby. He was considered quite the catch, most eligible bachelor and all such stuff.

"If it wasn't for Rachel I might have never met Link."

"Rachel?"

"Sera's mother." Katrina clarified. "She was one of the first people I met at Bridgewood and we became good friends. Link saw her as a younger sister, he was very protective of her, and of me. I think that is part of why the other girls were jealous of our friendship. But friendship isn't the right word, is it? Link is more than a friend," Kipp threw her a quick glance before returning to his ministrations. "He is more like a brother than anything else."

"That ought to do it." Kipp tied off the last knot. "You'll have to stay off of your ankle as much as possible for the next day or two. But it will be fine, just a small strain."

"How do you know so much?"

Kipp shrugged. "Picked it up, here and there." He said as he helped her up. Katrina, trying not to put weight on her ankle, wobbled on one foot and grabbed Kipp's sleeves to keep from falling. He automatically grabbed her upper arms to steady her.

Katrina blushed furiously, realizing that her face was pressed into Kipp's chest and shakily stood up. she looked into Kipp's serious expression. He shook one arm free of her grasp, wrapped it around her back and leaned down. His other arm hit the back of her knees, effectively picking her up in his arms.

"I thought you said I could walk on my ankle!" Katrina protested.

"As little as possible for the next few days." Kipp reminded her with a grin. "Doctor's orders."

-----------------------------------------

Sera was busy picking an armload of flowers that grew where the beach met the trees while Link helped his crew mates load the newly filled barrels of fresh water into a boat. He paused to wipe his forehead when he saw Kipp carrying Katrina out of the woods.

Link reached them just as Kipp set Katrina down under the sailcloth awning

"Thank you. " Katrina said with an easy smile.

"You are welcome. I need to talk to my uncle now. Excuse me." With that Kipp turned and went to seek out Jack.

"Kitty!" Link knelt down by her. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Link. Just a twisted ankle is all. " Katrina assured him.

"Kitty!" Sera came and set the flowers down.

"How pretty, do you want me to show you how to make a flower necklace?"

Sera nodded "Why don't you get some long grass? We'll need some of that too." Sera scampered off to the closest grass, carefully plucking handfuls of the stuff. Katrina looked at Link and sighed at his concerned expression. "Link, I really am fine. I just need to be careful with my ankle for a few days…"

"Link, give us a hand mate!" one of the crew called.

"Go." Katrina encouraged with a shooing motion.

-----------------------------------------

One flower necklace, flower crown, two flower bracelets and a flower ring later, Kipp returned. "I just finished talking to my uncle." He stated. "We are headed to Port Royal."

"Port Royal?" Katrina started.

"Yes. He knows some people there that will be willing to take both of you in. You'll be traveling on my ship as my uncle has had some… disagreeable interactions with the law there. We also managed to get Anamaria to loan you a skirt. We will be leaving as soon as we finish loading supplies."

"Thank you." Katrina said softly.

Kipp nodded his head in the form of a bow and turned to oversee the rest of the supplies loaded.

-----------------------------------------

Kipp looked down at her sleeping form with a half grin. He hated to wake her. He dropped to one knee and gently shook her shoulder.

Katrina groaned softly but settled back into sleep. Kipp shook harder. "Not now, Sera." she mumbled, barely coherent and rolled to her side. Kipp grinned a fraction wider and bent down. "Kitten."

Katrina opened her eyes and sleepily blinked at him, rolling onto her back. "Hmm?'

"Time to get going, Kitten."

She sat up and stretched with a yawn.

"Where?"

"Back to the ships."

"Already?"

"Yes." Kipp said amused. "It has been two hours."

"Alright." Katrina nodded, slightly more awake.

Kipp picked her up.

"I'm not invalid." She said, arms automatically going around his neck.

"Only injured." Kipp added.

"If I didn't know better," she casually teased. "I'd say you enjoy carrying me around."

Kipp merely grinned. "Who said I didn't?"

Katrina gave him a mock glare. "You're teasing me again."

"Here we are." He sat Katrina down in a rowboat. "Will you be able to climb the ladder?"

"I'm sure I'll manage." She replied as a flower bedecked Sera, who was already in the boat, climbed onto her lap.

Kipp grinned at her and helped shove off the boat.

-----------------------------------------

Link watched the exchange between his captain and his Kitty. When Kipp turned back to the beach to help with the other boats, Link stalled him.

"Captain."

"Yes, sailor?" Kipp answered, still grinning.

"I know you are my superior," Link began, face dead serious. "but if you hurt her, you won't live to regret it."

Kipp's grin vanished. "Is that a threat, sailor?"

"A promise." Link replied, still serious.

"I could have you keelhauled for insubordination."

"I know that."

Kipp suddenly grinned and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "She's lucky to have your friendship and loyalty."

"Thank you, captain." Link replied with a grin of his own.

"Let's get these boats going, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

-----------------------------------------

Male bonding, I will never quite understand it…though I hope I portrayed it well.

Did any of you think Kipp was gonna kiss Katrina? I just had to put that in, it was just too tempting to leave alone, sorry.

I know it is too short in length for how long I made you wait. this chapter was kinda hard to write and I picked up a second job for the holidays. It has been hard to find the time... Thanks for your patiance.

More familiar faces showing up in the next chapter or two…

quote:

Why is the chocolate always gone?

-me


	36. Port Royal

Well, I usually try to make the chapters at least 3 1/2 pages printed out, this one comes to 5!

Chapter is dedicated to:

**Sarah-K-O-M: **for being such a loyal fan

patience my dear, read and ye shall see. BTW what does the K-O-M stand for?

**Ponysteph15:** hmmm heat, good on cold days…

**AKAfredandgeorge:** yes, the chocolate is always gone when needed most, but why? It vexes me, I'm terribly vexed.

**TheTruthBehindJack'sEscapes AKA ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** the understanding is greatly appreciated, truely, you really have no idea.

**LittleCountryDragon:** so sure, are you?

**Princess Amberly: **aww! Thank you so much, you are very sweet!

**Kitty:** thank you, m'dear! I do try to update regularly, but my schedule is so messed up right now… oh well, c'est la vie!

---------------------------------------------------

The rowboat bumped gently against the side of the _Huntress _and the sailors quickly secured it. Sera looked up at the rope ladder and clung to Katrina tighter, burying her face in her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Sera?" Katrina asked.

Sera turned a pale face to Katrina. "No climb rope." She pleaded, lower lip slightly trembling.

"Then how will we get onto the ship?"

"No. Gan'pa Gibb say no climb ropes." Sera repeated with more force than before, then she gave Katrina _the eyes_. "Carry?"

Katrina looked at Sera's imploring eyes, then to her ankle and back. "Precious, I don't think-"

"Mademoiselle Katrina?"

"Yes?" she turned to André , who was sitting behind her and also was on the receiving end of _the eyes_.

"I could carry la petite mademoiselle." He offered.

"That would be appreciated. Wouldn't that be nice, Sera?" The little girl looked at the rope ladder and gave a reluctant nod.

"Do you want me to go first? That way you can see that there is nothing to be afraid of." At Sera's nod Katrina grabbed the ladder and glanced up, suppressing a groan, this would be difficult with the use of only one good ankle. Slowly she made her way up, using her good ankle, then pulling herself up, using her bad ankle purely for balance. Once she reached the top, Alex gave her a hand to help her over the railing.

"Thank you Alex."

"Yer welcome Miss Katrina." Alex grinned as he turned to take Sera form André.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina was enjoying the feel of the tropical sun on her skin, allowing the ocean breeze to tug and play the loose hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"Alright lads! That's the last of it! Lets get moving! We make for Port Royal!" Katrina turned at the familiar voice. Kipp noticed and gave her a devilish grin and a wink. Katrina felt her cheeks grow warm. She took Sera's hand.

"It's getting rather warm up here. Would you like to see our cabin?" Sera looked up at her with shining eyes and a big smile as if anticipating adventure as she nodded. Katrina made her way to the hatch, Sera in tow. _Great, _she mentally groaned, _stairs, steep stairs. Just what my ankle needs. _Before she could go down the stairs a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"No stairs, Kitten." Kipp told her.

"Thank goodness. Where, then, do I sleep?"

Kipp put his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful. "I guess you'll have to share my cabin."

Katrina looked at him in shock. "_What?"_ she said in a strangled whisper.

"Well I assumed you wanted the little one near you, but if you preferred her someplace else…"

"N-no." Katrina struggled to regain her poise. "That would be fine."

"I'll just retrieve some of my effects then." Kipp said with a nod. "Oh, that skirt that Anamaria is letting you borrow is in my cabin as well."

-----------------------------------------

It took Katrina ten minutes to convince Sera to take a bath. The little girl could be so stubborn. After Sera was sufficiently clean, Katrina took her turn and proceeded to wash their clothes in the used bath water. Katrina grabbed a spare shirt from one of the sea chests placed against one wall of the captain's cabin and slipped on the borrowed skirt. The skirt was a sun faded deep green and combined with the loose pirate shirt, Katrina was convinced she looked like a gypsy. "All I need is hoops in my ears and a tambourine." She murmured, brushing out first her own hair, then Sera's, who was sitting before her on the bed. . Sera was attired in another spare shirt that reached halfway down her calves while she was waiting for her dress to dry.

The door opened and Kipp sauntered in. "Sorry for the intrusion, ladies. But my maps and such are still in here." He went to a well scarred desk in the corner of the room and shifted some papers before he came across the one he wanted. Sera hopped up and watched what he was doing. She tugged on his sleeve. "I see?" she asked in a sweet voice. Kipp picked her up and set her on the edge of the desk.

"I'm trying to figure out the time it will take to get to where we're going." He patiently explained while marking the map and writing down figures. "We should reach port a little after dawn tomorrow." He said, finishing some quick calculations.

"I'll have someone bring you dinner." He said casting a quick glance at Katrina, but then his gaze turned back to her. She was sitting on _his_ bed. The sight brought up feelings Kipp didn't want to sort out at the moment.

"What will happen when we get to Port Royal?" Katrina asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"My uncle has some old friends that will be able to find a place for you to stay, and most likely would know a place you could get a job, if you wanted one." He replied, helping Sera off the desk. She shook her head and clung tighter when he tried to set her down.

"Floor cold."

Kipp sent her an indulgent grin and shifted her to a more comfortable position in his arms.

"And what of you?" Katrina asked. "Didn't you say you uncle had, how did you put it, disagreeable interactions with the law? Wouldn't that put you at risk too since you're related to him?"

"No, I'm what you would call a privateer. A nice word for a legal pirate." He elaborated at her confused expression. "Besides, not many people know we are related. And I've a friend in the law that watches my back." He added with a grin.

"Oh." Katrina's mind wandered to a certain man posted at Port Royal that was "in the law" as Kipp had put it. What would he think seeing her in Port Royal? _Better think up a good explanation, Katrina_. She told her self. _You only have a day to do it._

-----------------------------------------

After a night of peaceful rest Katrina woke up cold, looking over she saw Sera cocooned in all the blankets. _Figures. _Katrina got up, stretched and left the cabin quietly as to not disturb the miniature sleeping beauty. She made her way to the front of the ship watching the sun rise. "I forgot how much I love this." She said to herself, remembering the sunrises before helping Jordie in the galley on the _White Tiger._

-----------------------------------------

Kipp stood watching her from his post at the helm.

"Does make a pretty picture, eh, captain?" Taidhgan said from beside him.

"Aye." Kipp replied with a smile.

-----------------------------------------

It took about an hour after the sunrise before land was spotted and another before reaching the docks. Katrina spent that time getting food for her and Sera, then "helping" an uncooperative and sleepy Sera back into her black lace dress.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Katrina?"

"Yes, Alex, come in." Katrina answered while running a brush through Sera's hair before securing it with a ribbon.

He peeked around the edge of the door. "Capt'n says if yer ready, there is a boat what can take you to shore."

"Thank you, Alex. We'll be there in a minute."

The young sailor nodded and shut the door.

-----------------------------------------

Going down a rope ladder with a twisted ankle was definitely better than climbing one, though harder in a skirt. Katrina reflected as the boat gently swayed as it was tied to the dock. She looked up at the dock and saw Kipp standing there waiting for her. With a smile she stood on one of the planks that served as a seat and reached up a hand so he could help her out. But to her surprise he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her up and set her down gently on the dock. Kipp saw her gaping at him and gave her a short wink before leaning down and picking up Sera.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my uncle's friends." Kipp said, taking one of Katrina's hands in his own, making her blush slightly.

-----------------------------------------

Sera loved every sight and sound of the port city, never being in any place larger than the village (except for that night in Charleston, which doesn't really count). She excitedly craned her neck and fidgeted around in Kipp's arms to try and see everything. Katrina was only slightly less enthralled than Sera. Compared to London, it was smaller, but in every other aspect it surpassed. No smog lay over the city, instead sunlight shone brightly. The air was fresh and smelled of the sea. The whole city appeared cleaner, newer, full of promise. The people moved with purpose, but not in the harried manner of Londoners.

The trio walked through an open-air marketplace where the stall owners were hawking their wares, reminding Katrina of Fair Day at the village. Kipp stopped a t a fruit stall and inspected the variety of fruit for sale. There were apples, oranges, grapes, strawberries, and cherries. There were also some Katrina had never heard of, much less seen; pineapples, melons, bananas, mango and a small furry brown fruit that Kipp told her was called a kiwi and was really quite good when he saw her eyeing it skeptically. After a few moments Kipp settled o a fruit called a guava. He paid for it, then cut a slice from it and gave it to Sera, who took a cautious bite. Her eyes grew wide at the taste and she quickly devoured the rest.

"More?" she asked, reaching for the fruit with juice covered fingers.

"Sera." Katrina said, sending her a look.

"Pwease?" the little girl added a little bashfully.

Kipp grinned and gave her the rest of the guava. Sera took a large bite and shot him a smile.

"So, just who is this friend of your uncle's?" Katrina asked curiously.

"Blacksmith." Kipp answered easily. "Married and settled down too. A fact my uncle often deplores, claims the man would have made a good pirate."

"That's rather contradictory, don't you think?"

"Not at all. Here we are." Kipp motioned to a widow in which some beautiful swords were displayed. They entered the store, a bell above the door announcing their arrival. A young clerk looked up from where he was helping a military officer with the selection of swords. "I'll be right with you." He said in a polite yet cheery voice.

Kipp grinned and rolled his eyes, heading for a door at the back of the store where a faint clanging could be heard.

"Sir!" the young clerk called. "You can't go back there! He's busy and won't see anyone!"

"He'll see me." Kipp said confidently and went through the door, Katrina following (he was still holding her hand so she really didn't have a choice).

The first thing that Katrina noticed was the noise and the immediate increase in the already hot temperature.

"I almost didn't recognize the place, Will!" Kipp called over the noise.

The man at the forge paused minimally in his work, plunged the blade he was working on into a bucket of water, creating a hiss and steam and turned around with a grin.

"Kipp! I haven't seen you in, what, seven, eight months?" he said while wiping the sweat form his forehead.

"About that." Kipp responded stepping forward to shake the man's hand. "I see you renovated the smithy."

Will grimaced. "It was Elizabeth's idea. I admit, I sell more, but I miss actually seeing my customers."

"That is the kind of thing that keeps you soft, Uncle Jack says"

Will lowered his voice. "Jack is here?"

Kipp nodded

"Where?"

"Will, are you busy right now?"

"I could take off a bit early, if that is what you are asking."

"That is exactly what I'm asking. I have been thinking of one of Elizabeth's pies since my last visit."

"And you're… friends?" Will ask.

"Oh, yes, Will, this is Katrina Ellis and young Sera." Will gave them each a nod of acknowledgment. "Kitten, little one, this is William Turner."

"A pleasure." Katrina said. Sera gave him a shy smile and a wave.

"Now, I believe you said something about pie?" Kipp said

"Actually, that was you." Will laughed. "Just let me tell Wesley that I'm leaving a bit early today."

---------------------------------------------------

I meant to make the boat, sorry, ship, ride longer, but it started to get boring and I deleted that part.

review and I'll give you a big stick to hit Edmund… Did I say Edmund? I, er, meant the piñata! Yeah, that was it, the piñata…

Reviews are as good as rain on your window at night! I just love to listen to it.

I am offering cameos to any who wish, just give me a name, doesn't have to be your own, hair and eye color, gender, maybe an age. I can't promise anything, but I will try to get all who wish it into the story, though some things may be altered. Ex: I can't have someone with blue hair.


	37. Shopping

Hi all! Incredibly sorry 'bout the hold up on this chapter, but you know how the holidays are…. Right?

Starsplash: thank you very much! That is such a high compliment.

SarahK-O-M: yes, I think that sounds like a fun site. Oh, and yes I'll truss up Edmund and hang him high. Let the beating, er, I mean piñata hitting begin!

Kitty: rollin', rollin', rollin', keep those chapters rollin, rawhi-yde! Ok, lame, I know, but it just hit me and I had to write it.

Captain Ella Raven: aw! Thanks! I love getting feed back on the way my characters are appearing to the readers! And that is just the way I wanted Kipp to come across as!

AKAfredandgeorge: yes rain on a _window _is a good thing, I don't like it so much when it is on a tent that is _supposed_ to be waterproof, bad memories, oh well, at least air mattresses float!

LittleRockinDragon: so I sent you my answer, the cameos are still up for grabs if'n you want one.

Princess Amberly: I always love your reviews! They are always so sweet and uplifting. Oh, and I wouldn't end it like that, it's a bit too abrupt, there is more stuff that needs to happen, and some loose ends that need to be tied up.

Windpoetry: thank you!

AKAFredandGeorge: no, you cannot have purple hair, you weirdo, have fun in Greece!

Good Girl'z Dead: yup, no givin' up, just tryin' to find the time!

-----------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Will called, carelessly tossing his jacket on the bench in the entryway.

"In the kitchen!" a decidedly feminine voice called back from somewhere in the house, causing Will to grin and head straight for the kitchen, leaving his guests to follow.

Kipp, who was still holding Sera, and Katrina stopped just inside the door way while Will walked up behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist.

"Not that I am complaining, but what are you doing home early?" Elizabeth asked, up to her elbows in dough.

"Do I need any more reason than you?" Will replied, kissing her neck and making her giggle.

"Eh-hem." Kipp cleared his throat loudly, making the pair jump.

"And we have guests." Will added dryly, dropping his hands.

Elizabeth turned with a sweet smile gracing her lips, which turned into a full smile when she saw who it was. "Kipp, I didn't think to see you again so soon."

"Half a year is hardly soon." Kipp teased with a small laugh.

"All the same, it is good to see you. I suppose it is safe to assume Jack is somewhere about?"

"Aye." Kipp grinned at her. "He'll be around sometime."

"As always." She agreed. Elizabeth then turned her attention to her other guests. "Well, hello. I'm Elizabeth Turner, who might you be?"

"I'm Katrina, and this is- SERA!" she called exasperated, the little girl had somehow gotten to the table in the middle of the room and was happily popping sugar cubes into her mouth. The little girl just looked up at her innocently, her mouth and hands already sticky from the sugar. Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, it looks like you need to be cleaned up." Sera pouted at that. "And maybe later you can help me bake cookies." Sera brightened at that. "And I am willing to guess you would like a nice warm bath with scented soap?" She directed to Katrina

"Oh, that would be lovely." Katrina quickly agreed.

-----------------------------------------

A tub was set behind a screen in a spacious bedroom. A fresh dress hanging from the screen, ready to be put on. Katrina hardly suppressed a squeal of delight at the thought of a proper bath.

Relishing the feel of actual soap and scrubbing the salt from her skin and rinsing it from her hair, Katrina soaked in the bath water, allowing the warmth to relax her muscles. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift, thinking of how her life changed since that night in London when she first met a certain Captain Sparrow. Realizing that the water was starting to cool, Katrina quickly finished washing and dried herself off with the fluffy white towel that was warmed by the fireplace and then slipped on the dress that Elizabeth loaned her. It was made of fine lawn cotton in the palest shade of yellow that reminded Katrina of butter. She sat down at the vanity and started brushing her damp hair.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in." she invited. Elizabeth entered with a few more dresses in her arms.

"I thought you could use a few more. It will be a while before a seamstress can complete a proper wardrobe."

"A-a wardrobe?" Katrina looked at Elizabeth's reflection in the mirror. "I can't let you spend money on me. I probably shouldn't even take half those dresses. They are much too fine for the likes of me."

"Nonsense." Elizabeth was hanging the dresses in the bureau. "We have more than enough money, and I cannot allow a guest of mine to go about in hand downs, why, these are barely in fashion anymore, as the new styles are starting to come in from London and Paris. No," she held up a hand to stop Katrina's protests. "it simply will not do." She walked over behind Katrina, taking the brush from her hand. "Here, let me do your hair, then the two of us will go shopping. I need some things as well."

"The two of us? What about Sera?" Katrina questioned the other woman's reflection.

"Oh, I already got her measurements." Elizabeth replied, collecting Katrina's hair on top her head in a simple. Yet pretty style, artfully weaving a ribbon through it to hold it in place. "And she's having too much fun "helping" Will and Kipp make sugar cookies." Elizabeth laughed. "Come on now, we're wasting good shopping time." She handed Katrina a pale yellow hat that matched her dress and one for herself as they headed down the stairs.

"Will, we are going out now, we will be back in a while!" she called down the hallway that led to different rooms in the house, the kitchen being one of them.

"Alright!" they heard him call back, then "No, don't do that!"

"Hey!" Kipp yelped followed by Sera's amused laughter.

"We best go while we still can. Elizabeth steered Katrina out the door. "Don't worry, they can handle it. I can't believe what a handful she can be, and I've only known her for an hour."

"You must let me pay you back." Katrina tried as they made their way to the shops.

"Katrina…" Elizabeth complained.

"Please, I can cook, clean, scrub, polish, sew, mend and wash. Well, actually," she began after a few moments of silence. "my sewing and mending aren't all that good, barely passable really, and I've never actually washed any clothing, but I've seen it done, and it doesn't look too hard. And I can't cook meat, I never could quite get it right, unless it is in a stew. I can clean tough…" she trailed off, realizing she was starting to ramble.

"Katrina!" Elizabeth cut in before she could begin again. "Though it would be nice to have a little bit of help every once in a while, I expect no such thing. You are Will's and my guest, the both of you are."

Katrina sighed, chalk up another for Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow has some very determined friends.

By then they had reached the main shopping area. Elizabeth smiled and nodded to aquantinces as they strolled along while Katrina studied the shops they passed, a little back was the smithy, a dish wares shop and a jeweler. They passed stores of all kinds with their wares displayed in their windows. Bonnets, shawls, slippers, fans, gloves, parasols, and ribbons, scented soaps and perfumery where some among the assortment of things displayed in the shops. Elizabeth led her through a door next to a window in which some mannequins were clad in elegant dresses. a bell jangling to announce their arrival.

"Mrs. Turner! You have come to see the new styles, correct?" a pretty woman in her mid-twenties with golden blond hair in soft curls and eyes so dark they were nearly black, approached the pair.

"Yes, Tanwen, we have." Elizabeth turned to Katrina. "Tanwen is the best modiste in Port Royal. She can copy any style down to the last stitch, she is also a marvel with costumes."

"It is true." The dress maker agreed, not bragging, merely affirming it as a fact as she motioned for them to take a seat on the couch in the parlor section of her shop.

"Here are some measurements for a small girl, she will need dresses for every occasion, as well as night clothes." Elizabeth handed Tanwen a piece of paper from her handbag after settling her skirts.

"Of course." Tanwen said, jotting down the information in her order book. She turned to a shelf, pulled out a few books and placed them on the low table before Katrina and Elizabeth. "These are the latest publications from London, Madrid and Paris."

"Katrina, you know Sera best, why don't you choose a couple of styles you think she'd like." Elizabeth handed her one of the thin volumes, then selected one for herself. Katrina opened the cover and stared at the first page. There was a sketch of a little girl in a dress that was finer than any she had seen on the "quality" back in London. She turned the page to more sketches, after the eighth, she was bewildered. "Katrina? Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked her, concern edging into her voice.

"I don't know anything of fashion, I couldn't possibly…"

"That's alright." Elizabeth gently took the open book from her. "How about colors? What are Sera's favorite colors? What does she look good in?"

Katrina sent Elizabeth a thankful look. "Deep blue, to match her eyes… any color that is not too quick to show dirt." She added with a rueful grin.

"Hmm. Usually little girls wear lighter colors, pastels really, though I don't see the harm in a touch more color." Elizabeth nodded, smiling. "Now, we need you measured. Just follow Tanwen, she'll help you with what to do."

Katrina nodded, but didn't like the knowing look in Elizabeth's eyes. She soon found out why. She was stripped to her under clothes and made to stand on a short stool as she was measured, draped, pinned and prodded from every angle by Tanwen's assistants. all the while Elizabeth and Tanwen went over colors, patterns and trim, all of it made Katrina's head swim. An hour later she was handed her dress and ushered behind a screen to slip it on. Why the bothered when they had already seen her in her under things, Katrina didn't know, but was glad to be done with it.

They left the shop with Elizabeth promising to come back later for her own fitting, then proceeded to take Katrina on an extensive trek through more shops than Katrina cared to remember, and she was astounded at everything Elizabeth deemed necessary.

-----------------------------------------

Kipp enjoyed watching the little girl concentrate on frosting the cookies just right, even though he was sure he still had flour in his hair and on his clothes. He and Will were attempting to clean the kitchen, after admonishing the girl for creating such a mess, which caused large tears to form in her eyes. Both men were uncomfortable with the idea of a weepy woman on their hands, even if the woman was just over two years of age, and quickly replaced the bowl of sugar cubes which had been moved out of her reach.

They were just discussing how to best get egg out of the gauzy curtains covering the kitchen window when they heard the door open, sharing a glance of relief with Kipp, Will went to greet the women.

"How was your shopping trip?" he asked genially, expecting that it would cost him a small fortune.

"Productive." Elizabeth answered, giving him a peck on the lips after removing her bonnet.

"How big of a mess did Sera make?" was the first thing out of Katrina's mouth.

"Well, er…" Will began.

"That bad?" Katrina sighed. "Elizabeth, if you'll show me where you keep your supplies, I'll get to cleaning it up."

"No need, Kitten." Kipp said coming down the hall. "We took care of it. What?" he added noticing Katrina giving him an odd look. But she simply shook her head, lips pressed tight together.

"Kipp, I think you should look in a mirror." Elizabeth told him, her lips twitching.

-----------------------------------------

right, so, shorted than I, yourselves as well I'm sure, hoped. But I decided I best get SOMETHING up before I get an angry mob shouting for my head…

Much love for your patience. Still want a cameo? Let me know!


	38. Inspections

This week's chapter is dedicated to:

**Starsplash:** thanks a bunch!

**LittleRockinDragon**: Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to you too, belatedly of course…

**Princess Amberly:** 1) aww! I miss you too! The fact that I got you started in fanfiction is a huge compliment. Thanks! Oh, and come out of the fetal position and don't listen to the little voices in your head that tell you to burn things…

2) yes, an updation. Left? That would be a horrible ending to a story, no? I couldn't leave one hanging like that, it'd be like those horrible stories we had to read in 5th grade, it would be half a story, then you'd have to write the rest. But I digress, a fan club, for lil ol me? Sounds fun… any how, thanks for the compliments and encouragement. Wow, long response…

3) wow, 3 to respond too. Glad I could brighten your day, its gray and drizzly here, bleh. Love the personality, though I may change the eye color, since that is Katrina's and I want it to be unique, or not I haven't decided, if you are absolutely adverse to that, just let me know.

**SarahKOM:** 1) thanks, hon, I'll be sure to check it out.

2) yeah, I tried, but couldn't get Elizabeth to turn out quite like I hoped, though perhaps she will show a bit more personality in the next couple of chapters. Oh, and did you have a name picked out for your cameo? I'm guessing Sarah, but if it is different than that, let me know.

**Kitty**: yup, yours was the first of a growing list of cameos, hope you don't mind the liberty I took with the age.

**AKAfredandgeorge:** aww, thanks dearie. I was going for a chuckle or two. Oh, and does this so called hiding place include trips to the hot tub? Ahh! Hot water…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kipp grimaced at his reflection in the mirror, his face was pasty white and his hair was powdered white like those ridiculous government-minded men, and all of this because of a little girl that had a penchant for mischief. With a sigh, he poured a little water from the pitcher into the basin on the washstand and scrubbed his face free of the flour, brushed as much of the flour from his hair as he could then leaned over the basin and poured the rest of the water over his head. Kipp brushed and shook his clothes and checked in the mirror again, once again grimacing, flour still clung everywhere, he'd have to go back to his ship for a fresh change of clothes.

Coming down the stairs he could hear the others in the kitchen, chatting, heading in that direction he heard a very familiar voice. Coming to the door, he noticed it was the one person that shouldn't be there.

"Uncle Jack!" Everyone turned to look at Kipp. "You were supposed to stay on my ship until dark! You know how much trouble I could get in if you where caught? Not to mention they'd be more than happy to string you up!" Kipp said exasperated.

"Well now lad," Jack drawled, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up, which was quickly reversed by a warning look from Elizabeth. "I would of stayed, but I had a need to see me friends, besides, you'd be in more trouble if'n the men currently inspectin, yer ship found me on board."

"What!?" Kipp strode powerfully for the door, but Sera caught his hand and shoved a cookie into it before letting him leave. He flashed her a quick, distracted smile and left for his ship. The conversation started up where it left off when Kipp interrupted, but Katrina did not join in, sitting quietly with her own thoughts. Since when did Sera willingly give anyone a cookie?

-----------------------------------------

Kipp stood at the foot of the dock for a moment, surveying the scene. There were definitely blasted powdered heads moving about the deck of the _Huntress. _Kipp stalked purposely up the gangplank and onto his ship.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded the first ridiculously powdered head he came across. "It is illegal to search a ship without the captain in attendance!"

The poor little man visibly shrank in front of Kipp's anger cowering. "S-sorry, just doin' me job."

"Under whose orders?" Kipp demanded, grabbing the front of the man's uniform to keep him from shrinking more.

"Mine." Came a calm voice from behind him. "I'd have thought you'd be glad to see your old classmate. Oh, and could you let my man go?"

Kipp turned around, there, standing on his quarterdeck was a man dressed in a navel officer's uniform, though void of a wig. With a crooked grin he dropped the man, who crumpled before getting up and tugging his uniform straight. "Hey, there Danny. Actually took the martial plunge, huh?"

"Unlike you." Daniel Norrington replied, straight as a plank in his military stance, hands clasped behind his back. "Though it appears you made something of yourself."

"What is the meaning of this search?" Kipp demanded again, hands on his hips.

"I loathe this yelling back and forth. Shall we continue our discussion in your cabin like civilized citizens of the king?" Daniel said in the same irritating calm and formal voice as before.

Kipp gave a short nod and headed for his cabin, and sat behind his desk, waiting for the other man to join him. He didn't have too long to wait. As soon as the door was closed, the officer lost his tight stance and gave a boyish grin. "Am I glad you came." He announced, settling himself in a chair across from Kipp. "how about some of that rum you always keep lying about?"

"None of that drawing room brandy that I'm sure you are usually fed?" Kipp raised an eyebrow while pouring to tumblers halfway full with the amber liquid.

The other man grimaced. "Don't remind me." He said while reaching for one of the glasses and swallowing a gulp with a grateful sigh. "This is real alcohol. Remember that time Professor Gaines found our secret stash of rum in the dormitories?" he asked with a grin.

"I thought he would have an apoplexy." Kipp agreed.

"Never heard the end of it that summer break. My uncle was furious."

"And mine was proud." Kipp retorted.

"How is your uncle, by the by?" Daniel asked as he propped his feet on the desk.

Kipp, eyed him suspiciously. "Fine as can be expected."

"I'm not going to turn him, or you, in, Kipp. And I really am sorry about the inspection. Following orders."

"Whose? I wasn't aware the navy broke their own laws."

"Laws change." Daniel answered. "I should probably get back on deck. Another ship was spotted earlier. Wouldn't want to miss the chance to aggravate a merchant captain." He shot Kipp a wink before straightening and leaving the cabin.

-----------------------------------------

"Katrina! Have you head a word I've been saying?" Katrina snapped out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry Elizabeth, I wasn't paying attention." Katrina apologized.

"I noticed." Elizabeth laughed quietly. "I was saying that my father was having a small dinner party tonight. You, me and Will are all invited."

"Do I really have to go? I don't really know how to act in…" Katrina searched for the right word "genteel company."

"You'll do fine. And I'm afraid, yes we must go. And in proper attire. I've already sent word to Tanwen that we will need one of your dinner gowns earlier than expected. It should get here around five o'clock. Just enough time to change and do your hair." Elizabeth sighed. "I don't like these parties, they are usually full of stuffed shirts and gossipy women. At least you will be there to keep me sane."

"Great." Katrina replied sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina squirmed on the carriage seat. "I still can't believe you squeezed me into this thing!" she complained as she rearranged herself, trying to get comfortable.

She was dress in an elegantly simple dress of china blue with matching slippers and gloves, a fan of French lace hung from her wrist and her hair was done in a deceptively simple up do. It was not her appearance or clothing that bothered her, rather it was one article of her attire that vexed her: her corset. She still could not figure out how she had allowed Elizabeth to put it on her. Finally deciding comfort, or a full breath of air was unattainable, she crossed her arms with a slight huff.

Elizabeth laughed lightly and Will grinned beside her. "You look incredibly like Sera when you do that." She said.

Katrina glared at her, which only made the two laugh harder, gaining a grin from Katrina. The carriage stopped in front of the mayor's hill mansion. Will climbed out. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand to help the ladies out. Katrina followed Elizabeth down and was surprised when Will tucked her hand into the elbow opposite of Elizabeth. "I'll be the envy of every man tonight, for I will be escorting the two most beautiful women of Port Royal."

"The sooner we start the sooner it will be over." Elizabeth whispered to Katrina as they climbed the wide flaring steps to the door.

-----------------------------------------

Kipp watched Sera with a close eye, he had agreed to keep an eye on her for the night. He chased her around the back yard until he was breathless, the child had an unmeasurable amount of energy, until now that is, she was nearly asleep on her feet. With a smile he tucked her into the little cot set up in one of the upstairs rooms. He made his way back down the stairs and helped himself to a little bit of Will's quality rum. Then sat and waited for the others to return home so he could get back to his ship.

-----------------------------------------

The dinner party was indeed dull. And the "small" diner party consisted of at least twenty five guests. Katrina's head spun with the faces and names that she was introduced to, though she, for the life of her couldn't combine two of them together correctly.

First came about an hour in the drawing room where she was sat between two women of middle age and they fed her every possible bit of gossip on anything and everything involving Port Royal society. Katrina kept a polite smile plastered to her face and was sure that in the morning her face would be sore from the effort. After that torturous hour dinner was announced, Katrina was famished, but afraid that any more than two bites would cause her corset to burst, either that and her stomach would push more on her lungs and make it impossible to breath. So she was down to toying with her food for most of the night, and the delicious aroma was nearly driving her mad. So it was with gratefulness that she answered the question directed at her by the aging man that was sat next to her.

"That is a lovely necklace my dear, I know my grand daughter would love one for her up coming birthday. Where did you come across it?"

Katrina fingered her locket, feeling some of the sadness washing over her, though not as strong as before. "It was my mother's, sir. And I am afraid I cannot tell you where she got it from. I have no knowledge other than that."

"Pity." Replied the elderly man. "Though it does not do your dress justice."

"Exactly what I told her." Elizabeth said from the other side of the table. "But she refused to take it off."

"Ah," the old man said, a knowing light in his eyes. "sentimental reasons. I know the feeling well. But you are too young to have such strong regrets that make you cling to objects so."

"Regrets?" Katrina asked, slightly bewildered.

"It is a locket, correct?" The man said, ignoring her question.

Katrina nodded.

"May I see it?"

"Well…" Katrina began, but saw the sincerity in the man's eyes, she slipped it off and handed it to him.

The old man turned it over in his gnarled hands. "Lovely craftsmanship." He commented. "May I?" he asked. Katrina hesitantly nodded and he opened the clasp. And his eyes opened wider with a gasp.

"What, what is it?" Katrina asked with a touch of worry.

"This portrait." The older man said. "I have seen it before."

This caught the attention of some of the people sitting within hearing distance and they all strained to hear the answer when Katrina voiced the question they were all wondering. "Where?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I am being evil. But hey, it's what I do. Yay! An updation 2 weeks in a row!

Kipp is quite protective of his ship, I wonder where he gets that from...

Quote:

I'm not sure if you could find it in the chapter, so here it is:

"Just doin' me job, milady."

Yes, I know the it doesn't say milady in the chapter, but would you really want to call Kipp, angry or calm _that_?

Reviews are as good as strawberry guava smoothes in the middle of winter. A little piece of summer…


	39. Heritage

**AKAfredandgeorge:** so I'm an evil minx? Never been called that one before, I thought it fair to leave you with a good cliff hanger since I hadn't done one in a while…

**Captain Ella Raven:** sorry, m'dear, but I don't know when I can update again, you see, my sister and her hubby are going away for a week and my family have been designated as care takers, so that will absorb much of my time.

**Starsplash:** it's really quite simple, you take strawberries, guava chunks some type of juice, I like pineapple and throw it in a blender, voila! Strawberry guava smoothes, or you can just go to the nearest surf city squeeze. Oh, after you get three feet of snow on the ground, then we'll talk about school closings, oh, wait, that doesn't make schools around here close… and you're the second person to call me evil, as I constantly tell my brothers, I'm not evil, merely misguided and manipulative.

**SarahKOM:** a thing for captains, huh? I'm sad to say this chapter is void of much captain-ness. And hey, cliffhangers are good every now and then, no?

-------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP**

-----

"This portrait." The older man said. "I have seen it before."

This caught the attention of some of the people sitting within hearing distance and they all strained to hear the answer when Katrina voiced the question they were all wondering. "Where?"

-----

The older man stood up swiftly, nearly upsetting his chair.

"Sir?" Katrina inquired.

"Sir Jeffery?" Governor Swann called from his spot at the head of the table on the other side of Katrina, five seats down. "Is there something amiss?" By this time all the guests were watching the elder man, awaiting his reply.

"I believe there is something you should see, my dear." Sir Jeffery addressed Katrina, disregarding his host's question and striding from the room. Quickly Katrina gathered her skirts and followed as fast as her corset would allow. There was a moment of stunned silence in the dining room before a murmur of excited anticipation passed through the guests and they all got up to follow the pair.

"Well, this is quite uncalled for-" the governor started, but the room was already empty, so he did the only thing he could think of, follow the rest of the party.

Katrina was trying hard to catch her breath, for an old man, Sir Jeffery certainly was swift. Katrina stood up and looked at Sir Jeffery when he stopped. They were in the parlor, Katrina saw nothing special, but then followed his gaze. She gasped, there before her was the same portrait, only the figures were life size.

"M-mama?" Katrina whispered, the eager conversation of the dinner parties guests fading as Katrina fainted in shock.

-----------------------------------------

Kipp looked up at the sound of the carriage stopping in front of the Turner household and grinned, they weren't out as late as he expected. Maybe he could stop by the bar on his way back to his ship. Or if he could get it past Elizabeth he'd take Kitten for a walk. He smiled at the thought, but his smile dropped when only two people came through the door.

"Where's Kitten?" he asked the couple, frowning at their shared glance and the slight worry in Elizabeth's eyes.

"She's staying the night at father's." Elizabeth finally settled on. "I think I'll go check on Sera." she hastily added and swept up the stairs. Will shot her an unbelieving look at her abandonment of him. He slowly turned to look at Kipp, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Will knew he was waiting for more of an answer.

"She- er- fainted." He told the young captain.

"What?" Kipp was alarmed. "Why?"

"The doctor wrote it off as the delicacy of females. And also said not to move her more than absolutely necessary. So they put her up in one of the governor's guest rooms. The doctor also said something about a twisted ankle. Ordered not to let her out of bed for a week. Elizabeth was quite frantic."

Kipp headed for the door. "Where are you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm going to go see her." Kipp growled.

"No." Will blocked his way. "Nothing more can be done tonight. Go back to your ship, or use a room here, I don't care. But no doubt Elizabeth will go to see her tomorrow, she won't mind if you come with."

Kipp sighed. "I'll be back first thing in the morning." And he left with sagging shoulders.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina woke to bright light pouring through a large window. She sat up and stretched with a smile. She hadn't slept so well in a long time. She opened her eyes, blinking against the light. Taking in her surroundings she looked frantically around. She didn't recognize the room, she was close to tears when a pretty little maid entered the room with an armful of fresh towels, which she dropped as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, Miss! You are awake! The governor will be happy to hear it!" she swiftly bent to pick up her dropped burden and spun towards the door. "I'll go tell him and we can get the doctor right away." She called over her shoulder.

_Governor? Doctor? _Katrina thought, suddenly last night's events came rushing back to her.The gentle old man asking to see her necklace, showing her the portrait matching the one in her locket, then nothing. She grabbed at her throat. Her locket! Where was it?

The door burst open and in strode Governor Swann followed by a middle aged man carrying a battered black leather bag and the same maid from before, still carrying her towels, which she carried into the next room, returning with empty arms.

"Ah, good your awake." The governor said kindly. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Not until I've checked her over, milord." The doctor said.

"No, really, I'm fine." Katrina protested.

"I'll decide that, child. I'm the professional here." The doctor told her and she flopped back on the pillows in frustration. "Governor, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside?"

"Of course." Swann said, moving out the door.

The doctor spent half an hour with Katrina, asking her if she hurt any where, inspecting her ankle and prescribing laudanum and a week's rest. Katrina was relived when the self important man finally left. She looked at the bottle of vile smelling liquid next to her bed. smiling as the golden brown haired maid came back in the room with a tray of assorted fruit, toast and water.

"What is your name?" she asked the petite girl.

"Kara, lady." She answered shyly with a small curtsy.

"Well, then Kara," Katrina said warmly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

The girl lifted shy green eyes to Katrina. "What would you like, miss?"

Katrina glanced around, lowing her voice conspirally "Would you know a way to quietly get rid of this vile stuff?" she said gesturing to the bottle of laudanum.

"Yes, miss." The girl's eyes sparkled with mischief. She took the bottle and unobtrusively slipped it into a basket full of laundry sitting by the door, just as the governor was coming back in the room. Kara shot her a quick grin and a wink before picking up the basket and leaving the room. Katrina smiled back, she already liked this young maid.

"Well, now, you gave us quite a scare last night." He started. "the doctor announced you well and lucid enough for a few questions," Katrina barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "so if you don't mind?"

Katrina nodded, waiting for him to begin. He paced at the foot of the bed for a few moments before taking a seat in the chair the doctor had recently vacated near the head of the bed and cleared his throat. "Where did you get this?" he asked kindly, pulling the locket from his vest pocket.

"Mama's locket!" Katrina reached for it. "Oh, please, sir, may I have it back?"

Weatherby Swann gently took her hand and turned it palm up, carefully setting the locket in her hand. "Do you know what the "E" stands for?"

"I always assumed it was for Ellis, my last name, sir." Katrina answered truthfully, wondering where his questioning was going.

The governor shook his head. "No, it stands for Elizabeth."

"Like your daughter?" Katrina was more perplexed than ever.

"Yes." He nodded. "I named her after my sister, who my family lost."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir, but-" Katrina stopped when he held up his hand.

"She ran off with a common seaman when she was only sixteen." He took a deep breath. "That locket," he motioned to Katrina's hand. "was a present for her fifteenth birthday. That is her family portrait inside. A miniature my father had made off of the one hanging in our home in England." He paused to study Katrina's face. "I don't know how I didn't see it before." He murmured.

"What, sir?"

"The resemblance. What I'm trying to say, my dear, is that I believe, no I know, that my sister and your mother are one in the same."

Katrina stared at him in shock.

-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth stared at her father when he told her later when she came to visit Katrina. He had pulled her aside after she and Kipp had finished visiting her. Elizabeth had told Kipp not to wait and he left with a nod.

"But father, how-" She began.

"There is no doubt." He told her with certainty. "She id the very image of your aunt at her age."

"I have a cousin?" Elizabeth clarified.

"Yes." Weatherby beamed. "We will, of course, have to have a celebratory ball where we can introduce her to society. We'll have to move her into the mansion so that it is observed that I am her guardian. It will be nice to have another member of the family in the house again-"

"Father, what about her ward?"

"Ward?" Weatherby paused. Then smiled. "Well, she'll have to come along as well, I suppose. Yes, a little child is just what this house needs. Now, I trust you will help me plan this whole affair?"

"Yes, papa." Elizabeth answered, trying not to grimace, and knowing it was more of an order than a request.

"Good." The governor announced. "Be sure to invite all the people of her age group and status. I want her to make friends and feel right at home."

-----------------------------------------

After two days in bed, Katrina was going insane from inactivity, and had Kara help her get dressed, glad to be up and about, even if it meant being in a corset. She moved herself to the gardens she could see from the window of her room and closed her eyes enjoying the fresh air and the warmth of the tropical sun on her skin.

"Ah, there you are, your made told me you'd be here, though you aren't supposed to be out of bed, or so I hear. But I don't trust that old piece of chopped liver one wit." Katrina opened her eyes to the elderly voice.

"Hello, Sir Jeffery." She said.

"I came by to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry for the shock I gave you the other night." He sat next to her on the stone bench, resting his hands on his walking stick.

"It is alright." She assured the kind old man. "You could not have known."

"What were you doing all by yourself out here?"

"Just thinking." Katrina responded.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. "There is another reason I came." The older man commented.

"Oh?" Katrina asked, finding the old man droll and endearing.

"I wanted to make sure you kept a dance free for this lonely old man at the ball." He said in a grandfatherly fashion.

"I will." Katrina promised, though in her head she was panicking. _Ball? Dance? I can't dance!_

"Well, I'm sure you have much to do to prepare for your big day." Sir Jeffery smiled. "I will let you get back to your thinking." And with that he made his way up the path and disappeared around a bend in the path.

Katrina sat unmoving for a few moments, unable to go back to her peaceful musings.

_A ball?_

-------------------------------------------------------------

there, I didn't make you all wait, I hope this turned out well, because I spent almost four hours trying to get it up in time. Two updates in two days, I hope you don't get used to this spoiling.


	40. Dancing Lessons

Snow, snow, snow! I am so sick of snow! All it ever does around here is snow! I'm so jealous of my parents, they are spending a week in Rivera Maya, AHHHHH!

Right, I'm done now, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Starsplash**: tell me how that smoothie goes, I kinda have weird taste buds… ANYWHO, so, yeah, how's life?

**Captain Ella Raven:** thanks, I do try to keep the story somewhat interesting.

**SarahKOM:** ow! I hope your hands heal nice and quick. Um, sugar high lately?

**LittleRockinDragon:** ugh, I always hated exams, at least one more time is out of the way, no?

**PrincessAmberly:** 1) yes, he meant one wit, and he was talking about the doctor. And thanks! I do try to keep original.

2) why is it that people assume that my fic is done? When I finish it, I will tell you, there will be a big "the end" at, well, the end.

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Yay! Your back, I was wondering where you went. I'm not sure how to take that, but I'll say it's a compliment because it will make me happy ;)

**Kitty:** ah! A fellow romance lover! I knew that there were more like me out there! And yes, death to evil viruses, that and hairs that get caught in your shirt and make you itch, but that's another story…

**AKAFredandGeorge:** 1) riiiiiiiight

2) well, I am planing on making some chocolate chip cookies in a little while here…

3) we'll just have to see, no?

**AKAfredandgeorge**: hey now, random relatives are good thing, they tend to keep the story interesting, and there is never a shortage of them, they can just keep coming out of the wood works if so desired.

-------------------------------------------------------------

To all my readers: yes, I am aware that Katrina danced at the masque at the country fair, but that was folk dancing, really easy to learn by watching or by simply doing. She has no experience with the more complicated and intricate steps of "formal" dancing.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina blinked, shook her head slightly and shot to her feet, moving as fast as she could to the entryway at the front of the house, silently cursing her corset the whole way for not allowing her to breathe a proper breath.

"Sir Jeffery, wait, please." She called breathlessly to the elderly gentleman that was collecting his hat, gloves and walking stick from the butler at the door. "I need to speak to you." She added as she reached him.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked with a trace of worry creasing his wizened face. "Perhaps the doctor was right for once, you look a little flushed, maybe you should lay down for a bit."

Katrina battled with her air deprived lungs, forcing herself to breathe evenly. "Perfectly fine, Sir Jeffery." She gave him a bright smile to prove her point. "I merely wanted to ask you something."

Sir Jeffery nodded in dismissal to the butler, who disappeared silently. "What did you want, my dear?" he asked her, placing his hat on his head.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." She paused. "I, well, I" Katrina bowed her head a little. "I don't know how to dance. And I was hoping you'd show me, before the ball, that is." She raised her eyes to his hopefully.

"Of course, my dear. I'll send around my carriage for you. Shall we say, 10:00 tomorrow morning?" he smiled at her.

"That would be perfect. Thank you, Sir Jeffery."

He bowed his head a little. "Tomorrow then." And he stepped out the door.

-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth surveyed the list in front of her, comparing to a few others spread out on the table and sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

"Why don't you take a break?" Will asked from where he was looking over the orders he planned on working on the next day.

Elizabeth set down the paper and pressed the heels of her palms on her eyes. "Because I have less than a week to get this all set up! I can't believe my father! It takes more than a week to set up a ball, he should know that."

"You've helped him with things like this before. And on a tighter schedule." Will said.

"I know, but this is different…"

Will came and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

Elizabeth looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then grabbed the front of his shirt and cried into it.

"Hey, hey." Will soothed, hugging his wife to him and rubbing her back.

"Father is replacing me." She managed between sniffles.

"That's not true." Will argued.

"Yes, it is. He even put Katrina in my old room, did you know that?" Elizabeth sniffed.

"That's because it is one of the best bed rooms in the house, and it was already set up for someone to sleep in it. They have to make one up for Sera, that's why she's still here, remember?" Will comforted, handing her a handkerchief, which she took and not-so-delicately blew her nose.

"Thank you." She looked up at will, her eyes still wet and her face tear streaked.

"You always said you wanted a sibling," Will smiled. "just think of Katrina as the little sister that you never got to see much."

Elizabeth gave a watery laugh. "Well, if you put it that way…"

-----------------------------------------

Katrina was waiting in the front parlor at quarter to ten. The governor was away on "official business" for the rest of the day so she had no fear that he would catch her out of bed and order her to return like hi did yesterday when he found her back in the garden. Every time she heard a sound outside, Katrina rushed to the window and pulled aside the lacy curtains to peer outside, hoping to see the promised carriage. After the eighth time Kara, who was faithfully keeping watch at the parlor's door, lightly chided her.

"Miss, it is not ladylike, George will tell us when the carriage for you arrives." Kara said, referring to the stable boy that was intrigued by the thought of helping the governor's niece "escape" for a few hours.

Katrina collapsed onto a nearby couch with a small huff. "I know, but I'm impatient!" she protested, close to whining, and making a giggle escape from the enterprising maid. Katrina sat back and waited, watching the clock. At exactly five to ten a little sandy haired boy ran into the room. "Miss, oh Miss, the carriage is coming." He exclaimed in an excited stage whisper, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Hurry, now miss." Kara said, holding out a parasol for Katrina to use on her short trip down the steps and into the carriage. "The hall is empty now." Katrina got up and took the parasol, thinking how useless it was, but used it none the less and was helped up onto the seat by a liveried footman before he shut the door and the carriage started forward with a slight lurch.

Katrina watched from the window as the carriage rumbled down a road leading away from town. They passes a few drives, each over a mile apart, lined with lush trees and paved with crushed shells or even cobbled all the way up to the luxurious, columned homes in which the wealthy of Port Royal lived. The sixth drive they came to the driver turned up the drive, pulling to a smooth stop at the very base of the steps. Once again, Katrina was helped by the foot man, and once again she snapped open here parasol for the ridiculously short time she was to be outside, while climbing up the steps. The door opened as she approached by a heavy middle aged butler.

"I'm here to see Sir Jeffery." She told the butler, closing her parasol under the shade cast by the house.

"Right this way, miss." He motioned for her to follow him. he led her through a hallway that split the house in half, emerging onto a terrace at the back of the house. "The young lady is here to see you, sir." The butler intoned and with a sketch of a bow was gone into the house.

Sir Jeffery was seated before an elegantly simple table of chalky white wrought iron, his chair was of the same style, only a cushion was covering the bottom of the chair. "Ah, I was just getting ready to have some tea. Do you care to join me, my dear?" he questioned while gesturing to the silver and porcelain tea service set on the table before him. Katrina smiled at him and sat down in the matching cushioned wrought iron chair across the small table from him. Sir Jeffery handed her a delicate cup filled with tea along with a tray of dainty pastries. "Here you are. Try some of these, I'm afraid I never quite outgrew sweets and I'm always asking cook to make them."

Katrina bit into one of the flaky delicacies, smiling at the buttery taste and the way it seemed to melt in her mouth, quickly popping the rest in her mouth. Sir Jeffery smiled and followed suit. They sat for ten more minutes, talking and having tea.

"Sir Jeffery?" Katrina finally asked.

"Yes?"

"You were to try and teach me to dance?" she gently reminded him.

"I remember, my mind isn't totally gone." He teased her. "But it is best if you learn with a partner as dances are done with at least one, if not more partners, though those are country dances, not favored at balls anymore…" he trailed off, apparently reminiscing.

"Are you not going to partner me?"

"Oh, no, my dear. I am too old and stiff to be an adequate partner for learning to dance."

"Then who…?" A young man came galloping on a black stallion, reigning him in at the edge of the verandah.

"Am I late?" he asked, easily hopping off the back of the horse, hurdling the railing and approaching the table while a servant came and led the horse away.

"Indeed you are, keeping our guest waiting is hardly good manners, I thought you where brought up better than that." Sir Jeffery mockingly growled at the young man. "My dear, " he continued in a gentler tone. "this rascal is my grandson, Thomas Hawthorn. Thomas, I already told you about young Katrina, here."

The young man turned his dark brown eyes towards her. "A pleasure." Katrina smiled in acknowledgment.

"Enchanted." he stated, sweeping a courtly bow with a touch more flourish than needed. "Shall we?" he asked, extending his hand toward Katrina and quirked an eyebrow in an amusing way. Katrina allowed him to help her from her seat.

"Lilly is most likely waiting now." Sir Jeffery added as he got up to lead the way to the music room.

"Lilly?" Katrina questioned softly as Thomas tucked her had into the crook of his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"My little sister." He supplied. "Lilly is almost 15 and learning to dance for her come-out in London next year, she'll be joining the lesson. You'll like her, I'm sure, she's very sweet, but shy and rather self-conscience." He added in a softer voice as they were nearly to the music room which Katrina could hear music coming from. Reaching the door way, Katrina observed a young lady sitting behind a small harp, her eyes closed in concentration. Thomas put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and motioned her to one of the couches set against the inner wall of the room.

The trio sat and listened as the girl finished her song, Thomas clapping softly as she finished, causing the girls eyes to fly open. "Oh1" she exclaimed.

"Superb, as always, sweetheart." Her grandfather told her, brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Sorry to startle you, Lil." He brother smiled kindly at her.

The girl turned questioning eyes to Katrina, who just stared back, shocked, the girl's right eye was green where as her left was brown. The girl abruptly dropped her gaze, hiding her eyes behind lowered lids.

"Ah, Lilly, this is Katrina, she'll be joining your lessons today." Sir Thomas informed his grand daughter.

"Not at all, Grandpapa." She answered in a soft, melodious voice.

"That is, if you don't mind." Katrina hastened to add.

Lilly raised her eyes and shot Katrina a quick smile. "I don't mind." She said in the same airy voice. "I'd like some company." She blushed lightly, dropping her gaze again. "I'm Lilly Amelia, though most people just call me Lilly."

"Well, then, Lady Lilly."

"Oh!" the girls eyes flew up in surprise. "Please, Lady Katrina, just Lilly is fine." She pleaded.

"Then I insist you call me Katrina, simply Katrina." Katrina smiled.

"Yes, La- Katrina." The girl gave a tentative smile back.

"Shall we?" Thomas spoke up. "One day is hardly enough time to teach anyone to dance, but we will make sure you can follow a lead."

"Oh, yes." Lilly agreed with her brother. "Any dance is quite simple if you follow your partner's lead."

Katrina stood, shaking out her skirts. "Well, then, let's start."

-----------------------------------------

The knocking on the door to captain's cabin became more insistent. Kipp groaned and rolled off his bed. Who would be disturbing him in the middle of the night? He hastily pulled his shirt over his head as he only slept in his pants.

"I'm commin', I'm commin'." He mumbled sleepily.

He opened the door and squinted at the light cast off by the lantern Daniel Norrtington was holding in one hand. "Hey, Danny. What's going on?" he asked fully waking up.

Daniel smirked. "You know it was only a matter of time. I believe this is yours." He gestured to the figure wriggling in his grasp. The little figure stopped.

"Hiya, Kipp." The little boy pushed long black bangs from his blue eyes and did his best to look innocent.

"What'd he do this time?" Kipp grudgingly asked with a sharp glance for the boy.

"Found him sneaking about the fort."

"Twasn't sneakin'." The boy protested. "Simply took a wrong turn somewhere."

Kipp grabbed the boy's arm. "Thanks Danny, I'll take it from here." Daniel Norrington smirked.

"Good luck, you'll need it with that one." He said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah." Kipp muttered pulling the boy into his cabin and closing the door. "You're lucky Danny found you before anyone else did. I swear, you're almost as bad as Uncle Jack." He lectured the boy.

"Really?" the little boy's eyes shined.

"That's not a good thing. At least he gets out of most of his situations."

"I'm still learning, it's not like you never got into trouble, you know."

"Yes, but I promised I'd keep you _out_ of trouble. That's kind of hard when you seek it out and constantly get _in_ it."

"Naw, I'm just talented like that." the boy flopped down on the bed. "Besides, you're there to cover my back, most times. Say, did you get a new bed? This one seems fluffier somehow." He bounced on his knees.

"Oh, no you don't." Kipp picked the boy up by the back of his shirt and carried him to the door. "Either sleep in a cabin or get back to Miss Melody's. Just this once, no more trouble tonight, 'k? Or at least none that you get caught doing." He shot the boy a wink, closed the door and collapsed on his bed for the few hours before dawn.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina laughed as Thomas spun her around and Lilly played a waltz for them on the pianoforte, the waltz was the last dance she was learning. Thomas grinned and spun her again at the ending chords.

"You are doing splendidly. Are you sure you've never danced before?" he asked her.

"Only some folk dancing, and not much of that." she smiled lightly. "Oh!" she exclaimed, seeing the sun about to set. "I must get back, or they will be looking everywhere for me!"

"I'll call for the carriage." Lilly stood from the pianoforte's bench.

"Oh, but that will take too long." Katrina moaned.

"Surly you are not afraid of the dark, Miss Katrina?" Thomas teased, tweaking a loose strand of hair.

"Of course not." She scoffed. "I am, however afraid of being found out. If I'm found missing, I most likely will be locked in my room to force me to rest, doctor's orders." She half grinned at the look of horror on Lilly's face and the half shock, half admiration on Thomas's face.

"You left without permission?" Lily asked, her expression bordering on scandalized.

"Against doctor's orders?" Thomas's eyes were twinkling merrily at the thought.

"Yes, and yes." Katrina answered, a touch tentative.

"Well, we best get you back as quick as possible. I know just how to do that." Thomas said with a boyish grin.

"Oh, no." Katrina heard Lilly moan in an under tone.

"Tell me, Katrina, do you ride?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there we are, a bit later than hoped, but longer than most.

Any guesses on who the boy is?

Reviews are as good as sleep… that sounds really nice right about now.

Sneak peek quotes are resuming!

"Happy feeling gone"

Remember, all quotes are from movies, and occasionally songs. Happy guessing!


	41. An Old Aquantince

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Nebraska Girl:** because I was looking through old reviews and I noticed that I never dedicated a chappie to her, opps.

**Princess Amberly:** wow! So enthusiastic! So you think Katrina and Thomas should be paired up? well, we'll just have to wait and see if you are right! and if you need more sleep, I highly suggest you get it, trust me, sleep deprivation is in no way any fun at all.

**akafredandgeorge:** my dear, if you do around asking people that I'm afraid they would look at you as if you are a bit more crazy than you truly are.

**Starsplash:** wow, everyone seems in a good mood all of the sudden, or maybe that's just me, we actually got sunshine today and that makes me so happy! I get slight seasonal depression. I love summer and the sun, so going a long time without it gets me down, but hey! That's the way life is, no?

**Captain Ella Raven:** aww! Thanks. I was hoping Lilly sounded sweet, if fragile. I guess it goes with the whole flower as a name thing…

**SarahKOM :** a bad boy? Hmm, I suppose. And actually, 7up is supposed to settle your stomach or some other such nonsense.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** yup, you got it, finding nemo is the answer!!!

**LittleRockinDragon:** I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina squeaked as Prince, Thomas's black horse shot forward. She was sitting behind Thomas and holding onto his waist. Thomas glanced back and laughed at her expression.

"You weren't lying when you said you've never been on a horse before."

"O-of course I wasn't lying." She mumbled, she buried her face in the back of his jacket after seeing the ground move by so quickly.

"Don't worry, we will be back to the governor's house before you know it." He said spurring Prince even faster, Katrina clinging tighter. "Katrina, I would like to be able to breathe." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Oh." Katrina minimally loosened her hold.

It was only a small number of minutes before they reached the governor's house, though to Katrina it seemed longer.

Kara nearly burst out of the front doors when they pulled up in front of them. "Oh, Miss Katrina, I was getting so worried, the governor is on his way home at this very minute and you need to get to your bed right away before he finds out I let you out of bed!"

"Wow, you weren't jesting. The governor really is keeping you in bed?" Thomas dismounted then reached up to help Katrina.

"Yes." Katrina sighed as she placed her hands on Thomas's shoulders to steady herself as he helped her down. They turned to the sound of a carriage moving up the drive.

"Oh, the governor's carriage!" Kara's hands flew to her mouth, her green eyes wide. "Quickly my lady, come with me." She grabbed Katrina's hand and started pulling her towards the house.

"I'll try to stall him." She heard Thomas say behind her and she shot him a grin over her shoulder before the door closed and Kara rushed her up stairs and into bed. and not a moment too soon. Kara had just got Katrina changed, settled against a backrest of pillows in bed and shoved an open book into her hands when the door opened and the governor stepped into the room.

"Ah, you look well rested, niece."

Katrina cringed inwardly, it sounded odd and too formal. "I am, sir." She replied, closing the book and laying it in her lap.

"Now, now, niece, none of this 'sir' business. I am after all your uncle." Weatherby chided her, lightly shaking his finger at her.

"Yes, sir, I mean, Uncle." Katrina tested the taste of the word on her tongue.

"Now, after a good night's rest I think you may get up and move around a bit, just on the grounds. And with a escort, of course." Katrina brightened at the thought of moving about, with permission this time.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Now, about that good night's sleep?" the governor raised an eyebrow.

Katrina set the book on the night stand next to the bed and Kara moved forward to help her settle down to sleep.

"Sweet dreams." He dipped and placed a light kiss on her forehead with a smile and Katrina burrowed further into the silky sheets and soft feather mattress.

-----------------------------------------

Kipp stared at the ceiling, arms behind his head when the door to his cabin slammed open, the boy a little flushed in the face slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Hiya, Kipp." He said. "I brought you a present."

Kipp sat up, looking at the boy warily. "What you do this time?"

The boy proudly held up a bottle of amber liquid. "Right from the private stash of the commodore hisself!" his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Jace." Kipp groaned as he dragged his hand through his hair.

"What? I didn't get caught this time!" the boy protested.

"But you got close. Am I right?" Kipp eyed the boy suspiciously.

"So I need a bit more practice." The boy pouted.

"Not if you want to go with me on my next excursion." Kipp warned.

"You'd really take me with?" Jace gawked at Kipp's last statement.

"Yes. But only _if _you behave andget back to Miss Melody's and stay out of trouble." Kipp said, referring to the boarding house run by a young Asian lady and where Jace had a room.

"Aye aye, el capitan!" Jace saluted and rushed out of the cabin and down the gangplank.

Kipp sighed and eyed the bottle sitting on his desk with a smirk. _Might as well replace what I drank at the Turner's._

-----------------------------------------

"Kipp!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she opened the door. "Just the man I wanted to see, come into the drawing room. I have question I wanted to ask."

"Er, is Will here?" he asked following Elizabeth into the house, I really just stopped by to give him something."

"No. Sorry, he's a t the shop today, something about an increase in orders." Elizabeth motioned for him to take a seat on the couch across from her chair.

Kipp placed the bottle on the side bar near the door before sitting, seeing as the coffee table was spread with all sorts of papers. "So, what was that question?" he asked, sending Elizabeth one of his devilish grins.

"Well, my father wanted me to help set up a welcoming ball for Katrina-" she said picking up a few papers.

"No comment." Kipp cut in holding up his hands.

"Kipp!" Sera flew into the room and hopped up next to him on the couch. "Come to play?" she asked full of hope.

"Well…" Kipp dragged out the word, pretending to consider it. Sera waited with impatience. "Does it involve baking?"

Sera looked perplexed for a moment, then thoughtful, and ended shaking her head.

"I guess I could for a while." Kipp answered. "You got three seconds." He growled playfully.

Sera's eyes got big, then she jumped off the couch and dashed down the hall with a shriek.

"Sera!" Elizabeth called "No running in the house! I wish you wouldn't encourage her.." Elizabeth turned to address Kipp, but he was already chasing down the little girl.

"Sometimes I wonder why I try." Elizabeth sighed and turned back to her planning.

-----------------------------------------

"Miss Katrina, Miss Katrina." Katrina rolled away from the hand shaking her shoulder and tried to go back to sleep, but the hand wouldn't leave her alone. She groaned and opened her eyes to the sun shining through her windows.

"It is close to nine in the morning my lady. Time to get up and dressed." The covers where pulled back and Katrina gasped at the loss of warmth.

"Have you no remorse?" Katrina mumbled, sitting up and stretching.

"None at all, my lady." Kara laughed merely. "Now, you need to get up so I can change these sheets. I filled the tub with warm water and if you don't hurry it will be uncomfortably cool. Go on now, "Kara made shooing motions as Katrina got out of bed "I'll set something out for you to wear, you just call me after you are done and I'll help with your corset."

---------------------

Katrina sat down at the large table in the dining room eating some fresh tropical fruits and biscuits for breakfast when the governor came in.

"It is good to see you up. Are you feeling better, niece?"

"Yes, Uncle, much better, thank you." Katrina said after swallowing.

"Well, my dear, I would like to stay and show you about the place, but I need to inspect the fort today. I trust you will be able to entertain yourself?"

Katrina nodded, already knowing what she would be doing for the day.

"Just remember to return to bed should you feel tired or light headed. I wouldn't want you ill for your own party."

"Party, Uncle?" Katrina acted surprised. "I don't need a party."

"But I insist. Besides all young ladies like parties. You'll adore it I'm sure." The grandfather clock in the corner struck nine. "Oh, my. Is that the time? I must be going, do try not to over tire yourself, I fear you have much of your mother in you." He said as he left the room.

Katrina quickly finished her breakfast and hurried to find George, the stable boy. She wandered in the gardens, finding a gardener she asked where the stables were. The gardener told her the direction and she thanked him. Arriving at her destination, Katrina walked between the stalls, looking at the horses, stopping here and there to rub the noses of horses that poked their heads over their doors.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Katrina turned at the voice.

"George, just who I was looking for." She smiled at the young man. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Anything, Miss." He said, eager to please.

"I need to learn how to ride, and I bet you are an adept teacher."

"Aw, nothin' special, miss." He said shuffling his feet. "but me big brother helped teach Miss 'Lizabeth. I could get him to help."

"That would be fine, George." Katrina said and he took of at a run.

---------------------

Fred, George's older brother was indeed a fine teacher. By two in the afternoon Katrina could sit properly in a side saddle and was confident to urge the gentle mare to a trot, but no more. With Fred as her escort she rode along the rode at a swift trot, enjoying the wind in her hair and against her face.

"Miss Katrina." Fred kneed his horse to catch up to her. "Lord Swann gave explicit orders not to let you off of the grounds."

"Oh, what harm could come of me riding along a peaceful road?" Katrina asked, easing back on Lady's (her horse's) reigns.

"Yes, miss, but orders are orders."

Katrina could see that Fred was almost begging with her. "Oh, very well, shall we ride into town? Surely the governor would want his niece to know the town she would be staying in. we could even bring more grooms if it made you feel better. I would take full responsibility if the governor was displeased. Please," she implored. "I am so sick of being cooped up, I just want a short time, half an hour perhaps."

"No more." Fred warned.

"Of course not." Katrina smiled sweetly.

-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled as she handed the last of the invitations to the foot man assigned to deliver the parchment to the addresses on the front of them. She had also got in the order for the flower arrangements to be delivered in a four day's time for the ball and discussed the menu with the cook. There wasn't much to discuss as the ball was set for after supper hours and mostly what was needed were a few appetizer style treats and refreshments.

She got home satisfied with her work and was even more happy to find that Will was home earlier than expected and was in the drawing room playing Jack and Kipp in a few rounds of cards. Kipp had also tired out Sera and she was upstairs taking a nap. Which indicated a few hours of quiet.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina rode carefully through the streets, watching all the activity and enjoying the sights. She was getting thirsty. "Fred, is there someplace to get refreshment? It is hot out and I am quite parched."

"Of course, miss. There is a famous tea and sweets bistro just around the corner up ahead."

Katrina nodded and Fred led her to the shop. She had to admit it was charming, if busy. She entered through the door and was immediately greeted and seated.

"Is there something I can get you miss?" a young girl in a pastel dress and starched white apron uniform approached her.

"Yes, something cool to drink, please." Katrina responded.

"We have iced tea and lemonade. Also water, orange and pineapple juices."

"Lemonade sounds just fine." Katrina told the girl who moved off to get the drink.

---------------------

"Oh my word." A young lady said to her companion on the other side of the shop. "Did you see the lady that just came in?"

"I cannot say that I did, Michelle." Her companion answered.

"I've never seen her before." Michelle continued. "She must be the governor's niece that everyone is talking about but almost no one has seen. She looks an awful lot like Elizabeth Swann."

"Which one is she?"

"She is sitting alone at that table near the window at the other end of the store. The one that the waitress in the pink dress is serving." Michelle motioned vaguely with her hand, careful not to be rude and point.

"Yes, I see."

"Should we ask her to join us?"

Her companion gasped faintly as she caught sight of Katrina's face. "Yes, I believe we should." She motioned to a serving girl and asked her to extend an invitation to the new guest to join them at their table.

---------------------

"Excuse me, miss?" Katrina looked up to see a waitress in pale blue addressing her.

"Yes?" Katrina replied.

"The ladies at another table would like to know if you would care to join them."

Katrina smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Very good, miss. This way. Do not worry about your drink, we will get you a fresh one." Katrina got up and followed the girl across the restaurant.

"Here you are, miss." The girl motioned to an empty chair. Katrina thanked her softly and sat down. And looked at her new hostesses her eyes grew a bit larger.

"Briony?"

The young lady in front of her laughed. "What did I tell you, Michelle? I knew she would recognize me. How are you, Katrina?" She smiled.

"Fine." Katrina was stunned.

"You never did write like you promised." Briony lightly scolded her.

"Sorry, I was quite busy, but how about you?" she hastily steered the conversation away from herself.

"Oh, this and that. parties and soirées." Briony made a shrugging motion with one hand. "Oh, hoe rude of me! I nearly forgot! Michelle, this is my long lost friend, Katrina. Katrina this is my good friend Michelle."

"Nice to meet you." Michelle bubbled.

"How do you do?" Katrina greeted.

"Will you be in Port Royal long?" Briony asked. "There is talk of a ball soon and it wouldn't do to not sample the society."

"Oh, I believe I will be in town for a while." Katrina answered evasively.

"Famous! Where are you staying?"

"With some relatives." Katrina answered.

"Then it is true? Are you the long lost niece of the governor?" Michelle queried.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Katrina shrugged inelegantly.

"Then you will be at the ball. After all it is in your honor."

"Yes, I was just told of it this morning. I suppose I should look for a party dress?"

"Oh, most likely not. He may not look like it, but Lord Swann has good taste in clothing. No doubt he already has something ordered for you. I'm quite jealous you know, he always orders the best." Briony told her. "They say all the young people of a certain age are to be invited, with their parents of course. You know what that means, don't you?"

Katrina shook her head.

"That means a certain young navel officer will also be invited. Perhaps he will stop moping about now." Briony's eyes shone with mirth.

"Oh. Oh!" Katrina repeated as the words sunk in. Briony and Michelle both laughed at her expression.

"So that is why Daniel Norrington hasn't shown much effort in pursuing any of the Port Royal ladies." Michelle exclaimed. "I was beginning to think he would become an old bachelor."

"Michelle and I were on our way to order our dresses for the ball, would you like to come, Katrina?" Briony asked.

"Oh, I should probably get back to the house." She remembered her promise to Fred to not be long. "But I will see you at the ball?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Briony promised as Michelle nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------

The invitation to the ball introducing the governor's niece set Port Royal society buzzing and the seamstresses shops working overtime in order for the guests to get new party apparel for the occasion. And, just as Briony predicted, the governor procured a beautiful dress of watered silk in the palest turquoise color. The full skirt was trimmed along the bottom with a pattern of minuscule clear iridescent beads that caught the light at every movement the small puffed sleeves and bodice were covered in the same pattern there were even matching slippers and gloves of watered silk.. But the governor didn't stop there. He also acquired a dainty diamond pendant on a delicate silver chain with matching earrings and a bracelet.

Only then was Governor Swann satisfied that his niece was ready to be presented to Port Royal society in a few days time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**QUOTE TIME!**

"We have found a witch. May we burn her?"

Sneak peek goes to the first person who can say where the quote is from… **OR** say the next couple of lines!

Reviews are as good as playing DDR! I love that game.


	42. The Ball Part I

OK, this might be a dumb question, but I keep seeing all these people talking about betas and I was wondering, what is a beta? Does anyone know?

**Captain Ella Raven:** Don't worry about our young lady, I believe she is made of stronger stuff when the occasion calls for it. But of course I believe that, I made her up…

**SarahKOM**: you know what's sad? I can recite that scene line for line. gah, I'm such a dork.

**AKAfredandgeorge:** thanks, I always hope I'm not taking too much time describing things, but too little is bad too, so I guess in this case more is more.

**Starsplash:** sorry, dear, but sarahkom beat you to the punch on the quote.

**PrincessAmberly:** the gum you're chewing on? Is it caffinated? Hey, that sounds like a good idea… caffeine gum. I could have used that in high school…

**AKAFredandGeorge**; yeah, yeah age issues much? And yes, I know you can quote most if not all of the movie, cause I can do it too! Don't we make a sad pair?

**Sarah:** hey hun! How u doing?

**Kitty:** you like rolly things? Ok, here's a big bouncy ball to play with!

**LittleRockinDragon: **yup, it's one of my favorites too!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jace was seriously bored. He behaved for three straight days already and here he still was, holed up in his room. _Just like prison, only more comfortable._ He thought dryly tossing a ball and catching it repeatedly, yes he was extremely bored. He suddenly sat up when he heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen, which was directly beneath his bedroom. With a smile he jumped off his bed and hurried down the stairs., stopping just before turning the corner to the doorway, listening.

"And you say he's _actually_ behaving himself?" Kipp asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes." Miss Melody, the boarding house's proprietor answered, checking the bread she had baking in the oven, her black braid falling over her shoulder. "I find it very strange, but he hasn't been dropped off by anyone at ungodly early hours for a few days now."

"Huh, he must really want to-"

"No! Get off of there! Shoo!" Miss Melody cried, her accent starting to appear, a clear indicator that she was getting very aggravated. A screech was followed by some irked chattering.

_Oh no! I must have left my door open!_

"Jace!" Miss Melody yelled. Jace cringed and shuffled around the corner with his head down. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep this creature locked up?" she pointed to the top of a cabinet with her other hand on her hip, her face stormy and brown eyes flashing.

"Sorry." Jace mumbled, glancing at Kipp, who stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, though he looked slightly amused. "Here, boy, come here." Jace tried to coax the small monkey that had taken refuge on the cabinet to come down. "Scamp, down." He commanded and the little monkey leapt from his perch to his shoulder, tail wrapping around his neck. "Hey, Kipp." He smiled sheepishly turning tot the young captain.

"Some times I wonder who is more trouble, you or your pet." Kipp said in an amused voice, but added a small frown. "Some times I wonder why I ever thought it a good idea to get you a pet."

"I wonder the same thing everyday." Miss Melody mumbled, taking the fresh bread out of the oven and setting it on the counter.

"Aw, Scamp ain't that bad." Jace responded, absently rubbing the monkey's head.

"Right, well I got a job for you." Kipp directed to the younger boy.

"Finally coming over to the dark side, huh?" Jace perked up.

Kipp gave a short laugh. "No, I am not "coming over to the dark side" as you put it." He ruffled Jace's hair. "I need you to watch someone for a bit tonight."

"Ah! Spy work." Jace exclaimed.

"Not that kind of job either."

"Then what?" Jace gave him a confused look.

"Come on and I'll show you." Kipp walked through the swinging door leading to the large dining room that took up the better portion of the main floor and had a long sturdy table running the length of it. A little girl sat on one side, playing with what was an obviously new doll. Kipp moved forward and sat next to her while Jace watched with a look of disbelief.

"Hey, Sera." Kipp said in a affectionate voice. "Have you named her yet?" he motioned to the brown eyed doll in her hands.

Sera nodded her head happily. "Keeley." She said.

"That's a nice name. Come here, Jace." Kipp motioned. "This is Sera. I need you to watch her tonight. Sera, this is Jace. He'll play with you while I go see Kitten. Alright?"

Sera turned curios eyes on the boy and studied him. Laughing with delight when the monkey jumped from his shoulder and onto the table.

"I'll be back to pick her up later." Kipp told Jace in an undertone.

"Why do I have to watch her?" Jace pouted.

"Because I asked you to. And you want to go with me next time I head out." Kipp smirked.

"That's not fair!" Jace called at Kipp's back, only getting a laugh in response. Suddenly a thought hit the little boy. "Sera, right?"

Sera nodded.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

-----------------------------------------

Katrina tensely stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she couldn't find fault with her appearance. The dress and jewelry looked perfect on her. The up-do Kara had toiled on for almost an hour sat just right on her head. And the light brushing of cosmetics lent a touch of color to her face, not to mention the excitement and nervousness gave a slight flush to her cheeks and made her eyes, which were enhanced by her pale turquoise dress, to sparkle. She started pacing, not being able to sit down, she had been warned that it could crease her dress and then her introduction would be ruined. But still, being in her room while she could hear the ball room downstairs fill up was more than a little disconcerting.

"My lady, stop pacing!" Kara said from the door way.

Katrina glanced at her but continued pacing.

"I am to take you to your uncle now." Kara continued. This time Katrina did stop, terror suddenly overtaking her. All those people downstairs would be looking at her, judging her. Sure, they would smile and be polite, but behind her back they would criticize every little thing she did.

_OK just breath._ She told herself._ Or do the best you can._ She amended when her corset halted her attempt at a deep breath. "Alright." Katrina nodded and followed Kara down the stairs to where Governor Swann was waiting.

"You look lovely, niece." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it before tucking into his arm. he nodded to a man standing at the head of the short flight of stairs leading down to the dance floor.

"Lord Governor Weatherby Swann and Lady Katrina Ellis!" he called announcing the arrival of the guest of honor and the host.

The loud chatter in the room dropped to almost nonexistent as the two entered the room, the governor confidently and Katrina a bit shyly and a touch apprehensively. A low murmur started around the room and Katrina heard a few comments as she was lead to the center of the room as the band struck up the starting strains of a waltz.

"She looks just like her mother. I knew her in London you know…" a middle age dowager was saying to her companion.

"Look at her dress! I want one like it." A girl stage whispered to her friend.

"Pretty little thing." She heard a man say to the group of friends around him.

Katrina flushed a little brighter, embarrassed by all the attention. The governor squeezed her hand a bit to comfort her. And Katrina relaxed a bit. A small smile gracing her lips when she saw Thomas giving her an encouraging smile. Soon Katrina forgot that she was the center of attention, all her concentration was on her footwork and she was silently counting to herself. _One, two three… one two three._ The waltz ended and the guests clapped while the governor thanked her for the dance.

"I believe I will claim my dance before you are swarmed by partners and forget your promise to an old man." A voice said from behind her.

"Sir Jeffery." Katrina gave him a small curtsy before accepting his hand and allowing him to lead her back out onto the dance floor, other couples filling in the empty spaces.

"A little overwhelming, is it not, my dear?" He said a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"I suppose so." Katrina said. "Yes, yes it is." She amended at his look.

The two chatted throughout the dance, Sir Jeffery putting her more at ease. Even getting her to laugh once or twice. At the end she curtsied once again and thanked him before she was invited to the next dance.

Katrina lost count of how many dances she danced, some of the names and faces blended some. She danced with Thomas, he even made sure she got some punch and sat the next dance out, for which she was greatly thankful. But then it was right back to dancing.

"Miss, Ellis. May I have this dance?" Katrina turned and saw

Link, (Bet you all thought it would be Kipp or mebbe Daniel) all cleaned up and dressed in fine evening clothes, where he got them she could only guess. With a smile she allowed him to sweep her onto the floor.

"I didn't know you were coming. It is good to see another familiar face. I'm afraid that I'll forgot almost everyone I've been introduced to tonight."

"One thing is for certain."

"Oh, what is that?"

"No one will for get the beautiful governor's long lost niece. You seem to have captured the eye of many young men here tonight."

"That's kind of you to say. I'm only dancing so much because the party is in my honor. In a week they will have forgotten about me, indeed, I hardly expect to be remembered by tomorrow."

"Kitty, there was nothing kind about it. If looks could kill, I'd be dead five times over before I hit the floor by all the jealous glares I'm getting right now."

"Link…"

"It's true." He insisted. "I'd be jealous myself if I didn't get to dance with my 'little sister'." He joked.

Katrina flashed him a grateful smile. He was good for trying to make her forget others watching her.

"That smile probably just killed me ten more times." he chuckled and Katrina blushed slightly.

-------------------------------

Kipp slipped into the room without the concierge announcing him. After all, it was Kitten's night. That and he wished to go mostly unnoticed, which now seemed unlikely, as he was greeted boisterously by some of his old classmates, drawing some looks, longer ones from some of the girls.

He chose a spot by the wall and watched the dancers. Catching sight of Kitten, he saw her give a bright smile to her partner, making him wonder who it was. He relaxed as the pair spun and he saw that it was his deck hand, Link. She laughed as he expertly spun her. Kipp smiled at her happiness.

-------------------------------

Daniel Norrington also entered late, he had got caught up in some paperwork that had required his direct attention. He slipped the concierge a five pound note to keep quiet and made his way cautiously into the room. He generally avoided parties. But his uncle insisted that he put in an appearance soon. And he decided sooner was better than later.

He made his way over to the refreshments and took a glass of weak lemonade. He put it back down after a sip. It was almost as bad as that stuff they served at some of the parties he had been to in London, only it was fresher here.

"Daniel." He turned at the sound of his uncle's voice. "I'm glad you finally made it." The commodore said.

"Sorry, sir. I had to finish some paperwork." Daniel resisted the urge to salute, as he was officially off duty for the time being.

"This is Lady Rose. Lady Rose, my nephew, Daniel Norrington."

"Aren't you the handsome one." The lady on James Norrington's arm said. "You must meet my daughter. Analise, come here child." A girl demurely approached her mother. "My sweet, this is the Commodore's nephew, Daniel Norrington. And this is Analise, my daughter, recently arrived from London."

Daniel Bowed to the young lady, suppressing a groan. This is why he avoided parties. Matchmaking mamas. "A pleasure Lady Analise." He said as cordially as possible.

"Mr. Norrington." She said coyly though her eyes held a bit of boldness as she looked at him from under her lashes.

Daniel squelched a small smirk. He was wearing his dress uniform, clearly showing off his profession and rank. he thought her quite dull for not noticing. James Norrington unobtrusively cleared his throat, reminding Daniel of his duties. Seeing he was neatly trapped, he suppressed another groan and bowed to Analise. "Would you like to dance, my lady?"

Part way through the dance he caught sight of a young lady dancing with a young man, smiling and blushing. Analise paused long enough in her inane prattle to see what caught his attention.

"Oh, that is the niece. Kathryn something or other. Don't you just love her dress,-" and she started prattling again. But Daniel had long since learned how to smile politely and tune out young women such as these that his uncle seemed to enjoy throwing his way.

_It's **her**. _He thought to himself. Glaring at her partner as he spun her. Making her laugh.

-------------------------------

Elizabeth and Will danced across the floor. Elizabeth glad her cousin was a success, and the fact that after tonight she wouldn't have to worry about ball plans. That is until her father cooked up another idea for a party. Perhaps she could show Katrina what was to be done. Then Katrina could play hostess for her father.

"What is that smile for?" Will asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy this is turning out so well." Elizabeth smiled up at her husband. "Ask her to dance?" she requested as the song ended.

"I'm not sure I could if I wanted to. There seems to be a waiting list." Will nodded to where a group of young gentle men were surrounding Katrina.

"I suppose not. You'll just have to dance with me again." She smiled as Will pulled her closer.

"Must I?" he teased.

"Yes, you must."

"If I must, then I must."

-----------------------------------------

Sera crouched behind some crates in the alley of the bakery. She insisted that it be the next place they "visited" as Jace called it. She was amazed at the monkey, who could unlock and open doors after crawling through small windows. Jace proudly explained how long it took time to teach Scamp those tricks.

Sera watched as the door swung open with the monkey perched on the handle. Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back of the bakery, where Sera immediately plundered the cabinets, finding some leftover cookies, she stuffed one in her mouth and the rest in the little cloth bag Jace gave her. Reaching for more cookies she accidentally knocked over a jar full or flour, causing it to break.

They both froze. They heard footsteps overhead where the baker lived.

"Crap. Go, go ,go!" Jace whispered. Racing out of the bakery and down the street just as the baker got to the storage room where they had been.

After a brief sprint when Jace was sure they were safe, he collapsed in laughter. "Wow I thought we were done for there for a minute." He said between gasps of laughter. "What say we go back to Miss Melody's and split the loot?"

Sera grinned and nodded.

-----------------------------------------

"Mat I have this dance?" a young man bowed to Katrina.

"Of course, Mr.….?" Katrina dropped a short curtsy. How sick she was of curtsying!

"Lord, viscount, actually. "Viscount Alistair."

"Oh." Katrina answered, not liking the look in his eye. the viscount spun her easily about the floor.

"How do you find Port Royal, Milady." He said in a silky voice.

"Oh, very friendly."

"It could be much, much more… friendly." He suggested. "Why don't I take you for a ride tomorrow? I know all the best places…" he trailed off, his gaze sliding a bit lower then her neck before snapping back to her eyes, a companionable smile plastered to his face.

Katrina felt a shiver run down her back. "I-I don't know…"

"Sorry old chap. She already promised me that she would go riding with me tomorrow. By the way may I cut in?" a familiar voice said from behind Katrina

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo, who is it?

there it is! Chapter 42! What did you think of the monkey's name? It took me way too long to come up with that one…

uh-oh, looks like there is jealousy afoot, and little Sera is getting a taste of unlawfulness…

Quote:

"He only answers tot he Napster now."

Reviews are as good as Valentine's Candy! Happy Valentine's day all!


	43. Profiles for Daniel and Kipp

YEAH, ok so I realized that I wouldn't be able to get a chapter up any time soon because of the evil writer's block, so once again, I am posting profiles.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**me-heart-long-4-ye-SPARROW:** new reviewer YAY!

1) thanks!

2) Um, that's kinda twisted. Violent people perhaps… but one that slits throats?

**AKAFredandGeorge:** Italian Job it is! Good movie…

**Starsplash:** it is from the Italian job. And I got the name from either What A Girl Wants or About A Boy, both movies have the name in them.

**SarahKOM:** oh, that's what a beta is, cool. And yes, poor Daniel, getting airheads pushed at him.

**Captain Ella Raven:** thanks! Oh, and your not really supposed to like him…

**PrincessAmberly:** wow! That was a long review, but I loved getting it! Thank you for your kinda remarks, I also got some laughs out of your review and I just brightened my day from the very beginning as the first thing I did this morning was check my email!

**AKAfredandgeorge:** I won't tell, you'll have to read to find out. Oh, and papers are soul sucking leeches made up by evil soul less teachers so you can turn up like them! Run away!

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** k, compliment, got it. Bunty, I'll make a note for any future monkeys that I may or may not put into my stories. And guess what, 43 is a bigger number than 42!

**Xthexstarlettex:** new reader! Yay! Thank you so much for the compliment!

-------------------------------------------------------------

PROFILE:

NAME: DANIEL NORRINGTON

AGE: 20

GENDER: male

HAIR: brown with a reddish tint, seen better when the light hits it

EYES: cobalt blue a.k.a., grayish blue

NICKNAMES: Danny, also called by his rank as an officer in the King's navy

FAMILY: his parents died in an accident and his uncle, Commodore Norrington, adopted him as his own.

FRIENDS: Kipp, schoolmate, others that I haven't gotten to yet, I don't want to reveal any story plot, you'll just have to wait, sorry.

LOVE INTEREST: Katrina…

ABOUT: The only life that Daniel has known is the life of a naval officer, or training to be one. He takes his career very seriously, though he secretly wishes at times to be free of the strict rules. He makes sure to stay professional in front of others. But when he is alone or with very good friends, he allows himself to loosen up. He is also a very loyal friend, he refuses to turn in Jack, even though his adoptive father would love another chance to hang him. He hasn't even told anybody that Kipp and Jack are related

PROFILE:

NAME: Christopher Hunt

AGE: 20

GENDER: male

HAIR: black, reaches just to his collar, shorter than is fashion for men of the era.

EYES: intense blue, which can grow rather stormy at times

NICKNAMES: Kipp, which he usually goes by. Chip, a childhood nickname his uncle uses to annoy him. Captain, 'cause, duh, he has his own ship, the _Huntress_ also any variation; Capt'n, el capitan etc.

FAMILY: parents, dead, Jack Sparrow, Uncle, Jace, not yet revealed, so once again, you will have to wait…

FRIENDS: Daniel Norrington, schoolmate, others from school, Taidhgan, firstmate, his crew, Miss Melody, the owner of a boarding house, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Katrina, Sera

LOVE INTEREST: Katrina… he has competition…

ABOUT: Not much has been revealed about Kipp's past. We do know that his parents are dead and he went to the Royal Navel Academy before becoming the captain of his own ship and decided to follow in his uncle's footsteps, though under the protection of the law: he is a privateer. Daniel Norrington is a friend from school, so Kipp knows the Commodore. Kipp is also one of the few people Daniel relaxes around. Kipp uses contacts for information on which boats are the best to attack. Which is how he met Katrina and Sera, he and his uncle attacked the ship she was being held prisoner on by the French captain Toussaint. Since then he has watched over her and has become rather protective and a tiny bit possessive. He also has a soft spot for Sera, but then, who doesn't?

-------------------------------------------------------------

I know, not what you all expected, but the next chapter is being a bugger…

Reviews are as good as free time!


	44. The Ball Part II

Here's another question somebody might be able to answer for me; what is a c2? I've noticed that I've been labeled under somebody's and I have no idea what it is!

We had an ice storm last night, all the trees look like they are coated with a thin layer of glass! Pretty, but dangerous, especially for driving.

**SarahKOM:** language, language…well, here's a chapter…

**me-heart-long-4-ye-SPARROW:** read on and find out!

**Kiara:** obviously you have never met my niece, she is capable of doing those things and she is younger than Sera. Besides, Sera is SUPER KID!!!

**AKAfredandgeorge:** free time, my dear, is what I use up to write this story. And I put those 2 in b/c they are my original characters.

**Starsplash:** thanks, I will endeavor to do so.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kipp saw Viscount Alistair approach Katrina and bow, displaying his oily smile. Anger welled up in Kipp, the viscount was known for his less than ethical practices, many women finding the attentions of a handsome young lord intoxicating. And now he was trying to make Kitten one of his conquests?

He saw Katrina's wariness in just being near the man sand he noticed the way that Viscount Alistair's eyes seemed to wander. Something in what Alistair said made her shake and look offended. Kipp decided that was it, he wouldn't just stand there and do nothing, he started forward.

-----------------------------------------

Viscount Alistair looked at the new comer.

"O-of course Captain Norrington."

Katrina spun with wide eyes. He bowed to her, prompting her to curtsy and they started dancing.

For a while they just stared at each other, Katrina was too stunned to speak, and he was content just to look at her.

"Did I ever tell you I thought your eyes are captivating?" he finally asked.

"N-no." Katrina breathed.

"I think your eyes are captivating." He smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Katrina dropped her eyes.

Daniel smiled. "Not a lieutenant any more, it's captain now."

"Oh?" Katrina looked back up at him. "Congratulations, Captain."

-----------------------------------------

Kipp stopped suddenly when someone else reached the two dancers before he did. Evidently he wasn't the only one that thought Kitten needed rescuing. He watched Danny waltz off with Kitten with satisfaction, knowing that he would treat her right. His satisfaction was short lived though when he looked back at the viscount and he decided he needed to "talk" to him.

"Lord Alistair," Kipp tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "could I have a word?"

---------------------

Two minutes Kipp reentered the ball room, lightly shaking his hand, not sure if it would get bruised at the knuckles or not. But he was sure that Viscount Alistair had gotten the message. The latest song was drawing to a close and Kipp was already on his way to claim a dance. Katrina looked up and gave him a surprised smile which he returned with his half grin that so mirrored that of his uncle's.

-------------------------------

Katrina saw Kipp coming and was surprised that he came, much less dressed in evening clothes that where of some of the finest quality in the room. She smiled at him, gaining one of those cocky grins that she was beginning to realize was one of his trademarks. She turned to Captain Norrington to thank him, catching something out of the corner of her eye. Lilly Amelia sat in a chair by the wall in a simply elegant gown and she was watching the dancers wistfully from under her eyelashes, trying not to show her different colored eyes too much.

"Captain, can I ask a favor?" she began.

"Anything." He replied instantly.

"Ask Lilly to dance? I haven't seen her on the dance floor all night. I'm afraid she is almost painfully shy." Katrina motioned to the little wallflower.

"As my lady requests." He gave a small bow and a playful grin before approaching the young lady. Katrina watched the interaction between the two. Lilly was very reserved and Daniel was as charming as possible, at the end he persuaded her to join him.

"My lady Kitten." A low voice pulled her from watching the scene. "Would you care to dance?"

"Captain." Katrina, faintly breathless, dropped a curtsy. Kipp looked up with a devilish smile that would make any girl weak at the knees, causing Katrina to blush. With a wink Kipp swept Katrina into the swirling couples about the dance floor.

"You look enchanting." Kipp told her simply. "I'm sure you've heard that all night?" Katrina nodded absent mindedly. She was thinking what a nice looking pair Lilly and Daniel made. "Then I must tell you that I almost prefer you in pants." Katrina's startled gaze flew from where she was watching Lilly and Daniel dance to Kipp's mischievous one.

"W-what?" she squeaked.

Kipp chuckled lightly. "That got your attention."

Katrina dropped her gaze, her face growing warm with his teasing. "Sorry." She murmured.

Kipp's face broke into that half grin that was becoming such a part of Katrina's life. "No need to apologize, Kitten. You look a bit flushed. Why don't we get some air?" he said as they danced near the doors that were open to let in the cooler air of the night. Before she had a chance to reply he had swirled them through the doors and out onto the terrace that was dimly lit with colorful glass lanterns.

Katrina took a grateful breath of the cooler air as she moved to the waist high carved stone railing and leaned her palms against it, reveling in the feeling of the light breeze coming from the ocean as it teased the wisps of hair curled about her face. She hadn't realized how warm it had grown in the ball room. She closed her eyes and smiled. "It is nice out here."

Kipp moved from near the door where he was watching her and placed his hand on one of hers. "The company is better."

Katrina turned to him and opened her eyes.

Kipp tucked some stray hair behind Katrina's ear, studying her face. All teasing was gone and a gentle smile touched his lips.

"Why do you look at me so?" Katrina breathed, not certain how to respond to this new side of the young captain.

"You are so beautiful, Katrina."

"What did you just call m-" Katrina was cut off by Kipp's lips pressed over hers, gently kissing her, one arm circling her back, his other hand still covering hers on the terrace's stone railing. The kiss was tender and sweet. Katrina's startled wide eyes drifted shut and she was surprised to find herself responding to it. Kipp broke the kiss and Katrina was instantly sorry he did, for she missed the warmth of his lips, even though hers felt like they where on fire.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned by the stunned look on his face.

"Nothing." He whispered a bit unsteadily.

"Then why did you stop?" Katrina reached up to push aside some loose lock of black hair, but placed her hand against his cheek instead, surprising herself by her boldness.

Kipp groaned and grabbed her hand, quickly pressing a kiss her palm before dropping it and leaning close so that his breath was teasing her ear. "Because if I didn't stop, I wouldn't be _able_ to." He gave her a moment to allow his words to sink in. "You do something to me Kitten. Something I've never felt before and it turns my world upside down when ever I'm near you." He continued in a husky voice. The fire spread from her lips to across her cheeks. The night air wasn't so cool anymore and her already restricted breath was more difficult to obtain than before. Kipp began to release her but she grabbed the front of his shirt, her knees suddenly weak. Kipp grinned and bent down, picking her up the same way he had on the island.

"Put me down." Katrina hissed, heat flooding her face again. "What if someone sees us?"

Kipp pouted playfully, but he set her down on one of the stone benches placed at intervals along the terrace and sat down next to her.

"Katrina?" a voice called her name. "Are you out here?"

"You really do look like an angel." Kipp whispered into his ear before he slipped away.

"There you are!" Briony exclaimed. "You shouldn't walk out on your own party." She lightly scolded Katrina, who stared straight ahead, not responding.

"Katrina?" Briony lightly shook her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

Katrina blinked and looked at Briony's concerned expression. "I-I just needed to get some air." She finally supplied lamely.

"That so?" Briony's eyes danced with knowing laughter. "You will just have to tell me all about him at the picnic I'm kidnapping you for tomorrow. Now, let's go back inside before others realize that you have gone missing."

-----------------------------------------

That morning, the parlor was overflowing with flowers, the smell practically making Katrina's head swim.

"What are all those flowers for, Uncle?" she asked, walking into the breakfast room and finding the governor already partaking of the food supplied by the staff.

"Hmm?" Weatherby Swann looked up. "Oh, they are for you, dear girl."

"For me?" Katrina asked, astonished.

"From admirers." He gave her a broad smile. "I must say, I am most pleased with how well last night went. It was positively a success." He looked at her again. "Don't just stand there, my girl, you must have breakfast and then get ready."

"Ready, Uncle?" Katrina questioned once again.

"Did I not tell you?" the governor looked surprised. "Captain Norrington asked me last night if he could take you for a ride today. I, of course gave my consent. I was quite surprised, he hasn't shown much interest in the ladies already here in Port Royal. He is considered quite the catch, or so I have heard. I am pleased that he is showing interest in courting you, my dear."

Katrina had been listening with half an ear while picking at her breakfast, but that last statement had caught her attention and her head snapped up. "Courting?"

"Yes, my girl. But if you officially start courting you will need a chaperone when you go driving. I wonder who would be best suited for the job when the time comes…" he trailed off, looking pensive.

Katrina looked at him, aghast, he was already planning her future, without her consent. "I believe I will go ready myself, Uncle." She stated, setting down her fork, no longer hungry and headed up the stairs, thinking how ridiculous it was to have to change her clothing for something so simple as a drive. She almost didn't do so, but she reminded herself not to be rash. She didn't want to embarrass her benefactor, even if she was upset at him at the moment.

So Kara helped her into a lilac hued riding dress and fashioned her hair, only to cover it up with a pale straw hat trimmed with ribbon that matched her dress. Kara's eyes flashed amusement as Katrina adjusted her hat to a slightly saucy tilt. "Oh, no, miss. Your uncle would certainly dismiss me for allowing you to leave the room thus." Kara quickly readjusted the hat to its proper place just as George appeared at the door and announced that the Captain was coming up the drive. Thanking him, Katrina hurried down the stairs to greet him.

"Miss!" Kara ran after her, handing her a lace parasol. "Do not forget this." Katrina suppressed the urge to role her eyes. She already had a hat on. And what protection could lace provide? Instead she flashed Kara a grateful smile, for diverting what would have certainly be a society taboo. "Go!" Kara shooed. "You must not keep your young captain waiting!" was there anything Kara didn't already know? Katrina mused as she made her way down the steps at a slower pace.

-----------------------------------------

Katrina was delighted to see that, although her horse was standing at the ready in the drive that Daniel Norrington did, in fact, have a phaeton hitched behind a pair of beautifully matched bays. (A phaeton is a type of carriage.) Grinning Daniel greeted her and handed her up onto the seat and joined her after securing her horse to the back. With a flick of the reigns and a word to the horses they set off down the drive to the road. Even though the road was not paved with cobbles as she saw in London, the vehicle was well made and a smooth ride.

"I thought I'd show you around town a bit, then take you through some of the country side if that is alright?" Daniel asked her while expertly handling the reigns. He had changed out of his uniform and wore clothes of the fashion. He was also more relaxed then Katrina could ever remember him.

"That sounds fine, Captain Norrington." Katrina nodded.

"Please, Miss Ellis, call me Daniel. I'd like to think of us as friends. We are friends, are we not?" he asked her.

"Of course we are." Katrina reassured him. "But if I am to call you Daniel, then you must also call me by my given name."

"I will do as my lady commands." He flashed her a grin.

As they neared the town Daniel lost his teasing tone of voice and grew more rigid. The change from his easy demeanor troubled Katrina, but she quickly forgot it as he pointed out things and places to her. He was a perfect gentleman, his chivalrous behavior drawing a few glares from some of the female population. There were also some envious glances from some of the men, many of which she remembered from last night. Daniel merely flashed them a triumphant grin and moved along. The crowds along the street grew thicker as the day got hotter and Daniel slowly maneuvered back out of the main streets and into the country. He kept up a pleasant flow of conversion and entertaining tales.

"I believe Briony told me of a ladies luncheon al fresco?" he asked some time around noon.

"Why, yes." Katrina remembered Briony's comment from last night when she was still in a bit of a daze.

"Then we should not make her wait." Daniel flicked the reigns, urging the horses into a trot from their walk. In short time they came upon a group of about half a dozen ladies sitting on a blanket spread beneath a tree near a stream flowing into a pond. Their hoses where hobbled nearby, nibbling on the grass. The girls' animated chatter stopped when Daniel pulled the phaeton to a stop near them and assisted Katrina down.

"Captain, you were supposed to have Katrina here near half an hour ago!" Briony stood from her spot and admonished him, her hands on her hips.

"My sincere apologies to you, Lady Briony, and my regrets, Lady Katrina." He gave them each a bow as he addressed them. He turned and untied then hobbled Katrina's horse near the others before returning. He took Katrina's hand and bowed over it. "It has been a pleasure, my lady." He gave her a smoldering glance before straightening and driving off in the carriage.

"Katrina!" Briony called from her spot. "Come meet my friends." The ladies all stood as Katrina approached them and smiled at her as Briony introduced them. "This is Lady Raven Madde, her father owns a tobacco plantation to the west of town." A slightly cubs girl with extremely dark brown wavy hair and pale gray-blue eyes smiled happily at her. "Lady Brigid O'Brennen, her father is Irish, and has some very successful mills back in England." The girl with dark auburn hair and eyes the shade of spring grass, seemed to size her up and then nodded as if satisfied with what she saw. "Lady Amberly Shawe, her father is an ambassador in the French king's court, where I'm sad to say she has picked up some of the French aristocracy's mannerisms and thought patterns." The girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes flecked with green giggled without remorse at her friend's comment. "You have already met Lady Michelle Hart, her father owns a successful shipping company." The slender blond flashed her infectious smile, blue eyes twinkling. "And this is Lady Claire Dutton, heiress to one of the most prosperous and oldest titled families in England." The last girl had a mixture of light brown and dark blond hair that fell past her waist and blue eyes that regarded her frankly.

"Hello." Katrina nodded and they all sat down as Briony and Amberly passed around dishes of fresh fruit, croissants and cold meats. Within a matter of minutes Katrina was caught up on all the going ons and gossip about everyone in the higher circles of Port Royal society. It was, Katrina was sure, more then she ever wanted to know. The chatter moved onto dresses and styles, all which board Katrina' and she allowed her mind to wander. And it wandered to last night, a handsome captain, the kiss they shared and the look in his eyes.

"-rina… Katrina…"

Katrina looked up and saw all of the other girls looking at her. "Oh."

The girls all giggled. "You were blushing." Raven informed her.

"I-I was?" Katrina blushed again, making her companions giggle again.

"Were you perhaps thinking of a certain young captain?" Briony broadly winked at her and Katrina could feel her cheeks gaining even more heat.

"How did you-?"

"You were!" Brigid exclaimed.

"I found her out on the terrace at the dance last night." Briony had lowered her voice, though there was no one about save for the seven girls sitting on the blanket.

"Surely not!" Michelle said.

"Yes." Briony said excitedly.

"Captain Norrington would never-" Claire began.

"I bet he would." Amberly jumped in.

"Daniel?" Katrina said, she hadn't been thinking of that young captain.

"Oh, so it's Daniel now is it?" Raven asked.

"He asked me to call him that, but we didn't…"

"Oh, come now, Katrina." Michelle told her.

"No need to be coy. We know what happens on terraces at parties." Claire continued for Michelle as the others laughed at Katrina's rekindled cheeks.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid we've embarrassed the poor girl." Brigid cooed which calmed the girls a bit, and soliciting murmured apologies came from every direction. The conversation was steered back to things that to Katrina were rather blasé. A sudden shower broke up the picnic in a hurry and the girls scrambled to their horse, promising to meet again soon before rushing back to their homes in hopes of saving their already partially soaked dresses from ruin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, looks like Katrina has some new aquantinces and possible allies in town. And ooh, she was kissed. Danny's stepping up to the plate too! Katrina sure does seem to blush easily.

Reviews are as good as:

chocolate birthday cake, which I had last night at my daddy's birthday party!

**Quote:**

"Not bad for a little fur ball."


	45. Crazy Horse and Fuzzy Cat

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

Remember last chapter how I said we had an ice storm? Well, there was a thunderstorm that night and snowing the following day! You just gotta love Michigan weather!

**Princess Amberly:** WOW! A fan club for me? I can honestly say I'm extremely flattered. I never thought anything I did was fan worthy, thanks! Oh, and no caffeine? You poor dear, Lent can really suck, huh?

**Word junky:** I have a firm idea of the pairs, but they are not yet set in stone.

AKAFredandGeorge: O.o

**AKAfredandgeorge:** yes, it did have chocolate frosting! In fact it came from Arnie's bakery. Yum. I only wish it was warm and gooey, but it was partially frozen :'( o well, it was still good.

**StarSplash:** ah, yes. Studying, boring, but unfortunatly almost imperitive.

**SarahKOM:** wow, you've got it all worked out, don't you?

**Windpoetry**: well, m'dear, she is your cameo afterall. It is what you requested, no?

**Kiara:** surprise! Not dead, sorry to dissapoint… ok, I've already decided that the cameos were closed, but if I can, I'll try to work in your charater, and that is a lot of information for a cameo, as the aperances are relitively short and show up sporatically, often only once or twice. But like I said, if I can, I'll get her in there.

**Sarah:** Sorry, hun, it's from star wars: episode VI; han talking about an ewok, though it may be from shrek 2 as well…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina tilted her head back, relaxed, enjoying the cool feel of the rain splashing against her face after the heat of the day. A low, distant rumble of thunder made Lady nervously tossed her head and sidestepped beneath her, nearly unsaddling Katrina. Looking out towards the harbor, Katrina saw the ships swaying on waves on the usually calm water. Beyond them, lightning was flashing from clouds much darker and more menacing then the gray ones releasing their rain over her.

Katrina leaned down to pat Lady's neck, trying to calm her, but another crack of thunder caused the horse to bolt in fear. Katrina gripped the reigns and Lady's mane, afraid of falling though Lady's gait was as smooth running full out as it was at a meandering walk. All hope that the horse would slow down fled Katrina's mind as more thunder echoed off the bay. Faintly, a sound overcame the fear fogging Katrina's mind. It took her a moment to differentiate it from the now near constant rumbles of thunder and the steady rhythm of falling rain. It was the pounding of hooves from behind her, turning her head as much as she dared, there just a few yards back and closing distance was a powerful black stallion.

"Katrina!" Thomas yelled over the storm from atop Prince, slowly drawing alongside her. "Give me your hand!" he stretched out his own to her.

Katrina looked over at him, unable to release her death grip on the reigns.

"Katrina! Trust me! You have to jump!" Thomas shouted. "Drop the reigns and take my hand! Now!"

Taking a deep breath, Katrina grabbed Thomas's hand and pushed herself from the saddle the same moment that Thomas pulled her towards him. She didn't know how it happened, but somehow Thomas had her seated across Prince in front of him, one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling while the other one gradually pulled Prince to a slower pace. Lady kept on running.

Katrina shuddered and buried her face in Thomas's chest, clutching handfuls of his soaked shirt. She stayed that way until she felt Prince come to a halt and the rain stop pounding against her.

Lifting her head, she saw that they had ridden straight into a barn. Thomas dismounted and reached up to lift Katrina off as a stable ran up to lead Prince to his stall. "Rub him down good." Thomas told the boy as he helped steady Katrina on unsteady feet. "Here." Thomas took off and placed his coat over Katrina's shoulders.. "It's wet, but it will still keep you a bit warmer. We'll have to make a run for the house before the rain gets much heavier."

Katrina looked out at the steady rain and nodded.

"Ready?" Thomas asked, he took Katrina's hand and together they dashed towards the large mansion made hazy by the veil of rain. In a matter of minutes they reached the terrace, Thomas hurtled the wrought iron fence, much the same way he had the first time they had met and reached back to swing Katrina over the railing as well. Even though they were under shelter the wind pushed stray drops of rain at them.

"Let's get inside." Thomas moved to the door, opening it and ushering Katrina in before shutting it behind him.

"Thomas?" a voice called from down the hall.

"Yeah, Lil?" he called back.

"Oh, thank goodness! With you out riding and this storm showing up all the sudden… why, hello, Katrina. I didn't know you were going to visit." Lilly said approaching them.

"Hi, Lilly." Katrina gave a shaky smile.

"Kind of caught up with Katrina as I was out." Thomas smirked.

"You are both soaking!" Lilly exclaimed. "Thomas you are dripping all over the floor. And Katrina, you must be cold. Thomas, have you no manners? Come Katrina, let's find you some dry clothes while we wait for some nice hot tea to be made up." Lilly took Katrina's arm and started steering her down the hall. "Here, now. Sit here." Lilly drooped a blanket around Katrina's shoulders. "You just wait here, and I'll go see about those dry clothes for you."

Katrina sat on the love seat, snuggling in the blanket and Thomas came into the room, already in dry clothing. "My valet knows me too well." He grinned. "He already had dry clothes ready for me." He sat across from her. "Are you warm enough? Or should I start the fire?" he made as if to stand.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, pray, sit back down." Katrina hastened to reassure him.

"Thomas! You rogue!" flurry of skirts rushed at Thomas and hugged him. "You were supposed to be here!"

"That was today?" he answered looking up at the dark haired girl.

"Yes, that was today." The girl flounced down next to him with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." Thomas took her hand.

The girl smiled. "I guess it's alright." She gazed at him.

Katrina let out a light cough. The girl jumped and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there."

"Hello Lady Amberly." Katrina greeted.

"Oh, Katrina! You look a mess. What happened? And your beautiful dress!" Amberly bemoaned.

"Yes, I'm dying to know as well. As usual, my brother's explanation was far to vague for my liking." Lilly entered the room. "But first, you need to get into some dry clothes. Mine were to small, but my lady's maid is about your size and I convinced her to give up one of her finer dresses, though I had to bribe her with one of my own."

"Lilly, you shouldn't have to-" Katrina started.

Lilly held up her hand. "It is already done. Anna alters and wears the clothes I'm done with anyhow. She is very well dressed. I think you will find this one still very much in vogue. Now, come along, lets get you dried up."

Katrina followed Lilly up the stairs. "This is my room." Lilly said opening the door. "Anna, my abigail, will help you change and redo your hair."

Half an hour later, under Anna's deft ministrations, Katrina was garbed in a pale blue dress with the slightly too large waist cinched in with a wide white ribbon and her hair done up in soft curls, left down to dry, but pinned back from her face.

"There you are, miss. Nice an' dry. I'll just take your dress an' shoes down ta cook an' we'll see if'n we can't get them right clean an' dry for you. Miss Lilly said that they all be waiting for you in the parlor when you was ready. Tis the door ta the right o' you at the bottom o' the stair." Anna informed her as the maid gathered up the wet and muddy articles of clothing.

"Thank you." Katrina made her way back down the stairs and to the parlor where she was ushered back into a seat and poured a cup of tea as Amberly and Lilly questioned the story out of her with Thomas correcting parts that she got wrong. All in all, it was a rather short retelling.

"Oh, Katrina, how frightening! Good thing Thomas was there." Lilly looked at her with large eyes.

"Yes, my man is a brave one." Amberly agreed, gazing at Thomas.

"Oh, you don't know yet, it hasn't been announced. But they are engaged." Lilly gleefully told Katrina.

"You mustn't tell anyone yet." Amberly implored. "We are planing to announce it at the ball that Thomas was supposed to be here to help me plan out."

"It's going to be a masked ball!" Lilly was practically bouncing on the couch next to Katrina. "It will be so exciting!"

"Yes, it will be fun, settle down before you spill your tea, Lil." Thomas admonished his sister.

As the storm raged outside the next few hours were consumed by plans and arrangements for the upcoming festivities. Katrina commented on a few things. Gradually the storm lessened and the sun broke through the clouds shining off of the droplets of water still dripping from the trees and other plants.

"Miss, your clothes are dry." Anna said from the door way.

"Why don't you go get changed?" Lilly suggested.

"Then we best get you back to the governor's." Thomas told Katrina.

"Only this time we will take the carriage." Lilly added.

---------------------

"Good bye, Katrina." Lilly said as Thomas got out and handed her down before climbing back into the carriage. Katrina waved before climbing the steps and slipping through the front door.

"Oh, Miss Katrina!" Kara descended upon her almost at once. "We were all so worried when Lady showed up with out you! The governor was in a state! I hadn't seen him so concerned since the time his daughter got captured by those vile pirates. Also, we couldn't get the young miss to come here. The governor wanted to surprise you, since her room and the nursery is all done up now, but she wouldn't come, kept asking for a cat, even after the governor got her a kitten. She still was asking for a cat. Near wit's end, he was. The only way she would come is when that handsome captain promised that the cat would be here."

"Captain Norrington?" Katrina asked, confused.

"Nay, miss. That other one. That dark haired privateer."

"Where is she?"

"Right up the stairs in the nursery, still asking for a cat. That captain is there, too, she didn't want nurse anywhere near her." Kara explained as they climbed the stairs. "Here, miss, this is the nursery door." Kara indicated one near the end of the hall and opened it.

"Kitty!" Sera cried, hopping up from where she was cradling a gray ball of fuzz and running towards her, wrapping her free arm around her knees.

"Careful, now, you're liable to do miss harm if you do that, and don't run." The nurse, a woman probably in her young thirties chided Sera.

Katrina smiled and swept Sera up into her arms. "Hello, precious. What's this you got here?"

"Kitty." Sera held up the fuzz ball for Katrina to see, the kitten opened its blue eyes and let out a pitiful mewl. Sera tucked it back into the crook of her arm and it settled back down.

"Did the nice man give it to you?"

Sera nodded and wiggled to get down. "Down?"

Katrina set her down and Sera took her hand and led her into the room. It was painted a cheery soft yellow with pink and white accents. Every type of toy imaginable was lining the walls and there was even a small, child sized set of furniture. It was easy to see that no expense had been sparred, even in Sera's clothes. The girl was fitted out in a white frilly dress, her white blond hair done up in curls and ribbons.

Katrina turned to see Kipp sitting on a chair from where he had been watching the exchange. He stood when she looked at him. Gone was his pirate garb, and he was dressed in fine gentleman's day clothes. "Hello, Kitten."

"Good afternoon, Captain." Katrina answered with a slight blush, remembering their last encounter. "Thank you for watching over Sera. She seems to like you."

"My pleasure." they both noticed the nurse watching them closely, though she was trying to cover it up. A small monkey ran into the room with a shiny watch pocket in one front paw and took refuge high on a book shelf and the nurse let out a small shriek, hopping onto her chair.

"Come back here you hairy little thief!" a shout came from outside the door followed by "Don't hurt my monkey!"

Kipp covered his face with one hand and groaned. The door burst open to reveal one agitated governor and a little dark haired and blue eyed boy.

"Jace." Kipp said in a low tone.

"I know. Here, Scamp, here, boy." The boy coaxed the monkey down to him and took the watch, handing it back to the butler. "Sorry, sir, ya see, he's attracted to bits o' shine."

"Yes, well, I see it is not harmed. Just keep him from doing so again." The governor said, tucking the watch back into his pocket.

"We should probably get going as well." Kipp apologized.

"No, dear boy, you must stay for supper." Weatherby Swann urged.

"I really-"

"Kipp stay?" Sera got up and looked at him with _the eyes, _and Kipp folded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Capital. Nurse, tell cook we will have two more for supper, will you?" the woman bobbed a curtsy and went to do as told.

"Niece, it is good to see you are safe. We feared the worst when your horse returned without you." Weatherby said sincerely.

"She was frightened by the storm and bolted. The Hawthorns offered me shelter from the storm." Katrina explained.

"Splendid people, the Hawthorns. You danced with Sir Jeffery and his grandson, Thomas, I think his name is, at the ball I believe. Dinner should be ready in about an hour. If you will excuse us, I need to talk to Captain Hunt about something that has been brought to my attention."

Katrina shot Kipp a worried look and opened her mouth. Kipp slightly shook his head and followed th governor out the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's a bit short.

reviews are a s good as:

these awsome italian cookies that I had at my cousin's wedding reception, they tasted like banket!

QUOTE:

-"I am not a child!"

-"You are my child!"


	46. Scarlet's Note to Readers

**Ella Raven**: yes, Thomas is in engaged. I always meant for Thomas and Katrina to have more of a sibling type relationship, though most people never read it that way, I thought this might cinch the deal, so to speak.

**AKAFredandGeorge**: yes, it is the, I'm-so-cute-and-innocent-eyes that many a man fall for.

**Starsplash**: thanks, and sorry to hear about the weather, but at least it isn't snow or ice! There is a silver lining to everything, well, mostly…

**Kitty**: now, why on earth would you suspect Kipp or Jack of being naughty? (Oh, the sarcasm.)

**Kitten: **I really don't mind you took the name, I take it as a compliment. I don't know what IMDB is. And thanks for the compliment.

**Princess Amberly: **Yup! You're engaged to Thomas, or rather your cameo is… and she gets Lilly as a sister!

-----------------------------------------

I am sorry to tell you that this is not a real update, rather a note. I now have a full time job and do not know when I will be able to update again. That does not mean that I am giving up on my story, though it does mean even greater delays on updates.

Sorry.

-Scarlet


	47. Captain Hunt's Secret

**SarahKOM:** Sammy Winchester? I have no idea who that is… and I love writing Sera cute! Did you get your sneak peek? My comp kinda messed up when I tried to send it, so I don't know if you got it…

**Princess Amberly**: well, you're not married yet… and if you were normal, would your life be near as fun as it is now?

**Kitten**: 1) yes, the movie comes out soon, 2 days before my birthday! And yes, how could kitty think so?

2) I'm not familiar with that quote.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As he followed the governor down the stairs and into Weatherby Swann's study, every possible scenario flashed through Kipp's mind. _Does he know Jack and I are related? What has he done this time? Is this about Scamp stealing his watch?_

"Please, sit." Swann interrupted his thoughts, motioning to a chair situated strategically in front of the large oak desk while Swann took his place behind it. Kipp sat in the overstuffed dark leather chair.

"Sir, if this is about your pocket watch-" he began, but Weatherby held up a hand to stop him.

"A little over a month ago, a junior partner from the law offices of Veerman and Lund arrived from London. He was told you sometimes dock here he was to wait a week and if you still didn't show, he was to leave this in my care." Weatherby pulled out a letter from a drawer and held it up for Kipp to see. "The contents of the letter pertain to you, and it is somewhat… astonishing. Perhaps you should read it?" He held the folded paper out to Kipp who took it and scanned it, then looked up at the governor a bit apprehensively.

"Who else knows?" he asked.

"Well, naturally, I had to tell the Commodore Norrington."

Kipp closed his eyes. "I would appreciate it, sir, if you didn't tell anyone else."

Swann nodded. "Not the response I was expecting, but understandable, I suppose. Of course, the commodore wanted to see you after you got the letter. I have a guard here to escort you to the fort, we wouldn't want you running off on us."

----------------------------------

Sera had insisted her kitten join them for the evening meal, and a saucer of cream was set in a corner of the large room, were the little fuzz ball was happily lapping up the thick liquid.. When Sera pouted and asked why Kipp wasn't there, the governor said something about unattended business. Katrina had to bite her lip from asking why she saw him being led away by a military man not an hour before.

Katrina sighed, picking at her food and pushing it around her plate, too worried about Kipp to be hungry. "Is there something wrong with the food?" the governor asked her. "Too cold perhaps?"

Startled Katrina looked up at him. "No, uncle, I'm just not very hungry tonight. I think I'll just go for a walk." She got up and pushed her chair back, moving out of the room, leaving the governor to frown over her unusual behavior.

----------------------------------

She wasn't even aware of where she was going until she got there. The waves were lapping gently against the short span of beach that Katrina sat down on and stared out to sea. Watching the sun start to brush the horizon. She jumped when a hand closed over her shoulder.

"Now, wash a purtty thin' like ye doin' all alone like?" a slurred voice said on alcohol drenched breath.

Katrina shrugged the hand of and commanded. "Go away."

""Now, tha wasn't nice now was it?" the man sat down next to her. "Name's Hopkins." He stated proudly.

"Leave me alone." Katrina demanded, inching away from him.

"Purtty lil thin's shouldn't be alone at nigh'." He slurred, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Good thing she isn't alone then." A blessedly familiar voice said as the man was hefted to his feet and shoved into the water. "Go sober up." the voice continued as the man came up sputtering while the newcomer took the seat just vacated by the drunk. Katrina turned to see concerned gray-blue eyes looking at her, and collapsed against Daniel's chest.

"Hey, now." he tried to soothe, rubbing her arms.

"They took him, and doing who knows what."

"Who?"

"Soldiers, they came and took Ki-, Captain Hunt." She supplied between sniffles. "What if they found out that-" she stopped, aware that she was talking to a man of the navy, and she almost gave away Kipp's secret, one that could aide the law in convicting him of crimes.

"That his uncle is the infamous Jack Sparrow? That he often harbors and aids the pirate? Or that he occasionally attacks ships of countries not actually at war with England?" the young officer supplied.

"You… what makes you say that?" Katrina faltered.

"Katrina, I know." Daniel told her, kissing her forehead and tucking her head under his. "Kipp is an old school mate. I'd never turn him in."

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really." He confirmed.

"Then why did they take him?" she asked pulling away from him and sitting up straight. "Could someone else have found out?"

Daniel Norrington looked at her tear rimmed eyes, and nodded. "They probably took him to the fort."

"Oh Daniel, you have to help him, they could hang him!" Katrina pleaded.

He nodded again, and helped her to her feet. "Lets get you back to the Turner's, at least." The walk to the Turner's house was short and quiet. "I will see what I can do though it may not be much." He told her before letting her enter the house.

"Thank you." Katrina brushed his cheek with a kiss then hurried into the house.

----------------------------------

Elizabeth was just finishing up with supper's dishes when she heard the front door open. She smiled and wiped her hands dry on her apron before removing it and hanging it on one of the pegs on the wall. Not hearing Will's normal greeting, she frowned and went to see who it was.

Katrina was standing in the shadows, in front of the closed door, leaning slightly against it, her head down.

"Katrina?" Elizabeth asked, confused. Why wasn't she at the manor?

Katrina jumped slightly and looked at Elizabeth, her eyes red from crying and hair slightly disheveled.

"Katrina? What is it? What's the matter?" A thought struck Elizabeth and she gave a small gasp. "Is it father?"

"They took Kipp, soldiers took him! What can we do?" Again, Katrina was crying and she slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor.

"Oh! Do you think they know that-" Elizabeth started as she pulled Katrina off the floor and led her to the couch in the parlor off to the side of the hall and sitting down next to her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't know, Daniel said he would try to help, but if they can find something tangible to convict him of…" she leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulders as Elizabeth slowly rubbed her back. Katrina closed her eyes and could remember her mother doing the same for her when she was a little girl and had gotten a scrape or stubbed her toe. Slowly, she calmed down and grew sleepy.

Elizabeth smiled slightly and slid off the couch, placing a pillow under Katrina's head.

"Elizabe-!" Will found his mouth covered before he could finish.

"Will! Jack!" his wife whispered, glancing behind her husband. "Quiet, Katrina's sleeping in the parlor."

"In the parlor?" Will whispered back. "Why is she in the parlor?"

"Come with me, I'll tell you in the kitchen."

----------------------------------

"I'm presume that you are surprised by this turn of events?" the commodore paced the length of his office.

"Yes, sir." Kipp responded from the straight backed wooden chair he was sitting in.

"I can't tell you how society will take this, it is rather disturbing." The commodore continued. "I was-" a knock on the door interrupted him and he went to open it.

"Uncle James?" Kipp heard. "I need to talk to you… Kipp!" Daniel said coming into the office.

"Hey, Danny." Kipp grinned and leaned back as far as the chair would allow, which wasn't much.

"What… why are you here?" Daniel asked the young captain.

Kipp glanced at the commodore. "You want to take this one, or should I tell him?"

"It would probably be best if he heard the truth from you." James Norrington conceded.

-------------------------------------------------

Yes, I am aware that it is rather short. Yes, I am evil for leaving it there. Guess you will just have to wait and see what is going to happen, no?

Quote:

"Did God paint you?"


	48. The Hawthorn's Ball

Here it is! The next chapter!

**Ella Raven**: um… will you protect me if they cry for blood? Please?

**Kitten:** you got the quote right, but I'm not sure if you should get the sneak peek, after damning me and all… besides, if I don't have an email address for you I can't send it to you…

**AKAFredandGeorge** read and find out.

**Starsplash:** I just had to stop there, it was just waaaaay too tempting.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bright light suddenly assaulted her eyes and Katrina groaned and rolled onto her side, facing away from the light. And she could vaguely remember Elizabeth waking her and ushering her out to the governor's waiting carriage.

"Oh, milady, you must get up!" Kara's voice burst through the fuzzy edges of her sleepy conscious mind. "The little miss has been up for hours and is driving nurse mad! She won't stop asking for you!" the tone of voice told Katrina that Kara, although doting, was also at the end of her wits when it came to Sera.

Katrina sat up and rubbed her eyes free of sleep and yawning with a stretch. "Where is-" Before she could finish, Kara was already ushering a small lacy bundle into the room, which quickly ran across the room and nestled into Katrina's lap.

"Kitty." The girl simply said contented and hugged her. Katrina looked up at Kara, who had a relived smile on her face.

"Here is some breakfast for you when you want it, milady." Kara sat down a tray with food on a small table in the corner of the room. "And when you are ready, there is a young man waiting for you in the downstairs parlor."

Katrina's ears perked at this and she sat Sera on her bed while she got up and quickly washed her face, changed into a light morning dress and impatiently allowed Kara to arrange her hair while Sera was picking through her breakfast.

"There, Miss, your hair is finished, it would have been sooner if you stopped fidgeting, it's not lady like." Katrina was out of her chair and almost through the door before Kara uttered the last word. "Milady, don't run!" Kara called after her and turned around to find Sera's face sticky with honey from the piece of toast she was eating.

---------------------

Daniel was pacing the length of the parlor, waiting for Katrina and wondering how he was going to word the answers to the questions she was undoubtingly about to ask him. He could hear light foot steps hurrying down the stairs and the parlor door open, and paused before turning around.

"Daniel!" Katrina said from the doorway.

He smiled and turned to her. "Miss Katrina." He bowed. "You look very nice today. I had stopped by the Turner's, but Mrs. Turner told me that you had gone home the previous night."

Katrina stepped inside and closed the door behind her and stepped up to him. "What of Kipp?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his.

For a moment all Daniel could do was look into her concerned turquoise eyes, then took her hands, pressing a kiss in the palm of one. "He's fine."

"But for how long? I saw a military man take him. Is he in jail?" Katrina pressed for more information.

"No, he is not imprisoned, though anymore information you will need to get from him.."

"Daniel, what's going on?"

"Please understand, Katrina, I can say no more, orders." He replied though it seemed to pain him.

"Oh." She looked so dejected he wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he acted without thinking, leaning down towards her.

Just then the door opened and the governor stepped in. Daniel had released and pulled away from Katrina, his face composed and looked calmly at the governor. Katrina on the other hand could only be grateful that she was not facing the door at that moment as her face was flushed bright red.

"Ah, Captain. I am sorry for the delay, I had some papers to finish. I trust my niece has been keeping you entertained?" Swann, thankfully, didn't seem to notice the awkward air.

"Yes, sir. " Daniel said.

"Good, good, do you have the reports for me?"

"Yes, sir." Daniel said again.

"I will need to look them over. Why not come to my study and you can fill me in on other goings on about the fort." Weatherby turned and headed down the hall.

Daniel flashed a quick apologetic smile at Katrina and brushed her brow with his lips before following after the governor.

---------------------

Sera was taking her nap and Katrina sat in a window seat in the nursery, absently petting the little gray ball of fuzz that had curled up in her lap while gazing out the window.

"Milady," Kara said from the door way, "the governor wishes to know if you would care to join him for afternoon visiting?"

"Tell him I will be down in a moment." Katrina got off the seat, placing the kitten into a wicker basket lined with soft fabric and positioned so the sun warmed it, then went to check on Sera, who, thankfully, was still sleeping soundly, her nurse contentedly sewing in a chair set near the bed.

Pausing at her door to collect the hat and parasol that Kara handed her, she moved down the stairs to join her uncle making afternoon calls.

At the Dutton's she was directed to the garden where there was tea set up for the young adults. Lady Michelle and Lady Claire were happily chattering away with Lady Raven when she got there.

"I'm telling you that it's true!" Lady Raven was insisting. "Some lawyer was talking to Papa about it!"

"And you still haven't gotten over your eavesdropping, is that it?" Lady Michelle smirked.

"That's not the point!" Raven pouted.

"Then what is?" Lady Claire put in.

"The manner of it!" Raven announced in a way that showed she knew more and was eager to share.

"Manner of what?" Katrina asked, coming to sit down across from Raven at the small round table.

"Why, the earl of Kent's death. Have you not heard of it yet?"

Katrina shook her head.

"Well I'll tell you. Raven leaned forward in a conspiral nature and lowering her voice. "Supposedly, he died of natural causes, but he was buried in a closed casket. They say the real cause of death was because he took another of the peer's wives as a lover, and the other man didn't take to it too kindly."

"What nonsense." Claire cut in.

"I am just telling you what I heard. Lawyers know these kind of things, it is their job." Raven insisted.

"Death is such a dreary subject for tea." Michelle interrupted. "Have any of you gotten an invitation to the Hawthorn's ball? It is only a few days away. They have the most lovely ball room…" she trailed off, obviously envisioning the room.

"It is lovely, is it not?" Briony asked also joining them at the table.

"It will be a costume ball, I so adore costume balls." Raven added.

"What are you planning on going as?" Lady Claire asked after a sip of her tea.

And once again talk was consumed by talk of dress fashions, latest style of fan and suitors. Which made Katrina grateful when a servant came to fetch her, saying the governor was ready to go. Katrina bade good bye to her hostess and accepted the parasol from the silent footman in the hall before following the governor to the carriage.

The ride back to the mansion was filled with useless but pleasant chatter. "Oh, I nearly forgot." The governor said, stalling Katrina from heading back upstairs. "We got an invitation from Sir Jeffery today. He is holding a masquerade in a few days time. Elizabeth said she would come by tomorrow morning to take you shopping so you could get a costume and mask."

Katrina hid a grimace and thanked him, then proceeded to her room to change into a riding habit. She needed to let out some pent-up frustration. If Kipp wasn't imprisoned, why hadn't he come to see her yet?

Instead of Lady, Katrina took Caramel, one of the extra horses and led her down a dirt trail to a large open field and gave her her head. The horse broke into a gallop and her stride was so smooth Katrina felt as if she were nearly flying, it was exhilarating.

Climbing a small hill, she turned Caramel to look towards the harbor. From here she could see almost the whole town and much of the harbor. She just sat there for a few moments, watching people going about their everyday business. It was an animated but tranquil sight. With a sigh, Katrina glanced at the position of the sun. she should head back, uncle didn't like it if she was late for supper.

-------------------------------

True to her word, Elizabeth showed up at quarter to eleven in the morning to take Katrina out shopping for her masquerade costume. Tanwen was happy to see them again and went straight to work, pulling out a few books featuring fanciful creations for the women to choose from. After much discussion, Elizabeth chose a medieval style dress that would have suited Queen Guinevere and Katrina picked out a flowy dress with wings, a fairy.

After the torture of first fittings Elizabeth and Katrina stopped at a small café for lunch where Katrina explained what Captain Norrington told her.

"He said much the same thing when he visited us yesterday morning when he came looking for you." Elizabeth confessed. "It is not normal for the navy to be so quiet about matters concerning criminals, or suspected criminals. It is most odd." Elizabeth took a sip of her drink while trying to figure it out in her head.

"But if he isn't in prison, he can't be a criminal, can he?" Katrina asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Katrina, it is strange, I've never heard of anything like this." Elizabeth told her just before their lunch was served and Elizabeth steered the conversation to safer waters.

-------------------------------

Kipp stared down at the papers spread before him.

"Is this it?" he asked glancing up at the man before him before lowering his head again.

"Yes." the judge told him. "Unless you wish to contest this?"

Kipp sighed and shook his head.

"Good. Then if you would sing your name here." The judge pointed to a line at the bottom of a paper which Kipp signed with a frown. The judge picked up the paper and looked at the signature then smiled with a glint in his eye that was almost predatory. "Thank you, Mr. Hunt. Mr. Murrdock will see you out."

-------------------------------

Katrina tugged at her corset making it as comfortable as possible before Kara slipped her dress over her head. The fabric was light and seemed to float and flutter with each step she took. The wings were attached to the back and were of the finest china silk stretched over a thin wire frame the silk so fine, the wings looked nearly translucent and shimmered in the light.

"Oh, miss," Kara breathed as she clasped the dainty diamond necklace around Katrina's neck. "you certainly look like you belong in a fairy tale, like the ones me mum used to tell me."

"Thank you, Kara." Katrina said and turned. "I feel rather silly dresses up like this." She took a few steps and twirled, her skirts flaring out around her. "Though I do love how it does that." she added with a twinkle in her eye and a slight giggle.

A knock sounded at the door. "Katrina?" Elizabeth's voice asked, "Are you ready?"

"I just have to do her hair, miss." Kara told Elizabeth as she let her into the room.

"Elizabeth, you look amazing." Katrina told her as she herself was led to the vanity so Kara could work on her hair.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, turning around so Katrina could see her whole gown. It was purple brocade with wide gold embroidery along the edges and done in emperor style with a slit down the front of the gown to reveal the second purple skirt underneath. :You look splendid yourself, quite ethereal, I would say."

Katrina flashed her cousin a thankful smile as Kara wove a small plait from each side of Katrina's head and secured them with a diamond clip, allowing the rest of her hair to fall in curls and waves down her back. "There, milady, you look truly like a fairy come to life." Kara commented as she stepped back.

"Come, Katrina, Will and father are waiting for us." Elizabeth said as she tied the ribbons of Katrina's mask behind her head.

At the bottom of the stairs Katrina spied them, Will was dressed elegantly in black and fit the role of a knight of the round table, while the governor looked decidedly uncomfortable in a maharaja's tunic and turban. The each offered an arm to the ladies and escorted them to the carriage waiting outside.

Once in the carriage the conversation was light, until the governor said the new Earl of Kent would most likely be at the ball tonight. And Elizabeth spent most of the rest of the ride trying to figure out who it was, as the former earl had no children.

They climbed the steps up to the Hawthorn's entryway and were greeted by the masked hosts and hostess then announced by the concierge. He pounded his staff against the floor. "Lord Swann, Lady Ellis, Mr. And Mrs. Turner!" he called out as they descended into the thickening crowd of partygoers.

Nearly a quarter hour later, Katrina was having a wonderful time as Jack, in full costume and mask spun her about the dance floor, for a pirate, he was a remarkably well dancer.

The concierge struck his staff against the floor, gaining some attention as he announced the next guest arriving. "Twelfth Earl of Kent!"

Many of the guests had heard the rumors and many conversations quieted while others stopped dancing to get a look at the newest member of the peerage.

He descended the stairs in his costume of warrior king and moved his way through the crowd. And stopped in front of Katrina with a flourishing bow. "Will you honor me with the next dance, milady?" he asked as he straightened, a wickedly familiar grin flashing beneath his mask.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe, I bet there are a few guesses about who our new Earl is… but, let me ask you this, is he even a character we've met before?

Reviews are as good as black bottom cupcakes, YUM!!!

**QUOTE:**

"Perhaps, now we will never know."


	49. The New Earl

**Starsplash**: no, sorry, i don't have pics of them, and I wouldn't even attempt to draw them, my drawing ability is laughably nonexistent

**SarahKOM:** I guess you'll just have to read to find out, no? and the whole mail thing? I know right? Its not just hotmail, it's yahoo as well, probably others as far as I know.

Dumbblond76: YAY!!! New reviewer!

**Ella Raven:** Thanks! And, um here's the update… do I get authoress protection services now?

**Smithy:** Another new reviewer! YAY! yeah, I never really thought of that while writing this, but he has, hasn't he? Odd…

**AKAfredandgeorge:** no more school! Yay! Mebbe you can come to the cottage this year? And yes, wicked smiles make it all good. Oh, and blackbottom cupcakes? Oh, so good, I'll have to make some sometime and you can try them.

**Kitten:** Ohhh, you did NOT just try to use _the eyes_ on me. I invented _the eyes!_

**XInaxheartbeatx**: here is the update, as early as I could get it done!

**AliKernschatten:** Homage, huh? Cool! ;) I had a friend who was in Alaska for a while… besides the point. Any who, thank you for your generous and gilded compliments. And I have no idea what the German word means, though now my German blood is intrigued

**Sarah:** thanks, hun! It is really hard to find a job in our field, no? but I finally got one! Yay!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina looked at him, surprised, then anger flashed through her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir, but this dance is promised to another." She answered curtly and turned to Will, who happened to bo the person standing closest to her. "Shall we, Sir Knight?" she asked with a small curtsy.

Though stunned, Will swiftly recovered. "It would be an honor, Enchanting Sprite." he responded with a bow. "What was that?" he asked as he led Katrina out to the dance floor.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina questioned, not meeting Will's eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." Will answered in a low tone. "I wasn't raised in this circle of society, but even _I _could see that what you just did was a deliberate snub."

Katrina sighed, shoulders slumping and dipped her head. " I just couldn't face him right then, much less talk to him. I was just so frustrated…" she trailed off. "Will I get in trouble?" Katrina looked up at Will, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

She looked so vulnerable and unsure of herself at the moment that Will gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Glancing over her head, he caught sight of his wife's expressionless face, which, he could tell from past experiences, was much more serious than when she showed any emotion. "I'll tell you what to do." He said, returning his attention to his dancing partner. "Talk with Elizabeth tonight, she won't be able to be harsh in a social setting. But wait until tomorrow to talk to the governor, he will be upset, but the time will allow him to mellow out some."

"Is that from experience?" Katrina asked with her eyes twinkling behind her mask..

"You have no idea." Will replied dryly.

The dance ended then and Katrina thanked Will for his advice before she was claimed by another partner.

"You look enchanting." Her new partner told her.

"Thank you, Daniel." She smiled up at him.

He looked taken aback. "How did you know?"

Katrina giggled lightly. "Even out of uniform, you still hold your military stance."

"That's what comes from years of training, I suppose." He made a conscious effort to relax his posture and gave her a cocky grin.

Their conversation flowed along with the dance until it ended and Daniel Norrington reluctantly handed her over to her next partner. Katrina gladly accepted every offer to dance for the next hour, anything to keep her away from the new earl. But finally, she had to stop and catch her breath after a decidedly spirited dance set, accursed corset! She was saved by Sir Jeffery calling for attention.

"Thank you all for coming. As many of you know, I rarely do anything with out reason, and tonight is no exemption. I have asked you, my friends and peers, here tonight to help me celebrate my grandson's betrothal to Lady Amberly Shawe." Sir Jeffery turned to the small orchestra situated in on of the corners of the room. "Maestro?"

the slight man with graying dark hair nodded and directed the starting strains of a courtly waltz as Thomas led his intended onto the polished dance floor, her cheeks blushing slightly under the edge of her mask. The rest of the couples had vacated the floor to watch the couple waltz together. Katrina found herself next to the terrace doors that were letting in blessedly cool air.

"Milady." A smooth voice said from behind her.

Katrina cast about for an escape, but caught the stern look Elizabeth was sending her instead. Gritting her teeth and plastering on a smile, she turned. "My lord." She recited through clenched teeth and executing a curtsy.

"Would you care to accompany me for a walk in the gardens?" the new earl asked with a small bow..

"She would be delighted to walk with you, my lord." Elizabeth said from beside her before Katrina could answer. Katrina's head snapped to the side. How Elizabeth moved through the crow so fast, Katrina could only guess.

"No." Katrina whispered furiously out the side of her mouth, sending Elizabeth a half angry, half pleading look.

"Excuse me and my cousin for but a moment, my lord." Elizabeth said, taking Katrina's arm and leading her a short distance away.

"I will not-"

"Yes. You will." Elizabeth cut Katrina off. "You gave him the cut direct last time he tried to talk to you. Do you have any idea what that has done to your reputation in this small society? If not for yourself, then at least do this to not shame father. And maybe I will forget what happened earlier tonight."

Katrina pouted slightly. "Fine. But I don't have to enjoy it."

"No, but you do have to be civil, and smile." Elizabeth grinned as she glided away with Katrina shooting her a short glare before forcing a smile and turning back to the earl.

"Shall we, sir?" she tucked her hand into the crook of his proffered arm.

The walk past the terrace and down the steps was made in silence. The soft crunch of the gravel walk way was slowly grating on Katrina's nerves when the earl started speaking in a mild and distant voice. "I met my father's uncle when I was quite young, around eight, at my father's funeral. I never said a word to him, and he didn't talk to us, just stared at my mother with a disgusted animosity. My great uncle disowned his only nephew, my dad, when he deigned to marry a mere fisherman's daughter, my mom." He gave a dry, cryptic laugh. "It's odd to think that the man at my father's funeral died and left an earldom for me to inherit."

"Odd?" Katrina seethed as she dropped his arm and backed away a few steps. "Is that the word you would use for being escorted away by navel officers?"

"Kitten." He took a step towards her, but Katrina interrupted him.

"You disappeared for days and I couldn't get a straight answer from anyone! Then you waltz in here tonight like nothing happened!"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Then why didn't you?" Katrina demanded, close to tears. "You didn't even try to contact me, why?" The tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I-"

"I was worried sick about you!" Katrina struck Kipp on the chest, but he caught her fists and used them to draw her close to him. When she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Kitten. I didn't want to make you worry." Kipp pushed her mask back, held her face in his hands and gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs, giving her a tender kiss. "Let's see a smile now." He coaxed his familiar half grin firmly in place. Katrina gave him a small watery smile. "That's my girl." He said wrapping his arms about her once again.

"My lord?" a voice rang out in the stillness of the night air, causing Katrina to jump and pull back from the comfort of Kipp's arms. "My lord?" the voice was closer. "Oh, there you are." Amberly said coming around a corner of hedging. "Some of the guests are eager to make your acquaintance, my lord."

"That's me, isn't it?" Kipp grinned and headed for the bright lights of the ballroom.

"Katrina? My word, what happened?" Amberly asked, just realizing she was there.

"Nothing." Katrina answered, swiping ineffectively at a few renegade tears.

"You look an awful mess, considering that 'nothing' happened." Amberly led her to a stone bench set beside the garden path. "Here, sit down and take my handkerchief, you need it more than I do."

"Thank you." Katrina said, accepting the scrap of cloth. "But, if is all the same to you, I think I just need some time alone. You don't need to be worrying about me, it is your night after all."

"Of course, I will leave you to compose yourself. You will, of course, come back when you are ready?"

"Yes, thank you."

Amberly gave a graceful nod and a smile as she left Katrina. After a few moments, Katrina leaned back with a contented sigh and stared at the stars, lost in her own world. Suddenly, all was black.

"'Ello, Trina." A slurry voice, slightly muffled through the fabric sack thrown over her head. Intense pain on the side of her head was the last thing she felt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I know! I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've just been terribly swamped, and just when I thought I had this chapter figured out, I scratched the whole thing, because I didn't like it! And I know it's short, but now I have a more definite direction, which, hopefully will make for faster postings!


	50. Kidnapped!

**Xinaxheartbeat**: thanks!

**Sarah:** did you get it? I tried for a chiro, but didn't get one…

**Ella Raven**: thank you! Yay! Authoress protection!

**SarahKOM:** yes, it did totally rock! Looooooooved it. And so you think you know, huh?

**CaptMarina:** Yay new reviewer! (I think) did you know, I almost named Katrina Marina? Odd, huh?

**Starsplash:** always a loyal reviewer, thanks so much!

**R.A.B aka Kitten:** nooooooo! Must… resist… the eyes!!!

**AKAfredandgeorge:** did we not discuss this on AIM?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Norrington suppressed a shudder while avoiding eye contact with a group of giggling girls, each one the kind his uncle tended to push in Daniel's direction at parties like this. Surveying the rest of the room, he saw his uncle conversing with a few matronly figures in one corner of the room of off the dance floor. Knowing such conversations usually led to introductions and unspoken commands to partner one or more of the vapid creatures that were sending simpering looks his way in a dance, Daniel knew he would have to beg a dance from a lady of his choosing, or his uncle would choose for him. Scanning the rest of the room revealed that a certain winged figure was no where in sight. He decided to seek out Lady Amberly, she was an unusually consummate hostess and rarely did things escape her attention.

Lady Amberly was standing with a small group of about half a dozen ladies. _Why do they always move in groups?_ Daniel thought to himself as he spoke. "Lady Amberly?" he asked the masked group at large.

"Sir?" the lady in an elegant deep red palla with green flecked blue eyes showing from behind her mask responded.

Daniel bowed. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Lady Katrina would be?"

The question elicited a giggle from one of Lady Amberly's companions. "I told you it was Captain Norrington, Raven." She told the lady standing next to her in a pert tone.

"Hush, Brigid." Raven reprimanded gently and Amberly sent Brigid a warning look.

"I last saw her in the garden, getting some fresh air. She wanted to be alone for a bit, but she assured me that she would come back in when she was refreshed."

"Thank you and might I compliment all you ladies on your costumes, you all look very beautiful tonight." Daniel said, recognizing most of the group as sensible, unlike some others in the room. The comment gained smiles from the women as well as a general murmured thanks as Daniel bowed and took his leave of the group. In doing so he caught the sight of one of the women talking to his uncle sending a predatory look his way and he looked about for a way out of the upcoming introduction. He saw a young lady sitting by herself on one of the chairs that were scattered about the perimeter of the room and sipping from a glass, wistfully watching the dancers swirl about the floor. "Hello." He said approaching her and flashing his most charming smile.

"Sir." She answered timorously, focusing her gaze on the glass she held in her lap and nodded in greeting, causing the golden circlet on her head, that served as a halo for her angel costume, to tip off to one side.

"Would the angel like to dance?" Daniel smiled and pushed the circlet back into place.

A pair of eyes, one brown, one green flew up to meet his as a blush spread over her cheeks. "Very much, thank you." She said as she offered him her hand as she stood up, leaving her glass on a small table that was near her chair.

Daniel recognized her now, she was the shy little creature that he had danced with at Katrina's welcoming ball. He remembered her as sweet, if a little withdrawn. He grinned, at least she wouldn't prattle on or dominate the conversation as they danced.

----------------------------------

Kipp struggled to keep his eyes from continually straying towards the doors. The conversation he had been cornered into was mind-numbingly dull. He was eternally grateful when he was pulled away from the group by his host, even if it was for another round of introductions to more people he was sure he would forget the names of within the hour.

----------------------------------

The ball was winding down in the early hours of the morning when a breathless footman ran up to governor Swann and whispered frantically to him. The governor stiffened. "You are certain?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, sir." The young footman responded in low tones. "I looked everywhere. Your niece is not to be found."

"Look again." Governor Swann commanded. "She wouldn't have left on her own. She must be around here somewhere."

"Yes, sir." The young man rushed off to do as he was told, a concerned look on his face, with the governor frowning in thought.

"What is it, father?" Elizabeth asked from beside him.

"The servants cannot find Katrina. Perhaps she is in the cloak room."

"I'm certain that is it, father. I will go see for myself." Elizabeth patted her father's arm reassuringly and went off to check the room. A few moments passed and she returned.

"Did you find her?" Swann asked his daughter.

"No, father. now that I think about it, I haven't seen her for a while now. Perhaps she found a ride home with someone and forgot to leave a note. I will ask around, see if anyone knows anything."

"I will check with the servants. They usually see everything that happens about homes." Will offered, hearing the conversation.

"Father, you stay here in case she shows up." Elizabeth instructed before moving off to ask around.

----------------------------------

no one seemed to know the whereabouts of her cousin and Elizabeth was getting extremely worried. Will had already asked the butler the house keeper and every other servant that had been working at the ball, none of them knew anything. That was what really worried her, she knew that servants rarely missed anything happening in their domain. She was about to give up when she saw the new earl had not yet left. "My lord." She said approaching him. "I was wondering if you had seen my cousin since you walked with her?"

Kipp looked at her oddly. "No, I have not." He responded. "I thought she had already returned home for the night."

"No, and now she seems to have disappeared." Elizabeth informed him, not fully hiding her anxiety.

"I left her with Lady Amberly." Kipp told her.

"Thank you, my lord." Elizabeth moved off to ask the young woman, only slightly surprised when the earl of Kent followed her.

They found Lady Amberly sitting with a few women, chatting and sipping punch from glasses. "Lady Amberly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." The lady in question looked up, laughter twinkling in her eyes from her conversation.

"Have you by any chance seen Lady Katrina recently?"

"Why, no." Lady Amberly answered. "Last time I saw her she was in the garden, she asked to be alone for a while. But she should have returned by now… is something amiss?"

"We cannot seem to find her" Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh dear." Lady Amberly's eyes lost all trace of mirth. "We shall have to arrange for a search party." She got up to talk to Sir Jeffery, who was talking to a group of men.

----------------------------------

"Grandfather," she began.

"Ah, I like that sound of that, my dear." Sir Jeffery interrupted her.

"Yes, well, it seems, that one of our guests have gone missing. I would advise setting up a search party."

"My dear girl, it can't be all serious as that." Sir Jeffery said jovially.

"I believe, sir that it is." She answered him.

"Well, who is it that has gone missing?"

"Lady Katrina, no one has seen her for hours."

"Hmm, perhaps you are right, I'll get to it immediately." Sir Jeffery nodded to the group he was talking to and strode off to organize his staff for the search.

----------------------------------

Daniel Norrington stopped Kipp as he was walking by. "Hey, do you know what's going on? Everybody seems confused and alarmed."

"Kitten is missing." Kipp's eyes where a duller blue than normal. Daniel knew that spelled trouble for someone.

"Someone lost their cat?" Daniel was confused.

"No. Lady Katrina has disappeared." Kipp growled.

"What?!" Daniel looked around the room.

"I'm gonna look for her." Kipp said before moving on.

"I'll come with." Daniel walked beside him. "Where are you going to start?"

"Last place she was seen, the garden."

"All right, let's go."

"I'll take the left half, you go right." Kipp instructed.

"Right, yell if you find anything." Daniel nodded.

"Same to you."

Kipp headed right for the spot he last saw Katrina. There on the bench was her mask, like she had absentmindedly removed it and set it down next to her, but what the path told in the pale rays of the morning dawn sun was a different story.

It was all ripped up, the gravel seemed thrown about, and there were slight drag marks, that stopped abruptly, like someone had picked up whomever they were dragging.

"Danny! I got something here!"

Kipp kept searching, at the end of the drag marks a light blue slipper was laying on its side, a bit further down the path there was a scrap of cloth, a handkerchief a little farther there was a lace fan, the one Kipp remembered hanging from Katrina's wrist.

"What is it?" Daniel asked coming up behind Kipp.

"What does it look like to you?" Kipp asked still searching the ground for more clues.

"Hmm, a scuffle, drag marks, scattered personal items, I'd say a kidnapping."

"My thoughts exactly. But where did they go, and how many?" Kipp asked.

"Look at this." Daniel motioned to a rose bush, there, caught on the thorns was a delicate nearly translucent silk wing. "And a bit farther, a scrap of light blue, the same shade as her dress." Daniel moved down the path.

"We'll have to wait for a bit more light before we try any serious tracking." Kipp thought out loud.

"And we'll need to get weapons and some regular clothes." Daniel added.

"You'll stand out like a sore thumb if you wear your naval uniform." Kipp reminded him. "I'll loan you some of my stuff.

"Let's get to it, then." Daniel sent his friend a grin, which Kipp returned.

----------------------------------

Katrina groaned at the pain pounding in the back of her head as she stirred awake. She tried to reach up and check for a bump or any blood, but found that she couldn't. here eyes snapped open, fully awake now, her hands were tied tightly in front of her, her bonds lashed to a tree that she was sitting against. An experimental wiggle of her feet told her that her ankles were bound as well. A rustling of brush brought her attention to the other end of the small clearing she was in.

"Well, well, well, looks like miss 'igh an' mighty decided ta join the land of the livin' after all!"

"What do _you_ want?" Katrina spat venomously.

"Now, now, me girl. Tha' any way ta talk ta yer own papa?"

Katrina turned her head away from him and didn't answer.

"Looks like ye found yer worthless mum's relations."

"Don't you dare call her worthless!" Katrina raged.

"Afta she ran off wi' me, her parents refused ta pay the money I demanded. So I was stuck wi' her. Th' lil whore said she luved me!" her father gave a large guffaw of laughter and slapped his thigh.

"If you want money, just take my jewelry and let me go."

"Already 'ave it. No, it's no' enough. I want more than tha'."

"So that's your plan? Ransom?" Katrina scorned.

"Oh, no, me girl. Jus' them knowin' yer gone is enough for me. I got other plans fer ye." Her father sat down by the small fire in the middle of the clearing where a rabbit had been roasting and was a bit burnt. He ripped off a hind leg and took a large bite. "Up in those lil colonies, there be men goin over th' mountains. Settin' up little towns an' minin' camps all over th' place. Only thing is, th' land is too tough fer women folk. No, I'll not be usin' ye for ransome, me girl, you'll do nicely fer the men of those camps. They'll take real kind like ta a purtty thing like yerself."

"Y-you mean to sell me?" Katrina said in a disbelieving voice. "Again?" she squeaked out of a throat suddenly seeming too small.

"Again an' again an' again." Her father cheerfully agreed. "Ye like purtty dresses an' baubles don' ye, Trina?" he asked, "Ye be good fer papa an' he'll buy ye some."

"But why?" Katrina asked.

"Tha' feller that bought ye last, did 'e do anythin' ta ye?" he continued as if he didn't hear her.

Katrina didn't answer but blushed deeply.

"I knew 'e didn'. Good, good. Men will pay a mighty fine price fer a gal's firs' time."

"Why are you doing this?" Katrina cried, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Her dad got up. "It's a daughter's place ta listen to her pa, an' no' question 'im." He crouched behind her and roughly tied a gag around her mouth. "Be good fer papa." He grinned maliciously.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that wasn't that much of a cliff hanger, now was it?

Who do you want her to end up with, Kipp or Daniel?

I intend to finish this story by chapter 60, the original cut off was going to be 30, but I didn't meet that goal.

Reviews are as good as fast cars with convertible tops.


	51. Rescue

I know! Another long wait. Thanks for holding in there! I had to catch the evil writer's block little flying monkey and lock him back up, then sit down and force myself to write.

**AKAfredandgeorge:** hun, we discussed this, you have to wait like everybody else. Though I would like to thank you for being a very supportive sounding board.

**R.A.B.:** alas, all good things must come to an end, 60 is a rather large number, I do not think any other story I might try will come close to that number.

**SarahKOM:** your review reminded me of a cheerleader section, I don't know why. But it brightened my day.

**Starsplash:** thanks for the input:D Read on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Norrington looked dubiously down at the clothing he was wearing. "Kipp, I don't know about these."

"You'd stick out like too much in your naval uniform. Besides I think you look great." Kipp said, studying his friend. "Though I admit, it is missing something."

Daniel gave him a look.

"These. Don't look so concerned." Kipp added tossing Daniel a sword along with a pistol. "There's also a throwing knife in the top of your right boot."

"You seem prepared." Daniel commented while belting on the weapons.

"Only way to be." Kipp responded with a crooked smile. "Let's get going."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Weatherby Swann sat at the breakfast table, not eating, but anxiously waiting for any news of his niece and watching the little girl across the table from him.

"Where Kitty?" Sera asked for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Out, precious one." Weatherby said kindly, giving her the same answer he had been giving her for the past two hours.

Sera pouted at the repetitive answer but took another bite of her sweet roll.

"Governor Swann?" the butler said from the doorway. "A man from the Hawthorn House is here to see you."

"Show him in." the governor nodded.

"Sir!" a servant dressed in Hawthorn livery rushed into the room and the butler pursed his lips in annoyance. The servant obviously wasn't waiting like he was instructed to do. "We told them to wait for the proper authorities came and could inspect their findings, but they wouldn't listen. And know no one knows where they went!"

"Slow down. Who are you talking about man?"

"Captain Norrington and the Earl, sir. They found some evidence of foul play concerning the lady Katrina and went to find her themselves."

The governor glanced quickly at Sera, seeing she had stopped eating and was staring at the servant, her deep blue eyes gone wide. Throwing the servant an annoyed look he snapped. "Well, can't you just track them?"

"We tried sir." The servant replied. "They left no visible trail, and the one they were following was very faint for the first twenty feet or so, then we could tell no more. It is a wonder they could tell anything beyond the hole borrowed through the shrub wall at the end of the garden."

Weatherby looked thoughtful and nodded. The servant gratefully took his leave of the agitated governor.

"Kitty gone?" a forlorn voice asked the governor and he looked up to see Sera suddenly looking very small in the dining room chair and large eyes full of tears.

The governor's face visibly softened and he held out his hand to Sera. "Come here, precious one." Sera slid off her chair and surprised the governor by not taking his hand, but climbing onto his lap and snuggling against him with a sniffle.

"Kitty come back?" Sera asked, after a while.

"I don't know, precious one." The governor said and for some reason that response made the little girl cry all the harder.

(If you've forgotten, that's practically word for word what Katrina said to her before Rachel died.)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kipp and Daniel had lost the trail, it had crossed over some rocky land and seemed to have vanished. They had just decided to go back to the last place that had a visable trail and circle out when they heard a voice.

"Don't you dare call her worthless!"

Kipp exchanged a glance with Daniel.

"Is that-" Daniel started in a low tone.

"Katrina." Kipp confirmed.

They followed a loud laugh and snuck up, Daniel with his back to a tree and Kipp against a boulder as they listened.

"If you want money, just take my jewelry and let me go." They heard Katrina say.

"Already 'ave it. No, it's no' enough. I want more than tha'." A man said.

"So that's your plan? Ransom?" Katrina scorned. She seemed to know him.

"Oh, no, me girl. Jus' them knowin' yer gone is enough for me. I got other plans fer ye." The man paused. "Up in those lil colonies, there be men goin' over th' mountains. Settin' up little towns an' minin' camps all over th' place. Only thing is, th' land is too tough fer women folk. No, I'll not be usin' ye for ransom, me girl, you'll do nicely fer the men of those camps. They'll take real kind like ta a purtty thing like yerself." He said through a mouthful of food.

"Y-you mean to sell me?" Katrina said in a disbelieving voice. "Again?" she squeaked.

"Again an' again an' again." The man cheerfully agreed.

Blood boiling, Daniel looked at Kipp. His hands were balled into fists and if his eyes where duller earlier, they were nothing compared to the stormy gray they appeared now.

"Ye like purtty dresses an' baubles don' ye, Trina?" the man continued, "Ye be good fer papa an' he'll buy ye some."

'Papa?' Daniel mouthed to Kipp, who only looked murderous, a thing Daniel had never seen, and it was unnerving.

"But why?" Katrina asked.

"Tha' feller that bought ye last, did 'e do anythin' ta ye?" her father continued as if he didn't hear her.

There was no answer from Katrina.

"I knew 'e didn'. Good, good. Men will pay a mighty fine price fer a gal's firs' time."

"Why are you doing this?" Katrina yelled, her voice teary.

They heard him get up and, after a quick glance to confirm he wasn't facing them, Daniel used the opportunity to join Kipp behind the boulder, as Kipp stole a glance around the edge of the rock. Across the small clearing a bear of a man stood threateningly over Katrina with a dirty strip of cloth that he was fashioning for a gag.

"It's a daughter's place ta listen to her pa, an' no' question 'im. Be good fer papa."

Daniel pulled his pistol, prepared to shoot, but Kipp halted his hand and shook his head. Shocked, Daniel looked at him, but then nodded and replaced the gun in his belt. "So, what do we do?" Daniel whispered at Kipp.

"I'm thinking." Kipp whispered back as he passed a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a silent breath. "OK, I'll circle around. You wait a minute or two and then distract him."

"Right."

Kipp started to move away then stopped and turned back to Daniel and told him. "No guns." Daniel nodded and slowly, as silently as possible, drew his sword and waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Weatherby Swann smiled down at the little girl playing with a ball of gray fuzz in front of his desk. She really was a precarious little thing, but so sweet. The combination was strangely endearing. Earlier during tea, he had found out she had a penchant for sugar cubes and now she wouldn't leave his office which he didn't mind. Her soft giggles were something that was definitely missing since his own little girl had married and moved out to start her own life. She looked up at him with those large eyes and smiled, which he returned before turning is attention back to the stack of papers on his desk that needed his attention.

-------------------

Sera sat on the floor, teasing her kitten with a spare hair ribbon that she had swiped from the drawer in the upper parlor. The sugar cubes from silver tea service were sitting beside her and she popped one into her mouth. The kitten lunged at the ribbon, its paws out in front of it, claws barred and splayed to capture the ribbon. Sera giggled as it rolled onto its back and batted at the ribbon. Looking up she saw the man and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, Daniel Norrington stood up and faced the large man. "In the name of the crown, I arrest you for thievery and kidnapping." He announced. "Will you come willingly or shall I have to convince you? I must caution you, sir, that though I am dearly wishing for you to choose the latter, it would be wise to surrender."

"Ye insolent whelp!" the man roared and suddenly lunged towards Daniel, brandishing a knife. He caught Daniel on the arm, leaving a deep gash and Katrina screamed against her gag.

Now that the element of surprise had been used, Daniel was on his guard, though the blood was flowing freely and soon, the grip of the sword would become slick with it. Daniel knew he would have to move fast. He tried to staunch the flow of blood with his left hand while trying to defeat the man before him without mortally wounding him.

-----------------------------

"Hey, Kitten."

Katrina whipped her head around from where she was watching the battle ensue between Daniel and her father. Kipp's familiar half grin was in place as he pulled a knife from his belt and swiftly cut the ropes holding her to the tree as well as the bonds on her ankles and around her wrists and finally the gag around her mouth. She threw herself into his arms with a ragged sob.

"Shh. Hey, now. It's ok. It's alright. You're safe now. Shh." Kipp soothed as she let out her stress and relief from the past hours. He rocked her in his arms and stroked her hair while she sobbed into his chest.

-----------------------------

Katrina's sob had distracted her father long enough for Daniel to bring his hilt forcibly down on the back of her father's skull, effectively knocking him out. He immediately set to work tightly tying him up with the rope he had brought, efficiently using the toughest knots he had learned in the navy.

-----------------------------

Katrina pulled back from Kipp and looked him in the face. She had rope burns on her wrists and, he was sure, her ankles, her hair was mussed, her dress torn and disheveled, the one wing left on it hanging limply off to one side and her face was smudged and tearstained her eyes slightly red from crying. The skin at the corners of her mouth bruised from the gag and a bump was just visible at her temple. But he still thought she looked beautiful and he cupped her cheek.

"You came for me." She whispered hoarsely.

"Always." He answered, softly brushing her dry lips with his own.

They heard a soft thump and their eyes followed the sound. Daniel Norrington was out cold on the ground. His face deathly pale and a large pool of blood was starting to form under his arm.

"Daniel!" Katrina gasped.

"Danny!" Kipp moved over to his friend, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive." He announced, but he's loosing blood, and fast." He turned his head at the sound of ripping fabric. Katrina had ripped of he hem of her dress and was already pressing it over the wound.

"I have to go get help." Kipp stood up.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't go." Katrina pleaded with him, her hands already stained with blood.

Kipp looked at hid friend, worried. He grabbed his sword and started hacking some green branches from the nearby tree. As soon as he had enough he fed them to the fire where the skinny rabbit had already burnt to a crisp. Thin black smoke started to rise from the fire.

"Kipp!" Katrina called. "I can't get the bleeding to stop! His breathing is so shallow!"

"Here." Kipp took off his blue sash and sword belt. "Wrap the wound tightly." He placed the belt higher up the arm from the cut.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked, wrapping the sash around the wound.

"I'm making a tourniquet." He said, tying it tightly. "It will lessen the blood flow and hopefully will reduce the blood loss. I'm going to build up the fire some more. Can you watch him?"

Katrina shook and nodded numbly.

"Hey, look at me." Kipp softly commanded. "Stay with me here. I need you to do this, ok?"

Katrina blinked and nodded and kept applying extra pressure to the gash.

Soon the fire was billowing black smoke and Kipp rushed back to Katrina and Daniel. "How is he?" Kipp asked.

"He seems weak, but alive for the moment. What can we do?"

"Help should be on the way by now. That smoke will be visible half a mile out to sea, so they should see it at the fort. "

-----------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, half a dozen mounted military men came crashing through the trees and pulled up short. The horses were breathing heavily and had obviously been run the whole way. Commodore Norrington was leading the group.

"Lady Katrina, your uncle has been very worried about you." Lieutenant Gillette told her looking over her disheveled appearance. "I say, are you quite alright?"

"Please, sir." Katrina ignored the lieutenant and addressed the commodore. "He is very hurt and needs medical attention as soon as possible. We did what we could." She looked down at the captain's pale face.

Commodore Norrington slowly, as if in a trance, dismounted his horse and moved forward, going down on his knees next to Katrina, his eyes never leaving his nephew. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"My fa… kidnapper surprised him and slashed his arm, here, just above the elbow." Katrina nodded her head towards the blood soaked sash wrapped around the wound.

"He has lost a lot of blood." Kipp added, noticing Katrina's hesitance. "He is breathing shallow and his pulse is weak."

James Norrington gently lifted his nephew and mounted his horse with him. "I will bring him to see the doctor." He glanced over to where Katrina's father was laying, unconscious. "Put him in the cells." He said before turning back towards the town.

The men looked quite lost at the departure of their commanding officer.

"You there. Gillette?"

"Yes, sir?" Gillette snapped to attention at Kipp's captain voice, actually looking relieved that someone was taking command for him.

"I need a horse."

"A-a horse, sir?"

"You don't really expect a _lady_ to _walk_ back to town?" Kipp raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, his half grin appearing on his face.

"I would never expect for a lady to do so." Gillette looked appalled at the thought. "Johanas! Lend the lady your horse!" he barked.

The youngest member of the group climbed grudgingly off his mount and led it over to Katrina. Kipp intercepted the reigns. "New guy?" Kipp asked.

"Fourth day, sir." The young man confessed with a rueful crooked smile. Kipp griped the young man's shoulder with an understanding and moved to help Katrina onto the horse.

Kipp lifted Katrina up onto the horse, sidesaddle, then surprised her by swinging into the saddle behind her. From the look on Gillette's face, he didn't think it appropriate, but he didn't question Kipp. "I will make sure the lady gets home safely." Kipp gave the men a nod and rode off to bring Katrina back to the governor's house.

The remaining members of the assembled group stared after the two men who took off for a moment before Gillette remembered that he was next in charge. "Well? You heard the commodore! Make sure that man gets put in a cell at the fort!" he commanded, pointing to Katrina's father.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina had to admit, she was quite comfortable snuggled up against Kipp's chest and nestled between his arms, getting used to the rhythm of the horse's gait. When Kipp stopped the horse, Katrina turned to look at him in question. Kipp wrapped his free arm around her and gave her a powerful kiss.

"I was so worried about you." He told her between kisses. Kipp dropped the reigns and cupped the back of her head with his hand, making Katrina whimper. As his hand brushed the knot on the back if her head where her father had knocked her out. "Sorry." Kipp whispered and gave her one more kiss before collecting the reigns and continuing towards the mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, once again the chapter has taken an overly long tome to develop. But I think the overall effect turned out rather well.

Let me know what you think!

Reviews are as good as circus peanuts!


	52. Safe and Endangered

Ugh, I wrote this chapter three times. I got done with it the first two times and hated how it turned out, so I scrapped 'em. Then I got the attack of the killer cold, but couldn't sleep it off, as I open in the morning at work, and the other girl doesn't have a key.

I've also been slacking on this story and clearing my head by writing the beginning to two other stories and working on my other posted story, didn't get very far on that, though.

**SarahKOM:** don't worry, she'll get hugs, and more.

**AKAfredandgeorge**: and you've tasted old balloons? That's just gross.

**Starsplash:** Don't worry about it!

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho:** Because of your pen name, I started humming the pirate song out loud, and I was in the library! I got some odd looks for that, oh well. And I was thinking of doing so, but I don't think that this story is good enough to publish into a book.

**AliKernchatten:** I absolutely love getting your reviews, they are so eloquently given.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour and a half after the sun rose that the clatter of horses' hooves drew Elizabeth to her front window to see the black smoke rising from somewhere beyond the port city. Will had already left for the shop before the sun was up, so she made herself a small breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table. She hadn't been sitting long when a knock sounded from her front door. She jumped up hoping that it was a messenger with good news. Instead, when she opened the door, Katrina and Kipp were standing at the door, Kipp holding the reigns of a horse with military markings.

"Katrina!" she pulled her cousin into a tight hug. "Don't you ever do that again! We were so worried!" she scolded and pulled back, taking in Katrina's appearance. "Well, you certainly need a bath." She said pulling Katrina into the house. "Kipp, you can put the horse up back behind the house in the barn, I'll have somebody pick it up later."

Kipp nodded and led the horse around the back.

"Well, now." Elizabeth led Katrina to the kitchen and set her down at the table. "Let's clean that cut first." She got a cup of water and a dishcloth, setting them down by Katrina just as Kipp came in.

"Here," he said taking up the cloth. "let me."

"I'll go draw the bath." Elizabeth nodded and left the room.

Kipp dipped the cloth in the cool water. He kneeled before Katrina and gently started cleaning a small cut on her cheek. Katrina watched him concentrate on his task. He suddenly looked up and locked gazes with her as his face broke into a grin.

"What?" Katrina asked.

"I was just thinking about the first time I met you." Kipp answered. "And how this seems quite familiar."

"You do seem to have to take care of me a lot."

"I like taking care of you." Kipp told her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You aren't going to run on me again, are you?" he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." She said softly as she bent down to kiss him.

-------------------

Elizabeth had returned to the kitchen, remembering that she had forgotten to put water on to boil to warm the cold water she had already put in the tub. She stopped just outside the door when she heard voices.

"I like taking care of you." She heard Kipp say. "You aren't going to run on me again, are you?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Her cousin answered and conversation stopped. Elizabeth had a good idea of why. She smiled and sneaked down the hallway to the back door and grabbed the bucket on her way out, making sure the door didn't slam behind her.

Elizabeth hung the bucket over the pump and slowly filled the bucket, making sure to make enough noise on her way into the house and then the kitchen where Kipp helped her pour the bucket into a large pot to boil it. While they were waiting Elizabeth checked the knot on Katrina's head.

"Well, it might sting a bit when you get soap on it, but it should go down in a day or two. Kipp, help me with the hot water?"

"Yeah." Kipp said as Elizabeth started pouring it into two smaller pots.

"You get the bigger one." Elizabeth lightly teased as she picked up the smaller one.

"Yes, ma'am." Kipp gave Elizabeth a quick salute and Katrina a wink as he headed out of the room.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Elizabeth gave a small smile. "Come on, Katrina. I'll find you a dress while you wash up." she steered Katrina behind a changing screen after pouring the boiling water into the cold water in the tub and pushed Kipp out of the room, shutting the door after them.

"Well," Kipp started. "What's for breakfast?"

Elizabeth gave him a look and moved down the hall into the parlor rolling her eyes.

"What?" Kipp asked following her. "I'm hungry."

"You- are going to go deliver this to my father." Elizabeth folded a piece of paper she had been writing on and shoved it at him.

"Delivery boy?" Kipp asked.

"Deliver now, pie later." Elizabeth pointed a finger at the door.

Kipp let out a little groan. "You do know how to tempt a man." He took the note and headed out the door.

"Men. Always living on their stomachs." Elizabeth muttered as she headed up the stairs to her room to find a dress that could be easily altered to fit Katrina.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Commodore Norrington paced outside of the door to his nephew's room, pausing from time to time to glance at the door. Finally the doctor came out of the room, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Well?" the commodore demanded.

The doctor glanced over his shoulder at the pale young man lying on the bed. "The cut was very deep, I cleaned it and stitched it close. But he lost a lot of blood. I'm almost surprised that he is still breathing, shallowly, but still breathing. The actions of whoever was with him undoubtedly saved his life." The doctor paused, inspecting his hands. "He didn't wake up once."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it can be good or bad. Normally, a person will wake up from the pain, the captain didn't. My guess is that loss of blood and exhaustion is taking its toll. I left some laudanum to give to him if he wakes up. The best thing for him now is rest, it is his only chance for life. He must rest, even if he has to be forced to do so."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The military horse clattered up the drive to the governor's mansion and Kipp slid off it's back, pulling the note out of the pocket of his pants, intending to drop it off and be back in a few minutes.

"Ah," the butler opened the door to Kipp's knock. "my lord, the governor wished to see you at your earliest convenience."

"Actually, I just came to-" Kipp held up the note.

"Right this way, please, milord." The butler turned and walked into the house leaving Kipp to follow. Kipp shrugged and followed the butler up the stairs while shoving the note back into his pocket. The butler opened a door near the end of the hall and motioned Kipp inside. Sitting on the window seat in the nursery, the governor was sleeping, his wig slightly askew, a children's book lying open in his lap and Sera curled up to his side, her fuzz ball of a pet curled up against her. Kipp couldn't help but smile at the sight. The butler moved past him and tapped the governor on the shoulder. "Milord Governor?"

The governor stirred slightly. "Hmm? What is it Simmons?"

"The earl of Kent is here. You asked to see him when he returned, milord." The butler answered, keeping his voice down, mindful of the sleeping Sera. Kipp winced a little, he wasn't used to his new title and thought it sounded slightly stuffy.

"Oh, yes. Please tell him I will see him in ten minutes time in my office, also, call nurse so that Sera is not alone when she wakes up." The governor was busy straightening himself so he didn't notice Kipp standing near the door.

"Yes, milord." The butler turned to look at Kipp, who just smiled and sent him a small mock salute and headed out the door and down to the governor's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The doctor walked down the street, his head bent and occasionally muttering to himself.

"Doctor Wilkins!" a voice called. "What is it man? Has Mrs. Benson had her baby already?"

The doctor looked up to see the pastor waving at him from the gate to the parish. "No, father, she is not due for at least three more weeks. I just got back from the commodore's, his son was gravely wounded."

"I shall pray for his swift recovery then."

"I would start praying for his soul, unless you can pull a few strings and arrange for a miracle." The doctor said sadly.

The pastor's wife had come out on her way to market and paused long enough to hear the conversation, for the wife of a religious man, she was a terrible gossip, the information didn't stay secret long among the early morning bustle of the marketplace and it spread like wildfire.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Katrina?" Elizabeth called through the door. "Can I come in?" she entered the bathroom at Katrina's muffled consent. "Do you want me to get your back?"

"No, I'm fine." Katrina answered.

"Well, I found a dress for you, and hemmed it up a few inches." Elizabeth held up the dress for Katrina's inspection. "It's lucky we have such similar coloring, it wasn't to hard to find one that would look nice on you."

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness since I got here." Katrina told her. "I'm so glad that we are related. Though I'm sure you are doing a little more than most cousins would, almost like a sister."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering Will's comment from earlier. "Let's get you dried up." She held up a big fluffy towel. "You dry up and get into your under things. Call me when you get your corset on and I'll help you tighten it." She steered Katrina behind the changing screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kipp sat in a chair before the governor's desk. True to his word, the governor appeared almost precisely ten minutes later, his wig back in place and his clothing free from and rumples caused from sleeping in them.

"Well… what news of my niece?" the governor asked apprehensively.

Kipp dug the note out of his pocket and handed to the governor. "This is from your daughter."

The man grabbed the note, unfolded it and quickly scanned it. His shoulders slumped in relief. "It says she's fine, though a little hurt. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Yes, sir. She has a few cuts and bruises. Her wrists are rubbed raw from the ropes that her kidnapper used to tie her up, she also has a small bump on the side of her head, near the temple."

"And her kidnapper?"

"In the fort cells."

"Excellent, excellent. And, uh, where is Captain Norrington?"

"I'm not entirely sure, he was badly wounded. The commodore took him to see the doctor."

The governor never got a chance to answer, because just then the door flew open and a bundle of curls and flounces flew into the young captain's lap.

"Hey, there, Sera." Kipp looked down at her upturned face.

"Kipp, Kitty ok?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, she is." Kipp ran his fingers over her white blond curls and she smiled.

The nurse ran into the room. "Sir, I am so sorry, I turned by back for one second and she was gone!" she held her hand out to Sera. "Come, child. We need to get you a fresh dress."

Sera just pouted and threw her arms around Kipp's neck. "Hey, kiddo. It's alright." Kipp patted her back.

"Sera." The governor said and the little girl unburied her face from Kipp's neck to look at him. "Why don't you go with nurse and I'll be up to read you a story in a bit?"

Sera looked pensive for a moment then nodded her head, hopped off of Kipp's lap and made a quick detour to give the governor a quick peck on the cheek before placing her hand in the nurse's. "Nurse? Have Jenkins take the carriage to my daughter's house, will you?"

The nurse nodded serenely and led Sera out the door.

"She's a sweet child." Weatherby Swann said, still looking at the closed door that Sera disappeared behind. "Now," he turned his attention back to the young earl. "I must officially say I don't condone your actions, not waiting for the proper authorities to take care of the situation. Though, off the record, I'm ever thankful you did. And you did have an officer of the navy with you, which, I'm sure counts for something." He added with a twinkle to his eyes. "Now, if there is anything I can do for you?"

"No, not really." Kipp paused. "Well, there is one thing…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had just finished helping Katrina into her dress when a knock sounded at the door. "I wonder who that could be? It's a bit early for a social call. Here, Katrina." She handed a brush to the younger woman. "I'll go see who is at the door."

Elizabeth opened the door to Jenkins standing with his hat in his hands. "'Ello, miss, 'Lizabeth." He gave her a weak smile. "Yer father sent me down here, though never told me why."

"Well, he certainly didn't waste any time, did he? Just a moment, I think I know exactly what he was thinking. I'll be right back." She turned and made her way to the back of the house. "Katrina, father sent a carriage for you."

"He didn't waste any time, did he?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Just what I said, now come on. Let's not make Jenkins wait any longer than he has too. I'm sure papa wouldn't mind if your hair is still a bit damp. Prepare to be smothered."

Katrina let out a small laugh as she followed Elizabeth back to the front of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina was surprised when she got home to find Lilly agitatedly pacing in the front parlor. "Oh, Katrina! She exclaimed. "You are alright, I had to come to see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Katrina asked.

"About Captain Norrington. They say he was seriously injured. Is it true? How bad is it? Will he be alright?" Lilly hung on Katrina's sleeve.

"I was just on my way to check." A voice came from the doorway. Both girls turned to look. Kipp was leaning against the doorjamb, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You will let us know how he is, won't you, sir?" Lilly begged Kipp.

"I will send word." He nodded, looking at Katrina over Lilly's head.

"Where is everyone?" Katrina asked him.

"Your uncle is upstairs reading a book to Sera." He grinned.

"Really?" Katrina was surprised.

"Though I am sure they wouldn't mind an interruption." He winked. Katrina grinned and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek as she passed him and swept up the stairs.

"Kitty!" Kipp and Lilly heard Sera shriek a moment later.

"Milady." Kipp sketched a short bow and left Lilly alone in the front parlor of the Swann household. Bewildered, Lilly looked around herself.

"Miss? A parlor maid asked. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. Could you call my carriage around?" she asked.

"Right away, miss." The maid curtsied and left to summon the carriage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is technically chapter 50, if you don't count the author's note or the profiles. If all goes as planed, there is only ten or less chapters to go before the end. But that really depends on how the next chapters pan out.

"You always said you wanted a sibling, just think of Katrina as the little sister that you never got to see much." –Will, chapter 39

Reviews are as good as cold medicine. It makes the bad feelings disappear, if only for a short time.

**Sneak Peek Quote:**

-Why are you doing this?

-It's complicated.


	53. Old Friends

**Ella Raven:** Well, I do aim to please ;)

**AliKernshatten:** Yet another elegantly given review. And a lack of writer's block is preferred, I must agree.

**Starsplash:** Read on, dear reader. And find the answers…

**AKAfredandgeorge:** um, have you regained consciousness yet?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina peered around the corner of the nursery's doorframe and couldn't help but smile. The governor was reading from one of the nursery books, using various voices and gestures, Sera was sitting on the floor in front of him, eyes wide in wonderment. Katrina watched as the prince rode to the castle on his white steed with the princess and they all lived 'happily ever after'. She smiled, that's the way it always ended, wasn't it? She moved into the room and Sera looked up.

"KITTY!" she shrieked and ran towards Katrina, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Hi, precious." Katrina said, regaining her precarious balance.

"Kitty ok?" Sera pulled back and looked at Katrina with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, precious, I'm fine." Katrina kneeled and pulled the little girl into a hug. "So don't cry." Over Sera's head, Katrina saw the governor looking skeptically at her wrists. Elizabeth had helped her wrap them up before she got in the carriage.

"Niece, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." The governor said, helping her to her feet and tucking a fatherly arm about her. "But I think it best if we all had some breakfast, hmm?"

"Well, I am hungry." Katrina admitted.

"Me too!" Sera stated, grabbing Katrina's hand, making the adults laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kipp galloped into the fort courtyard pulling up on the reigns of the horse and hopped off before it came to a complete stop. He halted the nearest soldier and asked him where the commodore was.

"I don' know, suh. 'E left right early this mornin' an' didn' come back. 'E keeps a house right at the edge of town, most like, 'e be there."

Kipp nodded and swung back onto the still heaving horse and turning it back toward the street.

At the front door of the commodore's house a sentry was stationed. "Sorry, sir, no civilians are allowed, excepting the doctor." He told Kipp, blocking Kipp's way when he tried to enter the house.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." Kipp said trying to sidestep the guard.

"Orders are orders." The man held out his rifle across the door, baring it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kipp started, crossing his arms over his chest. "but I believe you said civilians, what about a captain?" he finished with a cocky grin.

"You can't come in, sir." The guard said.

Kipp sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Hunt, captain, if you please."

"What is your purpose here, _Mr._ Hunt?"

"Soldier." A voice in the clipped tones of England said from behind the guard. "Stop interrogating the young earl, he is welcome in my house, let him pass."

"Earl? Y-yes, commodore." The man said a bit flustered, stepping out of the way and giving Kipp an awkward little bow.

"Come to check on my nephew, Kipp?" the commodore asked in a weary tone after the guard had closed the door and returned to his post.

"Yes. There is a young lady who is most anxious to here news of him." Kipp told the officer. "How is he, really?"

"Not well, not well at all." The commodore led Kipp to Daniel's room, where the young man lay on the bed, as white as the sheets, his shallow raspy breath irregular. "How did this happen?"

"The attacker got the drop on him, surprising him with a hidden dagger. Caught him right on the arm. Before he disarmed and tied up the assailant." Kipp explained, not able to look away from the invalid form of his friend lying on the bed.

"The doctor didn't give much hope." The commodore said, looking worn from worry.

"There is always hope." Kipp placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "The important thing is to not give up. I'll be back later, I promised a certain young lady news on Danny's condition."

"Yes, of course."

"I'll see myself out." Kipp gave a short nod and left the commodore to his own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kipp stopped by Turner's smithy to explain everything to Will and write a note that he paid a boy a pound to deliver to the governor's mansion. Then headed to his ship, there was something there that he had a feeling he would need soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kara had been a teary wreck, claiming she had thought Katrina gone forever and she fussed over every aspect of Katrina's attire. Finally declaring Katrina ready, she let her leave the room and join her uncle, Sera had been put down for a nap.

"So, tell me what happened. You are obviously not 'fine'." Weatherby demanded.

It took Katrina half an hour to tell the story, leaving out the name of her attacker and excluding the parts where Kipp had kissed her.

"And so the captain and the earl saved you and the soldiers took the villain to the fort jail?"

"Yes, sir." Katrina said softly.

"Miss Ellis!" George came running into the room. "I's got a note for you!" he brandished the folded square of paper above his head before handing it to Katrina, who immediately opened it, scanning the quick lines, while the governor frowned at George.

"Oh, dear." Katrina said after reading it through a second time. "Uncle, might I ride over to the Hawthorns'? I promised Lilly I would stop by."

"I don't know…" the governor began.

"I'll take Fred with me, and I'll be very careful. After all, one cannot break a promise, can they?"

"No, no they cannot." The governor agreed. "You will take Lady."

"Yes, sir." Katrina grinned and got up, heading to the stables.

Weatherby Swann watched his niece leave and after a moment called for his carriage to be brought around.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina pushed her horse into a canter, which exasperated Fred, the governor insisted she take one of the grooms for safety and propriety. When she arrived at the Hawthorns', she slid off the horse without waiting for Fred to help her down.

"Your lucky your uncle can't see you, miss." Fred told her as he rushed forward to grab the reigns before the horse moved off.

Katrina rolled her eyes and rushed up the steps to the front door. The butler opened the door to her knock and showed her to the parlor asking her to wait. Which she did, impatiently. She sat down on the sofa and heard the butler telling Fred he could wait in the kitchen and that Sarah was working there. Katrina sat there and wondered who Sarah was until Lilly came breathlessly into the room.

"You have news?" Lilly asked, sinking down next to Katrina on the couch.

"Yes, I do." Katrina held the note in her hand. "Kipp says it's bad, very bad."

"But he'll get better, right? Tell me he'll be alright." Lilly placed her hands on Katrina's arm.

"Oh, Lil," Katrina unconsciencely slipping into the nickname she had heard Thomas use and took Lilly's hands. "They don't know."

"He has to get better, I never told him…" she trailed off before looking back up at Katrina with tear filled eyes. "Can I go see him?"

"The note doesn't say. Perhaps you can later."

"You think Thomas will take me there?"

"I'm sure he would." Katrina said soothingly, and not knowing what else to do, patted her hand. "Tell you what, I know a charming little café down in town. Why don't we ride down there and we can have tea and talk while we wait for new information. How dies that sound to you?" She proposed, hoping the diversion would help settle Lilly's anxiety, as well as her own.

"I… suppose… that sounds nice." Lilly hesitantly agreed. "Can we use your carriage? I'm afraid Thomas took my future sister in law for a ride in ours."

"I rode." Katrina told her.

"Oh! I knew I shouldn't have let Thomas take you home on horseback!" Lilly exclaimed. "We can just walk."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Weatherby Swann stepped down from his carriage and looked up at the impressive size of the fort. He entered the fort and made his way to the cells.

The cells were in their usual filthy and ill kept state. The governor ignored the one filled with Port Royal's usual collection of drunks and small time thieves and strode to stand directly in front of the cell occupied by one solitary soul. The man was sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up, arms resting across them and his forehead leaned onto his arms.

"You there." The governor directed at the man, who didn't move a muscle. Weatherby turned and looked at the prison guard who shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't get him to shut up when he woke up, sir."

"Prisoner." The governor tried again, no reply.

The guard moved forward, unlocked and moved into the cell. "You will respond to the lord governor when he addresses you, scum."

"Well?" Weatherby tried when no answer was forthcoming.

"Answer!" the guard barked, hitting the man in the side of the head with the but of his rifle.

The man grunted and looked up, glaring at the guard. "I dare ye ta do tha' again." He growled.

"You!" the governor exclaimed at seeing the man's face and looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, well, look 'ho we got 'here gents!" he called over to the men in the other cell. "Mr. High'n'Mighty 'imself!" he said with a loud guffaw. "Wha' 'ave ye done ta me brat? She talks back and seems ta 'ave a mind all her own. Took me a good many year ta get 'er like tha'. Yer sister had 'er thinkin' tha' way right up 'til she died."

"Dead? For how long?"

"How shoul' I know?" he stood up, walking closer to the bars and resting his wrists on the crossbars, leering at the governor. "It's not like I really cared abou' 'er. Only took the whore wi' me fer th' money. An' ye woul'a got 'er back too, if'n yer parents jus' paid me."

"What did you say?" Weatherby's eyes narrowed as he entered the jail cell.

Katrina's father turned to face the governor "I said; if yer paren's gave me th' money they coul'a had back th' whore."

At the last syllable, the governor threw a powerful punch at Katrina's father's face, forcefully driving him back and making him hit his head against the cell bars before sprawling on the ground with a small, pitiful groan before falling unconscious. "I thought so." The governor said calmly, rubbing his hand lightly. "You may lock him back up." The governor called over his shoulder to the young guard as he made his way up the steps. The guard, who stood, staring open-mouthed at the governor's retreating form slowly looked over at the usual local minor offenders in the other cell to see shock written on their faces as well. "Never thought the lord governor had it in him." He announced as he stepped out of the cell and turned the key to lock it. "Wait 'til I tell my mates about this…" he trailed off, muttering to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina and Lilly walked toward the town, the bright and beautiful day mostly lost on them. Every attempt Katrina made at conversation either fell on deaf ears, when Lilly did respond, the subject was quickly exhausted or somehow ended up with the same question.

"Do you think the captain will be alright?" Lilly asked for what seemed the tenth time in twice as many minutes.

"I don't know, Lilly. We'll know better after a day or so, after he has had some time to rest." Katrina answered Lilly the same way she had since the question was first asked. By this time they had reached the general marketplace of Port Royal. "Why don't we do a little shopping?" Katrina turned to Lilly and asked.

"If it's all the same to you, Katrina, I'd rather go to the café and sit down." Lilly said, her voice still soft, but oddly void as it had been all morning.

"All right." Katrina turned rather sharply and collided with a young woman with a soft squeak.

"I am so sorry, miss. I wasn't looking where I was going. Please excuse me." The young lady said in a hurried voice head bent.

"Keeley?" Katrina said surprised. The young woman was thinner than she remembered, her hair had lost some of its luster and she had faint circles under her eyes.

The young woman's head popped up. "K-Katrina?"

"It is you!" Katrina exclaimed in an excited voice, grabbing the young woman's shoulders and pulling her into a swift hug before holding her at arm's length. "It is good to see you. How's everyone at Bridgewood? How have you been?" Katrina noticed a slight swelling at Keeley's abdomen. "Are you pregnant?" Katrina added with a smile.

Keeley's reaction was anything but what Katrina expected. No smile, beaming, sweet or otherwise, no soft blushes or words of affirmation and anticipation of motherhood. But bitter tears and a red face.

"He-he was drunk…I-I tried to fight him off…to make him stop…" Keeley managed to get out before she burst into tears. Katrina scrambled to hand Keeley her handkerchief and wrap her arm around her distraught friend, steering her away from the curiosity of onlookers, Lilly trailing behind in bewilderment.

She spied some crates near the opening of an ally and led Keeley to them, sitting down next to her, allowing Keeley to cry out all her anxiety on her shoulder while her story slowly worked it's way out.

"After that I ran away." Keeley was saying. "I eventually ended up working in a seafront tavern, where I heard about the Caribbean. It sounded like a nice place to start fresh, but no one wants to hire a half-pregnant young woman with no husband. Something about loose morals effecting the rest of their staff." Keeley gave a halfhearted laugh. "I had foolishly also hoped to find a man willing to take a wife with a bastard child. But I guess that is a task to tedious for to ask of any man." The tears welled back up in Keeley's eyes, a few spilling over. Lilly, who had sunk down on the other side of the young mother to be during the telling of her tale, offered her handkerchief, as Katrina's was mostly used up.

Katrina, coming to a decision stood up. "Come on." She gave Keeley's hand a tug.

"Where are we going?" Keeley asked with a sniffle.

"To get you something to eat. You are too skinny." Katrina led the two other girls to a house and knocked firmly on the door. They didn't have to wait long before the door was opened by Elizabeth.

"Katrina? What is it?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back to allow the trio in.

"I ran into an old friend on the street and I was hoping you might have a bite for her to eat, and perhaps a spare bed for a few nights while she looks for a job."

Elizabeth covered up a look of surprise so quickly, Katrina wondered if she had seen it at all. "But of course, I wouldn't allow her to stay anyplace else." She led them to the kitchen with its table and bench, setting out a plate of bread and butter while she busied herself warming up some meat pie. They sat and talked for a little while when there was a knock at the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Elizabeth said to no one in particular and went to answer the door. The girls heard muted voices and then Elizabeth returned with someone in tow.

"Link!" Katrina jumped up from her seat to give him a short hug.

He grinned back at her. "The captain thought Mrs. Turner here would like an update on Captain Norrington, but she insisted that I wait to say anything until I came back here."

At the name of the young captain, Lilly perked up a little. "What news?" she demanded.

Link focused on her and gave her a kind smile. "He woke up briefly. Just long enough to drink a little bit of water, laced with laudanum as the doctor ordered. The doc says it is a small miracle that he even woke up at all, though he still isn't too optimistic about a recovery."

Lilly hung off of Link's every word, at the last little bit she gasped. "But he woke up, that's a good sign, is it not?" she anxiously asked the room at large.

"Yes, Lilly, it is a positive thing." Katrina told her, wanting to reassure her, but trying not to raise her hopes.

"Hey, you look familiar. Do I- know you?" Link said, noticing the silent party at the table, who, during the whole conversation kept her head bent to her food, merely picking at it.

Keeley looked up at Link with hurt eyes. "Am I that unrecognizable to you, centurion?"

Link grinned. "Keeley. It's good to see another familiar face." Keeley offered a weak smile on response, looking at her, Link's smile slowly faded. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth glanced at a small clock on the kitchen wall. "Is that the time? Oh dear, I forgot to bring Will his lunch. He must be absolutely famished. Katrina would you help me bring it to him? Lilly? Do you think you could grab that pitcher on the counter there?" Ushering the two younger girls out of the room, Elizabeth shot a smile at the two people left in the room. "We will return in a while."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ooohhh. Where did the governor learn to throw a punch? Will dear Danny survive? What will Link think of his friend and former coworker? Will Will ever get his lunch?

So, what dost thou think---eth?

YAY!!! Another chapter… ::passes out::

Evil Writer's Block Flying Monkey: Reviews are as good as the keys to my cage… LET ME OUT!!!


	54. The Problem With Relationships

**I could bore you all with numerous excuses and tales of my recent crazy life. But I won't. I have however decided that since I now have my own computer, instead of having to share with my entire family, I no longer feel an urgent need to write while I have the chance to do so. I will try to rectify that in the near future.**

**Starsplash:** I do hope you mean the post chapter note, not the last part of the chapter ;) and about the governor? I really have no idea, so I probably will never tell.

**AliKernschatten:** I agree, I also cannot stand stories that leave you to wonder 'hey whatever happened to so and so with that thing…?' therefore I shall try to wrap it up nicely. If I am forgetting anyone, please let me know, and I shall try to include what happens to them.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** Girl, you're crazy, that's all I got to say!

**AKAfredandgeorge: **Yes, she does tend to do that, but can you blame her? I blame the blond roots. And yay! Consciousness!

**Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-Yo-Ho: **Aw. Your review made my day. I got the beginnings of my very own mob! ; ) the raspberry jam comment was kinda off the wall though… sadly, the evil writer's block flying monkey is still hovering around somewhere, durned bugger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell above the shop's door jingled as Elizabeth pushed it open. "Afternoon, Mrs. Turner." Wesley, the shopboy called and Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgment

"Hi Wesley, and before you can ask, yes, I brought you some food as well." Elizabeth smiled at the boy and handed the small basket she was carrying to the beaming boy.

Katrina was once again surprised by the blast of heat when the three women entered the door in the back of the shop. Elizabeth stopped and gazed at her husband. He was covered in sweat from the heat, and, he was shirtless. Lilly and Katrina dropped their eyes, a faint blush covering their faces, though, thankfully, it was hard to tell if it was from the heat or of embarrassment.

"Will!" Elizabeth called over the noise of the hammering. Katrina guessed Will looked up, because the noise stopped and she heard the sizzle of hot metal hitting water.

"You can look now, girls." Will said a moment later, only making them flush a little further, and the couple to laugh.

"You know," Katrina said glancing up. "I think I'll go check on Keeley and Link." She shoved the basket she was carrying at a now shirt covered Will. "Here's your lunch."

"I'll come with you." Lilly said and handed the jug she was carrying to Elizabeth before hurrying after Katrina.

"How embarrassing." Lilly said, pressing her hands to her flushed cheeks once they had reached the street. "I thought the only man I would ever see shirt less would be…" she trailed off.

"No, don't stop." Katrina encouraged. "Who were you going to say."

"Um, my future husband." Lilly said, not meeting Katrina's eyes.

"Lilly Amelia," Katrina stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "you are lying. There was a name there. Now, who is it?"

"Katrina, please, do not ask. And don't tell Thomas… or grandfather!" Lilly was practically begging.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Katrina pouted playfully before breaking into a full grin. "Our little Lilly has a crush!" she stage whispered.

"Katrina!" Lilly clasped a hand over Katrina's mouth and looked around furtively.

Katrina pushed her hand away. "Oh, all right. Spoil my fun. But I am happy for you. Love is a wonderful feeling, is it not?"

Lilly nodded with a sigh as they resumed walking towards the Turner's. "Why, Katrina." Lilly said a gleam suddenly in her eyes. "Does that mean that you are familiar with the feeling?" she shot a sly grin in her companion's direction.

"Wh-what would make you think such a thing?" Katrina dearly hoped that the warmth she felt spreading through her cheeks was not showing. But apparently it did, for Lilly laughed in delight.

"How very naughty of you to tease me about the very same thing that you are also experiencing!"

Katrina sent her a weak grin. "Come, let's check on Link and Keeley."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina and Lilly were almost to the Turner's house when Katrina saw Link passing them out of the corner of her eye, face expressionless. "Link…Link!" she called with no response.

"Katrina, don't shout." Lilly warned her. Katrina pursed her lips together in annoyance and hurried ahead of Lilly into the house.

"Keeley," Katrina said, upon entering the kitchen. She sat down next to the young mother to be. "I just passed Link on the street. What on earth happened?"

"H-he asked me to marry him." Keeley said in a faint voice, head bent.

"That's great, Link is a wonderful man." Katrina beamed, gathering Keeley's hands in her own. "I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"I haven't accepted." Keeley informed her in the same far away voice.

"What? Why not?" Katrina asked.

Keeley turned her eyes towards Katrina for the first time. "Keeley, why didn't you say 'yes'?" Katrina asked in a soft tone. "He is all you talked about half the time at Bridgewood."

"Oh, Kitty, can't you see? That was hero worship I really don't know all that much about him." Keeley sighed. "And Link is just trying to do the only thing he can do for me."

"But he has affection for you, and you him… right?"

"But is affection enough?" Keeley asked.

"Marriages have been based on a lot less." Lilly spoke up for the first time, gaining both girls' attention. Lilly blushed lightly and dropped her eyes. "I know, my parents' marriage started like that, but they were very much in love."

"Keeley, look at me." Katrina softly commanded her friend, giving her hands a light shake. "Link is a good man; kind, strong, protective, honorable, able to make a living. He would be a wonderful husband and a great father. And if I know him, he couldn't love your child anymore if it was his own. He is what any woman should want. Besides, even if you don't marry him, he'll establish himself as 'uncle Link'."

Keeley laughed lightly. "No doubt about that one. But what about you? You seemed so close to him when we were all at Bridgewood…" She trailed off.

Katrina shook her head with a smile. "It's not like that. Link is like a brother to me. And trust me, he doesn't see me as anything more than a sister."

"Do you truly think he likes me?" Keeley asked after a moment.

"Ever since you started bossing people around at the race track." Katrina said with a straight face, but was unable to keep her lips from twitching at the corners at Keeley's stunned expression and completely losing it when Keeley started to giggle.

"I'll go see if I can find Link and get him back here." Katrina stood up but Keeley grabbed her hand.

"There is no need."

"But you said 'no'." Katrina protested.

Keeley rolled her eyes. "No, I said I didn't accept, I never said no. I just asked him to give me time to think about it. And that he shouldn't rush, I want him to think about it as well. He's coming back tomorrow."

"I did say he'd be persistent, didn't I?" Katrina lightly teased.

"Yes, you did that." Keeley admitted. "But what will I say to him?"

"The only thing you can tell him. The truth."

"What if he rejects me for it?" Keeley asked fearfully.

"The Link we know would not do such a thing." Katrina said kindly.

"Right." Keeley said looking more confident than Katrina had seen her since running into her on the street. "I am tired. I think I'll go lie down."

"All right." Katrina said. "You can use the room up the stairs, third on the right. That was my room for a while. I'll leave a note for Elizabeth for when she comes back. If you need me, Elizabeth will know how to contact me."

Keeley gave her a hug. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered tearfully before moving towards the stairs.

-----------------------------

"No, I don't have permission from the commodore. We are just here to see Captain Norrington." Katrina reiterated at the stubborn guard. "Now, will you let two ladies pass or not?" she demanded, placing her hands in her hips.

"Sorry, miss. My orders were no civilians."

Katrina looked over to Lilly, who looked ready to cry. "You _will_ allow us to pass. And we _will_ see the captain." She fixed her best stare on the guard and used the voice that she used when Sera was being particularly naughty.

"I truly am sorry, but I cannot disobey orders."

"Well, then go ask the commodore if we might come in."

"I cannot. He is not in."

Katrina stared at him for a moment. "Come along, Lil. Apparently we are not going to see the captain today." She casually took Lilly's arm, turned around and started slowly down the walk. "I guess we'll just have to ask my uncle if we can get an order from him." She shot Lilly a wink. "Play along." She whispered.

"Oh, but will he not be upset at being disturbed from more important, _governmental business_?" Lilly nearly gasped.

"Oh, no doubt he will be. But I'm afraid we have no choice. But do not worry. I am sure that my_ governor _uncle will not be upset at _us_." Katrina bit back a smile and patted Lilly's hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Governor? You're the niece of the governor?" the guard asked from behind them.

"Why, yes, I am." Katrina turned around, trying to look innocent.

The guard bit his lip in thought. "I guess a short visit would not hurt." He allowed them to pass and directed them to Daniel's room.

At the door to his room Katrina stopped, she had forgotten how pale he had looked and it was alarming how still and white he looked. Lilly, however, rushed forward, sinking to her knees beside the bed. She studied Daniel's face and took his hand. "You poor, poor man." She crooned, pushing some stray hair off of the young captain's forehead. She stopped, resting her hand on his brow, quickly moving it to each cheek. "Katrina!" She turned towards her friend, worry written on her face. "He is burning up!"

Katrina stepped forward and felt his face, confirming Lilly's worry, also noticing a fine sheen of sweat on his face.

"What do we do?" Lilly asked, wringing her hands.

"Wait here." Katrina said after a minute. She left the room, quickly finding a basin, she filled it with water and returned to the room, placing it on a stand next to the bed, and grabbing the cravat that was part of his military uniform that was hanging on the back of a chair. She threw the cravat into the bowl and wrung it out, handing it to Lilly. "Here, keep his face cool, I'll go see what else I can find." Katrina headed straight for the kitchen where she looked around in dismay. The two men apparently took all their meals at the fort, judging by the layer of dust covering everything.

The tea, which was a staple in any English home, and teakettle was easy enough to find, clean out and fill with water. Katrina found a spare apron and tied her hair back, deciding to at least wipe down the counters and sweep the kitchen floor while she was waiting for the water to heat.

-----------------------------

Dropping the cloth back into the basin, Lilly looked at the man lying on the bed, as she wrung out the excess water. She bathed his face in the cool water then placed the cloth on his forehead. "Now I know why you never seemed to notice me." she sighed and took his clammy hand. "I'm not a great beauty or very courageous like some of the other ladies. Goodness knows you can have your pick of half of the ladies in Port Royal. I couldn't even do a simple thing like get a basin of water." She felt tears starting to fill her eyes. "I'm a useless wreck." She swiped ineffectively at her eyes with a self-pitying laugh.

The hand she was holding tightened around hers. "You discredit yourself, lady." A thin whisper of a voice reached her ears. Her head shot up, startled watery eyes meeting with dull cobalt blue.

"Daniel! I-I mean Captain Norrington!" she jumped out of her seat near the bed. "How long have you been awake? I mean, how do you feel?"

He shrugged with a weak smile. I feel like I've been keelhauled five times over, but otherwise, great." He gave a weak chuckle that quickly turned into a coughing fit, after it subsided he settled back down with a slight groan and grimace.

"Here, drink." Lilly gently commanded, holding a cup of water to his lips and lifting his head so he could he could swallow. He greedily gulped down a few mouthfuls before Lilly pulled back the cup. "Slowly." She admonished gently, pushing some stray locks out of his eyes as he gazed at her. She blushed and looked away, her gaze landing on the nightstand next to the bed. "Oh!" she exclaimed, here eyes landing on a brown glass bottle. "You need to take some of this." She picked it up.

"No." he said, lifting the hand on his uninjured arm to stay her.

"You need to rest to heal, this will help." Lilly insisted.

"I will rest better if I know I will see your beautiful face when I awake again."

Lilly's blush deepened. "Daniel Norrington. Still a charmer, even when ill. Though it is not nice to tease."

"'Twas not teasing." For an unusual moment roughish grin lit his face. Though Lilly could see that their short conversation had exhausted his energy and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Hush now and rest." She smiled lightly as he drifted back to dreamland. Soon his chest was rising and falling gently in the rhythm of sleep. Lilly placed her hand on his cheek and her brow knitted together in a frown. His fever had not as of yet let go, he was far too pale and he was obviously talking in fever induced delirium.

-----------------------------

Katrina had poured the tea into a teapot on a tray arranged with a pair of cups. She picked up the tray and brought it into Daniel's room. "How is he doing?" she asked Lilly placing the tray on a dresser on the far side of the room.

"He woke up for a little while, but he's sleeping again." Lilly placed the cool cloth on his forehead and turned in her chair to look at Katrina.

"Lil!" Katrina exclaimed, seeing her friend's green and brown eyes rimmed in fading red. "What ever happened?"

"Oh." Lilly gave a watery laugh. "It's nothing. Just… worried I suppose."

"You, Lilly Amelia Hawthorn, are a terrible liar." Katrina told her. "But I won't press you." She continued at Lilly's startled expression. "How many sugars?" she asked, closing the topic and pouring a cup of tea for Lilly.

"Two." Lilly smiled at her and excepted the proffered cup from Katrina.

-----------------------------

The commodore sighed and resisted the urge to scratch at his wig. To be called to the fort with such a trivial matter when his charge was lying near death at home. At least the situation had been defused and he was almost back in his own home.

The guard looked nervous as James Norrington approached. The commodore just gave him an odd look and entered the house. He heard a noise from Daniel's room, with a frown made his way towards the sound. He felt his frown dissipate as he got closer and recognized the sound, one which he thought might never be heard in his own home; soft, female chatter and gentle laughter.

-----------------------------

Katrina had found another chair and had brought it into the room and now sat next to Lilly, both slowly working their way through the small pot of tea. Trying to fill their time with light conversation.

"How do you think he's doing?" Lilly asked as Katrina wrung out and replaced the cloth.

"Well…" Katrina let out a sigh. "he still has a fever and he is extremely pale. But at least he's resting, thanks to the laudanum."

"Oh, but he didn't have any." Lilly informed her.

"No laudanum?" Katrina felt his forehead and cheeks. "But he is sleeping so soundly."

"And, that's good… is it not? Should I have made him take the laudanum? Oh, I knew that I should have got you as soon as he woke up-"

"Lilly, Lilly!" Katrina placed a hand over Lily's mouth. "Stop. I'm not very well versed in these matters, but, yes, as far as I know, it is a good thing."

"I'm compelled to agree with Miss Ellis." A voice from the doorway said.

"Commodore!" both the girls jumped up from their seats, Katrina spilling a splash of tea onto the floor.

"Sir!" Lilly started. "Oh, I know we are not supposed to be in here, but please, do not blame the guard. If you are to lay blame anywhere, it should be on us. You see we tricked him into letting us see the captain, well, trick is the wrong word-"

The commodore held up his hand to stop her tirade. "Peace." He said. "I blame no one. I am, in fact glad that someone was here to keep an eye on him."

Katrina noticed his usually straight shoulders were slumped and there were faint circles under his eyes. "Here, sir." Katrina motioned to her recently vacated seat. "Sit down, you appear wearied. There is still hot tea in the pot, I shall fetch you a cup, and a rag for the spill, it is lucky it missed the rug."

"No." the commodore said tiredly. "Please, I will not deprive a lady of her seat and I'll not let a guest serve me in my own home. I can get my own cup."

The commodore fetched a teacup from the cupboard but paused and turned back at the doorway to the kitchen. It looked different somehow; it was clean! He shook his head with a weary smile, yes his home was definitely in need of a woman's touch.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know. It is unforgivably short after such a long absence. And for that I do apologize.

Poor Lilly! So sure that she is an invisible wallflower. Girl needs a bit more confidence if you ask me.


	55. Return to Swann Manor

Ugh, I swear, viruses of the world conspire against me.

**Starsplash**: Thank you so much for your continued interest and support!

**AliKernschatten:** thankyou! I'm afraid that I'm not quite sure what you are asking, though it could be my cold, my cold medicine or the fact that it is currently after midnight as I type this.

**AKAFredandGeorge**: Hey! I resent that! Rescind, rescind!!!

**AKAfredandgeorge**: I didn't know you took your tea that way… hmm, learn something new everyday.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katrina distantly listened to Lily's newly animated chatter, nodding occasionally. She smiled as she thought back to just a quarter hour past.

---The commodore sank gratefully into the chair that Katrina had vacated. He had been against it, but Katrina insisted, using the voice she used whenever Sera had been particularly naughty. It was actually somewhat humorous to see a big naval man fold like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar under Katrina's gaze.

Lily had taken the teacup from his hand and was returning it filled with tea, and one cube of sugar. James Norrington took a sip and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened his eyes, both of the girls were looking at him curiously. He frowned when he noticed his cup on the nightstand and reached for it, grimacing when the sip he took was cold. Realization hit him just a moment later; he had drifted off to sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked to cover up some of his discomfiture.

"A short time after four, I believe." Katrina told him.

"You've been asleep for half an hour, sir." Lily added, immediately her hand flew to her mouth, embarrassment tinting her cheeks pink.

The commodore smiled faintly. "I'm afraid I worry overly much when I cannot keep an eye on Daniel. And with my work, I'm afraid that my absence is inevitable."

"Could you not hire a nurse or maid?" Katrina questioned.

The commodore shook his head with a sigh. "I have not the time to look for one."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to!" Lily looked excited. "We know someone that would be perfect." She caught Katrina's eye with a gleam in her eye. Katrina brightened.

"Yes. We do." She agreed.---

"Katrina, are you listening?" Lily broke into her thoughts.

"Of course I am, Lil." She assured the younger girl.

"Then what was I saying?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You were talking about… oh look! The house!" Katrina hurried forward.

"Katr-! Oh, for heaven's sake." Lily, in an uncharacteristic and decidedly unladylike moment, rushed to keep up with her friend.

As soon as she was through the front door, Katrina heard mingled feminine laughter coming from the back of the house. Katrina smiled at the sight as she entered the kitchen. Elizabeth was kneading dough while Keeley added some freshly chopped vegetables to a pot hung over the fire in the fireplace. Her face was still too-thin, but her cheeks held color and her eyes shone with laughter

"Hello." Elizabeth greeted, pausing in her kneading to push a few stray strands of hair out of her face with the back of her hand.

Katrina nodded her head in greeting, but directed her attention to Keeley. "I have good news." She announced with a smile.

"Oh?" Keeley asked absently as she returned to chopping more vegetables.

"Someone has a new job."

"Katrina, stop being so cryptic." Elizabeth said over her shoulder.

"I know you can do house-work, but how are you at nursing the injured?"

Keeley put down her knife and looked Katrina in the eye. "You found work for me with a doctor?" she looked disbelieving.

Lily laughed lightly from the small table set up in the kitchen. "Oh, no." she said. "Much better than that."

Katrina shared a look with Elizabeth on how much was conveyed in those six short words.

"The commodore needs someone to watch his nephew while he conducts his business at the fort, and the house could stand a little cleaning."

"I imagine it could." Elizabeth interpolated. "With only two men living there."

Katrina threw a glance at her cousin. "We're trying to encourage her to take the job, not scare her away from it."

A giggle escaped from Keeley. "Kitty, I'm no stranger to hard work, as you well know."

Katrina smiled at Keeley.

-----------------------------

Kipp sat down unlocked the top drawer of the captain's desk. He pulled out a small box and turned it over slowly in his hands, a thoughtful look on his face. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." he called.

"Hiya, Kipp." A dark haired boy with a monkey perched on his shoulder entered the captain's cabin. "What cha got there?"

Kipp looked at his hand, noticing he still held the box, shoved it back in the drawer and closed it. "What did you do this time, Jace?" Kipp asked.

"Nothin'. Honest!" Jace defended himself. "I's been behavin' myself just like I promised. I just wanted to know when ya were planin' on leavin'. I'm sick of being land locked, it's not natural."

"I don't know yet." Kipp shrugged. "There are some things I need to do before we sail and my contacts haven't had any good tips lately."

"Don't worry, I'll find work on another ship. Ships are always looking for good help, I bet I could be a powder monkey."

Kipp shot to his feet. "Absolutely not! It is way too dangerous!"

"What do you care?" the boy scorned.

"You were entrusted to my care and I forbid it." Kipp narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't my father, you can't tell me what to do!" the boy turned and raced from the cabin, nearly knocking down Taidhgan in the process.

Taidhgan placed his hands on Jace's shoulders to steady him. "Easy there, little man." Jace just jerked himself from Taidhgan's hold and continued running.

"Jace!" Kipp yelled, trying to catch up to the boy, but the boy was too fast. Kipp ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "That boy has too much of Rafe in him."

"Aye." The first mate agreed. "But then Rafe always had too much of your uncle in him."

-----------------------------

Katrina turned around in the carriage to wave to Lily. The governor had sent it down to pick up his niece. Jenkins agreed to letting Lily ride and be dropped of seeing how 'it just ain't right, young ladies walkin' by their lonesomes'. Lily returned the wave cheerily and Katrina settled back on the cushions, watching the increasingly familiar scenery pass.

Kara met Katrina in the hallway and insisted that Katrina change in to one of her own dresses so that they could return the one she was wearing to Elizabeth. With a sigh, she yielded to Kara's ministrations, grimacing as the maid pulled tightly at the corset strings.

"Where's Sera?" Katrina asked, evading Kara, who was holding a brush and hair pins.

"I think nurse took her out to the garden." Kara commented, sifting through an array of ribbons. "But Miss Katrina… your… hair." Kara trailed off as she turned around; Katrina was already gone from the room.

Katrina was walking down the garden path, the white gravel crunching softly beneath her feet, when a small gray fuzz ran towards her, she bent and picked up the little kitten just as Sera came running up from somewhere in the middle of the garden.

"Kitty!" Sera cried, wrapping her arms around Katrina's knees.

"Here you are, Precious." Katrina gave the kitten to Sera before she picked her up. "How are you?" Katrina asked as Sera snuggled up to her.

"Good." Sera replied then lifted her head to look at Katrina. "Kitty good?"

"Yes, Precious, Kitty is good." Katrina smiled just as the nurse came up, puffing slightly.

"There you are." She panted. "I'm sorry miss, I turned my back for but a second."

"It's alright." Katrina assured her. "Sera, sweetie, guess who I saw down in town." Sera cocked her head to the side and gave Katrina a questioning look. "Keeley."

"Keeley?" Sera smiled brightly and Katrina nodded. "Where?" Sera wanted to know.

"She's staying with Elizabeth and Will, remember them?"

Sera nodded. "Go see?" Sera asked hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow, ok Precious?"

Sera pouted, but nodded anyway. "Ok." She reluctantly agreed.

"Good girl." Katrina bounced her lightly. "Now, why don't you show me what you doing?" she set Sera down and smiled as the little girl grabbed her free hand and pulled her deeper into the garden.

-----------------------------

That night Sera waited until she heard the even breathing and soft snoring coming from nurse and slipped out of bed. She opened the window and worked her way down the side of the house using mainly ornately carved stones and a vine that had grown up the side of the house under her window.

--------------------------------------------

yes, yes, I know it was short, but at least now I have a good spot to start the next chapter, that should make everyone happy, right?

As always, please review, more reviews faster chapters!


	56. Night Capades

**Starsplash:** 'where is Sera going?' :sigh: just read and find out, oh and I didn't mean a virus on my computer, I was thinking more along the lines of evil viruses of death that cause three week colds that use up four boxes of kleenex…

**AKAfredandgeorge**: you can't tell me that you've never sneaked out using your window! Or at least scaled the side of a building! Yeah, yeah, Sera is almost three blah blah blah, that is why it's (gasp) fiction. Ok, that was a little harsh, sorry.

-------------------------------------------------

Sera dropped down to the soft soil directly beneath her window and worked her way around the house, keeping close so that she wouldn't step on the gravel and make noise. And soon she was slipping through the bars on the gate, happily trotting down the lane towards town. Once she got to town, she slowed down. Nothing looked familiar, and there were odd shadows everywhere. It was scary.

Uncertain now, Sera mad her way up and down a few streets, but wasn't able to find the house she was looking for. Everything looked so different she could have past it and not known. She sat down, tears starting to form in her big violet eyes when a familiar monkey ran past her, closely followed by a boy, her eyes lit up. "Jace!" she called after him, smiling.

The boy slid to a halt. "Scamp!" he called to the monkey, who came rushing back and hopped up on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, there, Sera. What ya doin' down here?"

"Find Keeley." Sera answered.

"Isn't that what ya named the doll Kipp gave ya?" Jace's head tilted to the side. Sera nodded her head happily. "Don't ya have like twenty other dolls?" again Sera nodded. "But ya want ta find Keeley?" Another nod. Jace regarded her for a minute. "Alright, I'll help ya look." Sera beamed at him and threw her arms around him, giving him a swift hug.

-------------------

A few hours later, Jace plopped down on a crate, the search proving fruitless. He had looked everywhere he could think of that a little girl might have lost her doll, and even a few places where she might have not. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, a habit he had picked up from Kipp. "I'm sorry, Sera, but it looks like Keeley is lost."

Sera looked completely devastated and sniffled, her big eyes flooding with tears.

"Aw, come on don't cry. I'm sure we just missed her somewhere." Jace quickly backpedaled. "Besides, I bet I can catch ya." He said to get her mind off of her doll. I worked, because her eyes grew wide and she sprinted off, Jace hopped off of the crate to chase her.

Sera took a quick turn and bumped into something hard and warm, causing her to fall back onto her butt. She looked up at the tall man from where she sat. He was dressed very nicely and was flanked on either side by men dressed like dock workers.

"Hello." The man smiled. "I know you, I can't forget eyes and hair like that." He squatted down so he was eye level with her. "Seraphima, am I right?"

Sera nodded, her white blond curls bouncing along with the movement. "I've been looking for you." He stood her up and dusted off her skirt. "There, good as new." He smiled again.

"Hey! You let go of her!" Jace called, running up.

"I'll not do her any harm." The man said, standing up and taking her hand, at which Sera tried to move towards Jace, but the man wouldn't let her go. "However, she needs to come with me."

"Well, she obviously doesn't wanna go with ya!" Jace exclaimed, planting his feet and glaring at the men.

"Nonetheless it is time she went home with her father." His green eyes glinted hard in the faint light of the night. Sera was tugging harder at his hand. Getting no reaction, she bit his hand, causing him to release her hand with a curse, cradling it close.

"Run, Sera!" Jace yelled at her and tried to block the men's path. One of the dock workers caught up with Sera in a few long strides and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked furiously and pounded her little fists against his back but to no effect. Jace threw a couple of punches at the man's middle section, but his companion punched the boy, sending him crashing into a wall and knocking him out cold.

"Jace!" Sera screamed, tears running down her face.

"Quiet, brat, or yer gonna end up like 'im." The one holding her threatened.

"That's no way to talk to a child." The well-dressed man informed him. "Though it is not nice to bite daddy." He scolded. "Let's get back to the ship before anyone comes to see what all the noise was about."

"Yessir." The men answered and they headed towards the docks with a sobbing Sera.

-----------------------------

Katrina woke up to a tense house the next morning. Kara was quiet where she was usually full of chatter and the house held an unusual pall that wasn't there before.

"Whatever is the matter with everybody today?" Katrina asked Kara, who avoided her eyes. "Kara, you are starting to scare me. Please, tell me what is going on?"

Kara looked up at her. "I-it's the little miss, Miss Sera."

"What is the matter, is she sick?" Katrina asked apprehensively, remembering the sudden sickness her mother had gotten.

"No, miss, it seems nobody can find her, she is missing."

"What!" Katrina flew out of the room and to the nursery. Nurse was sitting in front of the governor, who was pacing back and forth. "What happened?" Katrina demanded.

"I don't know, miss." The nurse cried. "I woke up and she was gone! I don't know where she could be!" the poor woman broke down in sobs, burying her face in her hands. Katrina frowned and looked around the room, noticing the window was slightly ajar, which was odd. She went to it and pushed it open further.

"Did you open this?" she questioned the sobbing woman, who looked up slightly startled.

"No, miss, I did not." She sniffed.

Katrina looked out of the now open window, down the side of the house; some of the decorative vine curling up the side of the house had ripped away from the wall. "She climbed out of the window." She said disbelieving.

"But why and where to?" the governor asked.

"I think I may just know." Katrina stated turning from the window. "I need Lady saddled."

-------------------

Katrina galloped Lady down into town, narrowly dodging pedestrians and carts, pulling up in front of the Turner's she slid off of a heaving Lady and ran to the door, pounding on it.

A sleepy Elizabeth answered the door. "Katrina? What is it?"

"Is Sera here?" she asked.

"No." Elizabeth yawned. "Why would she be?"

"She climbed out of her window last night. I was sure she came here to see Keeley."

This seemed to wake Elizabeth up some. "She's missing?"

"Yes." Katrina said, tears starting to run down her face.

"Oh, come in!" Elizabeth said, stepping back to give Katrina entry.

"No." Katrina shook her head. "I have to look for her."

"I'm sure father already has a search party-."

"No." Katrina stated again. "I'm only one more, but they don't know her like I do… that gives me an idea. I have to go."

"Katrina, wait!" Elizabeth called, but Katrina was already up on Lady, ignoring the sidesaddle, she swung astride and kicked the startled horse in the side.

The horses hooves clattered loudly on the dock, men dove out of her way, as she didn't even slow for them. Katrina raced Lady down the length of one of the wharves and once again pulled lady to a halt. She rushed up the gangplank, the guardsman stopping her at the top.

"What can I help you with, miss?" he asked.

"I need to see deck hand Link." She stated, panting slightly for breath.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know if he is here or not."

"But I _have_ to see him." Katrina was near panic.

"I'm sorry miss, but-"

"Miss Katrina?" a familiar voice cut off the guard.

"Taidhgan." Katrina said with some relief. "Is Link on board?"

"He left for town early this morning. What is the matter?" he asked on seeing her face fall.

"Did Sera come here last night by any chance?" she asked hopefully.

"I dona know. But the captain would." He hastened to add. Immediately, Katrina pushed past the guard and headed for the captain's cabin. Taidhgan rushed to catch up with her and knocked on the cabin doors.

"What is it?" Kipp's voice came from inside.

"Capt'n, ye have a visitor."

"Send him in."

"Begging your pardon, miss." Taidhgan opened the door and ushered her inside. It took a moment for Katrina's eyes to adjust from the bright sun to the dimmer cabin.

"Kitten!" Kipp exclaimed, jumping up from his seat behind the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Kipp," Katrina stepped up to him. "Did Sera show up here last night?" she asked, searching his eyes for hope.

"No." Kipp said now thoroughly confused. Katrina's eyes spilled over with tears.

"She's missing." She cried, clutching the front of his shirt and looking up at him. Kipp pulled her into his arms. "What if is she's hurt, or scared. What if she can't get back?"

"I'll find her, I promise." He said after a moment. And continued to hold her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Kipp!" the cabin doors banged open. Kipp looked over Katrina's head irritably.

"Jace." He greeted as Katrina straightened and pulled away. "What happened to your face!" Kipp exclaimed, moving forward and tilting the boy's face toward the light, revealing a large bruise that covered nearly one half of his face and puffed up his eye.

"It was sometime before midnight, I tried to stop some guy and he hit me." Jace explained.

Kipp's eyes dulled slightly. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he knocked me out."

"You said you tried to stop him, from doing what?"

"He was kidnapping Sera."

Katrina gasped from where she was standing. "What did the man look like?" she demanded.

"I didn't get a right good look at him, miss, he was definitely a deck worker, but nothing but hired muscle."

"Do you know who hired him?" Kipp asked, putting his hands on Jace's shoulders.

"I don't rightly know his name, but he sure was dressed nice."

"And did you get a good look at _him_? What did he look like, hair, eyes, any distinctive features?"

"Well, it was real dark like, so I can't say about his hair for sure, a dark color I would guess, but his eyes caught the light and they showed green something fierce."

"Anything else?" Kipp asked. "Think hard."

Jace concentrated for a moment. "He claimed to be Sera's dad."

Katrina gasped again. "Edmund." She whispered a look of fear in her eye. "What would he want with her?" her eyes focused on Kipp. "I have to get her back."

"I'll find her, don't worry." he assured her.

"_We'll_ find her." Katrina corrected him.

He stood and pivoted on the spot. "I can't let you come with, there could be a fight…"

"I'm coming." Katrina argued.

"No." Kipp insisted. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"And if anything happened to Sera, I'd never forgive myself. There is no way I am going to stay home and worry all day long." she said, a ferine light coming to her eyes.

Kipp studied her for a moment then gave a short nod. "Jace," he turned back to the boy. "See what you can find out, ships coming and going in the last couple of days. Especially if any left last night, my guess is this guy is already gone. Tell Taidhgan to get ready to set sail and send someone to find our boys." Jace nodded and ran out of the cabin.

"Kitten." Kipp turned towards her. "Where would this man be taking Sera."

"North, to the Carolina's. Most likely Charleston first." Katrina stammered a little.

"Hey." Kipp lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "We _will_ find her and get her back. Do you trust me?"

"Completely." She answered truthfully.

Kipp placed a quick kiss on her lips. "If you need anything, just let Taidhgan know."

"You're leaving?" Katrina looked at him as he shrugged into his jacket.

"I'll be back soon. I have a feeling that we will need the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

--------------------------------------------

I really am trying to make sure to cover all the characters and make sure I tie up their parts. So if there is a character and your wondering whatever happened to them, please, let me know and I will try to include them.

As always, please review!


	57. Rescue Plan: Phase One

**I once again apologize for the late update, but a double ear infection, a sinus infection and a perforated eardrum are not conducive to writing.**

**Starsplash:** Edmund, the master of Bridgewood, remember? Oh, and that sucks, I started feeling ill during lunch on Christmas day, so in all the pictures, I'm not exactly happy looking, that really sucked.

**Dramalover914: **yes, it is Veggie Tales ;) and thank you!

Ah, I guess that if you're reading this, you already know who saves her, no?

All 56 in a row?!? Wow, just how long did that take? I'm glad you still enjoy it. And yes, I have said it before and I'll say it again, Sera is super kid! Hehe!

**AKAfredandgeorge: **Yes, I agree, little children shouldn't wander alone. As to how many times I've snuck out? I won't say…

**AHHH!!! I have to stop writing myself into corners!**

--------------------------------------------

Her hair once again in a long braid and clad in a loose blouse and simple skirt, Katrina stood at the prow of the _Huntress_ watching the _Black Pearl_ slip further away on the horizon. Dread had settled deep in the pit of her stomach. Readying the ship had taken longer than she thought, past noon, they barely made tide. Then they rendezvoused with the _Black Pearl_ at an out-of-the-way island so that Kipp could fully explain the expedition to its captain.

To their surprise, though Kipp made it clear that there was most likely no treasure this time, Jack immediately agreed when he learned that it was Sera in danger. So now Katrina was watching the ship recede on the horizon, hoping that the plan would go smoothly and Sera would be in no position to come to any harm.

-----------------------------

Edmund's scowl grew deeper. All his attempts at civility were flatly rejected by a teary two-year-old, she didn't even respond to the bribes that any young girl should have adored. Now he was sitting in the main cabin, being lectured by a nervous lawyer.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the law is rather particular here. In every aspect of the word, you _did_ kidnap the child. Which in of itself does not speak well for you or your bid for guardianship."

Edmund fairly glowered at the man. "I did not bring you along to lecture me. Your sole purpose is to observe and serve as legal witness to the signing of the adoption papers."

"Which brings me to another point." The lawyer nervously licked his lips. "Your father's will was very specific on that point." The man pointed out a paragraph on a copy of the will in front of him. " 'The funds, capital and property; holdings, possessions and lands are to be held in the name of the guardian and are only to be used towards maintaining the aforementioned and to the education and advantage of the beneficiary until the beneficiary has reached the age of majority.'" He read from the paper. "And well, sir, the guardian of the child must agree to the adoption…"

Edmund narrowed his eyes. "There is more isn't there?" he growled.

"Well…should the guardian, whom, I understand is female?"

Edmund nodded, still glaring at the sniveling little man.

"Right, should she marry, her husband, being the head of the household, would become the legal guardian."

Edmund sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him, a pensive look on his face.

-----------------------------

Elizabeth stared at the note in her hand. "This is not good." She said aloud.

"What isn't good?" Will asked her, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently resting his chin on her shoulder so he could see what his wife was looking at. His mouth curved into a grin when he read it. There seemed to be a family tradition concerning ships, particularly involving one certain pirate ship.

"Father will be outraged. Katrina ran off on a ship without an escort. Oh, I know Kipp wouldn't allow anything to happen to her," she hastened to add, knowing that her husband respected the young captain, in truth, she liked him too, "but others don't know that. The rumor mill will have a heyday."

"Only if they get this information somehow." Will gently said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We have to say something, she is still a bit of a local celebrity, there will be questions."

"Sick?" Will tried.

"No, the doctor will have to come see her, and she won't be here, or at fathers. Even if we asked him to keep it quiet, he discusses everything with his wife, and she is a terrible gossip."

"Visiting a friend in another town?"

"Who would she visit?" Elizabeth asked. "Besides the servants would know it wasn't true. And you know how they love to talk to one another. It would be all over town in under an hour. And who knows what stories people will come up with?"

Will out a frustrated breath. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't like his next suggestion. "It seems there is only one option left." He paused and Elizabeth turned her head to his. "The truth." He stated simply. Elizabeth's eyes grew at the thought.

-----------------------------

"Ye're worried, ain't ya?"

Katrina turned at the voice. The little boy from earlier sat on a barrel behind her, one side of his face swollen with a bruise and a monkey perched on his shoulder. "Yes." Was her simple answer.

"Don' be. If'n anyone can catch this fella it's Jack, and Kipp." The monkey jumped from the boy's shoulder as the boy pulled a telescope from his pocket, pressed it to his one good eye and trained it on the horizon. Katrina took the opportunity to study the boy. He had a shock of black hair, suntanned skin. He snapped his scope closed and looked up at her with a half grin. She was startled by the familiar mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "The plan is a good one." The boy assured her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Katrina asked, admitting one of her fears.

"It'll work. But if somethin goes wrong, Jack is always one step ahead, you can count on that." He said confidently, something akin to hero worship shining in his eyes.

"Truly?" Katrina asked, more to try to keep her mind occupied with things other than worries.

"Oh yeah." The boy started. "Did ya ever hear 'bout how he got the _Pearl_ back?" Katrina shook her head and the boy opened his mouth to launch into the story, but was interrupted.

"Jace, Scamp got into the kitchen again."

"Oh no!" The boy's eyes got big and he jumped off of the barrel. "Beggin yer pardon, miss." He said, knuckling his forehead to Katrina before dashing to the hatch.

Kipp walked up next to Katrina. "That creature of his is going to drive the crew crazy." He shook his head.

"He seems like a nice boy." Katrina commented, turning back to look over the prow. She heard Kipp chuckle from behind her.

"More like a handful." He confessed wryly. Katrina let out a heavy sigh. "Hey." Kipp said, placing his hand on her shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"I can't believe that." Katrina's voice shook slightly. "Not until I have her in my arms and can hold her. I want her back, Kipp." She turned to look up at him with watery eyes.

"I know." He said softly and drew Katrina into her his arms, softly rocking her.

-----------------------------

"Captain ye better come see this." A burly man told his commander.

"What is it?" the captain growled.

"There is a ship followin us, and she's catchin up with us right fast."

"Then let out more sail!" the captain said irritably.

"We're already at full sheet, sir." The big man shifted uneasily on his feet.

Again the captain growled angrily. He had paid a large amount of good money for the ship he now captained. He had been assured that it was the sleekest and fastest sort of vessel on the seas. He stood up and strode to a cabinet secured to the wall, throwing the doors open, showing an impressive display of weaponry.

"There is one more thing, captain." The man said.

"Well, spit it out, man!" the captain commanded, pulling out a set of pistols and checking them over before strapping them beside his sword that was already hanging from his waist.

"She, the ship that is, has black sails."

-----------------------------

Jack peered through his telescope with a grin. He had watched the men of the other vessel scramble around when they had first spotted him and he had enjoyed the chase. With a small huff he lowered the telescope. And ordered the signal for a parley. He really hoped his nephew knew what it was he was doing, but he was willing to try Kipp's way first.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs looked at Jack at the odd order.

"Signal for a parley, Mr. Gibbs." Jack repeated.

A confused Gibbs nodded and called out the order.

-----------------------------

"Captain! They be calling for a parley!" the lookout called to the deck.

"What the devil?" the captain asked.

"You'll agree, sir?" the big burly man asked. The captain found it rather unnerving that the toughest man in his crew seemed nervous about this particular ship.

"Of course I'll bloody agree! Men, keep your weapons handy and be wary! Make sure it is taken care of, I have to check on something." The captain turned and made his way to the hatch as his second in command called for a reefing of the sails and to ready the anchor.

-----------------------------

Jack smiled as the other ship prepared to receive his party. The reputation Barbossa made gave the _Pearl _persuasive powers on the high seas. The crew lowered a longboat, Jack climbed down with a few members of his crew and they started to row to the waiting ship. Climbing the ladder and gaining the deck, Jack didn't see anything unexpected. All of the crew present had weapons, though all sheathed, they were battle ready if need be. Just as the cannons and crew were ready to fight, if need be, though neither side showed open hostility.

Jack turned to see the captain standing on the fore deck. The man was younger than he expected and even from where he stood, Jack could feel the arrogance of the man who held himself in an aristocratic air. Jack displayed his cocky grin and waited, the young captain would have to come to him. After a short staring match the younger captain did indeed approach Jack.

"What do you want?" he asked in a tone that was barley-suppressing hostility. He had a plan and this was, in his eyes, an unnecessary detour that was wasting time.

"That," Jack held up a finger. "was not very nice."

"You'll find I don't like to repeat myself." The young captain growled. "But I will ask you once more; what do you want?"

Jack's grin grew wide. "Rum."

-----------------------------

Yes, I do realize this is a bit short, but I am already working on the next chapter.

Be kind, re…view! It may sound odd, but the reviews really do give encouragement and inspiration.

Reviews are as good as roasted red pepper hummus on cracked pepper triscuts! Hmm… yummy.

Sneak Peek Quote:

"Limbus grass? You dare steal the truth from my lips with limbus grass?"


	58. Explanations

--

**Surprise readers! Scarlet Rebelle is not dead!!**

**I just had some very hectic weeks, working 10+ hours nearly everyday, four family birthdays and couple that with extreme writers block and you got one very big problem!**

**Roses and Lillys: **then read on, dear reader

Next chapter say what?

A feisty one, eh? I like it ;)

Good! I was hoping she did :)

Sure did!

Shocking, no?

Wow, you love to review, huh? and I love getting reviews, that's a good combo!

**Starsplash:** that is odd, but it is soooo tasty, no? I made fresh hummus the other day, but when I went to the pantry to get my crackers, they were gone! :'( My mum ate them.

**AKAFredandGeorge**: yes, Jack is back. And yes, it is from Stardust, I had that stuck in my head 'cause I had just watched it, oh and I agree, yelling in libraries is unthinkably rude.

**DragonDancer219:** thank you so much for your support! And I agree, I love Kipp, now, if I could only find someone like him in real life…

--

The young captain stared at Jack oddly for a moment before his first mate, the big burly man leaned over to him and they engaged in a whispered conversation. After a few moments the young captain looked up. "Three barrels." He acquiesced.

Jack put his hands together and nodded his head quickly.

"Jones, Hayver! Show the captain to the rum." The captain called to some of his crew.

"You're a wonderful human being." Jack commented, pointing at the younger man. "Ana-Maria, luv. Why don't you have a nice talk with the man while we get our rum?" Jack shoved Ana-Maria forward. Amazingly, he had somehow convinced her to put on a skirt. She gave him a short glare, but walked up to the young captain and put on her most charming smile, attempting to flirt lightly. Convinced that the young man was safely preoccupied, Jack and about five other men followed the two deckhands assigned to them.

Once they were down the first set of stairs, Marty, who had drifted to the back of the group slid down the hall, cautiously checking the cabins. He really hoped his captain could keep the others occupied long enough.

--

As soon as the other ship was a safe distance away, they were unexpectedly further delayed by a problem with the rudder chain, Ana-Maria rounded on Jack and slapped him. Then pointed a finger in his face, "If you_ ever_ make me do that again…" she let the threat hang in the air while Jack gingerly rubbed his stinging cheek.

Jack watched Ana-Maria stalk off then turned to his shortest crewmember. "Well, what did you find out?"

"She's there alright, captain. She is in a cabin, not under tight guard, but locked from the outside and the size of the lock is somethin fierce."

"And the hull?"

"Aye, cap'n, it'll take them a while to find the leak."

Jack shared a grin with his crewman before turning towards the helm.

--

The cry of "SAIL HO!" rang over the deck of the _Huntress_.

Kipp moved to the fore, training his spyglass towards the front and slightly to the starboard, where the lookout pointed. Black sails billowed gently in the distance through the telescope. He grinned and lowered the spyglass, already hearing Katrina hurrying up to him. "It's uncle Jack." He said before she could ask.

"Did it go ok?" Katrina asked anxiously.

"We'll find out when we get a bit closer." Kipp wrapped an arm about Katrina's shoulders and they silently watched the as the distance between the _Huntress _and the _Black Pearl_ gradually shrank.

"Kipp?" Katrina asked at length. "Who is that boy with the monkey?"

Kipp shifted uncomfortably, dropped his arm and turned his face away. "His name is Jace." Katrina heard him say and when he turned his face back it was with a far away expression as he stared at the stretch of sea on the other side of the railing. "His father and I, we worked on a ship together for a while right after I got out of the academy. He was first mate and managed to get me a place on the ship he worked on. We grew up together and even though he was four years older than me, we were as close as brothers. And were often mistaken for brothers, sometimes even twins. I can't even begin to guess the times we got each other in, and out of trouble." He gave a dry laugh and leaned his elbows on the railing. "It was an understanding that he would take care of me and mine and I would look after him and his, not that we ever thought anything would happen. But one night it did.

"We were set upon by smugglers. It was a fierce fight, I was inexperienced. Partway through the fight, I lost my sword and nearly got my head chopped off. It would have been, too if Rafe didn't deflect the blade, but in doing so, he missed the other smuggler coming at him." Kipp's voice caught slightly and he quickly cleared his throat before continuing. "He suffered a stomach wound. He held on until the afternoon of the next day. He made me promise to keep his boy out of trouble and make sure he was safe." He paused and looked at her with that half grin she loved. "The safe part I got, it's the keeping him out of trouble that's the hard part." He turned back to the water. "Looks like we're coming up on the _Pearl_. Now we'll see how the plan worked out." He pushed off the railing and started shouting orders.

Katrina watched as the long boat was lowered and Kipp swung down the rope ladder, rowing towards the _Pearl_. She jumped as something landed on her shoulder.

"Scamp! Bad boy! Down!" Jace called running up. "I'm real sorry, miss. He usually listens right proper."

"It's alright." Katrina raised a hand up to the monkey, lightly rubbing his head. "Now I believe you were just about to tell me how Jack got his ship back."

Jace motioned to a pair of crates sitting near where they were standing. After they settled down, Jace sat up as straight as he could and started in a theatrical voice; "How _Captain_ Jack Sparrow got the _Black Pearl_ back…"

--

Later that day

"Uncle Jack found her." Kipp explained to Katrina. "They will shortly find out that their water barrels will need to be refilled, and Uncle Jack did something to the ship so that it is moving slower, we should catch up to it sometime tomorrow. There is a small island with fresh water near where we should be catching up to them, around here." He pointed to a spot on the map spread over his desk in his cabin. "Now, the captain will most likely ask for a parley to make sure our crews don't begin to fight. If he doesn't ask, I will. While we parley and they are refilling their barrels, Jace will sneak over to the ship and break Sera out. He's good with locks." He grinned wryly. "While this is going on, I want you to stay out of sight."

"But-"

"Kitten, please." He picked up her hand and looked into her eyes, disconcertingly subdued, the usual twinkle in his eye was absent. "For this to go smoothly… and for my own sanity. From what you have told me about this supposed gentleman, he doesn't sound like the type to give up easily. I don't want to put you in any danger. And this is the best way to insure that. Please, do this."

Katrina stared at him for a moment, then nodded her consent. Kipp kissed her forehead tenderly. "We'll get her back. Now, get some rest." He stood and left the captain's cabin as he had once again given it up for her use.

--

A knock on the cabin door woke Katrina up.

"Kitten?" Kipp opened the door and strode into the room as she sat up bleary eyed.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Time for breakfast." Kipp answered with his lopsided grin and she finally noticed the tray he was carrying in his hands as he set it down on his desk.

Getting up and grabbing her brush, she ran it through her hair before rebraiding it, moving to the cabin's window as she did so. Judging by the position of the sun it was nearly ten. "You let me sleep this long?" she asked surprised.

Kipp focused on the food on the tray. "You looked so content, I was hesitant to wake you. Besides, I'm guessing that you needed the extra rest."

Katrina smiled wanly. "Yes, I had trouble getting to sleep last night."

"I figured as much." Kipp said, grabbing a spare chair and setting it in front of the desk. "Here, why don't you join me?" he sat on the other side of the desk and took a biscuit, not bothering with a plate. He took a bite and grinned at her.

Katrina sat opposite of him and ate a little, smiling slightly. The contents on the tray were almost exactly the same as her first meal aboard the _Huntress_.

"Kitten, you need to eat more than that." Kipp commented. Katrina looked up from her plate, realizing that she had just been pushing her food around for the past couple minutes. She attempted a few more bites then pushed her plate away with a sigh.

Kipp had rounded the desk and was now standing in front of Katrina. "We spotted the ship just over a half hour ago and we will be anchoring at the island shortly. We will parley on the beach, as it will be considered neutral ground, and I will try to keep him as busy as possible as Jace sneaks over and gets Sera. One of my men will give ma a signal once they are back. We'll wrap up the parley, I'll come back and we can head back to life in Port Royal." He handed her the small wooden box he had been fiddling with. "Open it." He urged.

Carefully, Katrina lifted the lid. "Oh, Kipp…" she breathed when she could finally speak. There, nestled in the bottom of the velvet-lined box, sat a very familiar ruby set in a silver band.

"That life could be together, if you will marry me and become my wife." Kipp said as he dropped to one knee. "You don't have to answer me just yet." He told her, as she smiled through her tear filled eyes. "But I want you to know that the ring is yours, no matter what your answer is."

There was a tentative knock on the door followed by Taidhgan's "Captain?"

"What is it?" Kipp called, not breaking eye contact with Katrina.

"You'd better get out here. We're coming up on the _Ojos Verde._"

Kipp bowed his head with a long-suffering sigh. "I have to take care of this." He kissed Katrina on the back of her hand. Wordlessly, Katrina nodded and watched as he exited the cabin, then started at the ring inside the box, still lying open in her hand. She plucked the ring from its resting-place and slowly, her smile grew.

--

"They're asking for a parley, sir." Taidhgan reported as he handed the telescope to Kipp.

"Good. Send a response that I will meet their captain on the beach." Kipp responded as he made quick study if the ship. It was a smart vessel with trim lines, even if the rudder was still hanging a little bit askew.

"Yes, sir." Taidhgan turned and relayed the order as Kipp returned to his cabin to retrieve a few extra weapons in case anything went wrong. He gave Katrina a wan smile as he strapped on an extra brace of pistols and a dagger in a wrist sheath, and double-checked his sword and the dagger in his boot.

"Kipp?" he raised his head from adjusting the wrist sheath.

"We made contact and I'm going to meet the captain on the beach. I don't know this man, never even heard of him before, I don't think anything will happen, but it helps to be prepared."

Katrina walked up to him she placed her left hand on his cheek. "Be careful."

He placed his hand over hers, smiling as he felt the ring gracing her third finger. He kissed her, gently and yet full of passion, making Katrina melt and forget her fears, if only for a moment. "I'll be back before you know it." He said and left. Moments later Katrina could hear the order to lower the long boats as almost the whole crew set off for the beach. She moved to the rear window of the captain's cabin and watched them land, after which, she wandered aimlessly around the cabin, caressing the unfamiliar weight of the ring.

--

Kipp leapt into the shallow water and helped pull his boat up far enough onto the sand so it would not float away, then turned to look at the other captain waiting for him. The man, a few years older then Kipp, stood with his hands on his hips, wearing a green hat with a plume sticking out of its band and a sour look on his face.

"Three day, three bloody days and we run out of water. My employer is none too happy about this, let me tell you." The man nearly growled. "What about you?"

"Oh, on our way to the colonies, shipping goods. First mate forgot to check the water supply." Kipp shot off a grin.

"Have we met before?" the captain asked.

"I think I'd remember." Kipp crossed his arms.

"Of course." The other captain responded tightly.

A moment of silence passed between the two men and Kipp found it hard not to glance towards the ships to see how Jace was coming on his part.

--

Katrina had just settled down with a book when she heard a 'thump' outside the cabin, a moment later the door burst open and Katrina's startled eyes collided with a pair of green.

"'Ello, Minx. I thought you'd be along for this little venture." Katrina sprang to her feet, ready to bolt. "Sit down, I think we need to discuss the _safety_ of my _two_ little guests."

Katrina dropped back into her seat with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Simply put?" he walked behind the desk, turning a map to look at it, then looked straight into her eyes. "You."

"Wh-what?' Katrina stammered.

"It's quite simple, really. My father left everything to that child, and I want it. Now, I need the consent of the legal guardian, in this case, you, to adopt her. As I see no chance of that happening, I have to employ other means.

"One; I could kill you, though, personally, I think it a waste. Or, two; I marry you. In which case, you could still take care of the brat and see her grow. Also, should you come with me, I'll let the boy go, alive."

Katrina stared at him in shock.

"Well, what do you say, _dear_?"

"I have your word? No harm to the children?" she asked after a moment.

"Not a scratch." Edmund answered, a smirk twisting his mouth.

"I'll come." She whispered the words leaving an acrid taste in her mouth.

"Good!" Edmund smiled, then a glint caught his eye. "What is this?" he questioned, walking up to Katrina and picking up her hand. "An engagement ring? And expensive one at that. Such a pity that you will have to leave it behind." He cruelly tore the ring from her hand. "We can't have any enraged lovers following after us now can we? You, my dear will write a letter." One of the henchmen that Edmund had brought with him roughly pulled her to her feet and shoved her towards the desk as Edmund started to dictate the letter.

--

So, what y'all think? Was it worth the wait? Review and let me know!

Reviews are as good as fudgey brownies, which sound really good right now…

Sneak Peek Quote:

-"Are you crying?"

-"Look, stairs."


	59. Held Captive

**AKAfredandgeorge**: inspiration only comes so fast, hun. And did anyone see the twist coming? Huh? Huh? Oh, and "arse"? Are we Irish now?

**DragonDancer219**: Here's more, however soon it is!

**Starsplash**: I really am trying to turn out the updates, sweetie, but I want them to be of a certain level of quality as well, so that is why they tend to take some time.

**AKAFredandGeorge:** well if it was all a bed of roses, it wouldn't be interesting, would it?

--

Kipp was wondering what was taking so long, he had stalled the other captain for over an hour, and still no signal from his man. He had complete faith in Jace's abilities, even if he was more in the habit of using them for not so honest endeavors. The ship's bell should have rung about half an hour ago, signaling that they had Sera and that they were ready to go, but no sound was forth coming from the _Huntress_. Kipp was getting worried and the other captain was starting to get suspicious. Too soon, it seemed, Kipp ran out of reasons to keep the other crew ashore and stood by silently, watching the last boat pulled up and stowed on the _Ojos Verde_ hoping that Jace had had enough time to get Sera and back onto the _Huntress_. Knowing Jace's work, it would most likely be at the very least a half a day before they even realized that the little girl had gone missing. But by that time they would be well on their way back to Port Royal.

The _Ojos Verde_ was just raising anchor as Jace called for his men to return to ship. He joined his men pushing the boats free of the beach and hopping in before the water was high enough to swamp his calf high boots. He set himself to one of the oars with a smile. Jace would have gotten Sera within half an hour, and he had over twice that amount of time. He could now bring the _Huntress_ back to dock in Port Royal, and, hopefully, start a life with the woman he loved.

--

Katrina held Sera close, not daring to close her eyes. Every time she did, she could see the bodies of the guard that Kipp had left on his ship. Distrustful of the morals of a captain that would allow kidnapping, Kipp had taken the majority of his crew to the island, in case the captain had decided to dishonor the armistice. The crew on deck just made up the skeleton guard, plus one extra.

She was sure that the glassy look in Andre's eyes as he stared, unseeing, would haunt her dreams for a long time to come, as would the blood slowly pooling beneath Link's head, and the other four crewmen, all lying inert on the deck. She shivered involuntarily and Sera moved closer to Katrina in her sleep. Katrina tightened her hold and tried to relax. But soon she felt tears slipping silently from her eyes and she knew she would get no sleep that night.

--

Kipp stared at the letter in his hand, rereading it and his jaw was clenched, things simply were not adding up. First he had arrived on his ship to find three of his crew dead, the other three were in bad shape and the ship's surgeon didn't hold much hope for any of them. Then Kipp had found a note in his cabin. It was from Katrina, explaining that she was really in love with that Edmund creature and that she was leaving with him, and to please forget her.

He gripped his hand tighter and felt the ring biting into his skin. The very ring Katrina had been wearing earlier that day as Kipp kissed her. That and Jace was missing. He looked at the letter again. It was indeed Katrina's writing, but it was uncharacteristically shaky. The 'please forget me' stabbed at his heart like a knife. He opened his hand, revealing the ring smudged with his own blood. Determined, he wrapped his hand in a clean strip of cloth and decided that Katrina would know no peace from him until he had a straight answer straight from her instead of vague explanations and lies on a piece of paper. He knew they were lies because of the truth he had seen in her eyes.

He strode onto deck, shouting orders and taking over the wheel from Taidhgan, who readily gave it over to his stormy-eyed captain.

--

Katrina had been unceremoniously escorted above deck to see Edmund who was standing at the aft with a cruel smirk on his face. Katrina's heart twisted at the sight of Jace standing by him, the poor boy looked panic-stricken, which was so very far from his usual cockily confident countenance.

"Ah, my dear." Edmund's smirk grew. "You are just in time to see me make good on my promise to you."

"What are you-" Katrina cut herself off with a scream as Jace was bodily thrown over the side of the ship. She rushed forward and shoved an empty barrel over the railing before she was restrained. "You said you'd let him go!" she screamed at Edmund.

"I said he'd be alive. I let him go, he has a chance to live, even if he does not take advantage of it." He shrugged with indifference.

"You bastard!" Katrina broke free of the men gripping her arms and slapped Edmond across the face with as much force as she could muster, taking satisfaction in the angry red hand print that started showing immediately.

Edmund very nearly growled. He stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Katrina's hair and brutally wrenched it backwards, forcing Katrina's head back and making her cry out in pain. "You will never do that again." He breathed in her ear. "I promised no harm to the children, I made no similar promise as to your own safety. So you would do well to do as you are told. Is that understood? IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" he yelled when she didn't respond. Katrina glared at him with contempt.

"Yes." She hissed between her teeth.

"Good." He released her and flicked his hand, signaling for his men to take her back to her cabin.

--

Kipp had been at the helm all night and had finally surrendered the wheel at Taidhgan's insistence that he get something to eat and a few hours of sleep. It felt like he just closed his eyes when his first mate came crashing into his cabin without knocking.

"Captain, the lookout found something, something I think you should come and see."

Kipp grumbled, but if Taidhgan, the very one who had persuaded him to rest, was the one to rouse him, then it was most likely important. He slipped his shirt over his head and joined his man at the rail on the foredeck where he was handed the telescope and trained it to where Taidhgan indicated.

"Steer closer." Kipp commanded and continued to watch as the order was relayed and they drew closer. Soon, it became clear, a figure sprawled over a barrel. As they got even closer Kipp noticed that it wasn't full grown, more the size of a boy with a familiar looking crop of messy black hair.

"Pull her right up alongside!" Kipp yelled. He picked up a length of rope, tossing one end to Taidhgan and tying the other about his waist.

"Captain are you sure-"

"Nope." Kipp cut off his first mate and dove into the cool waters of the Caribbean. Other crewmembers, seeing their captain go over the edge rushed up and grabbed hold of the rope. Alex ran to the side and watched as Kipp grabbed the figure off of the barrel and then yelled for the others to pull. Once they were high enough, Kipp was relieved of his burden and he then pulled himself over the side, untying the rope as he knelt by the boy that his men had laid on the deck. He pushed the soaked bangs off of the boy's face. "Jace." Kipp said. Every bit of exposed skin on the boy was sunburned, his face still held the ugly yellow of a fading bruise and he was dehydrated. The boy cracked open his eyes.

"Kipp." He smiled slightly, pulling at his dry and cracked lips. "I knew ye'd find me." he continued in a hoarse voice.

"What happened?" Kipp asked gently, checking the boy over for other injuries, there was a bump on the back of his head, but that was all to add to the list of damages.

"I botched it. Got caught, I did, and got knocked out. Next I knew we was sailin' and I was brought on deck and tossed over the side."

"They gave you a barrel?" one of the crewmembers that was crowded around the two asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Naw, that was Miss Katrina. She pushed it over the side then screamed at the man, I could hear her from the water."

"You saw Kitten?" Kipp asked, drawing the boy's gaze back to him.

"Well, yeah. I was told the only reason I was still alive was because she agreed ta go with that guy."

Kipp's jaw clenched. "I was supposed to give you a message too." Jace looked up at the captain. "If you follow, he'll kill Miss Katrina."

"Why does he even want Kitten and Sera?" Kipp wondered almost to himself.

"Somethin' abou' some fortune or somethin'. I heard them talkin', they thought I was still knocked out." Jace smiled slightly. "They said that guy has ta marry Miss Katrina to be able ta control some big mass o' money."

"Marry her?!" Kipp exploded. "Full sheet men!" Kipp called out. "We got a ship to catch!" many of the men grinned and some cheered. They all loved the hunt.

"But he'll kill her!" Jace tugged on Kipp's sleeve.

"Not if he needs her." Kipp picked up the boy and set him on his feet. "Let's get something on those burns, they look pretty bad, and something for you to drink."

Jace grinned. "Just water." Kipp told the boy, who immediately started complaining.

--

Katrina watched in dismay as she coast line slipped slowly along with the days. She was on one of her short and very closely guarded trips onto the deck that she was allowed infrequently. She was no expert on geography, but from what she vaguely remembered from the maps spread over Kipp's desk and the talk of the men, they were past the colonies of Florida and Georgia, and almost halfway up the coast of the Carolinas. She could also feel the absence of tropical heat, which she had gotten so used to, from the sun. She looked down at Sera standing by her side and put a hand on her shoulder, hugging her small form against herself and wondering what her life would be like.

"Morning ladies." A voice said in Katrina's ear as a hand 'innocently' brushed across her butt. She could have brushed it off if his hand didn't start to travel up her side. Katrina's blood ran cold and she spun to slap Edmund, who caught her hand. "Tsk, tsk. I thought we had talked about this." There was a glint that Katrina didn't like in his eye. "Seraphima, why don't you go on down to your cabin? Daddy wants to talk to your future mommy for a moment."

Sera's eyes widened and she nodded. She knew Kitty was afraid of her dad, which in itself made Sera apprehensive of the man. Katrina watched the little girl disappear down the gangway. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to steel herself for what ever Edmund was up to. She knew she was on thin ice and the coming confrontation would not be pleasant.

Edmund's hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "I forgot how fiery you were, Minx." He said so close his breath was filling her face. "As much as I like a little heat, you have loose that fire. In fact I think it is time to talk about your behavior.

You, of course will be the faithful and loving wife. So long as you please me, I see no need to send the brat to a boarding school. But as long as she is around you, you will not corrupt her against me. If you do, I will send you away."

As for me, I will be enjoying myself and will most likely not be around the manor much and I see no reason why I should change my ways. Any maid or girl comes to you with one of my problems, you will give her some money and send her on her way. Understood?"

Though expecting something of this nature eventually, Katrina still was shocked at the implications of his words and she mutely nodded.

"Good." Edmund smirked. "That is more like it, now, show me a little fire." He crushed her to him and kissed her with enough force to bruise her lips. With a muffled squeak, Katrina fought against him until she felt his smirk growing. He let go abruptly and she stumbled back. "Maybe I will spend a bit more time at the manor." He laughed and walked away, leaving the guards to bring her back to her cabin that she shared with Sera.

--

Kipp was growing more frustrated with each passing day. He was pushing his ship and crew to their limits, but they seemed to be gaining nothing on the _Ojos Verde_. Also frustrating to him was that Jack had headed back to the Caribbean after Kipp's insistence. Jack had played his part and now would be of no farther use now that the captain knew the _Pearl_ and would most likely fire first and ask questions later, his uncle seemed to have that effect on people. But right now, Kipp really wished that he had the fastest ship in the Caribbean with him.

Right now Kipp was standing at the helm, the coast of the colonies sliding by on his left, and silently cursing himself for leaving too few to guard his Kitten.

"Kipp?" a tentative voice broke into his mental tirade.

"What?" he barked rather sharply from lack of sleep and worry. He instantly regretted it when Jace visibly shrunk from him.

"Ya need to get some sleep and food." Jace looked down at the deck, scuffing his boots against the smooth wood.

Kipp ran a hand through his hair with a slight huff. "Did Taidhgan send you up here?" he made sure to not let his frustration into his voice.

Jace looked up. "No. Kipp, the whole crew is worried about ya. Ya're not actin' like you."

Kipp finally took his eyes off the horizon and looked at his young charge. Jace really was a little too much like Jack. The boy was a little imp with a penchant for getting into trouble and an uncanny ability to get out unharmed, but he still had his rare moments when he was caring and without ulterior motive.

After a moment Kipp nodded. Get Taidhgan to watch the wheel, and wake me in four hours or before if the ship is spotted. Jace gave a small smile and turned to leave but stopped at the top of the steps. "Kipp?"

"Yeah?" the captain called back.

"Do you even have a plan?"

Kipp grinned. "That's where being related to Jack Sparrow comes in handy, I'll just make it up as I go."

--

Well I was hoping to get at least four pages done. Then I got stuck on three, and then I had a burst of inspiration and ended near five! Yay!

Oh, and happy belated Fourth to all who celebrate it (and even those that don't)!


	60. In the Cove

**AKAfredandgeorge**: computer… good… :strokes laptop lovingly:

**DragonDancer219**: Thank you so much! Hearing that people enjoy reading my story never gets old, I am glad that it brings you enjoyment.

**Starsplash**: well, I spent most of the week getting over another double ear infection, but by the end it was gone, so, all-in-all it turned out good. ;)

**RushingRiver**: thank you! As you will be able to tell by the end of this chapter this is not the last chapter, but then according to my files this is only chapter 58 as I do nit count the profiles as official chapters.

Right, so, this is, according to the website, chapter 60, but, to my own reckoning, it is only 58, as I do not count the profiles. So there will be at least two more chapters after this one, though I might not be able to finish within those two, I am guessing I will be able to.

Once again, if there are any characters or loose ends that I have not addressed and you, as the reader, would like to know what happens with them/the situation, please let me know, and I will try to include that in the following chapters.

As always, enjoy!

--

The outward lock on the cabin door clicked loudly behind Katrina and she stood looking down at the floor for a moment, the conversation with Edmund slowly sinking in. the very thought of the man disgusted her. At the thought of actually marrying the man she felt ill. But her life and Sera's future were on the line. If she just bid her time she could figure a way to be happy, perhaps somehow sneak away with Sera, she hoped. Finally, she lifted her head, only to see a tearful Sera.

"Oh, precious, what is the matter?" Katrina asked, rushing to sit next to the little girl who was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. Sera snuggled into Katrina's arms and looked up at her.

"Mommy?" the little girl questioned, her sweet voice quavering. Katrina brushed away some of the white blond curls that had fallen over Sera's eyes and studied the face before her. Sera had not cried for her mother in months. Hugging the little form a little tighter, Katrina rocked Sera gently.

"It's all right to cry, sweetie. You cry all you need to." Katrina said, fighting back her own tears. She must never let Sera see her cry. The little girl depended on her for strength.

Sera wriggled for Katrina to loosen her hold and as soon as she could she looked Katrina somberly in the eyes. "_New_ mommy?" she queried.

"Oh." Katrina breathed; the little girl's meaning sank in after a few moments. She had forgotten that Edmund had said that. "You're mommy will always be your mommy, precious. All daddy means is that Kitty will marry daddy." Katrina had to fight to get the nauseating words out.

"Kitty mommy?" Sera's head tilted to the side as if trying out the new idea. "Call you mommy?"

"Only if you want to, precious." Katrina reassured the child.

Sera sat back and solemnly regarded the adult in front of her. She suddenly launched herself at Katrina and hugged her with all her might. "You Kitty." The child said firmly.

"And so I am." Katrina hugged her back.

--

He willed his eyes open, but they didn't listen to him. He tried again, slowly, he wrestled his eyes open. All was dark. He must be dead, he decided, but when he moved his head slightly to the side, stars of light exploded behind his eyes. With a groan that sounded impossibly loud in the silent room he rolled his head back to it's original position and waited until the lights and pain subsided before opening his eyes again. When he did, he could faintly see the rough boards of a deck above him, then he noticed, with panic that he could only see out of one eye!

He gingerly lifted one hand to his head, feeling a bandage he carefully pushed it away from his eye, letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when he realized that he could see out of both eyes. Satisfied with this discovery and oddly exhausted by his small movements he permitted the bandage to settle back into place and allowed his conscience self to slip back into the darkness of sleep.

--

Katrina was nearly in a state of panic when she learned that they had actually passed Charleston. She had told Kipp Charleston. That is where he would go if he was following like she was desperately hoping he was, though Edmund took every opportunity he could to remind her of the note _she_ had written and commenting on how he wouldn't follow. Despite her beginning conviction that Kipp would surely come for her and Sera the constant negation of her hopes by Edmund began to wear away at her conviction.

Katrina was surprised the next morning to feel that the rise and fall of the ship had drastically lessened to a gentle bobbing. All daylong she was not allowed out of the cabin and neither was Sera, which in itself was not entirely extraordinary, but coupled with the decrease of motion made Katrina suspect that they were close to land.

--

Kipp groaned and rolled over. With a sigh he sat up and shook his head free of the cobwebs of sleep. Pulling a clean shirt over his head, he picked up a slightly stale biscuit from the tray he had merely picked at the night before. Quickly pulling on his boots, Kipp made his way onto deck, still munching on the biscuit.

"How we doing, Taidhgan?" he asked, climbing the stairs to the fore deck.

"By my best guess, we're nearing Charleston, captain." Kipp raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like his first mate to not know exactly where they were. "I didn't want to risk waking you by checking the map." Taidhgan explained a little sheepishly.

Kipp rolled his eyes at his first mate's concern. "How long do you suppose?"

"Around three, four hours I reckon, by the amount of ships we've been passing." Taidhgan shifted the wheel minimally.

"Right." Kipp nodded and turned to head to his cabin, intent on checking his maps of the area.

"Oh, Jace is looking for you." Taidhgan said from behind him. Once again Kipp nodded his head in thanks and continued to his cabin, sure that Jace would show up soon enough without having to actively seek him out.

Kipp was just finished figuring out their approximate position when Jace came banging into his cabin. Kipp frowned. "Even if you've completely forgotten your manners, I'd still expect you to follow proper ship's protocol."

Jace just grinned flippantly at Kipp's comment. "Just thought ya'd wanna know that one of yer wounded men woke up for a right short bit."

"Which one?" Kipp asked, surprised, as none of them had been expected to pull through.

"Well, I don' rightly know his name. The tall one with the dark blond hair." Jace replied.

"Thank you, Jace. Could you relive Alex? He's been in the crow's nest long enough."

"Aw…" Jace started to protest.

"Need I remind you that not only am I your guardian, but also your captain? If you want to work on ships as bad as you say you do, you better get used to taking orders." Kipp crossed his arms and smiled.

"Tyrant." Jace muttered, making Kipp laugh good humoredly, ruffling the boy's hair.

--

_A few hours later_

Kipp sighed in frustration as he once again studied each ship carefully through his spyglass, Taidhgan beside him, doing the exact same thing. Jace was still in the crow's nest using his own telescope with the near impossible task of trying to see if he could find any of the crew milling among the masses on the docks.

Lowering his telescope, Kipp ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Not one ship was the _Ojos Verde. _"It just doesn't make any sense, Taidhgan. Charleston. That's what Kitten said. Even if they have gone from the ship already, she'd still be at the dock, restocking."

"Maybe Miss Ellis got it wrong."

"Not where Sera was concerned." Kipp collapsed his spyglass. "They aren't here, and we didn't pass them on our way here, so unless they moved farther out into the waters they must have moved farther north. Where do you think they'd go?"

"I'm not quite sure, either, captain." Taidhgan answered.

"Well, let's just hope my maps are accurate then." Kipp responded grimly.

--

Katrina realized with dismay that her suspicions were confirmed when, later that day both her and Sera were led onto deck and over to the side where they were to climb down over the side to a boat waiting to take them to the shore of the small cove that the ship was anchored in. There, on a stretch of sand a sparse scattering of fires showed in the early morning air.

It was a slight struggle to get Sera down into the boat, she still flatly refused to climb up or down any sort of rope. Edmund was getting rather upset at the child until one of the kinder crewmen offered to carry her down, which then took some convincing from Katrina until Sera agreed to let the man carry her.

Once on the beach Katrina's hands were tied together and she was dumped in front of one of the fires, Sera was promptly at her side and attached herself. They were given a little bit of food but otherwise generally ignored as the bottles of celebratory alcohol were passed about by the majority of the crew as they waited for Edmund to return with their payment. Even though they had no official guard, Katrina knew that Sera and herself were under watch.

Katrina nibbled on her hard sea biscuit tack, watching the men a, vague plan forming in her head. Still under the pretense of eating her unappetizing meal she murmured to Sera. "Sera, I need you to listen to Kitty, ok?" Sera turned big inquisitive eyes to Katrina. "Don't look at Kitty, precious, I don't want the others to know I'm talking to you, because… it's a secret." Sera's eyes grew slightly in realization and appreciation and turned her attention to the fire. "We're going to play a game, when I say to go I want you to run as hard and as long as you can down the beach and hide in some bushes near the edge of the trees. You stay there until I come get you, ok?" Still looking at the fire Sera nodded and Katrina went back to surreptitiously watching the men slowly drink themselves into a stupor though out the day.

The few that were not drinking heavily, Katrina watched with more intensity, they seemed to be the guards. Where their crewmates were passing out from overindulgence, they merely grew tipsy, talking loudly in slightly slurred words and laughing boisterously.

Katrina kept check on her and Sera's little fire, it had not been very large to begin with, and it was slowly dwindling down, as none of their captors had thought to add more fuel to it for hours. The sun had now sunk into the water, leaving a deep blue velvet hanging in the sky and a faint light that showed little more than outlines visible. Time was short before Edmund returned.

--

Kipp's fist fiercely came down on the maps spread on his desk, making both of his companions jump at the sudden sound.

"There isn't a possible port, according to these maps!" he fumed.

"That doesn't mean that there isn't one." Jace commented from where he was studying a map on Kipp's bed.

Kipp's only answer to this was a scowl at the young boy and running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"We'll just have to check them all as we sail by." Jace continued, not concerned about Kipp's foul mood.

"We don't have the time for it!"

"No." agreed Taidhgan calmly, speaking for the first time in hours from where he was bent over the desk, studying a map. "There is one place they might be. There." He pointed to a straight stretch of shore on the map."

"There isn't anything there." Kipp eyed his firstmate.

"Not on this map there isn't, but I spent the first eight years of my life around these parts. And I remember smugglers talking about a hidden cove where it was so deep you could almost pull the ship up to shore. I'm almost sure that is where they are." He looked up at Kipp.

"I thought you grew up in Boston." Was his captain's only response before moving over to study the cove that Taidhgan had marked.

--

The fire at Katrina's feet had reduced into flickering flames amide glowing embers. Sneaking a covert glance at the inebriated guards Katrina nudged a dosing Sera. "Go." She whispered. The little girl rubbed her eyes. "Time to play our secret game. Go." Katrina said again. Sera looked up at Katrina with a smile and hurried off into the darkness.

Katrina watched the fire for a while more. The disappearance of a small child might go unnoticed for hours, but the disappearance of an adult would be more obvious, she had to wait until the flames died completely down. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the last flame guttered out. Slowly, Katrina crept back from the glow of the smoldering remains of the fire. Once she was sure she was out of range of the deceptively soft glowing ring of light cast by the glowing embers, she rose from her crouch and turned, only to come face to face with the captain of the _Ojos Verde_.

He grabbed her upper arm. "Trying to escape, were we?" he asked in what would have been a conversational tone if not for the warning glint in his eye. "Where is the little one?" he asked, suddenly glancing toward the fire. Katrina was tempted to collapse in relief that Sera had gotten away. Her nerves were frayed but her face stayed impassive, staring at the man before her. He lifted his hand as if to backhand her.

"Hold!" a voice called, a voice Katrina thought she would never be glad to hear. "What id the meaning of this?" Edmund asked, striding up to them.

"Caught her trying to escape, I did." The captain explained.

Edmund made a quick survey of the camp. "Where is Seraphima?" Katrina favored him with the same stony look she had given the captain, only this time the look was laced with scorn and venom. "Where is she!?" Edmund demanded, Katrina stared at him, her expression not changing. "Captain, I want your men to scour every inch of the surrounding area until that child is found. And I want her unharmed!" Edmund demanded then turned back to Katrina. "One last chance." He jerked her bound wrists so that her face was mere inches from his. "Where. Is. She?' he ground out, deadly calm. Katrina smirked lightly, raising a sardonic eyebrow. With a snarl, Edmund dealt her a stinging backhand, the force of the blow driving her head to the side, and then he gave her wrists a violent shove so that she was once again sitting near her fire.

"Is that anyway to treat a future countess?" a voice rang over the camp, the commanding tone making men freeze and look around apprehensively. But Katrina had a different reaction; she closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the sound to wash over her. To her, that voice was the most wondrous sound she had ever heard.

Kipp stepped forward, his form materializing from the shadows. His officers were behind him, ranging themselves for swordplay, should the situation call for it.

--

Oooooo, I'm quite happy with how this one turned out. I had been waiting to write this last scene, or rather the last couple lines of the last scene (they were stuck I my head since nearly the very beginning), for at least 5 chapters now. But I had to get to it first.


	61. Duel

**ElizabethTurner93**:

17-Yes, yes you are EVIL!! But since it seems this is your first time reading, it is forgivable, I almost never review a new story until the last chapter. I know, bad Scarlet.

18- Yay! I love reviews!

20- Yes, the poor girl was a very well-loved character, I myself was sad to see her go, but sometimes the story seems to write itself.

21- yeah, each time I dye my hair it tends to go a shade more red… my favorite color!

22- yes, sleep is good, I tried an all nighter once. Suffice to say, you did _not_ want to be around me that day

23- yes, that it is, but a little dry since they don't use eggs.

24- lucky for you it is already written and ready to read!

25- hey, cliffies are fun, they leave a good launching off point for the next chapter, so repeat after me "cliffies are good… cliffies are good…"

26- thanks, I like to think that my writing (and typing) skills get better as the story goes on, though I do get the occasional writers' block and then the chapters don't really turn out all that well.

27- so, were you wrong?

28- yes, I do adore her character

29- that they do.

30- well, I sortta modeled her after my niece, who is protégé smart. Besides Sera is Super Kid!!

31- yes, cuteness insues

32- you know, I got that comment a few times, so I checked back and they are, when I get the time I will go back and fix that.

33- thanks

34- I think I actually got it from a profile and it made me laugh, so I thought I would share it.

35- yes, well, we all have our vices, mine tends to be in the sugar department

36-… I don't know what to say to that

40- I really only do the normal type of dance, you know, move to the beat and hope to all that is holy that you don't look like a total idiot. Though my parents have taken classes and my dad is trying to teach me the waltz, while my mom is trying to teach me the rumba… I can't get past the basics…

57- I always wanted to say that, but when the situation comes up, I never remember. Oh, and physco friends are good, I know I would be even more insane than I already am if I didn't have my physco friends.

**RushingRiver**: I'm so happy that you reviewed again. I do try to keep the updates coming, but I do have the semblance of a life that I like to participate in,

**Starsplash**: I'm glad you liked it, I liked writing it!

**AKAfredandgeorge:** her you are deary, a nice update… and now the waiting game begins anew… oh, and thanks for the input, once again you are a great sounding board, lots of love! Now, go study ;)

DragonDancer219: I usually listen to a mix of music, I just put my player on shuffle and let the songs (which includes; classical, oldies, country, rock, pop, R&B and show tunes among others) play while I work, but then I do that any time I'm on my computer to begin with. If I really need to concentrate, I turn to my more classical music; the less words the better.

**AKAFredandGeorge**: I'm glad that you liked it, hun.

--

Edmund was the first one to react. "Countess?" his tone was completely dumfounded. "This little wench?" he then scoffed. "I'll treat my future wife any way I please." He announced arrogantly.

The look on Kipp's face was nearly lethal as he slowly unsheathed his sword, the soft grate of leather against steel ominously loud in the silence. He pointed the tip straight at Edmund.

The captain of the _Ojos Verde_, seeing his employer and, more importantly, payment in danger, reached for his own sword.

"Don't try it, captain." Kipp's voice rang with command and was as steely as the cold blade he held in his hand. "I have no quarrel with you, but if you and your men get involved I will have no choice but to kill every last one of you."

The captain hesitated, his hand resting on the hilt of his still sheathed sword. "Captain!" Kipp barked. "Unless you wish to share the charges with your poorly chosen employer, I suggest you stand down."

"Charges." Edmund sneered. "Empty threats from a rejected lover." The barb was purposely thrown at Kipp.

"Three accounts of kidnapping, one of a governor's beloved niece, three accounts of murder, four attempted murders, forcing false testimony, to name a few. But in your case, captain, we could add pillaging and plundering ships both of those serving His Majesty and his enemy's without a letter of marque, making you a pirate. I just happen to_ personally_ know a few people who, I'm sure, would be all too happy to make your their top priority." Kipp listed off the accusations with a grim sort of satisfaction.

The captain studied Kipp for an immeasurable amount of time, his jaw working slightly, before slowly releasing his sword and moving his hand away from it with careful movements. He gave a nod to Kipp. "This is your fight, neither me nor my men will interfere."

"Good man." Kipp spared a small grin for the man. "Kitten, come here." He sheathed his sword and held out his hand. Katrina struggled slightly to stand with her bound wrists and moved toward Kipp, her face glowing, but Edmund grabbed her around the waist as she passed him.

"You don't want to go with him, do you, _dear?"_ he asked, pressing a blade against her throat.

A strange choked yell issued from Kipp's throat and he took a small step forward, his hand reaching for his sword.

"Halt!" Edmund barked at Kipp. "You draw your weapon and I slit her throat. Either way, I will still be the child's guardian."

Kipp held still, studying the man in front of him.

"Captain!" Edmund warned pressing the knife a bit closer, not liking the way Kipp glowered at him.

A small trickle of blood slid down Katrina's throat, and Kipp automatically released his sword, turning a bit pale as he did so. He locked eyes with Katrina, hers were wide and pleading, tears slipping silently down her face, though she knew that there wasn't much that could be done. To have come so close to freedom only to lose it again in the space of a minute was nearly intolerable.

"You can't be Pixie's guardian if you are dead." An almost leisurely, yet deadly calm voice said from behind Edmund, who felt the cold metal of a gun press to the back if his head. "You cause any harm to Kitty and I will make sure you will have to be buried in a closed casket. I'm sure that if anyone actually came to mourn a scumbag like you, they wouldn't want to see you with your face blown off. Though I personally think it would be an improvement."

"L-Link?" Katrina asked uncertainly.

"I couldn't save my sister, I couldn't protect Rachel, but I won't fail again, Kitty. Now," he prodded the back of Edmund's skull with the nozzle of the gun. "drop the knife and let her go."

With a soft whine, Edmund did as commanded, and Katrina rushed to Kipp who caught her in a tight embrace before holding her a short distance from him. "Are you alright?" he asked her. As he cut the bonds on her wrists with a dagger from his waist.

"I am now." she smiled. Kipp gently caressed her cheek, She winced and even though she quickly covered it, he still caught it. Gently he turned her face so that the firelight hit it. Her cheek was an angry red and a faint bruise was starting to form.

"He do this to you?" It was worded like a question but came out more as a statement. Kipp cast a murderous glare at Edmund.

"It doesn't matter now." she said softly.

"I'll kill you." Kipp growled at Edmund, eyes a stony gray.

"Kipp." Katrina touched his face, drawing his attention. "It doesn't matter." At her touch, Kipp lost some of his rigidity, face relaxing and eyes shading more blue from their dangerous gray.

Link, still weak from blood loss had been swaying on his feet and now collapsed to the sand with a soft thud. Edmund, angry at the new development in his plans took the unexpected opportunity to grab the gun lying next to Link's hand as well as the sword from his belt. The swift movement caught Kipp's eye and as the hammer of the gun gave an ominous click as it was cocked back, he grabbed Katrina and dived to the ground. His quick action causing the whining bullet to miss its mark, only singeing Kipp's arm as he twisted to take most of the impact of the fall.

The sound of blades being drawn could be heard and Kipp looked up to see Taidhgan and a few more of his men with their swords in their hands. "No." Kipp commanded them. "He's mine." He stood and pulled Katrina to her feet, pushing her behind him and drawing his own sword when he saw Edmund holding a blade.

And suddenly Edmund lunged at Kipp, who, surprised by the attack, barely managed to deflect the blade. Edmund scowled, now that the element of surprise was gone, so was his best chance at a quick win. Another of his lunges was blocked with a bit more ease than the first when a thought flashed through Edmund's twisted mind. He feigned to the right and when Kipp went to block him, sidestepped and made to strike Katrina. His blade stopped with a resounding ring as Taidhgan, who kept his sword out, deflected it and pulled Katrina out of harm's way and stepped in front of her. If his captain was to fight, then let him focus on the fight, not on protecting both himself and his woman.

Kipp waited for Edmund to face him again. The man may be a worthless worm, but Kipp would not stab a man in the back. With a cry of rage, Edmund spun around with a slashing move. Kipp parried with a counter move, managing a small cut on Edmund's cheek before his blade was deflected. The man reached up and looked at his hand as it came away with blood. He paled slightly as he realized how close he had come to death. He feigned again and reached around, slapping the place where Kipp had been grazed with the flat of his sword. Kipp cried out, the pain welled up, yet he managed to not grab at the cut and give Edmund the opportunity that he was obviously hoping for. Kipp also retreated a step realizing his opponent was more skilled than he originally believed.

The two men circled each other warily. Kipp lunged forward and was deflected, then the fight seemed to really start. Katrina had never seen such fighting. She knew that Kipp was skilled with his sword, she had overheard some of his men talking about it before. But Edmund, she never thought that he had touched a sword in his life before the army. He apparently learned much from his time in the service, she realized as the blades rang together in a succession of blows, parted and resumed their deadly dance. At times moving too fast for the eye to follow.

As for the combatants, they were nearly evenly matched. Both were studying his opponent while fighting to gain the upper hand in the situation, which neither seemed to be achieving. Katrina gasped as Edmund's blade slipped past Kipp's defenses and a small bloom of blood formed on his chest. Kipp felt the pain, but that last move had revealed the one main flaw in Edmund's fighting. He overextended. At Edmund's next slash, Kipp ducked under it and cut a gash into Edmund's arm just below the elbow. The injured man cried out in pain and took a moment to grasp his arm against the pain before once again attacking Kipp. Kipp deflected the blade and cut at Edmund's arm again. The young master of Bridgewood's vision clouded with a haze of red and he recklessly attacked the young captain, his slashes and stabs becoming wild and erratic Kipp was hard-pressed to deflect all the wild attacks, and received many small cuts when he wasn't quite quick enough. The young captain was starting to tire, he was sure his opponent was as well, though the other young man was running on battle lust and adrenaline and wouldn't tire before the sleep deprived and worry-worn captain. At Edmund's next lung, Kipp deflected and stepped inside the thrust, dropped his sword, grabbing Edmund's wrist in a crushing hold and landing a solid punch on Edmund's chin with his other hand, stunning the man.

The two stared at each other and Kipp grabbed Edmund's throat and tightened his hold, forcing Edmund to drop his sword. Suddenly, Edmund whipped out a dagger with his other hand and lashed out at Kipp who jumped back but still got a slash across his chest. Kipp's boot got caught on a rock and he stumbled back. Edmund, seeing his chance grabbed up his sword and held it to Kipp's chest. He heard Katrina cry out and looked at her with a cruel smirk. "So much for your hero." He pulled back the sword to plunge it into Kipp's chest, only to find a blade sticking out of his own chest; Kipp's dagger, the one that he always carried in his boot.

Edmund stared at the pommel of the blade and dropped his sword in shock. His fingers came up to almost gently caress the hold of the dagger before he gripped it and pulled it out of his chest, he stared at it for a moment in morbid fascination before falling over in the sand, lifeless.

Kipp stared for a moment at the empty eyes of the man before letting out a breath he had not been aware that he had been holding. And then Katrina was kneeling before him, crying and holding on to him.

"It's all over now." he found himself saying and turned her face up, giving her a gentle kiss. 'I'm ok." He grinned at her for a moment with his little crooked grin that she loved so much. "What shall we do now?" his grin grew a little and his eyes danced with mischief.

Katrina smiled up at him. "There are a few things that need to be taken care of. Then we can go home."

--

Alright, so I know that took unforgivably long to post, but I have had a few hectic weeks including a new job than at the end of the day all I want is a shower and bed. But I will try to be more prompt with the next update. Much love to all those who review.

Claire, why are you reading this and not studying?


	62. Back to Bridgewood

**AKA_fredandgeorge:** hey, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty, just, ok, maybe a little, and yes, I do believe in study breaks, so read on!

**TortugaTourGuide:** thanks, I hope the fight scene turned out ok, I really suck at them… and I do try to respond to every review I receive. I enjoy getting them and readers' comments and encouragement really means a lot to me.

**Starsplash:** yes deary, they did. Did you doubt them?

**Rushingriver:** thank you! Oh, and did I ever mention that I love your screen name?

**Cottn candi:** I try to take every encouraging or constructive criticism review as a compliment, as I rarely review myself… and I do have to say that the thought of giving up on this story has passed through my mind many _many_ times, but it is faithful people who review that kept me going.

-----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Sorry, this is later than I had hoped. Scarlet has been out of commission for a while. If you don't want the details, skip the following paragraph. Consider yourself warned.

As it turns out, I got kidney crystals. Not as bad as kidney stones, but still extremely painful. Sunday morning found me lying on the couch, clutching my side, curled into a ball and literally whimpering in pain. I was told to drink a lot of water and cranberry juice, which helped me get better. But just as I was seemingly out of the woods, it came back with a vengeance. Suffice to say, I am very sick of the taste of cranberries. Then I got quite a severe lingering cold, the kind that drains all strength and will to move. And as if that wasn't enough, just as soon as I was starting to get better, I had severe lower abdominal pain. Four late night/early morning hours of IV drips, tests and painkillers found me with a 6.2-centimeter (2.5ish inch) in diameter cyst. Not a very fun time for Scarlet lately, I'm afraid.

That and I have a hard time finishing things, it is sad to see the end of certain things.

Also, I finally got around to fixing that repeated chapter thing in chapter 31!

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"Such as?" Kipp asked, wrapping his arms around Katrina.

"Hmm." Katrina closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for a moment within the safety of his arms until a notion that had been teasing her formed to coherent thought. "Sera!" she cried and sat up abruptly. She stumbled to her feet, angrily jerking at the skirt that caught at her foot. "I have to find Sera."

"Whoa, Kitten." Kipp stood and grabbed her arms before she could rush off. "It's alright, we have her. We had a little run-in with her down the beach, eh, Taidhgan?" he turned slightly to his first mate.

"Aye, a little hellcat she can be. Hit me right hard when I grabbed her as she tried to pass me after she ran into me." he rubbed his jaw, which was slightly red.

"Where is she?" Katrina scanned the group of men standing before her for a cherubic face surrounded by white-blond curls.

"If Jace actually decided to follow orders, they are both waiting by the boats, ready to run, had anything happened." Kipp explained.

"Jace is alright?" Katrina queried; she worried over the boy since that day Edmund had thrown him overboard.

"A bit sunburned and dehydrated, but otherwise fine." She was assured.

"Can you send someone to get them?"

Kipp nodded. "Alex." He turned to the youngest member of the group.

"Right." The boy was off almost before the word was out of his mouth.

"Captain?" the voice made the group turn towards the captain of the _Ojos Verde_. "There be the matter of money that we were promised for this venture. And as I see it, you are outnumbered."

Kipp eyed the other Captain with contempt. "Consider your ship payment enough. You were very foolish to leave only two men to guard it." He smirked as the other captain paled. "Leave peacefully and I will hand it back over to you."

The captain's eyes grew for a moment, and then he nodded timorously, his head bent slightly to hide his embarrassment.

"Smart move." Kipp commented, and Taidhgan walked over to one of the fires, grabbed a branch that was burning at one end and waved it over his head, signaling their men. "Your men will be in the brig, other than that, your ship will be just as you left it. Try anything and the men on my ship will blow you out of the water."

"Back to the ship!" the captain called, turning to leave with his men.

"And captain?" Kipp asked, the captain of the _Ojos Verde_ turned back to him. "If I ever hear that you've done anything like this again, I will hunt you down. And if I'm feeling merciful that day, I may turn you over to the law instead of stranding you on some pitiful desert island."

The captain nodded with a gulp and hurried after his men, who were climbing into the boats. Kipp stood with his arms around Katrina as they watched the boats being rowed towards the ship and finally the ship starting to move towards the sea.

A soft moan drew Katrina's attention. "Link!" she cried, dashing to the prostrate man, turning him so that he was on his back. "Link, can you hear me? How are you?"

The young man blinked blearily up at her before a slight grin crept over his lips. "Angel." He said in a voice weaker than Katrina was used to coming from him. She forced a semblance of a smile as Kipp knelt next to her.

Link used one arm to push himself up, the other held his head. He grimaced in pain.

"Easy, man." Kipp said, helping Link into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled by a whole herd of horses." Link groaned, but managed a wink at Katrina.

"Link! That's not funny! It's not something I like to think about either!" she scolded while Kipp grinned slightly and slapped Link lightly on the back.

"I believe there is an interesting story behind that remark." Kipp raised an eyebrow in question. "One I think I'd like to hear."

"Aye, we all would." Taidhgan commented from behind his captain. "But first we need to get ya bandaged up before ye bleed to death."

Kipp looked down at his torn and bloodied shirt. "Stop exaggerating, Taidhgan. I'm fine."

"With all due respect captain, but your not." Link said weakly.

"You weren't even supposed to leave the ship." Kipp growled at him, irritated for being ganged up on.

"Kitty, you're hurt!" Link said, ignoring his captain for the time being.

Kipp immediately turned from his crewman and studied Katrina. "It's not mine." She said looking down at herself, her bodice smeared with blood. Her eyes flew to Kipp's, then narrowed. "You, go get patched up." She commanded with a little shove. "And you," she turned back to Link. "are going to let me check your bandages, to make sure you haven't reopened anything."

Kipp and Link exchanged a short look. "Yes, ma'am." They responded simultaneously, both deciding to humor her.

As she rewrapped Link's head, Katrina smiled, hearing Kipp mumbling behind her as Taidhgan tended his captain's wounds.

"There." Katrina said as she tied off the knot. "That ought to do." She sat back on her heels and studied the man in front of her. Link gave her a questioning look and opened his mouth to say something but before he could make a sound, a shriek interrupted him.

"Kitty!" A blond haired, violet-eyed bundle charged at Katrina, knocking her over with an exuberant embrace. Katrina laughed from her place, flat on her back in the sand and wrapped her arms around the little girl, kissing the crown of white-blond curls before standing up, Sera squirming into a more comfortable position and nestling herself against her guardian. The little child took a moment to take in her surroundings. "Link hurt?" she asked, placing one small hand on Katrina's cheek to make sure she had the woman's attention.

"Only a little dizzy and tired, pixie." Came the reply from the man who had watched the scene with a grin.

"Where daddy?" the innocent question took Katrina by surprise and she sent a slightly panicked look to the body lying in the sand behind a now bandaged Kipp before looking back at the child's large inquisitive eyes.

"He left."

"Come back?"

"No, precious, I don't think he'll ever come back."

"Good." The little girl crossed her arms. "Don't like him."

"Me neither." Katrina agreed as Kipp walked up to her.

"So what now?" he asked with his usual half grin.

Katrina smiled herself and said one word. "Bridgewood."

- - - - - - - - - - -

About half a dozen of their ragtag group had shown up at the front door a few hours after dawn. A very tired and irritated butler opening the door. His eyes surveyed the group before him with some distaste. All it took was a short explanation from the lawyer, who had elected to stay on land rather than go back to sea, and the man immediately opened the door further and ushered them in with an apology.

Katrina had only been to the front section of the house a few times while cleaning, but remembered her way to the parlor, where she took a heavy-eyed Sera from Kipp's arms and laid her gently on one large overstuffed chair where the little girl quickly fell into a light slumber. But she was disturbed not long after when a maid dropped the tray of tea she was bringing to the guests, the silver tea service loudly clanging on the threshold of the doorway.

"K-Kitty?" a voice squeaked from the shocked young maid.

"Chloe?" Katrina asked back, smiling at the sight of a familiar face. Sera, who had woken at the crash, jumped up and ran to Katrina, holding onto her skirt, peeking around at the source of the sound.

"Is it really you? What are you doing here? And is that Sera?"

"Yes, I'll tell you later and yes." Katrina answered, moving forward and helping Chloe pile the spilled contents of the tea service back onto the tray.

"Your face!" Chloe gasped when she knelt down by Katrina. "Did one of _them_ do that to you?" she asked in a low undertone gesturing with her head to the half dozen men scattered about the room. Katrina gently touched the dark bruise.

"No." she smiled slightly while placing the past bit of spilled silver back of the tray. "They saved me from the one who did it." The sound of footsteps followed by Kipp's hand that helped Katrina off the floor. He offered his hand to Chloe who blushed and shook her head, standing on her own with the tray in hand.

"I'll just be getting some fresh tea then." She turned to go, but Kipp halted her.

"Wait. Could you tell me where your stables are?"

"Sir?" Chloe asked uncertainly.

"I have an injured man out there and I need a wagon or cart to transport him."

"Oh! I'll have one of the boys get one hitched up right away and pull it around the front." Chloe rushed from the room. Katrina swayed into Kipp and he put his arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned and leading her to the couch to sit.

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Katrina confessed with a weak smile. Kipp just smiled and tightened his arm about her as she laid her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. A small smile grew on her face as she watched Taidhgan play a little game with a suddenly very awake Sera, making her giggle.

Not five minutes later Chloe showed up in the doorway. "The wagon is ready, sir. I had the boys put some blankets in the back for added comfort. I also sent to the village for the physician."

"Thank you, Chloe." Katrina said, Kipp smiled and nodded next to her, kissed the top of her head and moved to his men.

"Taidhgan, take Brody. I want you to sail the _Huntress_ back to Charleston and dock her, see to the supplies and the watches, then come back out here. Alex and Rowe, you are in charge of the cart. Be back before nightfall."

A small chorus of 'ayes' and 'yes cap'n' followed the simple orders as the men moved to their captain's orders.

"Go ta Kitty, now." Taidhgan shooed Sera before following the rest of the men out of the room.

"Oh dear." Katrina said, catching Sera in her arms. "Chloe, I think we'll be having a lot of guests for dinner."

"Best get to the kitchens then." Chloe sighed.

"Yes." Katrina replied, getting up to join the culinary force.

"Hold on." Kipp caught her wrist. "Who is in charge of this place?"

"That would be Gregory, the butler, sir." Chloe answered.

"We need to talk to him. Could you ask him to meet us in the study." Chloe tossed a confused glance to Katrina who just shrugged her shoulders slightly, as much at a loss as the young maid.

"Of course, sir." The girl left.

"You." Kipp pointed to the little lawyer who was sipping at tea and eating the little pastries provided. "Come with us."

- - - - - - - -

The butler looked up from the papers in front of him. "So you are trying to tell me this… girl," he gestured to Katrina. "and an _infant_ own this property?" he demanded of the lawyer, one hand curling into a fist.

"That is exactly what I am saying, sir." The little man responded.

"No." the butler responded. "I am in charge here. Not some charlatan."

Kipp sprung from his seat and slammed a hand to the desk. "Now listen here-" he started.

"No, Kipp." Katrina also stood and placed a hand on his arm. "If that is how you feel sir, you are discharged."

"What! You cannot do this! You have no authority!" he sneered.

"I'm afraid, sir, that I do." Katrina pulled herself up to her full height, which was still shorter than the fuming butler, but somehow she still managed to look down at him. "I expect you to leave. You have an hour to collect your belongings and leave. Should you be found on the premises after that time I will have no choice but to have you forcibly removed, with or without your possessions." She stared hard at him for a few more minutes. "Dismissed."

The man sputtered for a few moments before drawing himself up. "Yes ma'am." He said formally, his training taking over. "May I expect a letter of reference?"

"You may not." Katrina was surprised at the man's audacity.

"But how will I find work?" he demanded.

"That is no longer my concern. Now, whether employed or not, I will not brook any infractions. Dismissed." She said more forcefully than before.

The man looked around at the unfriendly faces, nodded and stalked out of the room. "Keith, keep an eye on our man. Make sure he doesn't make any… unwise decisions, aye?" Kipp said to the crewman who had been standing by the door for the whole conference and ensuing argument.

"Aye." The crewman said and left to shadow the unemployed butler.

"Well done, Kitten." Kipp murmured into her hair as he wrapped his arms about her waist. "I'll have to keep an eye on you, or I might find that my ship has a new captain." Katrina slapped at his arms playfully.

The lawyer discreetly left to find the kitchens and some food.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Katrina was dressed in a fresh dress borrowed from on e of the maids. Her own was covered in dried blood and was more likely than not ruined. Over the dress she wore a simple white apron. The heat from the oven, where she was checking on the bread, as well as the light teasing made her flush. The kind teasing was headed by Chloe, who had informed the others as to the handsome young man that had been publicly affectionate with Katrina. After a good half-hour, Chloe brought all the teasing to an abrupt halt with a simple question.

"So why did your man need to talk to that somber little lawyer?"

"Well, I suppose you know by now that Edmund is dead?" most answers were affirmative with quite a few mumbled 'good riddance's thrown in. "Well, the care of Bridgewood needs to be looked after and-

"Isn't that Gregory's job?" a young maid that couldn't have been more than twelve piped up.

"Gregory has been fired." Katrina answered. Then swallowed, "By me."

"You?" Chloe was obviously confused.

Katrina nodded. "Yes, the will of the old master of Bridgewood announced a different heir than Edmund… Sera. And as her guardian I am to oversee her inheritance until such a time she can take care of it on her own."

Though I suspect he'll let me still take care of it if I choose to, once I marry him, he becomes the guardian."

"You're gonna marry that dashing man?" Chloe asked.

"And you're actually mistress of the house!" the young maid exclaimed. "Why you shouldn't be here, workin' with the help and all. Out you get. I bet you'd like a nice bath. I'll make sure the master bedroom has a hot bath ready in a jiffy." She spoke and moved so quickly that Katrina couldn't get in a word edgewise or before the maid was out the door.

The kitchen was quiet for a minute. Katrina turned an astonished look to Chloe. "Is she always so…"

Chloe sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But she's rather new, young and eager to please. Hopefully, time will temper her some.

"One can only hope." Another maid mumbled as the kitchen in general turned back to their duties.

"I've never seen her before. Who is she?" Katrina turned to mixing pie filling.

"Her name is Lydia. She is the village blacksmith's daughter."

"Hello, my beautiful countess." A voice said in her ear as a pair of arms wrapped about her middle. Katrina jumped a little bit, but couldn't help but lean back slightly into Kipp's chest. A gale of giggles erupted from their left and Katrina shot a glare at Chloe, the only one who didn't try to muffle her laugh. She turned back to her bowl just in time to lightly slap Kipp's hand as his finger came away covered in pie filling.

"That's for tonight." She protested.

He stuck the finger in his mouth. "Hmm. Delicious." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"My lady your bath is- oh!" Lydia looked up from her short curtsy in the doorway to see her new mistress in the arms of a man and immediately turned bright red.

"Bath?" Kipp asked lightly.

The young maid nodded. Keeping her eyes fastidiously on the floor beneath her shoes.

"You take it." Kipp looked at Katrina with raised eyebrow. "You need it more than I do and I need to finish up here. It would be cold by the time I was done."

"But-" Kipp started.

"And have someone get me when you're done. I'll check your bandages." She turned and gave him a little push towards the doorway. "Lydia, please show the captain the way."

"Yes ma'am." The girl dropped another short curtsy and led the way. Kipp stopped long enough to give Katrina a wink and flash his little half grin over his shoulder before he cleared the doorway.

"Bandages?"

"Captain?"

"_Countess?"_ the questions all came at once and Katrina looked around the kitchen. About half of the girls there she had worked with before or seen around Bridgewood, but all were looking on with interest.

"I think young Kitty has a tale to tell." Bess, one of the older maids commented and a few others bagged her to. With a resigned sigh, Katrina agreed and soon enough the whole kitchen was quiet except for the sound of food being prepared and one single voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right, so that took forever to post. And I didn't get it done in 60 chapters, looks like there will be a few more after this one.

Reviews are as good as Jelly Bellys!


	63. Ledgers and Applicants

**Starsplash:** Thank you! You are always so sweet! It makes me want to write faster… though it doesn't always work, especially when inspiration hides in my mounds of laundry. Man, I hate doing laundry…

**DragonDancer219:** thank you very much! Reviews make for a happy scarlet!

**AKA_fredandgeorge:** Banter is what I like to write best. When I get into it that is. For some reason the first line or two are always the hardest… and I know that it was late, Blame the evil writer's block or just blame me. You know you still love me.

**Rushingriver:** thank you!

**TortugaTourGuide:** never fear, there will be updates until the end

**Ghostliyprincess:** thank you! And yeah, I like Link a bit too much to kill him…

------------------------------------

Katrina sighed and rubbed her eyes and then absentmindedly toyed with the end of the loose braid she had plaited after her bath as she stared at the book in front of her, her brow in a frown of concentration.

"Kitten?" she jumped slightly and looked toward the door of the study where Kipp was leaning against the doorframe. "It's late, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can't. I have to straighten out the accounts." She gestured to the three open leather bound ledgers, loose sheets of paper and a pile of receipts spread across the desk. Kipp walked up behind her where she sat in the large leather chair behind the desk and put his hands on her shoulders, looked at the papers littering the top of the desk and sighed.

"These are a complete mess."

"I know." Katrina answered with a sigh of her own, placing one hand over Kipp's where it rested on her shoulder. "But I have to do it. I have no idea how I will be able to keep up with all this when we return to Port Royal."

Kipp chuckled. "You don't." Katrina twisted in her seat to give him a questioning look. "You need to hire a steward. You need someone that can run this place without having to be watched all the time. Someone trustworthy." He elaborated. "We should talk to that little lawyer in the morning, see if he has any ideas. But for now, get some rest. I'll see if Taidhgan can make heads or tails of this in the morning. He has a mind for numbers." Kipp's hands had started to lightly massage her shoulders as he spoke.

"Hmm." Katrina laid her head back against the high-backed leather chair. Feeling the tension of the last few days melting away and her eyelids drifted together.

"Kitten?" Kipp's voice penetrated the fog of her half-asleep mind.

"Hmm?" she responded sleepily.

"It's late and you've had a long few days. You should get some sleep."

"After I finish these accounts." She barely forced open her heavy eyes only to find the pen pulled from her hand and the inkbottle's cap replaced. She let out a light gasp as Kipp scooped her up in his arms.

"You need sleep. You'll be no good to anyone if you make yourself sick."

"Kipp." She weakly protested even as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his chest, contentedly listening to his heart beat as he carried her up the stairs. He pushed open the door to her bedroom with his boot and laid her on the bed.

"Sleep well." he kissed her forehead. "I'm sharing a room with Jace and Taidhgan. I'm right across the hall if you need anything."

"Sera?" she asked, nearly asleep.

"In the nursery, four doors down and fast asleep."

"I should check on her." Katrina said through a yawn.

"I'll do that." Kipp promised as she drifted asleep. He pushed a stray lock of hair off of her face with a smile before he left the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Katrina and Kipp met with the little lawyer after breakfast the following morning.

"Yes, yes, of course." The lawyer sifted through the stack of papers before him, obviously searching for specific papers. "I have some candidates here, as I was going to suggest them to the, uh, pervious manor owner." He held out a particular paper to Katrina. "Here is the top candidate. He comes highly recommended and he is currently staying in Charleston, along with a few other possibles. I took the liberty of contacting them before we set sail." He explained a little sheepishly at the raised eyebrows that were sent in his direction. "I can have then out here by early afternoon, or tomorrow if you prefer."

Katrina turned to look at Kipp with a questioning look. "You're the one in charge here, Kitten. But I would like to get home soon."

"The earlier the better, than." She directed at the lawyer who nodded and started scribbling down hasty letters.

"If you can get someone to deliver these…"

"I'll get someone on it right away." Kipp offered. "Why don't we go see how what Sera's up to?"

Katrina smiled and accepted his hand. "When the candidates arrive, please let us know, and direct then to the office." She asked of the lawyer. Who nodded and pulled another paper toward himself as he started on another missive.

------------------------

Katrina sent another applicant from the room. With a groan she slumped back in the chair and buried her face in her hands. "That was the fifth one. Not a single one actually talked to me. All the responses where directed towards you. How am I supposed to hire someone I can trust when not a one of them will look me in the eye or believe that I am in fact in charge?" her words where muffled through her hands. Kipp kneeled in front of her and gently removed her hands from her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. You just haven't found the right one yet. That little lawyer has dozens of other candidates to choose from." He tried to sooth, but only succeeded in making Katrina groan.

"If those are his top picks, I don't even want to know what the other ones are like."

"You need a break." Kipp decided and pulled her to her feet as he stood. Katrina sighed and passed a hand over her face.

"Do you know how Taidhgan is coming on the accounts?"

Kipp frowned. "That's not what I meant by a break."

"I know, but I want to get this straightened around so we can return home." Katrina stretched on her toes and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Home." Kipp repeated. "Sounds good." He grinned as he followed Katrina from the room.

------------------------

"Taidhgan, these are looking so much better." Katrina praised as she looked over his shoulder at the pages covered in his neat handwriting.

"There are some discrepancies, I suspect that snooty butler was lining his pockets some. But all-in-all it seems mostly ok." He explained as he pointed out a few shortcomings on the pages.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Katrina asked, still studding the pages before her.

"My uncle had a shop. I worked for him for a bit and he had me take care of the books when he found that I had a head for numbers. I applied the same theories to these ledgers. It really is like running a business, a bigger one than most, but a business, none the less."

"A business…" Katrina trailed off.

"I know that look, what are you thinking, Kitten?" Kipp asked.

Katrina grinned. "I think I may know a person for the job… how fast can we get a message to Charleston?"

------------------------

Any guesses?

Yes, yes. It is very short, but I thought that people might be out for my blood if I didn't post something soon. More will be coming when busy season at work dies down.

Love to all!

­-Scarlet


	64. An Offer, Comprimises and a Proposal

**Ghostliyprincess**: wow! Props on the quick review that was all of what, 2 seconds after I posted? Oh, and I love fire… not as much as george mebbe… but it is so mesmerizing, no?

**Starsplash:** heh, doing laundry as I type, waiting for the beep so I can switch loads and (_groan_) fold, the worst part! Oh, and, deary, I fully intend on finishing this story, unless I die, which I don't plan on happening for at least, oh… fifty to sixty years from now… perhaps even 70, but the point is it will be finished………….eventually…

**Aka_fredandgeorge:** yes, I know I have been trying, not promising though.

**Allie the final Dragon Rider**: well… if you really want my blood, I do make a point to donate to the local blood bank, so if you get in a mess and need a transfusion, you may just get your wish…

Anyhow I'm just glad you reviewed (I had to check your profile to remember who you are, you change your penname too much) and I'm glad you liked the chap too!

Oh, and thank you for telling me a part was funny. It's great to get specific things pointed out rather than the standard 'good chapter' business!

---------------------------------------

Shortly after lunch the next day Katrina was sitting in the library going over a small stack of lists of needed supplies with Taidhgan's help and Kipp sprawled across an overstuffed chair, one leg over the armrest, head buried in a book.

"Your guests have arrived, miss." One of the maids announced from the doorway Katrina looked up from the latest list that she was discussing with Taidhgan.

"Thank you. Could you please show them to the study? I will be with them in a moment." she thanked the girl, who bobbed a curtsy and left. "Kipp?"

"Hmm?" the captain responded, head still bent to the book he was reading.

"We're almost done here. Could you go and greet them for me, please?"

"Sure, love." He marked his place in the book, stood with a stretch and stole a quick kiss, making Taidhgan roll his eyes. "I saw that sailor!" Kipp called over his shoulder at the door, making the first mate grin before turning his attention back to the papers.

------------------------

"Hello." Kipp smiled as he entered the study. "I'm Captain Christopher Hunt, Twelfth earl of Kent." He offered his hand and the man gave a firm shake.

"Will ye be tellin' us why we're 'ere then?" the woman still sitting in the other chair asked. Kipp grinned, he liked her straightforwardness and no-nonsense behavior.

"No." Kipp stated simply.

"Why no'?" the man demanded. "Ye called us ou' 'ere. Dinna?"

"That was not me, but the owner of the manor. I'm afraid that I'm just the greeting party."

"An' who woul' make an earl their errand boy?" the woman asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Taidhgan. Do you think you could show me how to enter the receipts later?" said a voice muffled by the door.

"Lord or not, there is only one person could." Kipp said and opened the door to let in the owner of the voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lyons!" Katrina beamed at them holding out her hands. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my, but it is good to see you!"

"Katrina? Child, look a' you! Dressed all fine. I almos' dinna recognize ye!" Mrs. Lyons got up and embraced the young woman before her. "John, look who tis!" she released Katrina and turned the girl to face her husband.

"Aye, I see 'er, Minette." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked Katrina up and down. "I suppose ye'll disappear on us afta a day?" Katrina looked at him, taken aback by his greeting.

"W-well…"

A laugh interrupted her. "Come 'ere child." He stepped forward and gave her a brief hug. "The owner surely is an odd un to have servin' girls dressed so fine. Where is the man anyhow?"

"Well, the maid's uniform is a gray dress and white apron. And the owner isn't a man… nor a woman, but a child."

"Child, wha'-"

"It's Sera. Sera owns all of it." Kipp said from Katrina's side.

"Sera?" Mrs. Lyons questioned. "That li'l angel tha' was with you las' time? She is 'ere as well?"

"Yes and yes. But she is taking her afternoon nap right now."

"Tha' is all good and well, but I don' see wha' tha' has ta do wi' us."

"Well, as Sera's guardian, it is my duty to hold and care for her inheritance until she comes of age and can do so herself. But I will need stewards, or caretakers, people I can trust and who will be answerable to me." Katrina smiled slightly.

"Why is tha'?" Mr. Lyons asked. "Canna ye do it?"

"It has been made painfully aware over the past few days that I have next to no idea how to go about such things. And, as much as I love Bridgewood, I am afraid that my future husband prefers the Caribbean to the colonies." She smiled up at Kipp, who smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, lightly kissing her forehead. "And, honestly, I cannot think of anyone more qualified than the two of you." She added after a moment, smiling at the Lyons.

"Us?" Mrs. Lyons asked, a stunned expression on her face.

"Please, consider doing this." Katrina implored.

"Child-" Mr. Lyons shook his head with a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Please."

"A man would be a fool ta give up such an opportunity. But the inn-"

"John." His wife cut him off.

"There is no need to decide right now." Katrina cut in. "I need to check on Sera, will you stay for supper?"

"Aye, though we may 'ave some mighty sore customers come tomorra."

Katrina smiled. "Please, make yourselves at home. I'll have tea sent to you, would you like it in here or the parlor? Oh! Perhaps you like to take your tea on the back balcony, it has a wonderful view of the gardens. Or-"

"'Ere, would be fine, child." Mrs. Lyons gently interceded.

"Oh, of course." Katrina blushed when she realized that she had been rambling.

"Well, don' let us keep ye. Go look in on th' li'l darlin." Mrs. Lyons shooed lightly with her hands.

Kipp smirked and bowed to the elderly couple before capturing Katrina's hand and gently tugging her from the room.

------------------------

Sera was sleeping soundly, clutching a silken bunny to her chest and contentedly sucking on her thumb. With a smile, Katrina gently closed the door then decided to check on Link as well.

A thump and a muffled groan was the response to her knock. Opening the door, Katrina saw Link sprawled on the floor five feet from his bed. "Link!" she rushed to his side and pushed him onto his back.

"Angel." He grinned peering up at her with pain clouded eyes.

"Oh, Link. What am I going to do with you?" she asked, helping him into a sitting position, then standing with one arm over her shoulders to steady him. "You're not supposed to be up yet." She stumbled as he sagged, leaning more weight on her.

"But I'm about to go stir crazy." He complained, one hand flying to his head bandage. Reaching the bed, Katrina helped him sit against the headboard, propped up by some pillows. Swiftly she unwound the bandage to assess the damage. With a sigh, she grabbed some spare gauze, covered it with iodine and lightly slapped onto the wound. "Ow!" he complained.

"That is why you should stay in bed. You popped a stitch. Now hold this here while I get someone to fix this."

"Why someone else?" Link asked with a groan.

"Because if _I_ did it, I'd probably do it wrong and you'd end up disfigured, and then Keeley would kill _me_ for messing up your face instead of simply leaving you with a dashing scar." She was amused to see a slight blush spread over his skin at the mention of the young mother-to-be. "I'll have some books sent up, and maybe some of the crew could come and keep you company. And I'm sure Sera will want to see you after her nap. But if I hear you're out of bed before the doctor says you're fine, I _will_ have you tied down." With that threat, Katrina made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"No more kitchen duty for you." Kipp intercepted her before she could get over the threshold.

"Just one thing." She sidestepped him but he caught her around the waist as she moved past him. Her shriek of surprise gained the attention of the whole kitchen. "Chloe!" Katrina called. "Two more for dinner! And Link popped a stitch, please get someone to fix it!" Laughter was the only response she got as Kipp twirled her to face the opposite direction, placed her feet back on the floor and tucked her securely under his arm.

"Now, I do believe you are due for a break. How about a walk in the gardens?"

"Hmm, alright, I meant to check on the wash house, and it is in that direction anyway."

Kipp sighed. "Kitten…"

"Alright, fifteen minutes, but I really have to check on things, then I want to go to the village."

"An hour."

"Twenty minutes."

"Forty-five."

"Thirty."

"Deal."

Fifteen minutes later Katrina and Kipp were sitting on a stone bench, Kipp brushing off Katrina's hands. "I don't think that weeding a bed of roses counts as taking a break."

"But the poor things needed it." Katrina frowned at the small pile of dirt that now littered the walkway in front of them. "I'll have to talk to the gardeners."

Kipp ran his hand through his hair with an exasperated groan.

"I know, I know you think I'm doing too much, taking too much on. But, oh, you should have seen this place when I here the first time. It seemed perfect. I just want to try and get that back. For Sera. After all, this will all be hers when she's old enough. I will not allow Bridgewood to fall into further ruin. The garden was always my favorite. I'd make excuses and take any chance I got to walk through them. Now look at it overgrown and full of weeds. It's just sad." She cast her eyes over the flowerbeds and untrimmed hedges. "It has lost its charm."

"Speaking of lost things. I believe I have something of yours that was so carelessly left behind. And if you'd let me, I'd like to properly return it."

"Something of mine?" she looked at him quizzically.

Kipp nodded. "Though, I have to ask you something before I give it back to you." Gathering both of her hand in his, rubbing small circles on the back of her hands while he sorted his thoughts. After a moment he looked up. "Katrina, I love you. You know I do."

"I love you too." Katrina was quick to reply, noticing his use of her given name, something he only did when he was very serious about something.

Kipp grinned and stole a quick kiss before continuing. "I know. But I never actually asked last time. So I'm just going to do it." He suddenly dropped to one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?" he asked, presenting the ruby ring.

Katrina stared at him for a moment "You really need to ask?" she finally whispered.

"I thought I'd do so properly." He shifted slightly. "Could you answer so I can stop feeling like a fool?"

"Yes, my answer is yes." With a giant smile, Kipp swept Katrina up in his arms, spinning her before giving her a searing kiss.

"When?" Katrina asked. They where once again seated on the stone bench and her head was resting on Kipp's shoulder.

"Let's see." Kipp paused to consider, absently rubbing Katrina's arm. "We still have to get this place set to rights. Then there is the trip home and, of course, time for the parties and what not that Elizabeth will insist upon. Hmm. I think three months is about right."

"Three months?" Katrina lifted her head to look Kipp in the eye. "That's not enough time to plan a wedding."

"Fine, four."

"Kipp, Elizabeth _and_ my uncle will insist on a year. Apparently that is the proper thing to do, according to Amberly."

"Six months then."

"But-"

"Kitten, I won't wait any longer to make you my wife." Kipp nearly growled.

"I think we can talk them down to six months, eventually." She agreed.

"If not, we can elope. I know a few captains that would happily perform the ceremony." Kipp grinned mischievously.

"Now that would be an excellent point when talking the time down. Though I don't suggest using it unless we are getting desperate, my uncle very well might try to shoot you. I don't want to be a widow before I marry. Now, I really need to get back to work." She stole a kiss before dashing off.

---------------------------------------

Well, I had really hoped to wrap it up in this chapter, but the characters weren't cooperating. So at least one, maybe two chaps more. Oh, and I'm thinking I may add an epilogue. That is still up for debate however.

I do not plan on a sequel, sorry to all that wanted one. But I don't see any other stories springing from this one.

That does not mean that I intend to stop writing. I plan to finish my Robin Hood fic, and then, who knows?

Please review, reviews brighten my day!


End file.
